The Broken Unpromised
by ATrueLoveStory
Summary: Follow up to MDPBAI. My given name is Ethan Dimitri Ivashkov, but I am no longer that person. Apparently, I am Ethan Dimitri Belikov..I have the power to save my 'real' fathers spirit. It's my mission. Full Prologue inside.
1. Prologue

**HELLO EVERYONE! THIS IS A SPIN OFF STORY OF MY DATING PROPOSAL BY ADRIAN IVASHKOV…**

**THIS IS BY NO MEANS A LOVE STORY BETWEEN ADRIAN AND ROSE..THIS IS A JOURNEY THROUGH SOME OF ETHAN'S LIFE.**

**ALTHOUGH, ROSE AND ADRIAN WILL BE THROUGHOUT THIS WHOLE STORY…IT IS **_NOT _**THEIR STORY ANY LONGER!**

**I WILL PERIODICALLY SWITCH POV'S FROM ETHAN'S AND SOMETIMES MY OWN… **

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY..AND..THANK YOU FOR READING IT….**

**I OWN NONE OF THE ORIGINAL VAMPIRE ACADEMY CHARACTERS. **

**HOWEVER, I DO OWN ETHAN, SOPHIE, AND ALEC.**

**ALSO, THE NEW BREED OF VAMPIRE AND PLOT LINE BELONG TO ME.**

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT..THANKS..TERRI :D**

**PROLOGUE**

My name is Ethan Dimitri Ivashkov. I am your average 18 year old guy. Maybe average isn't the right description of me. I've always known I was different, not because I was born into privilege, or that my grandfather is king.

But, I was different from everyone else. No, it's not as if I have a third eye or that there is anything physically wrong with me, actually it's quite the opposite.

I stand at 6' 6'', muscular build, shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, and I guess I've caught the attention of a girl or two. However, that not why I was different either.

You see, I never really seemed to fit in. Especially where my family was concerned. Not that I wasn't close to them. I am and I love them very much. It is hard to describe how I actually felt. I guess if I had to try to, I would say I felt as if I never truly belonged.

I've always had a feeling like I was missing a part of myself that I couldn't describe. Even though I was whole, which made no sense at all.

My mother is Rosemarie Hathaway Hanedani Ivashkov, a dhampir and a princess, which is quite laughable, if you knew anything about my mom. She is tough, opinionated, and well, just don't piss her off. Other than that, she's the best!

My dad is Adrian Ivashkov, well, he is/was Moroi, until things unfolded in his life that drastically changed his genetic make-up.

Technically, we've never come up with a name for our 'new breed', so to speak, considering the fact that there is only four of our kind. I, being one of them.

And the remaining two are my siblings, the twins. Alexsandr Adrian Ivashkov and Sophie Rose Ivashkov.

It is hard to believe that we share the same DNA. We are so entirely different in the looks department. Who am I kidding... we are different in every department.

My brother, Alexsandr, Alec as we call him, who is a complete chic magnet by the way, stands at roughly 6'4", muscular, but not as much as me. He has light brown, highlighted hair, and green eyes.

He looks a lot like dad, a real pretty boy. But, don't call him that, unless you're a girl who wants to get with him.

And lastly, that brings us to my sister, Sophie Rose. I have to say for my sister, she is very beautiful. Sophie looks a lot like mom. She stands at 5'10, athletic build, dark brown hair to the middle of her back, and green eyes.

She acts a lot like mom too. Yeah, word of advice, don't piss her off either.

As I mentioned before, we are a new breed of vampire, yes, I said vampire. We have fangs, but we don't drink blood like a traditional vampire does. Neither myself or the twins have ever tried it.

My dad drinks blood on occasion, not because he needs it to sustain his life or anything. Honestly, I think he likes the taste. I personally think that's strange, but that is not up to me to judge.

Only a few people know of our differences from the other Moroi and Dhampirs. It is kept secret out of fear that we may be scrutinized by our society. Royal or not.

However, it is known that all four of us are spirit users.

Our new race has many advantages over the Moroi and Dhampir races. Of them being; our strength, which is comparable to a strigoi. Yes, they are still problem and we still battle them. Speaking of strigoi, two of us can hear their thoughts, me and my dad.

Sophie and Alec can sense when they are close, a sixth sense if you will, just like mom.

We are all very fast, and none of us are sensitive to the sun. Sophie, Alec, and myself never had a problem with sunlight, but my dad's adjustment was gradual.

Eventually, he was able to stay in the sunlight without any restrictions, which made mom happy, considering she loved the sun and being outdoors.

The twins do have a way of communicating with each other through thoughts when they open their minds to one another. Where as I can get a sense of what your feeling when I am close to you.

Sophie has powers that Alec doesn't, one being that she could bring things back from the **brink **of death.

Where as Alec, could only heal **minor **things, people, whatever the occasion called for.

I myself could do both things, but I went a step further. I could actually bring things**back **from the **dead.**

It's been told that I can even bring a spirit back to their _original form_, if it was before their time, and with no restrictions on the amount of time that has passed or so it is predicted.

Some psychic mumbo-jumbo. It's not as if I would want to try it. I've never had a reason to want to at this point.

We realized one my gifts accidentally after our pet bird died. Dad had placed it in a box and we carried it to the backyard to bury it.

I was five years old, I didn't really understand what was going on with the whole death issue as I reached in the box to pull out our pet. I cradled the small animal in my little hands.

I had the oddest sensation come over me and I would never forget the way it felt. I felt warm, calm, and all consuming.

My dad and I stared at the bird, astounded as it's wings started to flutter and it flew away. I had collapsed after that incident and it took over 24 hours for me to gain consciousness.

Suffice it to say, my mother would freak if I ever did that again. She would definitely kick my ass.

She was always afraid to lose me. She reminded me of this often..I knew she loved Alec and Sophie very much.

But, mom always did treat me differently; a little more devoted, a few more hugs, a few more kisses, and I just felt more loved by her in general.

I have many more powers that the others don't have; when I am injured, my body heals itself, quickly, which is pretty cool. But, I am weakened for a short period of time afterwards. I have the ability to calm people by a simple touch.

I guess I could say that I am pretty smart, not just a smart ass. It has to be a gift that definitely skipped right past Alec. Thank god he is pretty…haha.

We all have different and unique powers that we are gifted with, more than I've mentioned. It changes.

Seriously, it seems as if I find out something new about myself everyday. But, on this particular day, I was caught completely off guard by the revelation that was made to me.

My life would never be the same. It changed in an instant; my dreams, my goals, and everything else in my life would be put on hold.

It was 8 days before my graduation when my life came crashing down around me.

My given name is Ethan Dimitri Ivashkov, but I am no longer that person.

Apparently, I am Ethan Dimitri Belikov and this is my story.

**I totally love these characters ..**

**Ethan is smart, serious, and sexy like our Dimitri. But, funny, sometimes careless, and occasionally a smart ass like Rose.**

**Sophie is serious, sometimes snobby, But don't make her mad. She has a temper, like her mother.**

**And Alec, what can I say about Alec…He is that guy at school when you pass him in the hallways…He makes your heart race**

**fast, and your mind swims with 'thoughts' (haha)**

**I truly hope you enjoy this story….:D**

**Terri xoxox**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone…I hope you enjoy this chapter. It may be a tad slow to some, but I needed to establish**

**the relationship between the siblings and Ethan's life ambitions.**

**I would like to get some good reviews. So, please make me happy and give me some…:D**

**I do not own the original Vampire Academy characters..Richelle Mead does.**

**However, I do own Ethan, Alec, Sophie, and the vampire breed. Also, the plot.**

**Terri**

**Chapter 1**

**Ethan's POV**

I stood there in the quad taking in the sights of St. Vladimir Academy. I found it hard to believe that I only had a month left here and I would then move on to be trained at St. George Academy, also located in Montana. It was literally on the same grounds as St. Vlad's.

There was also one other academy of this kind, it was located in Siberia and opened shortly after St. George. Our state side seminary was established 18 years ago by my grandfather, Ibrahim Mazur Hanedani.

Who is currently the King of the society in that we live, which in turn, the crown would be bestowed upon my mom or myself. Ironically, neither one of us really wanted it.

However, to look at Abe Mazur, you would never believe he held a position of royalty. He and his guardian, more like trusty side-kick, Pavel appeared more like modern day gangsters than any thing else.

You can definitely tell where my mother gets the attitude from. But, I doubt if it all came from my grandfather. My grandmother, Janine, is no easy win. I rarely see her, since her guardian duties are first and foremost in her life.

It is one of those things that have always been accepted... her absence.

The Academy, St. George's, was named after a martyr known for his bravery. I guess anyone going to this particular academy would have to have some sort of bravery in them, considering it was a school that accepted and trained only the best of

their class. They taught you to be one of the elite. You could know no fear. Once you graduated, you became a part of a highly skilled task force. You embarked on missions that most guardians didn't usually find themselves involved in.

You actually went after the Strigoi, you didn't wait for them to attack first. Some may call it suicide, but once you were taught at this academy, you were ready for anything.

I had to be honest though, I was a little intimidated to start my career at this particular school and there was only one reason why I felt that way…. Rosemarie Hathaway-Ivashkov, my mother.

She is one of the most respected, and highly trained guardian there was within our ranks. And it wasn't because she was royal or who she was married to that made her so well respected. She deserved it. She worked very hard at her craft.

I had sparred with her on occasion and although I was stronger than her, she was much more experienced in her techniques. Hence, handing me an ass whopping and I wasn't prepared to share that humiliation with my follow classmates.

She never informed me of who had taught her her training maneuvers, other than she also attended St. Vladimir's. Anytime I would question about who her instructor was, she would shy away from the subject. Only to say that_ I _reminded her of

_him. _So, eventually I just learned not to ask anymore. It seemed as though it was some kind of secret. But, what I could perceive from her thoughts was that she was sad, remorseful, and lonely when it was discussed.

Which made no sense to me at all.

Although I could have asked the instructors about my mom and her past trainings, I felt it would be an invasion of her privacy. If she truly wanted me to know, she would tell me.

It was common knowledge from a very early age that my siblings and myself would be accepted into St. George's Academy. Although we are from a royal family, we weren't expected to be guardians or anything of the sort. But, it was what all of us wanted. We never wanted to guardian any one person.

It was decided that we would train and enhance our abilities and then choose what path we wanted to take with our education; teaching, which both my parents did, join the force, or whatever made us happy. My parents philosophy was simple; if we are happy, they are happy.

I was looking forward to start this next phase of my life. I always knew I was made for this, it seemed to be in my blood.

A calling, if you will. See, I am a spirit user along with my brother and sister, Alec and Sophie. I guess, technically, we are neither Moroi nor Dhampir. We didn't seem to fit into either category. We were stronger, faster, and more aware in general.

I knew I could heal things, along with Sophie and Alec. It was also predicted that I would be able to restore spirits that have passed unwilling to their original state before passing. I never really knew what all of this meant and I had no

reason at this point in my life to try to figure it out. No one I loved has ever passed on, not that I know of. We weren't even sure if if was true until I was able to bring back our dead pet. I guess it had proven the premonition.

Alec and Sophie could communicate with each other mentally. They have done so since infancy. I could sense what they thought and believe me, it came in handy sometimes. Especially when we knew we would be in trouble at home.

We could warn each other of what was to come. My dad has the same way of sensing what my mom feels, mostly if she were in pain, and occasionally her emotions, if they are really strong.

I was always different, but it wasn't until I was 5 years old when it became obvious to the point that it could no longer be denied. Aside from resurrecting own lost pet; I displayed other strange occurrences.

_**Flashback**_

_One of my most vivid memories was when I was playing in my room right after my fifth birthday. I was playing with my new toys and apparently talking to someone who wasn't visible. My mom was walking down our hallway with a stack of freshly _

_laundered clothing in her arms._

"_Ethan, baby, who are you talking to?" She gave me that look of pride that she always wore when see gazed at me._

"_My friend." I replied._

_My mom had smiled at me and looking back, I think she was humoring me with my new discovery. "What is your friends name?"_

_I remember this memory the most from what happened next. It was when my 'friend' put his finger to his lips and told me not to tell my mom his name. "I can't tell you his name." I said to my mom._

_She looked confused. "Really? Well, can you tell me what he looks like?"_

_I turned completely around to face my mother and I started to giggle. "He is very tall and he has brown hair that is long like a girls, mommy. He wears it in a ponytail like Sophie does." _

_My mother's mouth flew open, but no words came out as she dropped the laundry all over the floor. It was like she saw a ghost and to this day I have no idea why she reacted the way she did. _

_I would also always remember the conversation that my mom and dad had that night. I stood outside their bedroom and watched through the crack in the door. I don't know why it has stuck with me, but it felt like it was of importance._

_"Adrian, Ethan did something strange today." My mother had said. "He was speaking to someone in his room. Somebody who wasn't there."_

_My dad answered with no hint of concern in his voice. "Rose, maybe he has an imaginary friend. It is common for his age. A lot of children go through that."_

_She shook her head slightly. "I don't know…maybe? But, when I asked him what his friends name was, well, he said he couldn't tell me. Don't you think that strange?"_

_He sighed. "Okay, babe." Dad said as he laid his laptop on the bed, giving my mom his undivided attention. "Who do you think it was?" Even at five, I could tell he was annoyed and expectant of her answer._

_My mother took a deep breath. "Dimitri."_

_Dad stared at her with an incredulous glance. "Why would you say that?"_

_She went with her explanation of why. "When Ethan described him, it sounded like he was seeing Dimitri."_

_My dad's voice sounded slightly cold as he spoke to her. "Maybe because that's who you want it to be Rose. I know you're dying to tell Ethan the truth."_

_Mom looked at him with disbelief on her face. "Adrian?" He held up his hand to stop her from speaking. "I am done with this conversation. It will be what it will be. I am bracing for the day Rose." He wouldn't elaborate any further on the subject._

I didn't know why my dad was so aggravated that night, he seemed.. jealous. It was clearly evident despite my young age. But, what haunts me the most was hearing the name Dimitri and how it felt, it was as if he were meant to be here with me.

It was like my body ached to know this person. Even though I had no idea who this Dimitri was. I stood there for a few more minutes in thought, playing with the bracelet on my wrist when I sensed Sophie close to my back.

I spun quickly to catch her fist flying at my head. She was always trying to sneak up on me.

She pointed at me and laughed. "One of these days Ethan…I will be able to sneak attack you."

I gave her a smirk and a look to let her know that it was never gonna happen. "You keep telling yourself that, Soph. Maybe when you're all grown up big and strong, you might." I paused and gave her a smile. "Nah, not even then."

I nudged her shoulder lightly with my fist. She may look delicate, but don't be deceived. She would drop-kick your ass given the right reason too! She secretly lived for those reasons, just ask Alec.

During our conversation, two juniors by the names of Nick Zeklos and Danny Badica walked by scanning Sophie's body up and down, while letting out a low whistle.

"Damn Sophie. You are too fine girl. Why don't you let me up on that sometime?"

There was no need to stick up for her at this point. She took pleasure in this kind of shit. She turned and smiled at them. I thought here comes lucky contestant number one and two. What dumb asses.

"Really Nick?" She grabbed his collar and got close to his body. "Do you think you could handle all of this hotness?" She asked in a voice that purred with false seduction. Only I, being her brother knew what she was planning to do.

I stood there shaking my head at this fool because I had sensed her thoughts of action.

He stuttered like an idiot. "Yeahhhh…I..I..love to try." She pulled him closer to her lips as she whispered. "Great."

Without any notice she kneed him in the groin and he fell straight to the ground in agony. "Don't talk to me that way, Asshole."

She turned away from the injured guy and spoke to me. "Come on Ethan. These little boys are boring me."

I gave her a sideward glance, raising my one eyebrow, opening the door to the Academy. "We do you do that to these guys? And these 'little boys' are the same age as you, remember?"

She gave me a disgusted look. "These creetons? Bite your damn tongue Ethan. Just for that, you are about to be tortured by my worse half in about 2 minutes. I am outy."

She disappeared around the corner when I saw Alec walking down the corridor towards me. I had to laugh at the expressions on the girls' faces in the hallway as he walked by….priceless.

He was dressed in ripped jeans, button down oxford, with sleeves rolled to the elbows, and his tie slightly askew. Who the hell wears a tie to high school? I thought to myself. Only Alec, and only Alec could get away with it.

I reached out and ruffled his hair with my hand. "Shit man! You'll mess up my hair. Do you know how long it takes me to get this style right?" He quickly jerked from my reach.

I arched an eyebrow and smirked. "Really? You mean it's supposed to look that way? And what the HELL are you wearing? Penny loafers? You've been reading Sophie's teen fashion magazines again, huh?" I started to laugh.

Alec punched my arm. "Har Har, you dick. You know I look good…NO! I look great."

I eyed him again while trying to suppress a laugh. "You know Alec, if you keep dressing like that, some may start to think you've switched teams."

He gave me a doubtful glare. "Shit…Just ask half the finest ladies in this establishment and they will tell you what team I play for. I am the best player, my brother. These mamacitas also dig my fashion sense."

He looked me up and down. "Maybe you should try it."

I shook my head. "I have other things to worry about then getting laid, Alec. I am not you."

"Hell, you've got that right. Let me know when you're ready to shed those nike trainers and track pants. I could dress you in style. Help you get a little bit." He punched my gut. "Besides, the only kick ass thing you wear is that bracelet. You

know, the one you should give me."

I gave a quick laugh. "I don't think so!" I have had this bracelet since I was born. My mom had it adjusted a few times as I got older. It felt like an important part of me. I never took it off and I surely would never part with it. "You know Alec, I

vaguely remember when you were an infant, mom dropped you….Yes, I am pretty sure she did. You landed on your head. It really explains a lot." I joked with him.

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Don't matter. I am still the pretty one. Not a momma's boy."

"You jealous? Anyways, aren't you dad's little mini me or something."

Alec pointed at me trying to act serious. "I am nobody's mini me. Plus, I am dad's _former_ clone. My conquests are his conquests. He lives vicariously through me now. Besides, he's been reformed because of mom. He is on his best behavior

because one, mom will kick his ass and two, well, one sums it up quite nicely, don't ya think."

"Conquests? Alec, really? One of these days…it's gonna get you. Karma's a bitch."

He grabbed his heart. "Karma? Who is she? And more importantly…Is she hot?" He laughed. "Seriously Ethan, there is a party this weekend. I am getting you a little something something. Don't worry, it wouldn't hurt unless you want it too!"

I laughed and gave him a not so gentle push. "Get the hell away from me. Go learn something other than bra and panty removal 101."

Alec winked at me. "Shit dude, I've mastered that…..see you at lunch." Thank god I was completely unlike Alec, who just does everything on a whim…No impulse control with that one there.

I was alone once again as I walked in to my Elemental Defense Mastery Class, which was my favorite because it was taught by my uncle, Christian Ozera. He was not technically my uncle. But, regardless of our lack of blood ties, he was my family.

"Hey Lord Ozera." I teased.

"Don't start that, Prince Ethan." Christian pounded his fist to mine. "I arranged to meet with you after classes today for private lessons in elemental fire defense, are you willing?"

"Absolutely." I had this nagging feeling that I was going to need all the experience I could get.

**Ok everyone...Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**Terri **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone..I wanted to take a minute and thank all of you that left me such wonderful reviews.**

**Also, thank you to the readers who added this story to their favorites list..I appreciate all of you!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. If so, please review.**

**Terri**

**Chapter 2**

**Rose's POV**

I was finishing up my twelfth lap on track when I felt my cell phone vibrating. "Guardian Hathaway." I answered.

"Kiz? Where are you at?" Abe questioned from the other end of the receiver.

"I just finished running. Why? What's wrong?" I immediately noticed that there was something off about his voice.

"I would rather not discuss it over the phone. I need you to come to my office."

"Dad, I can't come to Court right now. I can't leave my students on this short of notice. Just tell me! Are you alright?"

"This information I have doesn't pertain to me. Besides, I am not at Court. I am here at my office at St. George's. I just arrived a little more than hour ago and you need to come to me now. I will see you in 15 minutes." He hung up the phone leaving no room for discussion.

I didn't know why, but my thoughts went straight to Ethan. It was about him and I instantly felt cold. I ran towards the academy as fast as I could even though I had just worked out, it didn't matter when I got my second wind.

I entered my Dad's office to see him and Pavel looking over a file. "Okay..I am here. What's going on?" I said slightly out of breath while both of them looked up at me.

"Rosemarie. Please sit down." Abe motioned towards the chair in front of his desk.

I give him a curious look. "Okay dad. You're making me nervous. What the hell is going on?"

"I know it's been quite a while since Tatiana perished. However, we were going through some of the archives and happened to come across something that may be of interest to you. It certainly was to us considering she was playing both sides for a very long time."

"Who? Tatiana? What sides? What are you babbling about?" He handed me a file labeled; 'Novosibirsk..Galina and Dejan'. My heart pounded in my chest and my throat grew dry. I would never forget the name Galina, it was forever branded on my mind. But, I had no idea what or who Dejan

was. I took a deep breath to try to calm my shaking nerves as I opened the file. It was years of correspondence between Galina, the mastermind and leader of the Strigoi mafia-type militia, the one Dimitri was highly involved in and also Tatiana, was working with the Strigoi while she held her

reign as Queen. I couldn't form a coherent thought as my mind kept spinning with words like; Novosibrink, Galina, and Tatiana. What could this possibly mean to me?

"Rose? ROSE?" My dad yelled my name several times before breaking my reverie.

I gazed at him in a fog. "What does this mean? I don't understand."

He reached across his desk and touched my hand. "Rosemarie. Please look at the last piece of parchment written from Tatiana."

My hands were shaking while I read the contents of the letter from Tatiana. It was dated only a week before she was killed. It was a copy taken from the original.

_My Dearest Dejan,_

_I am sorry to hear of Galina's untimely demise. Word had been passed to me that a former Guardian by the name of Dimitri Belikov had caused your love to be taken from you prematurely._

_Alas my friend, I have some interesting news for you that may aid in your need for revenge. It seems that my nephew, Adrian Ivashkov had taken a new love interest by the name of _

_Rosemarie Hathaway. I am quite sure that this name will cause some recollection within your memory. Not only is Miss. Hathaway the person responsible for Galina's death, along with Mr. Belikov._

_But, also the ruination of my family legacy. My nephew is in love with this harlot thus requesting her hand in marriage. You see, Miss Hathaway has recently given birth to a son, Ethan Dimitri Ivashkov. _

_You may be asking yourself how this may possibly fit into your plan to avenge your lovers death. Well, It has also been brought to my attention that my nephew it not the father to the child she bore. _

_Dimitri Belikov is the biological father. If revenge is what you seek, the infant is your path to vengeance. _

_Sincerely,_

_TI_

Tears of anger, frustration, and fear, yes fear for my son, ran down my face. Abe stood to his feet and walked over to try to give me comfort. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders as he knelt beside me. "Kiz, Listen to me. He will_ never _get to Ethan. He will have to

kill me first. Understand?" Abe said as he squeezed my shoulders tighter to reassure me.

"Me too!" Pavel agreed.

My voice quivered with consternation. "Why? Why haven't we heard something sooner? It's been over 18 years. Maybe they have forgotten." My eyes frantically searched their faces for concurrence, but it wasn't there.

Pavel shook his head and rested his hand on mine. "Rose, we both know that Strigoi never forget. They are waiting for something…something big. They don't care how long it takes to get their revenge, as long as they get it."

I don't know why, but Rhonda came crashing into my mind. Could she have foretold Ethan's destiny to Tatiana or Ambrose? How did Tatiana know Dimitri was Ethan's father and then the revelation hit me. Ethan will resurrect what means most. My mouth flew open. "They want Dimitri.

They've been waiting for Ethan to grow up and come into his powers. They know everything."

Both men stood there staring at me like I was a stark mad. "Kiz, Dimitri has been gone for almost 20 years."

My vision was blurry from tears escaping my eyes. "No dad, Rhonda saw it and I didn't understand her predictions until now." I was rushing my words into incomprehensible sentence.

"Rose, please settle down. Take it easy." Abe then turned to Pavel. "Pavel, please go get Adrian. He needs to be here." Pavel turned quickly and went to retrieve Adrian.

* * *

Within minutes Adrian came rushing to my side. He eyes desperately surveyed mine. "Babe, I felt you from across the school when Pavel met me half way here. What's wrong?"

"They're after Ethan" I stammered out.

"Baby, you're not making sense. Who is after Ethan?" I handed him the letter and knew it would explain everything I couldn't at this moment.

"Jesus christ…Will it ever stop!" Adrian looked to Pavel and Abe. "What is our next step?"

Abe was stumped. "What do you suggest? All we can really do is to continue to keep a vigilant watch over Ethan and the twins."

I interrupted. "They don't want the twins. They want Ethan to resurrect Dimitri. I told you. Damn it, listen to me." I felt Adrian's eyes bore into me as I spoke. His worst nightmare may be coming true and with him having no control over it.

"No, absolutely not. I won't allow it!" Adrian yelled, slamming his fist on my dad's desk, causing us to flinch. All eyes gazed upon Adrian due to his sudden outburst.

"Adrian, I have to tell him the truth. He will find out. They will make sure of it. Are you going to deal with repercussions of Ethan's anger when he finds out that he has been kept from the truth. His true identity." I stood to my feet and yelled back at Adrian.

"Leave it alone Rose. I mean it. You probably can't wait for the day to bring your fucking beloved back to you." He was close to my face as the words he said were laced with venom.

I slapped him across the face and stood my ground. He was not going to do this to me. I am not feeling guilty. "I have given you 18 years of my life Adrian. 18 years.. and this is constantly going to be an issue between us. Let it go. I just want to do right by my son."

He pulled me to him and locked his eyes with mine. "Rose, 18 years hasn't been long enough. I am not ready to let go. I am not ready to lose you and I will. I see things and know things that you don't." I heard the plead for understanding in his voice.

"Adrian…What does that mean? Talk to me. I am so tried of every person in my life speaking in code. Please talk to me." I yelled.

"Rose, let things go. Please, I am begging you."

I lowered my head. "Fine." I whispered but I knew that it was going to have a terrible outcome.

Abe cleared his throat. I had forgotten that they were witness to the argument between Adrian and I. Embarrassed, I turned to my dad. "Sorry about that."

He smiled at me. "It's okay Kiz. Someone has to be the boss in your relationship. It makes me proud to know it's you."

Adrian rolled his eyes and laughed. "Shut up Abe. What's the plan of action?"

Pavel was first to speak. "If I may. I say, leave things as they are. If the children leave the grounds, we assign more Guardians to chaperone them, which will piss off Alec." We all laughed. "And I say we don't tell them. It will only either upset them or, knowing your children Rose,

they will go looking to settle it on their own and we all know they are not ready for that. Agreed?"

"Agreed" We said in unison.

**Ethan's POV**

It was lunchtime and I wasn't hungry. I had a nervous feeling nagging at my stomach, grabbing just a water and an apple I made my way top our table.

Alec smiled up from his very large plate of junk food and remarked in his normal snarky tone. "Watching your figure Sweetheart."

I took my seat beside him. "Yeah..something like that." I answered him in a meek voice.

He turned to me, serious this time. "What's wrong? Something is up."

"No..I mean, I don't know. I just have this uneasy feeling that's all. It's probably nothing."

Alec slapped my shoulder. "Ah! You're nervous about the party tonight. I told you it won't hurt." Instantly his eyes were averted away from me and his concentration was out the door as two girls sat at the table with Sophie. One being Alexis Conta, and a new girl.

I didn't know her name, but by looking at Alec, he definitely wanted to know it. Big surprise there.

"Hey Soph, you gonna introduce your new friend to us." Alec jerked his chin towards the girl.

"Yeah..If you promise not to hit on her."

Alec shook his head and leaned back in his chair. "Nope! Sorry I can't promise that." He extended his hand across the table. "Hey..How's it going? I am Alexsandr Ivashkov. But, you can call me Alec." He winked at her.

The girl with pretty strawberry blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes gave him a smirk and stared at his hand. "Really? Does that line ever work for you?"

I covered my mouth trying to stop myself from bursting out laughing. I didn't want to humiliate him anymore than he already was. Alec has never been turned down before and it was evident his ego was bruised big time.

But, that didn't stop Sophie. This was her golden opportunity. "Haha..You so got burned Alec. Maybe you met your match. This is classic."

I leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Karma's a bitch."

He shrugged it all off and spoke directly to the girl. "No matter. You'll want me, just you wait. You just need to hope that I will forgive you when you come to your senses silly girl."

"Me too! I will pray everyday for your forgiveness." She gave him a devilish grin. There was no hope for Alec, he was hooked now. This had to be his biggest challenge to date and he would never back down until she went out with him.

"I am Ellie Rinaldi." She shook my hand and then Alec's. They held onto each other's hand for longer than needed and we all noticed.

I questioned her. "Rinaldi? Are you related to Mia Rinaldi, who is now married to Guardian Eddie Castile?"

"Yeah, she my aunt."

Sophie's eyes widened in surprise. "Ours too!"

Alec's face fell. "Whoa….wait! She's not like a blood relative, right?" I heard Alec whispering under his breath, please, please, please say she's not related. I so wanted to knock him out.

Sophie gave an exaggerated sigh. "Jesus christ Alec. You are such a hound. No!.. You know they are not blood related." She rolled her eyes.

Alec gave her a confused look. "What? I am just making sure. I am no weird pervert or something." The whole table started laughing at him.

It was then Alyssa Zeklos, one of the most beautiful girls at our school came walking over to our table.

She ran her fingertips across my shoulders and bent down to whisper in my ear. "Hey Ethan. You're looking good today, same as any other day."

She giggled. "Are you going to the party tonight? If so, maybe we should hook up." Popping the p in my ear. She kissed my cheek.

I wasn't interested in her and picking up on my annoyed vibe, Sophie rushes in, once again. "Hey skank! Get your fucking hands off my brother. He is a skank free zone." She glared at Sophie.

"Then maybe you shouldn't be sitting next to him." She batted her eyelashes and curled her lips in a wicked sneer.

Oh shit, here we go! Sophie jumped from her chair and lunged across the table at Alyssa. Alec and I grabbed Sophie to hold her back. "Someday bitch, someday." Sophie warned while pointing her finger at Alyssa.

I tried to calm the situation, which I always did where Alec and Sophie were concerned. "Thanks for the invitation, but no thanks." I put as much false appreciation I could behind my words.

"Okay. Think about it." She blew me a kiss while walking away.

"Thank you? Thank you!…What the hell is wrong with you Ethan Ivashkov?" Sophie shrieked at me.

"Calm down Sophie. You cannot get ahead while you are getting even. Let her go Soph. She is not worth it."

She quickly shook her head. "Where do you get this profound, zen shit from Ethan. God. You are like a walking little buddha."

Alec turned to all of us after watching Alyssa sway away from us. "Damn Ethan! Now with that chic, it may hurt a little bit. I am not going to lie. But shit, I would suffer through that pain."

I smacked him in the head. "Alec."

I sadly shook my head and sighed. "Never mind. Later guys. I am off to Alto's class. It was nice to meet you Ellie."

God, I have a headache.

Most of my scheduled classes were in Mastery, dhampir and moroi classes, and I had excelled in all the courses. But, not Stan Alto's class. Although I had perfect attendance and a 4.0 GPA, he refused to let me test out. He had a serious problem with me and I didn't know why. However,

every time he would try to outwit me, well, let's say it never happened, making him dislike me even more. It was 5th period class, Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection 3.

Guardian Alto stood at roughly 6'2" had blonde hair in short, military cut. He was a muscular dude, probably 45, I would guess. He always seemed pissed at the world but not today, today he seemed almost chipper.

He walked in the classroom and flung his black uniform trench coat on his desk. "Okay class. Since the seniors' are graduating earlier this year, it seems to have fallen on a very special occasion here at St. Vladimir's. I am all sure you have all heard at one time or another about the great

battle here twenty years ago, when Strigoi had attacked our fine establishment. The school has a Remembrance Ceremony planned in ten days. A memorial will be constructed to pay homage to those Guardians, teachers, and students, who had fallen that fateful day."

He clapped his hands together, diverting our attention to the front of the class. "Here is how it works ladies and gentlemen. This assignment will account for 75% of your final grade." There were groans and whines coming from all directions.

"Settle down everyone. Listen up, it's important. I will be doing something different this year because of the anniversary. You will be assigned a Guardian, Teacher, or student that you are to pay veneration. You will be expected to stand before the assembly of persons here to pay tribute.

You will do a good job and you will be respectful. Understood?" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Good, Now let's get started."

He ran throughout he list of names. "Moroi Molly Drozdov is assigned to Jace Kozkov. And lastly, Ethan Ivashkov." Finally… I thought to myself. It took him forever to get to me and he probably did it deliberately.

"Ethan Ivashkov, You will be assigned to pay tribute to Guardian Dimitri Belikov." He lowered his head slightly as if he were in deep thought and then suddenly snapped out of it. He jerked his chin upward. "You will have access to some files. However, there are some that may be restricted, but you

may be granted special permission to attain some of those files, depending on the circumstances. Good Luck and please take pride in this assignment. These people were and still are of importance, pay them the respect they deserve. Class dismissed."

Why was it the second he spoke his name, Dimitri Belikov, I got that old familiar aching feeling in my gut.

**If you liked it, please, please review!**

**Terri**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone…Just a quick note….I was asked about how Ethan, Alec, and Sophie deal with Spirit Effects…**

**I will get to that..it will be explained but it will be later in the story….Hope that helps some…If I go into too**

**much explanation..I am sorry..It's how I write…old habit.. =D It's a catch 22, If I don't explain enough, I'll be asked.**

**If I explain too much, it can get, maybe boring. I will try to stay in the middle..;D **

**However..I felt the need to add Alec's POV since a great deal of you seem to like him…A LOT!**

**Thanks for all the reviews…You guys are Great!**

**Terri **

**Chapter 3**

**Alec's POV**

What the hell happened? I can't believe this….Ellie Rinaldi. She turned me down. This has never happened to me before now. I don't know how to act. I walked to my next class in a stupor when someone slapped me on the back of my head.

Holy shit! I am never caught off guard. What the fuck! There is no way I am letting some chic mess with my head. Shake that shit off Ivashkov, I scolded myself.

"Ivashkov? Are you going to the party tonight?" Nate Sanderson asked while smiling from ear to ear. He should smile that lucky prick got a hot girlfriend.

I gave him the 'are you mentally challenged look'. "Hell yeah! It wouldn't be a party if I didn't show up. Besides, someone has to show you chumps how it's done. While I am at it…do you need me to help you out with that scorching girl of yours?"

He pointed at me. "Stay away from Celeste."

I laughed at him. "Only if she tells me too!"

"I mean it Ivashkov." The worry was apparent on his face.

"Relax man. I am joking. I wouldn't do that to a buddy, well, a good buddy anyways." I pounded my fist to his when we wandered into Precalculus. I hated this class. It went so damn slow.

I took my seat and who should be only two aisles over from me, you guessed it, Miss. Rinaldi. This is just fucking wonderful I thought to myself. All throughout class my eyes wandered in her direction. I couldn't stop myself from staring over at her.

"Mr. Ivashkov?" Miss. Gorbachova screeched in her annoying, whiney voice.

"Yes ma'am. What can I do for you?" I asked while giving her a brilliant smile.

She rolled her eyes at me. "What are you staring at?"

I wasn't backing down from her challenge. She was daring me to piss her off and I was up for the spar. I was my mother's son after all. "Ellie Rinaldi"

" She is a new student. Could you show her some consideration?"

I gave the teacher a surprised look. "Miss. Gorbachova, I am giving her consideration, that's why I am staring at her…I think she's hot." The whole class erupted in laughter as Ellie turned to glare at me. I just raised my eyebrow at her and shrugged my shoulders.

"Do you have to act like your father?" The teacher gave me a disgusted glare. My dad could live a 100 years and never live down his old reputation..The man is legend. My hero!

"Yeah well, He was still able to land someone like my mother." I answered in true smart ass form.

She narrowed her beady eyes and spoke in a snide tone. "And how he did that I will never know."

I had to take the final shot, but I knew it would be my ass. Decisions, decisions, what's a guy to do? Hell with it! I was taking the opportunity. It's only detention and besides dad would love it.

"Oh…I know how he landed her and believe me, I inherited from him."

The class erupted again as Miss. Gorbachova's face turned scarlet when she shrilled at me. "Alexsandr Ivashkov…You need to go to Headmistress Mirchova, NOW!" Here we go, I thought to myself.

I started to walk out of the classroom only to stop at Ellie's desk and bow before her. "You'll come around sooner.. rather than later." I winked as she started laughing…..I knew I was getting to her. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

My classes were done for the day and I decided to go see Uncle Chris before I went to my parents for dinner. The twins and myself lived in the dorms even though my parents apartment was only a 15 minute walk from here at St. George's.

They agreed to let us live in the campus dormitories as long we came home to eat with them every night. It was 3:45 and I needed to be at my parents by 5:00.

I walked by his classroom, but he wasn't there. So, I made my way to his and Aunt Lissa's apartment.

I knocked on the door to be greeted by Abigail. She was six years old and incredibly adorable. She had light blonde hair with the most beautiful blue eyes. She was a nice mixture of both Christian and Lissa.

"Hi Ethan." She squeaked while a slow blush crossed her cute, little face.

"Hello Princess Ozera. How are you today?" I gave her a slight bow.

She only giggled as Aunt Lissa came to the door. "Abigail, you shouldn't answer the door…Oh, Ethan. Come on in." She kissed my cheek and gave me a tight squeeze.

"Hi Aunt Lissa. Is Uncle Christian here?"

"Sure. Go on into his study. Do you want something to eat or drink?" She had offered me.

"No thanks. Bye Abigail." I smiled while giving her a little wave only to make her giggle again.

"Is that your future husband, Abbie?" I heard Lissa tease while they walked to the kitchen together.

Christian came out of the study. "I don't think so. Not my baby girl. I don't care how much I like you." I couldn't help myself as I flicked small fires at his head while he dodged every one of them. "That's pretty good." Christian complimented.

For some reason I was having the hardest time controlling fire. I had no idea why it was developing so slow. I felt all this bottled up energy within my body. It was frustrating that I couldn't connect with it and bring it to the surface. But, Chris said it would come in time, when I least expected it.

"What's up?" He said to me while shaking my hand.

"Not much.. I just got an assignment from Alto and I was wondering…"

Christian started laughing. "I can only imagine. Don't tell me it's too difficult for you."

I furrowed my brow. "No, nothing like that. He assigned us either a Guardian, Teacher, or Student who perished or was injured during the battle that happened here Twenty years ago. Do you remember that? You would have been a student here, right?"

His eyes widened. "Ahh!" He paused and it appeared as though he were gathering his thoughts. "Yeah, I was here and actually, your mom and I fought together side by side that night." Christian eyes were distant like he were remembering that evening.

"How? You were only students…How did you become involved in the fight?"

"I was looking for Lissa at our secret meeting place that night and couldn't find her. Rose was under orders by Guardian Petrov to wait in the dormitories and guard over students. Well, your mother never did what she was told so she went looking for Lissa also. She

would never leave her unattended to, especially if she could be in danger and on her way, she found me. On our search for Liss, we were then attacked by Strigoi. We worked together perfectly that night. Your dad and mom really saved a lot of lives that night." Chris

blew out a long, ragged breath while recalling his memories. Why would my mom feel the need to hide these interesting aspects of her life from me. I was confused by this fact. And I was even more confused about another thing…"My dad? How?"

I saw something flash across my uncles face; confusion, shock, maybe frustration. I felt something weird coming from him, like maybe he said something he shouldn't have. I knew from rumors that my dad was a playboy back in the day, not a fighter like he is now. It didn't make sense.

"Well….What I meant was, he saved me because he kept Lissa safe when I couldn't." I didn't know if I believed that or not, but Christian has never lied to me before. Maybe I was imagining things.

He immediately moved on to something else. "Who is your assignment about?"

"I was assigned a Guardian by the name of Dimitri Belikov. Do you remember him?" His face paled and he just stared at me. I reached forward and rested my hand on his shoulder. "Chris... Did I say something wrong?"

He glanced at me and then away and then at me again, trying to avoid my eyes. "Yeah…I remember him. He was considered a god at this Academy. He was really great at his job. One of the best! He also saved a lot of lives that night."

"Wow! Awesome! Perhaps you could tell me some more about him? I can read the files, yet it would be better to get information from people who actually knew him." I was pleased that people I knew, knew him personally and that he was a great Guardian. This makes

it even more interesting for me.

"You know what, Ethan? Maybe you should read the files first and then if you have questions, I could help you." He suggested while I turned to walk towards the door, knowing I had to be home soon.

"Okay…Thanks for all your help. See you later." I walked out the door and on my way to my parents.

* * *

**Christian's POV**

I went in the kitchen after I saw Ethan on his way out. "Lissa, Did you happen to hear the conversation going on between Ethan and I?"

"No, I didn't. Why? What's going on?" She glanced at me with concern.

"Alto gave out the senior assignment's. Apparently, they will be assigned a Guardian, teacher, or student who had been killed, missing, or injured during the battle that took place here twenty years ago. I will give you one guess who Stan assigned to Ethan?"

Lissa brought her hand to cover her mouth, eyes widened with shock. "He didn't."

I nodded my head. "He did. He gave him Dimitri."

Lissa eyes searched mine. "Christian, what should we do? Should we tell Rose?"

"I think it would be best to make her aware. I know Ethan and the twins are going to a party tonight. Maybe we could have her come over tonight and tell her then. But, Liss, please don't tell her about the party. The kids need to have fun!"

I stood beside Lissa while she dialed Rose's number, deep in thought. Stan was a real son of a bitch. All this time and he still has a thing against Rose. She was going to fucking kill him when she finds out what he did. However, I have said all along Ethan should have

been told the truth a long time ago. Just face the council if there is a problem or any questions about his abilities. I am sure if Ethan were going to become strigoi, it would have happened by now. And I am sure Alto didn't know that Dimitri was Ethan's father, but he still knew that they

had a history together. He did it to be a smart ass.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

I grabbed the phone on the second ring. I knew who it was because I felt a stirring through our bond. "Hey Liss. What do you need to tell me?" I asked bluntly.

Lissa sighed. "Damn Rose. Am I that predictable?"

"No, I felt it. But, I also feel that your walls are up….What the hell are you hiding from me, Mrs. Ozera?"

"Nothing..really! I was just talking to Christian and we were wondering if you and Adrian wanted to come over for a drink tonight? I haven't seen you in a couple days. Besides, Abbie misses Aunt Rose."

"The kids will be home soon, matter of fact Ethan just walked in the door and once they leave with their plans for the night, we will be over."

"Sounds great…See you soon."

I turned to Ethan as I hung up the receiver. "Hey baby." He started laughing that wonderful, warm laugh that he possessed. Not only does he look like his dad, but he sounded like him too. My heart swelled with pride and love every time I looked at him. Dimitri would

be so proud of him if he were here. Ethan was a good person in every way possible. I was honored to be his mom.

"What's so funny?" I questioned with a puzzled expression.

He laughed again. "Mom. I am 18 years old and you still call me your baby."

I chuckled with him and slightly nodded my head..while raising my brow. "You're right, but what you fail to see is that no matter how old you get…you will always be my baby. Got it?"

Ethan's cheeks were pink as he eyed my face. "Okay…I get it." He kissed my forehead. "What's for dinner? I am starving…."

* * *

**Alec's POV**

We had left the house without having to mention our plans for tonight. If the rentals knew we were going to one of Dave Conta's parties, they would probably lock us in our rooms. His parties were legendary, especially his end of the

school year parties. And I am sure with him being a graduating senior, this party was going to be epic. There was no way my ass was missing it for anything. I gave Ethan a sideward glance as we walked towards the cabin where the party was being

held. I really wish he would lighten up and allow himself to have a good time. I mean he wasn't boring or anything. Actually, he is really cool. Nonetheless, he always had this thing about being in control, just once I wish he would lose it and blow off

steam.

He needed it…deserved it. "Hey Bro…you hooking up with Alyssa tonight?" I nudged his shoulder with mine.

He smiled. "She is hot and everything, but she really isn't my type."

I gave him a double take. "You have a type? Huh... Anyways, who the hell cares..girl + hot + willing = hook-up. It's simple math, my friend."

He lowered his head. I think mostly from embarrassment. "I don't know.. I don't want some chic that every other dude has been with. Besides, these royal girls are not for me. I see myself with someone more… Ya know?"

I gave him a puzzled glance. "No! Not really. Hey, too each his own, right? Let's go party.." I slapped him on the shoulder.

I walked into the party to be received like the 'prince' that I am. "I've arrived people so let the party officially begin." I was high-fiving all my buddies as a girl handed me a beer. I handed it over to Ethan. "Drink up. Live a little."

The party was going great, the music was good, and I was in the company of Brittany, a beautiful dhampir. Everything was going smooth until Jesse Zeklos II walked in the door. My eyes quickly flickered in Ethan's direction.

I knew this was the one person that Ethan detested. I don't know what it was between these two, but I knew the day would come for them to have it out. You could feel the hatred they had for each other, tension swirled in the air.

I sent a thought to Sophie. "_Keep an eye out for Ethan. If Jesse pisses him off… __It's going to get ugly, real fast." _She nodded slightly to concur with my thoughts.

I felt it in an instant that Ethan noticed that Jesse had arrived. As Jesse walked over to him, I braced myself for one hell of a fight. "Hey Ivashkov..Heard you got a Guardian by the name of Belikov for your assignment. Well, I figured I'd help you out with some

information I received about him. I heard he was an asshole. It seems he interrupted my father when he was in the middle of nailing some bloodwhore. But, I will have to fill you in on the details some other time. I don't want to ruin your night. Apparently, there is A LOT

you don't know." He was using this information to taunt Ethan.

Sophie jumped in the middle of them making a T between their chests. "Fuck off, Zeklos. Why don't you go over there and hang with your skank cousin." Nodding her head in Alyssa's direction.

He looked Sophie up and down then gazed up to Ethan. "Does your little sister always have to stick up for you?"

I felt the anger roll off of Ethan as he spoke menacing to Jesse. I have never heard him sound so deadly while he pointed at Jesse. "Someday…you and I."

It was then, the strangest thing happened to Jesse, when he grabbed his throat and gasp for air.

"I can't breathe. I can't breathe." He was turning blue. I noticed that as Ethan stared at Jesse, his condition worsened. It suddenly disappeared when Sophie was able to break Ethan's concentration and locked eyes with him. I read her thoughts as she whispered to him. "Relax…let it go."

Jesse's color was slowly returning. "What the fuck did you just do to me, Ivashkov?" I, myself couldn't help to think the same exact thing. What the hell did Ethan just do?

Sophie held Ethan's fiery gaze. "He didn't do anything to you…you dumb ass. He is standing right here." I didn't move from my spot sensing that at any moment the tension would dissipate. Sophie had the uncanny ability to calm Ethan down whereas sometimes I had

the opposite effect. We didn't know why but it just happened sometimes.

* * *

An hour had passed and the party continued onward full steam. The episode between Ethan and Jesse was forgotten for the night as more people flowed into the soiree. But, there was no sign of Ellie, believe me I checked.

What do they say..'If you can't be with the one you lust…lust the one your with.' So I followed my own advice and brought Brittany's lips to mine.

Ethan cleared his throat to interrupt my full on make-out session. "Dude, no need to remove your lips from her face. Just wanted to let you know I am leaving."

I pulled away from my flavor of the hour and shot him an evil glare. "Ethan, shit…if you go home now we will get busted. You know the rentals want us at their house tonight. I am busy here…. Why do you want to fuck up my evening with this beautiful, young woman?

Don't deny her the experience." I jerked my head towards Brittany, who was now straddled over my lap.

He actually rolled his eyes at me. "Whatever…I will give you an hour. I am going to go walk around the grounds. I'll be back later."

"An hour?" I griped at him. "I'll just be getting started. You are a buzz kill, Ethan."

I was just getting started with this fine, young lady when I heard…"Alexsandr Ivashkov!" My twin shrieked in my brain. "Ethan needs you. Get your ass out here NOW!"

I looked at Brittany and sighed. "Hey babe, I will be back in ten minutes. Reapply some of that strawberry lipgloss…I like the taste of it. Oh and try not to miss me too much." I left the room to find my siblings.

I closed my eyes once I was outside; channeling my energies on locating Sophie. I opened my mind to her completely when I heard her scream in my head. I ran as fast as I could towards the pull of my twin.

What the fuck are they doing so close to the wards? Wait!….Strigoi ..Ethan..oh fuck! I pushed myself even faster to get to them. Those undead son of a bitches aren't going to hurt Ethan or Sophie, not if I can help it.

**Dun..Dun..Dahhhhh!**

**Please review ….It makes me happy…**

**Just be nice..negative reviews really messes with my head…and I can't write. =(**

**Terri**


	5. Chapter 4

**In the last chapter the song for Alec was without a doubt….OMG by Usher…lol..(Forgot to mention that in last chappie)**

**The song for this one…My Sword VS. Your Dagger by Silverstein, which is pretty much my**

**theme song for Ethan's journey…It's heavy metal….Get past the screaming and it will grow on you….lol**

**Anywho...I don't know if this chapter will be what you expected, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless**.

**Thanks for all your reviews...they make me happy! So, please keep me happy and review some more..=D**

**Terri**

**Chapter 4**

**Ethan's POV**

I had to get the hell out of there. This partying scene wasn't for me, not tonight. And what the fuck did I just do to Zeklos? When it happened, I felt this raw, burning energy surge through my veins, feeling like they were filled with fire.

It scared me…a lot! It scared me mostly because I felt as though I didn't have any control over it. It was as if _it_ controlled me.

My vision had changed in the uncontrolled moment to a strange red haze and all the hatred I had for him built in me like an infernal machine of destruction.

Thank god Sophie was there to calm me or I may have possibly killed him. As always, her touch was like a balm to the wounds created by all this fury within me.

My mind was swirling like a hurricane of emotions; confusion, anger, and pulsating, unrefined power coursed throughout my body. I didn't know what to do with it. What the hell was happening to me?

I wasn't paying attention to my surrounding when my subconscious sensed distant thoughts and they definitely weren't Moroi, Dhampir, or even human.

Shit!…There were Strigoi nearby. I let all that energy I was feeling channel into my thoughts when I let my mind search theirs. I knew immediately that there was five of them.

One of them had carried a strong presence of…wait..it can't be..Spirit? It had to be. I felt it..it was powerful, unlike anything I've ever felt. No..I've felt it before. I felt it tonight, within myself.

How can a Strigoi evoke spirit? All the stories suggested it wasn't possible.

I stopped feet from stepping outside the protective wards of the academy. I had this overwhelming need to step outside them. It was at that time, I felt this sudden pull to the raven haired strigoi that came into my sights. He was agile in his movements as he strode

towards me, stopping only a few feet from the wards.

He tilted his head and admired me like I were a painting hanging in a museum or something. "Are you he?" His voice was strange, yet alluring. His essence glowed as if he were heaven descent. I asked myself, weren't strigoi supposed to be evil in appearance?

It was then I noticed the four strigoi in the background, it was their minds I could get a read on. But not the one standing before me. Why could I not read his thoughts? "No..you can't read my thoughts, son?" He smiled while baring his fangs in the process.

"I am not your son." I spat the words at him to only make him laugh. "What's so funny?" I sneered at him.

"Ethan Dimitri Ivashkov….STOP!" Sophie shrieked while she ran towards me, diverting our attention to her.

The strigoi in front of me let out a maniacal laugh. "You _are_ him…." He reached his arms upward and in a dramatic sweep addressed his minions. "Alas, my friends we have found the one appointed to choose between Dark and light, good vs. evil."

He turned back to face me. "So young Ethan..Dimitri." He spewed the name Dimitri from his lips as though it were poison. I also saw something flash across his face…anger, evil, and a need for revenge. I felt it. "Ivashkov…or should I say Belikov?" He pulled the one side of his lips

in a antagonistic smirk.

I gave him a confused glare. "What the fuck are you talking about? Dimitri Belikov? I don't even know who he is."

His laughter grew an octave. "Ahh! So young, so naive, so protected. The day will being coming soon, my ignorant Ethan. You will resurrect my vengeance. My blood, his blood calls to you. He and myself call onto you. You have very difficult choice to make..very

soon."

"What are you talking about you undead, blood sucking asshole?" Sophie stepped beside me prepared to fight. And on my flanks, I felt Alec also appearing beside me. "Sorry I am late, girl troubles." Alec flashed a smile and then addressed the Strigoi in front of us.

"I'll fucking kill you if you try to harm my brother or sister." He warned the raven haired vampire, never thinking, always reacting. Alec will probably get all three of us killed tonight.

The strigoi clapped his hands together as to patronize us. "Young and foolish you are. All of you. You cannot defeat me. I am power and I am blessed with darkness. I am your king. However, you may call me….Dejan."

"Sounds fucking gay to me. And FYI, last time I checked, my grandfather was king. So, you better go recheck that fucked up family tree you fell out of. " Alec eyed him and jutted his chin upward, defiantly.

Dejan lifted a finger and pointed to Alec, rising him off the ground. "You will not disrespect me, child." He hissed the words while I helplessly watched Alec be dangled in mid-air.

I got that familiar feeling of powerful energy, wanting to challenge him. But, I didn't know how to use it to my advantage.

I did the only thing I could think of as I stepped outside the wards, completely unprotected, or so I thought. "I will do whatever you want just don't harm him…What do you want from me?" Dejan gazed from Alec to me while a slow, evil smirk slithered across his face like a serpent.

"I knew you would see things my way." He remarks ran towards being satirical.

Alec had dropped to the ground when Dejan's concentration was broken, just like mine had been earlier.

Just when I stepped out of the wards, many things happened simultaneously; my body felt strange, weakened and strengthened at the same time, the four lingering strigoi hissed while moving towards me, and then they stopped when an instantaneous circle of fire enveloped them.

It was Alec holding them back from me.

I heard a voice in my head that triggered every emotion I could ever possibly feel. I knew it was important to listen, but I had no idea who was speaking the words to me. '_Be strong..Show him no weakness. He is evil. Evil that is trying to seduce you into his bidding _

_because of me. Step back within the wards…Do it now! You are not ready to fight this war by yourself. I am needed to help end this once and for all. Listen to his words, but do not obey any orders from him. His faults of speaking my be our strengths…listen intently, _

_My Son."_

My eyes flickered to an apparition, of sorts, outside the wards. The scary thing was that I didn't know if I looked more like him or he looked more like me. I felt connected to whomever this was. Was I seeing my own soul? Why? I knew he/it wasn't leading me in the

wrong direction. It felt like a father speaking to a son, giving words of wisdom, solid advice. So, I followed my instinct to trust in what I heard and saw. Just as quickly as he appeared, he quickly disappeared. I knew I had seen him somewhere before. But, now was not the time

to try to recollect the memory. I did exact what I was told as I asked again. "What is it that you want from me?"

His red eyes stared into my brown ones conveying that every word he said were true. "I have many powers that I evoked from the lord of darkness. He blood courses through my veins, just as it does yours. You are like me." He smirked.

Defiantly, I corrected him. "I am nothing like you."

He waved his hand to dismiss my statement. "I am the king of this realm. The realm of the undead and you being the exception…you are a first, child. You only wait in the balance because of the light within you. I will teach you to extinguish that useless light after you

do my bidding." His eyes grew brighter with excitement. "You are will resurrect him and then the great war will begin. Which side will you choose young Ethan? Our queens death needs to be avenged before we can move forward. We have waited quite a few years

for you to grow into the powers you possess. The Temple of Souls is where you will find salvation, not only for me, but also yourself. The other half that you need to feel complete awaits you there. So many truths kept from you son…I am certainly intrigued to how you will choose when

you find out that your whole life has been filled with lies, and deception." He gave me a knowing, sinister smile. And just like that they were gone.

Alec, Sophie and myself stood there, huddled together, not being able to move or speak. After several intense minutes of reaching out with my mind to make sure we were clear of danger, Sophie spoke. "We have to tell mom and dad about what just happened here."

I had a gut feeling that she was wrong. I still needed answers and if we mentioned this, life was going to change dramatically for all of us. "No, I say we wait on it a while."

Alec nodded his head. "I agree with Ethan. We learn to kick these fuckers asses on our own. Did you see that?... That son of a bitch lifted me in the air with his thoughts. I am going to remember that shit. He has an ass whopping coming. Believe that!"

I had to say something to break the tension we were all feeling..too much tension from spirit users couldn't possibly have a good outcome. I wrapped my arms around both of them to spread calmness through their bodies.

"Yeah well, you called him gay and you are the one wearing lipgloss." I gave Alec a slight push while laughing at him.

He snorted. "We finally run into strigoi and I have on fucking lipgloss, Jesus." We all started laughing as we walked back towards our home.

"That was pretty intense…Ethan. What did he mean about all that resurrection stuff? And about lies and deception? Did any of it make sense to you?" Sophie asked with utter seriousness.

Before I answered her questions I had decided on what I was going to explain and what I wasn't. A big part of me didn't want to tell anyone about the voice that came to me or the apparition I saw near the woods. It felt private, too personal to share.

"I am not really sure. Actually, none of it made much sense to me. But, I do know that if we tell mom and dad, I will never find out. We will forever be on lock down."

Alec quickly gave his opinion. "Hell no...I am not going on lock down. I would die without my social activities... I say we definitely keep this shit under wraps, at least until you're ready, Ethan. Or I would much rather wait until I am able to move out on my own, and then it wouldn't matter."

I gave Alec an exhausted glare and then quickly dismissed his idiocy. "Have any of you ever heard of The Temple of Souls?" They both shook their heads no, but maybe Christian could help me. He was the one person that I could always confide in. He understood me.

The way Dejan spoke, it sounded like this great war was going to be of apocalyptic proportions. The battle between good Vs. evil. Shit! That definitely doesn't sound good and what makes it worse is that I am supposedly in the middle of it. How the hell did I become involved in all of this?

Alec snapped me from my mind rambling when he remarked about one thing I needed to stop thinking about.

"I know one thing. If there is going to be a great war, my ass wants in on that action. I am not sidelining I will tell you that. Regardless of what Rose and Adrian say." He stated with authority.

"Hey guys…I say we wait on this a week and then we tell who needs to be told okay?" I felt a week was long enough for me to research some things. I had a mission that was bestowed upon me, not by Dejan, but from the other person who appeared to me. I needed

the time to find out who he was and where the Temple of Souls was located. And so it begins.

**Rose's POV**

It was Saturday morning but I didn't care. I got up this morning with a clear agenda. I was going to go see him. What the hell was he thinking? Why would he do what he did? I had finished getting dressed when Adrian came up behind me, wrapping

his arms around my waist while he laid a kiss on my neck. "And where are you going this morning so dim and early, My Little Dhampir?" He laughed knowing damn well where I was going. "Isn't it a little early to go on a murderous

rampage?" He tightened his arms around my waist.

I turned in his embrace to face him. "Never too early to kick someone's ass. Especially someone like Stan Alto." I pressed my lips to Adrian's. I went to move away when he held my face to his. He growled against my lips. "If you have any left over energy, maybe

you could fight a little with me when you're done. But let me forewarn you…it will be an entirely different kind of fighting. Stan couldn't handle the kind of fighting I want to do with you." Adrian deepened our kiss to give me a preview of what he had in mind.

We heard a deep sigh come from behind us. "Jesus, Lord, get a room you two. I am way too young to witness that crap. Oh and not only am I now nauseated, but also permanently scarred for life." Sophie sarcastically said as she walked into the bathroom.

"She gets that shit from you." Adrian accused as he laughed. "It's okay. I'll take the blame for her attitude. But, where does Alec get his shit from….Mr. Ivashkov?" I joked while Adrian held up his arms in surrender and started to walk away. "Touche…Have fun killing

Alto." His laughter faded as he walked into the kitchen.

* * *

I walked across the quad with a clear objective in mind. I knew I had to get my anger in check before I arrived at his place. I was an adult now, not his student, but it still didn't stop me from wanting to punch the son of a bitch in the face.

I knocked on his door waiting for him to answer. I heard him rustling around in his apartment. Good, I hope I woke him up. He didn't deserve to sleep in as far as I was concerned.

Stan abruptly flung open his door. His eyes widened when he saw that it was I who waited at his door. "Rose?" He stammered. "What can I do for you?"

I gave him a hard look before I answered his question. "Stan, after all these years ..do you still hate me that much?"

There was nothing but confusion written all over his face. "Please come in…We don't need everyone in the school hearing you yell at me."

"I should yell at you. Why would you do this to me? To Ethan?"

"Rose..What the hell are you talking about?"

"Dimitri…Stan! Why would you assign Dimitri to Ethan?" I yelled at him.

His eyes had shown nothing by bewilderment. "Why wouldn't I assign him to Dimitri? You knew Dimitri better than anyone. I thought it would be good for Ethan…you could help him. What is the harm in that?"

I could tell by Stan's expression that he was telling the truth. "I am sorry. I thought…"

"Rose, what is wrong with Ethan knowing about Dimitri?" It was in that instant I saw the wheels spinning in Stan's mind. "Oh my god…Rose. Why have I never seen it before?" He gave a slight chuckle. "He looks just like Dimitri. Rose?.. Dimitri is Ethan's father, isn't he? But, how?"

I meet his eyes while conveying a warning in my stare. "Stan…this is none of your business."

"I would never say anything. I had no idea..I swear to you." I turned towards his door to leave when the next words he spoke stopped me in my tracks. "Rose." You could hear the sincerity in his voice. "For what's it worth..I have never hated you. I only pushed

because I knew you would be one of the best! I only wanted to motivate you. I am truly sorry for making you feel that way." He let out a long breath. "I can change Ethan's assignment if you want?"

I turned back to face him. "No..I believe you didn't know, Stan. There is no way you could have known. And if you changed the assignment now..Ethan would only ask more questions, maybe this will be a good thing. But, thank you." I gave him a weak smile before walking out his door.

**No cliffie this time...lol**

**If you liked it..Please review...**

**Terri**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys…I have to admit I am a tad disappointed by the lack of reviews compared to the number of hits on this story.**

**So, I really need you guys to review…..It helps me focus. I spend literally 5 hours a day minimum on this story and**

**when I am not typing it…I am thinking of ways to improve it. I not only do it for me, but also for all of you! So please help me out!**

**Oh and the new pictures I posted ..I only used a different guy for Ethan in the Alec and Ethan photos..The original Ethan is still my choice…**

**I needed to convey their close relationship…it is vital to this story..remember that!..;D**

**This is my longest chapter to date...hope you like it...Please review!**

**Chapter 5**

**Sophie's POV**

It had been a week since our chance meeting with the Strigoi. Actually, I don't think it was chance at all. I knew they were looking for someone and obviously that someone was Ethan. But, why him? He was no different than Alec and I.

I haven't been able to sleep from worrying over our encounter with them. I had never seen a strigoi that close. Well, at least it had proven my parents theory about me being able to feel them before I even saw them.

I got really nauseous, just as mom and dad hoped I would. It helped to finally know I had some kind of sensory defense mechanism, that night gave me solidified proof of my abilities.

I really hated to keep this secret from mom and dad. I knew It was much bigger then us three, but I promised Ethan and Alec I would stay mum until they decided to tell the truth. Whatever the case, this lie had disaster written all over it.

That vampire king, Dejan, was not your average Strigoi. You could feel incredible strength radiate from him. He was very powerful and honestly, he scared the hell out of me. The way he stared at me….it was creepy, strange.

And what made it worse was that I didn't get my brothers' at all. Alec thought it was a game as usual. He took nothing seriously, even when his ass was dangling 10 feet off the ground. He thought he could handle it..really?

He couldn't take the hint that this vampire would kick his ass. It wasn't a game to Dejan. He would kill us and not give it a second thought. Yes, we've been told we are different and yes, we have different powers than the others in our society.

However, we haven't learned to perfect our strengths. No one really knows how to train us. And Ethan treats all the warnings, information, whatever you want to call it, like a damned science project. He has had his face in books for the last week.

His senior assignment is due in two days and he needs to be prepared but still, I am scared. And I knew without a doubt that he was withholding information from me and Alec. It seems as though every single person around me has gone completely mental.

**Ethan's POV**

It was Saturday and my Senior assignment was due Monday. The dedication ceremony was to start at dusk, Monday evening. There would be other Royal families here along with 3/4 of our society. It was going to be a big deal.

I tried to dismiss all of that, while diverting my attentions to the books I've been reading for the last 6 days. And today was not going to be any different. I had had the whole weekend to research for my paper and with what happened by the wards last Friday night.

I didn't know why but, I had a nagging suspicion these persons and events were correlated. Actually, Dejan mentioned Guardian Belikov by name only confirming what I suspected. But, how was he involved. From what I have read so far that Belikov was killed in battle.

I couldn't understand what the supposed king of Strigoi would want with him. I was completely confused by that fact. He was just a Guardian, right?

However, I wasn't really researching for my paper that much and I may find something about the strigoi in the classified files I obtained. I was mostly researching for information on The Temple of Souls for the last week.

I just knew it held great importance for me. I just had to figure out why. And unfortunately, there wasn't much to be found on the subject.

I had decided when I woke up today that I was dedicating my whole weekend to Guardian Belikov. I was able to use compulsion on the Guardian records keeper to get into the files. I had too in order to gain access to restricted area of the records fault.

I needed the classified files relating to the ambush that happened here twenty years ago. I tried to go through the proper channels, to only be denied, so I did the next best thing…I gave myself access.

I opened the box full of files and journals . I pulled the first file..labeled Guardian Dimitri Belikov and started to read it. I found it strange I didn't find a photo, most personal files held one. But, I figured I didn't really need one at this point or any point,

for that matter. I scanned the file for anything important, for it gave a thorough physical description along with all his personal information. He was 24 years old, roughly 6'6" or so, shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes. Huh, sounded a lot like

myself. I shrugged and read onward.

He was born and raised in a dhampir commune in Baia. He was from Siberia, Russia. He was the son of a Royal Moroi, interesting…..His mother, Olena Belikova, and his three sisters; Karolina, Sonya, and Viktoria.

When I read their names, something felt so familiar, a ping of pain, a longing swirled in my gut. I had a strong response to these people…I must be losing it. I continued on while trying to forget my weird reaction to them.

He attended St. Innocent of Irkutsk, Irkutsk, Russia. He graduated top of his class with high recommendations. I couldn't help to think that I would have really liked to have met this guy. He and I seemed as if we would have had a lot in common.

I scanned forward to see that his charge had died, not only his charge, his best friend. Holy shit! It stated that his name was Ivan Zeklos. He died while Dimitri was on a vacation of sorts. He had basically demanded that Guardian Belikov take time off to visit his

family. It said that Lord Ivan Zeklos left a friends house for the evening and was attacked in the street. He and his temporary guardian were both drained and turned Strigoi in the ambush. It also said that upon hearing of his friends _death_ that Guardian Belikov went ballistic,

lost his cool, destroying everything in the apartment that he shared with Ivan. He refused to speak or see anyone for weeks after the awakening of his charge. And then he left on a two month unexcused hiatus to hunt for Ivan, to free his soul.

It was never confirmed, but it was assumed that he found him and made good on that promise. Damn, I felt for this dude.

They had offered him help to deal with his anger and lose, but he refused any and all help that was available to him. He was then given a mandatory leave of absence to deal with his grief in his own way, where he returned back to his family in Baia.

It was after some time, Guardian Alberta Petrov from here at St. Vladimir's contacted Belikov offering him a position as the sanctioned guardian for Princess Vasilisa Dragomir. However, no one seemed to know how to locate her. She was missing with novice

Rosemarie Hathaway. What the hell? My mom and Aunt Lissa were missing? Actually, the file states that they ran away. Shit! I would love to get a hold of my mom's file. She would so kick my ass if she found out that I was spying on her. But, this isn't

technically spying since I am doing the report on someone else. I was intrigued with all the information in front of me. It was like a good book you just couldn't put down.

I continued to read the rest of the file that was written in Belikov's own handwriting. '_After several days observing their schedules, On the early hours of September 26, roughly 03:17 a.m. I had retrieved Princess Dragomir and Novice Rosemarie Hathaway in Portland._

_I was made fully aware that Novice Hathaway would put up a fight, which she tried. Only with no success. But, the princess was perfectly fine and protected throughout their two years of absence from the Academy._

_I doubt that Novice Hathaway would have allowed harm to come to her 'charge'_. _Upon our arrival at St. Vladimir's_, _I had convinced Headmistress Kirova to allow Miss Hathaway to continue her studies here at the Academy._

_ However, I had to agree to become her mentor, which I had done so __reluctantly. Miss Hathaway exhibits a great deal of potential. I saw it the instant I met her…there was something about Rose. Her abilities are very raw and she is extremely undisciplined._

_ I only hope that we are able to consummate our agreement. I have a very difficult task __put before me.'_

It went on with other details. I think the hardest thing to read was about how he died. It was a report written by Guardian Alberta Petrov. I could tell by the report that she was shaken, grief stricken. Her words were filled with anguish. She described how the night before

they were ambushed here at the school that he had been with my mother. They discovered together that there were strigoi that got past the wards with the help of humans. After everything settled, the next day they had decided to go search for the hostages that the Strigoi had taken.

Once again, my mom and Belikov were the ones to figure out the location of the hiding assemblage of the undead. It stated that they tracked them to a cave not far from the Academy.

What was it with these two? Something felt strange when I read about them together.

During the battle, it seemed as though something went wrong when they exited the caves. As Guardian Belikov started his retreat, he was overcome by a lurking Strigoi. He was killed while the other Guardians had waited outside the cave. Waiting for him to exit, which he never did.

I stopped reading…I couldn't take another word. It bothered me to know that they left him there and didn't go back in to save him. I had decided to put down this depressing file and move to something else.

I had read several things about Guardian Petrov. I knew that she used to be in charge of the Guardians dispatched from St. Vladimir's. She has since retired, but luckily I was able to get several of her journals in my convenient heist.

I made myself comfortable on my bed and opened the leather bound journal. I began to scan her notes until I found what I was looking for. I read her words carefully. I played their conversation out in my head if it were a play being acted out, with only her notes being my script.

_Guardian Petrov... personal notes…_

_Guardian Dimitri Belikov had requested for an informal meeting with me today. I had a feeling of what he was going to say before he even said the words to me. I knew Dimitri and that something has been troubling him. He would never let it affect his duties or his obligations. _

_But, I knew he has been troubled for a while now. He was good at hiding his feelings from others, but not from me. I knew him._

_"Alberta, Can I speak to you in confidence, not as my authoritative figure, but as a friend, a confidant?" _

_I had told him that anything that he confided in me was just that, confidential. He knew that he could trust me with anything and for him to come to me about something personal spoke volumes._

_I cared for Dimitri very much. He was an outstanding guardian, the best! In my opinion, he was an even better man. He was truly my friend, which was rare in our profession._

_Dimitri drew a shaky breath, something that was completely out of his character. I knew he was nervous and he is never nervous. So whatever he had to say was something he gave a lot of consideration. He was probably still wondering if he was making the right decision._

_Impulsive was something he was not. If I had to say, that was his only down fall…He overanalyzed everything to the point of obsession. He just needed to let some things go and live a little. He took everything too serious, but it wasn't my place to preach that to him. I was no better._

_"I am having difficulty with being Roz..I mean, Rosemarie Hathaway's mentor."_

_I gave him a curious look. "What has happened? Did she do something she shouldn't have? Because I will have to report her…."_

_He held up his hand and interrupted me. "No Alberta. It's nothing like that…It's me. I have tried to convince myself otherwise. But…." I stared at him as he drew another ragged breath and continued. _

_"I have denied myself many things because of my career, but this is one thing I am not strong enough to deny any longer. " I continued to gaze at him, waiting for him to elaborate. _

_Several minutes had past before he spoke again. "I am in love with her."_

_I knew it…I had seen a slight change in him the first day he brought her back. It was gradual, but there was something about the way their eyes would meet, the way he watched her; protective, and lovingly. They gravitated to each other without consciously knowing it. _

_I didn't know if this was a good thing or not. In our profession loving someone was dangerous in more ways than one. Yet, I so desperately wanted to see him happy. He had suffered a great deal for such a young man._

_"Have you acted on your feelings for her?" I asked bluntly._

_"No, we haven't been intimate… in the sense of a sexual relationship. If that's what you're asking. However, I know that the temptation is strong for both of us. I don't know if we can deny it forever." _

_As his friend I wanted his happiness. But, as his superior I had to know only one thing. "Can you be a sanctioned guardian to Vasilisa and still work with Rose without it hindering your judgement or abilities to guard the Princess?" _

_He meet my eyes and he answered honestly. "No, I can't…Vasilisa's life could never be more important than Rose's, no one's could. I would sacrifice my life for Rose's before Princess Dragomir's. Rose will always take precedence over all others. _

_This is why I will be asking to be reassigned after graduation."_

I sat there on my bed, completely and utterly flabbergasted. He loved her…my mom. He loved her more than his duties. I ran my hands through my hair asking myself a million questions. Did mom love him too? Did they ever end up together, even for a little while?

I stared down at the bracelet on my arm as I spun it round and round on my wrist. My eyes observed something on it that I never noticed before. I took the bracelet off and noticed initials that were engraved on the tusk's underside. 'DB'.

Okay, This is just too damned coincidental. I jumped from my bed, throwing on my running shoes, and ran to my mother's house.

I walked into the apartment knowing they were asleep but I didn't care. I needed answers. I stood over my mom as she slept just for a split second when she sensed me and sat straight up. "Ethan? What's wrong?" She whispered trying to not wake…dad.

"I need to talk to you. It's important." She instantly got up and dressed, while I waited in the living room.

Her eyes nervously searched mine. She was anxious…I could feel it. "What is it? What's wrong?"

I held her hand in mine. "Mom, I think it better if we take a walk. I want to speak to you in private." She followed my lead as we left the apartment.

I quickly turned to face her once we made it to the lake. We needed to come here away from prying eyes and ears. "Mom, What did Dimitri Belikov mean to you? I need to know…Did you love him?"

I handed her the journal and encouraged her to read it. "I know one thing..He surely loved you. The man was willingly to give everything up for you."

My moms quivering voice was swimming with emotion. "Ethan.. Where did you get this journal?"

I dismissed her question. "You knew he was my assignment. Why didn't you tell me he was your mentor? What was the big deal? If you loved each other, that's wonderful. I am just sorry he had to die and leave you. I mean, if you loved him in return.

I also read you were at the caves the day he died, that you went into battle with him… What happened? Mom, I have so many questions." My eyes frantically searched hers for answers. I was excited about my new discovery until..I saw her face fall.

My heart broke as her eyes started to water. I reached forward to remove the tear that had fallen on her cheek. "Mom..I didn't mean to make you cry. I am sorry. What did I say wrong? I just needed to know. I am extremely curious, that's all."

I hated to see her upset. But, I had to ask her some very important questions and I needed the answers. "Mom? I am sorry to push, but why am I am wearing a bracelet with this man's initials engraved on it? I played with toys that had his name on them. Why? In

that file it said he loved you. He loved you enough to ask to be removed from Aunt Lissa. He would have given his life for yours, instead of hers. Why would a man do that if he weren't deeply in love? He was a man who dedicated his life to his career. Yet, he would have walked

away..away from everything for you. Help me understand?"

Tears were now running down my mom's cheeks. She lifted her eyes so they could meet mine and then she stroked my face. "You have _his_ eyes. You look so much like _him_, Ethan." She gave a sad smile as though she were thinking of some distant memory.

I felt as if someone punched me in the gut, sucking out all my air. My heart was pounding like it may escape my chest.…what did she say? Did I hear her right? "What did you say?" I asked her while visibly shaking. I had _his_ eyes….I looked like _him_…what the hell was she trying to say?

She couldn't possibly mean…No..No! Lies. Deceit. My life was a lie? Dejan's words flooded my mind as everything crashed in my head like violent waves against a shore.

She whispered to me. "Yes, I _love_ him so very much. Dimitri Belikov is your father." She continued to touch my cheek. I expected her to say she loved him, yes, and that she had some attachment to him, not that he was my father.

I jerked from her touch. I was traumatized from her confession. I screamed at her. "You lied to me? Why? Why didn't you tell me? You mean Adrian is NOT my father? My last name is not Ivashkov?"

I paced back and forth, running my hands through my hair as if I wanted to pull it out from the roots. I was trying to rationalize what was being said to me. My life has changed in an instant. Nothing is what I thought it was. Who the fuck am I?

"No, Ethan..he is not! Dimitri is your biological father. I am so sorry I lied to you." She reached for me again with tears streaming down her face. How could my mother lie to me? I loved this woman more than my own life. She was everything to me, but I couldn't bear to be next to her.

How could she keep this from me? Did she think I would never find out? How could a person look in their child's eyes everyday knowing that were lying to them? Denying them the truth, their heritage. What about his family?

Jesus Lord, help me. Help me to forgive her….I couldn't. I could barely look at her.

"Don't touch me." I yelled when she flinched back from my words. I hurt her but I didn't care. She has hurt me for almost 19 years and never thought about my feelings. I was so distressed that I hadn't even noticed Adrian come up on our conversation.

He stood there in silence for a few seconds and then he spoke. "Don't treat your mother like that. It's not what you think. We did it to protect you."

My eyes widened as I spun to confront him. "Protect me…Protect me from WHAT?" I screamed at them. "From him? My father? He is fucking dead…What can he do to me? You left him in a cave to fucking die. While Strigoi sucked the last bit of life from my father….You." I pointed at my mother. "Stood

outside a cave while he was murdered. And you did nothing to help him. Why didn't you help him?" I cried. "I would have died in that cave with him….nothing would have pulled me from his side…NOTHING! I would have fought until death. He would have given anything for you, mom, and what

did you do in return…not a fucking thing. You're selfish!"

Adrian jumped in front of me. "DO NOT SPEAK to her that way. You don't know what you're talking about Ethan."

I stepped to face Adrian to where our chests were touching. "You have no fucking right to tell me what to do…not anymore." I gave him a scornful smirk. "Oh and I have an idea of what I am talking about. You were probably jealous of him. I wouldn't doubt it for a second.

My mother would have _never _chosen you over him if he were alive. You and I both know it." I held my glare, not backing down. "You are probably filled with fear that the premonitions may be true. Are you frightened that I may resurrect him? Afraid of who she would choose, Adrian?"

I taunted him to push me further into the rage that was consuming me.

My mother cried while reaching for me again. "Ethan, please…Don't talk to your father like that….He raised you."

I gave a sardonic smile followed with a sarcastic laugh. "My father? He is not my fucking father. MY father is dead because of you." I yelled at her and I turned to walk away.

**Please don't be too mad at Ethan...He is upset...:D**

**I would like to see some reviews..I worked hard on this chapter..Actually, it took my 9 hours of thinking and typing.**

**Thanks, Terri**


	7. Chapter 6

**Wow Guys! Thank you..Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I am deeply touched.**

**So, I dedicate this chapter to all of you..Of course..it's not like the last one, but it's sweet in my opinion. ;D**

**Vampire Academy and it's original characters are owed by the genius Richelle Mead.**

**However, I do own Ethan, Alec, Sophie, and the other new characters. Yes...I will share the hot brothers with you all...LOL **

**See how nice I am..;P**

**Terri**

**Chapter 6**

**Ethan's POV**

I went back to my dorm room in a trance like state. I was furious at my mom, Adrian, myself, and my dad, yes, my dad for being killed. Which made no sense at all. I couldn't assimilate a thought. I tried to make sense of the lies.

How were they protecting me?…I picked up the files and books on my bed and threw them against the wall. A picture that I must have missed earlier, floated towards the ground. I picked it up with shaking hands.

It was him..I knew him….My dad has been with me all my life. Ever since I was a small child; he watched over me, talked to me, and comforted me in my times of sadness. But, it's been years that he has come to me on a regular basis.

I suddenly remembered that it was him that came to me last Friday when I was confronted by Dejan. It was his apparition I saw and my intuition told me that he was also the voice of reason in my mind that night. He informed me his help was needed to be able end this once and

for all. And I did need him. I needed him like I needed air to breathe. He was the part I always knew I was missing. I just didn't realize it until now. His eyes, my eyes stared through me, pleading for my help.

I knew without a doubt what I had to do. I had to bring him back. If I had the power like it was predicted I would go anywhere, do anything to bring him to us. He was my dad, how could I not reconnect his body and soul if I could. I had to save him.

But, How? I was to behold so much power, but how did I use it, control it. "HOW?" I screamed out in frustration.

I got that weird change in my vision again, my anger flared as I became frustrated at myself for not having the answers. The answers I needed so desperately to help my dad. I couldn't control the rage that swelled in my body as the lights in my room flickered until the

bulbs exploded. I could feel vibrations under my feet as pipes burst in my bathroom. What the fuck is wrong with me? Jesus christ, someone help me.

Please dad come to me.. help me…help me understand what's changing in me. I felt like I had this inexplicable sense of evil within my body, trying to dominate me, and I believe it was beginning to!

I ran out of my room to escape the madness swirling around me when I bumped into the one person I really didn't need to see at this moment.

"Hey Ivashkov. Are you ready to hear the rest of that story?" He reached forward grasping my forearm trying to stop me from passing him.

I turned to him to feel that anger and hatred for him flare once again inside me. "Let go of me." I snarled. I gave him fair warning while looking down at his hand that was grasping my forearm.

We were completely alone in an empty hallway and the outcome wasn't going to be good…for him. I was scared of the war that was raging within myself. I didn't understand it. I knew I shouldn't want to hurt him, but I felt a desire too.

Jesse gave me a disturbing smirk, dismissing my warning. "As I was saying before, it was that asshole Belikov who interrupted my dad while he was getting it on with a bloodwhore…Well, here is the interesting part. It turns out the bloodwhore was your

mother and not only was she fucking my old man, but also fucking her mentor. And who happened to be her mentor? You guessed it, Belikov. Shit, your mom gives new meaning to the words, private tutoring lessons. Maybe you could write that in your dedication report." He started to

laugh and then suddenly stopped with his taunting. He did a double take as he stared at me in shock. "What's wrong with your eyes, man? I didn't mean it. It was a fucking joke." The fear was evident in his voice.

I couldn't stop myself when I pounced on him. I punched him in the face, instantly breaking his nose as his blood sprayed on the wall behind him. I knew I could kill him..If I wanted too! I felt the need to end his life, it was like a lovers call to me.

I hit him over and over with no end in sight. As he stood staggering in the hallway, I spun on my left foot to deliver a roundhouse kick to his face. I knew I had broken his jaw. I couldn't control myself as something was triggered inside of me. It was causing me to become

unusually cruel. I pulled back and I locked my eyes with his feared filled ones. "You should fear me…you son of a bitch." I concentrated on my goal when he levitated in the air in front of me and gasped for breath. I wasn't going to give him any air this time. I wanted to end his life. I needed too!

"I guess my little sister isn't here to save _you_ his time." I taunted him with such cruelty.

In between ragged, listless breathes, he pleaded. "Please Ethan. Don't kill me." It was when I heard the fear and honesty in his words. Something snapped in me, maybe compassion, I don't know. It felt as if a gentle hand touched my shoulder, encouraging

me to let him go, when a familiar voice whispered in my ear. '_Don't let darkness consume you. Embrace the light.'_ And I did just that, letting Jesse fall to the ground. He laid there broken, bleeding, and extreme pain.

The humanity that rushed my body could not leave him there like that, as I laid my hands upon his to heal a majority of his wounds. But, I knew I had to get out of here..so I ran to the only place I knew I could go. I went to the only other person I trusted more than anyone else in my life.

I stood outside the door and waited for an answer. The door flew open hastily, expectant of my arrival. "Uncle Chris." I couldn't stop the tears that fell from my eyes.

I haven't cried in years and I felt awkward, but I knew Christian would never judge me. Instead of words, he pulled me into a tight embrace. "It's alright, Ethan." He whispered to me.

He pulled away from me to get a better look at my face. "It's going going to be okay."

I looked at him and I had to know the truth. "Uncle Chris….Did you know the truth? Did you know Dimitri was my father?"

He held my gaze and I saw sympathy in his stare. "I did, Ethan. I am sorry I never told you. My hands were tied. Your parents thought it best to keep it a secret."

"Parent." I corrected him.

"Excuse me?" He quizzed.

"Parent..as in my mother. I don't have a father. He is dead, remember?"

Christian looked at me for the first time with utter disappointment. "Please Ethan..don't be like that with Adrian. Adrian Ivashkov may have been many things years ago. However, one thing was constant in his life and that was his love for you

and your mom. He raised you and accepted you as his own when he didn't have too! He loves you very much. He is the only father you've ever known."

I knew he was right, but I wasn't ready to hear the justification at this stage. I dismissed his remarks and asked the next question. "How many people knew about Dimitri being my father?"

He took a deep breath and I think he was trying distinguish between what he could tell me and what he didn't want to tell me. "Not a lot. Me, Lissa, your grandfather, Pavel, and Dimitri's family in Baia."

I do have extended family in Baia. It never even dawned on me what I had read in the files. My dad had his mother and three sisters. I was curious..."Didn't they want to know me?"

He smiled a sad small. "Of course they did. Your mom sends them correspondence about you. She has sent pictures of your growing up. Ethan forgive me, but we are now treading into tricky waters. I feel that maybe its best your mother

explains the rest to you."

"I am not ready to speak to her yet. I think she should have told me a long time ago."

Christian placed a hand on each of my shoulders to look me directly in the eyes. "Ethan, believe me when I say that you don't have the whole story. There are so many things you don't know about your mom and dad's relationship.

Your mom did keep this from you with only the best intentions in mind. Do you trust me?"

I gave him a puzzled glance. "I trust you more than anyone I know."

"Good. Then please believe every word I just told you. Talk to your mother. She will be worried about you."

**Rose's POV**

Adrian and I went back home together. I was absolutely devastated. It felt like a part of me was gone. I knew this was going to happen….I just knew it.

Once we made it in the house I couldn't contain my anger as I spun to confront Adrian. "I told you you this would happen Adrian. What did I tell you? You would say, no…it's will be fine. Now what? I've lost my son…I fucking knew it, Adrian." I screamed

at him. "We should have told him like I wanted too!"

His eyes widened with shock. "Rose..Are you now blaming me too? We both had agreed to stay quiet. If you wanted to tell him so bad then you should have. How did I know this shit would all fall back on me. I knew it! I am jealous, I am no good, I am a bastard now,

Right, Rose? What the fuck do you want from me? I didn't tell him…I didn't do a goddamn thing." He raised his voice in return.

Alec and Sophie walked in the door to total chaos. They stared at each other with a surprised expression. "Dad, why the hell are you screaming at mom?" Alec glared at Adrian.

Adrian threw his arms in the air and shook his head. "How about I just lose another fucking son today. I am just a no good son of a bitch. All I ever wanted was for my family to be happy and now look. It's fucking destroyed." He went to the front door, walking out, and slamming it shut behind him.

I stood in the middle of the room sobbing into my hands. I knew Adrian was hurt…it was wrong to blame him but I just couldn't comfort him when I couldn't comfort myself. I slunk to the floor and cried. Alec and Sophie were at my side in an instant.

Alec brushed my hair back from my face. "Mom, what happened? Where is Ethan?" He whispered in the most gentlest of voices. But, the worry was there for his brother. He knew it involved Ethan.

I glanced up at my children with tears stained eyes. They have never seen me like this…so weak. "I don't know where he is. I didn't want him to find out like this…not like this." I cried again.

"Mom, what does that mean?" Sophie had asked. It was then the phone rang.

Alec handed me the phone. 'Mom, it's Aunt Lissa."

"Rose? Are you okay? What's going on?" I had been too busy in my own grief to think to reach through our bond.

"No, Lissa. I am not okay. Ethan knows…It didn't go well. He hates me." I sobbed harder as Sophie and Alec stood there bewildered.

"Oh, Honey…Ethan doesn't hate you. He loves you so much. He is just upset right now. But, I wanted you to know that he is here with Christian."

"He is there? Should I come over?"

Lissa hesitated before answering me. "I would wait a bit…you both need some time, that's all. Give him tonight to calm down. I promise you that Chris and I will take good care of him."

I heard the door slam shut and Alec was not where to be seen.

**Alec's POV**

I ran to my brother knowing he needed me. What the shit happened while I was gone? My dad said something about losing another son, what the hell did that mean? I made it to my Aunts house in record time as I pounded on their door.

"Alec!" Aunt Lissa said when she opened the door, obviously surprised to see me. I had known this would be the one place that Ethan would go. He was really close to Uncle Chris. He was Ethan's rock, especially when things were tough.

"Where's Ethan?" I skipped over the formalities. This wasn't a social visit. I was only worried about one person…and that was my brother.

"He is with Christian. Go on in." I quickly walked into the study to only have Ethan look up at me with red rimmed, tear filled eyes. I couldn't remember the last time I've seen him cry. He looked broken, devastated and defeated. What the hell happened to him?

I walked over to Ethan; taking a seat beside him on the couch, and wrapped my arm around his shoulder. "What happened Eth? You and mom are crying, dad is screaming mad, and Sophie locked herself in her room." I asked, barely above a whisper.

His gaze meet mine. "My life is a lie….They've lied to me my whole life, Alec."

"Who? Mom and Dad? About what?"

"My father..My life..Everything!" He said to me while making no sense at all.

"Wait …What do you mean your father?"

A tear slid down his cheek. "Adrian. Your father is not my father."

I felt like someone sucker punched me. "What do you mean…my dad is not your dad?"

"Yes, Adrian is not my father. Dimitri Belikov is my biological father." He stated with absolution.

"The guardian who died in battle? The one you're doing your dedication paper on?" What the fuck! There has to be some kind of mistake.

He just nodded his head while trying to stop the tears from escaping his eyes. I knew Ethan better than anyone on earth and this was crushing him to show weakness. "How do you know? Are you 100% sure? Maybe you read something wrong."

I so desperately wanted him to be wrong. I wanted him to stop hurting. I hated to see him this way, it killed me.

He shook his head. "No…Mom and Adrian confirmed it. They said they kept it from me for my own protection. I don't know, Alec. Why didn't they just tell me? I just wish they would have told me the truth before.. I didn't want to find out like this."

I squeezed his shoulder, trying to give him comfort. "It's bullshit man. I agree with you. They should have told you." I wasn't just saying that..I meant it. They should have told him the truth.

He locked his swollen eyes with mine. "I don't know who I am?"

I kept his stare. "You're just like me….We are the same. You're my brother, man. Nothing will ever change that…nothing."

Ethan started to laugh, surprising the hell out of me. "Like you? God help me." He joked.

I nudged his shoulder with mine. "Hey…I am not that bad. What's wrong with being like me?"

He laughed again. "Ahh! Only that you live in a perpetual state of horniness, for one."

I observed him with a dead serious glance . "And you say that like it's a bad thing." We both snorted and burst out laughing.

After a minute of tension releasing laughter, I became serious when I caught Ethan's complete attention. "Dude, Seriously. Don't worry about anything. I am with you…no matter what. You're my brother and I love you!"

He smiled a small smile at me. "Thanks man..I love you too!" He let out a breath. "You better get going back to mom and your dad."

It felt so foreign to hear him say that about dad. "No way Eth….I am where you are." I wasn't leaving his side tonight, I thought to myself when I pounded my fist to his.

**Hope you all liked it...Please review!**

**Terri**


	8. Chapter 7

**Wow..you guys are hard on my beloved Dimitri's son..haha…. Poor Ethan. Tough audience…lol**

**He is lovable…You guys only love Alec because he is Adrian's son…**heavy sigh**grabs heart** LOL**

**Did you vote on my profile?..Ethan or Alec?..I have a feeling who you guys will vote for…I will keep Ethan if **

**you all throw him away…=D sexy or pretty? I will take sexy everytime….lmao ;D**

**Genopeid…this chapter is for you! :-)**

**Terri**

**Chapter 7**

**Ethan's POV**

"Hey bawl baby…it's time to wake up." The annoying voice kept saying to me while poking my side.

"Shut up, Alec…And why are you so close to me? Are you trying to kiss me or something?" I laughed while keeping my eyes closed.

"Shit..No! Have you even kissed a girl before Ethan? Because I'm sure the hell not showing you how. I told you before, I don't play for that team. It is possible to be a beautiful as me and be straight."

I raised my eyebrow and opened my eye to peep at him. "Yeah..the girls may think you're pretty. However, they think I am sexy. A very BIG difference." I knocked him off the bed and on to the floor.

"I have given this some thought and maybe you only get so many girls because they are hoping to get with your big brother?" I teased him. Alec is such an easy target.

He snorted..loudly. "Dude, whatever... You wouldn't know what to do with them even if that were true."

"You might be surprised, Alec. You know I don't tell you _everything_. I am a gentleman..I don't kiss and tell." I had to torture him…that comment alone would keep him up all night wondering; Who? What? And Where?

His eyes glistened with excitement for me. "Oh snap! Listen to you…Maybe there is some genetic mix-up. You still sound like an Ivashkov to me." He smiled.

"Well Ethan, you better get your sexy ass out of bed because the dedication ceremony starts in 2 hours. Thank god I stayed up to help you write your paper." Alec laughed knowing damn well he has never written a report in his life.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "You and I both know you have never written a report. You just sucker some poor girl into doing it for you."

He gave me a look of mock hurt. "Listen, they are compensated well for their services. I have _never_ had a complaint on my payment arrangements. That is all I have to say."

I smacked his head. "I am going to take a shower and get ready. I will meet you at the ceremony…cool?"

"Cool. Besides, you were beginning to bore me with all that crying shit!" Alec flipped me the finger, laughing as he left for home.

I just shook my head and grinned at him. He refused to leave me last night. Alec was there for me in my darkest hour and I will never forget that for as long as I lived. He always had my back like I will always have his. I may give him a hard time. But, Alec Ivashkov

was a good person inside and out.

**Alec's POV**

"Hey Alto! I need a favor." I yelled while running up to the instructor.

"Excuse me, Mr. Ivashkov. I am a teacher at this Academy. You will not address me in that manner, Royal family or not. Understand?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Okayyy. Mr. Guardian Atlo, Sir." I saluted him in my truest of smart-ass form. "Whatever...I want to introduce my brother to the stage for his dedication speech."

He furrowed his brow and then he smirked. "I don't think so…I don't trust you, Alec. God knows what you' ll say or do. This is a big deal, not a rock concert."

Oh my god! He didn't just say that, did he?…He wants to play rough, okay. Let's play. I've been waiting for this.. payback for fucking with my brother.

"Listen Stan…Either you let me introduce Ethan or I tell everyone about you and your boyfriend….What's his name?" I tapped my chin for dramatic effect. "Rick? Steve? Julio?"

I should be an actor…I am pretty and talented..think Alec…I mentally slapped myself, now was not the time to lose focus. I turned my attention back to Sergeant dumb-shit.

His eyes flew open as he stuttered. "What?..Huh?..How did you…?" It took everything I had to not laugh in his face. His expression was priceless.

I stood there with my arms crossed my chest waiting for the ass to give me permission…three, two.. "Okay..But, if you embarrass me..I will."

I gave him a evil grin. "You will what?"

"Go to hell, Ivashkov. You're brother is next." He spewed the words at me with hatred.

I smacked his back. "That a boy! I thought you would see things my way. See that didn't hurt, now did it?" God, I am gifted in so many ways.

I stood at the podium in front of literally a thousand people. I straightened my tie, pointed at the girls while giving them a wink. I love groupies was my thought as I gazed at my dad who was shaking with quiet laughter. But, only for a few

seconds when mom smacked him and Sophie rolled her eyes at all of us.

I tapped the mic to make sure it was on. "Hey..How's it going? Yeah, well, You beautiful people have waited long enough and now, I would like to introduce the next guest speaker…The _Very Sexy_ Prince Ethan Ivashkov." I turned to him with a cheesy smile plastered on my face.

Ethan walked out and his face was bright scarlet. I fucking loved it. Classic! He whispered in my ear as he reached the platform. "I am so getting your ass back for that one."

He stepped up to the microphone at the podium. "I would like to take a minute to sadly announce to all of you that my brother, Alec, is mentally ill. He is currently in therapy, but I am afraid to inform all of you that it's not working. Please

pray for him." He turned to me with puppy dog eyes and a fake frown on his features.

I smacked his shoulder. "You're a dick." I said as I walked from the stage. He just winked at me.

**Ethan's POV**

There were snickers from the stuck-up royal snobs that were in the audience..Hell with them if they can't take a joke. I cleared my throat to begin my dedication.

_"It was all in good fun everyone…No offense. But, on a serious note. We are gathered here for something of great importantence. _

_Twenty years ago..A very tragic event happened here at St. Vladimir's and I, myself had loved ones who were involved in and fought diligently in that battle. Some were lucky to survive and others were not._

_I listened to the other speakers read their reports today..I heard many words like honor, dedication, and sacrifice and they are all true. _

_However, the man I am about to introduce you to next is quite unusual. He suffered a great deal for such a young man. _

_See, many of you probably never really stop to think about what a Guardian gives up to protect you. And maybe it's time you should. _

_Not only do they promise to sacrifice theirs lives for yours, but most of them sacrifice much more than that…They deny themselves some of lives simplest pleasures, joys, and why? _

_They gave up a chance to have a family, so that you may continue to have your own and flourish. They give up there chances to know love…Are we so selfish in our Society to deny them a chance to know this kind of happiness?" _

_I caught eyes with Uncle Christian, who was smiling intently while nodding his head in agreement. I knew he was proud of me._

_"I am ashamed to say..yes. We expect these remarkable people to give up the simplest of human nature for nothing in return. Who are we to decide how a Guardian should live? Who makes these rules? _

_I am a Hanedani by blood and I pray my ancestors didn't start this ludicrous notion. I didn't intend to use this stage as a soap box, but I think it's time we start treating Guardians, Dhampirs and Moroi equally. _

_I am both, and neither. Hell, I honestly don't know what I am anymore. And it doesn't matter. _

_What matters is a Guardian by the name of Dimitri Belikov. He was of the best Guardians in our society. A society that suffered a tremendous lose the day he perished from this earth. _

_He was dedicated, honorable, and a truly remarkable man. I am sorry that a lot of us never had the opportunity to meet him, especially myself. It would have been my honor." _

_My voice started to shake a little from the emotions searing my body. _

_I took a deep, calming breath before I changed everyone's life around me with my confession. I was proud of this man and I had nothing to hide..not anymore. I had the truth with me. It didn't matter what anyone else thought._

_"Whatever realm his soul may roam, I can only hope for one thing. I hope I make him proud and am able to carry on his legacy with the same honor, dignity, and sacrifice." _

_People started to turn their heads at each other, tying to decipher the meaning of my words._

_I swallowed hard. It was the moment of truth. "Not only was Dimitri Belikov a great Guardian…He is also my father." _

_My eyes penetrated my mother's as she slowly shook her head. I had no idea what it meant and at this juncture, I didn't want to really worry about it. _

_"I would also like to take this opportunity to properly denounce my surname of Ivashkov. I am to be addressed from this day forward as Prince Ethan Dimitri Belikov. Thank you." _

My mother bowed her head, taking her face in her hands, and quietly sobbed. I never intended to hurt her with this change. I just wanted to do what felt right for me…and this was it. I was his son. Why wouldn't I take his name?

The audience exploded with talk of controversy and gossip. I really didn't care anymore as I stepped down from the podium, to only have my grandfather approach me.

He rested his hand on my shoulder. "I am very proud of you.. I want you to know that. It was very brave of you to stand in front of everyone and say what you said, but it was also very stupid."

I looked at him with confusion from his backhanded compliment. "What does that mean?"

He squeezed my shoulder as he spoke. "Ethan, there is so much more to the story about your mother and father that you don't know."

I gazed at him. '"Everyone keeps saying that to me. What is there left to explain?"

My grandfather gave me a stern look. "You need to let your mother resolve this issue with you. Give her a chance. She really did do this to protect you and after today…"

He sadly shook his head. "I may be king, but grandson, I hope I am able to stop your persecution."

"Grandfather, what does that mean?"

"Ethan, please just speak to your mother." Abe said as he squeezed my shoulder once more and let go to leave.

* * *

After the ceremony, I went back to Aunt Lissa'a and Uncle Christian house to get my things. I needed to head back to my dorm room.

I was in the spare bedroom, putting my stuff in my bag, when Chris entered the room. "You can stay another night if you want. There is no need to rush off."

I turned to him. "Thanks, but I am doing a lot better. I appreciate everything you did for me."

"I didn't really do anything except listen."

"Well, believe me..it helped. But, before I go...Can I ask you something that just occurred to me?"

He smiled at me. "Sure..What is it?"

I chuckled at my own embarrassment. "Did I miss something in sex education class…I mean, the last time I checked, two dhampirs couldn't conceive a child together. And then there is my whole age thing. It doesn't quite add up to the

time line of the battle and with me being conceived. My birthdate would signify that I would have been a couple months overdue. I am pretty sure that wasn't the case. And, I know I am a guy and all, but I don't think an 11 month

pregnancy is even remotely possible." I felt a slow flush creep up my neck from talking about my parents having sex and thus making me embarrassed.

It wasn't a very comfortable conversation to talk to your uncle about..or to anyone for that matter.

Christian face turned completely white as he stammered for an explanation. "Ahh..Yeah..about that."

I heard someone clear their throat. It was my mom leaning in the doorway. She had no tears this time, only sheer determination was on her face. "Are you ready to hear the whole story?"

I didn't say a word as I walked over to her and took her into my arms. I embraced her as though she were my lifeline and she was. She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed in return. "Mom, I am so sorry I hurt you. I promise I will never

do that again. You are the most important person in my life and I love you so very much." So much for her not crying when I pulled back to kiss her forehead.

"I am sorry, Ethan." She whispered. I saw Uncle Chris walk out of the room and shut the door for us to have privacy.

"Mom, I didn't mean to make you cry at the ceremony…you know, when I denounced the surname Ivashkov. There was no malice intended…"

She gazed up at me. "I know that Ethan….That is not why I started crying…I fear for your safety, son. Please sit down..This talk is long overdue."

**This chapter is not a long as the others...But I wanted to take the time with the explanation from Rose and it would**

**have been too long...I will update soon!**

**I hope you all liked the chapter! Please review…I know you hate cliffies..But, I want you to come back…;D**

**Terri**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys…Hate to confuse you all with my profile Pics…I changed Dimitri's photos..**

**I removed Ethan and Alec's pictures because I thought the guy (jared padalecki) should so be Dimitri..(Thanks tmonkey726 for showing me the light.)**

**and (taylor kitsch) is still Ethan. So, sorry if I confused anyone! Dayum..Are these guys Hot or What?**

**I was looking at their pictures instead of writing..lol…Sorry ..got distracted. ;P**

**Anywho! I hope you enjoy this chapter and Thanks so much for your reviews…You are AWESOME!**

**Terri**

**Rose's POV**

I sat there on the bed staring at my son's face. I knew he never meant any of those things he said to Adrian and I. Ethan was hurt and let's face it; he is my son, and emotional outbursts are kind of my thing. I react first and question later.

But, Ethan, he had a nice combination of both Dimitri and myself. I knew once I told him the complete truth of the story...he would beat himself up tremendously and that's what had me the most concerned. It truly wasn't in Ethan's nature to be cruel.

He stared at me expectant, answering my question. "Yeah..I am as ready as I will ever be. So... How bad is it?" He gave me a nervous laugh.

I took his hand in mine. "Ethan, how much did you read in those files?" I needed to start with the basics because I didn't want to skip any details. He had waited long enough and I wasn't denying him anything any longer. He needed to know the whole truth.

He smiled a small, guilty smile. "What?" I quizzed while my face flushed slightly. God, what was in those files? Jesus, I better get over the embarrassment now because it was only going to get worse.

Ethan gave a nonchalant shrug. "Not too much. I know that he died in battle. He was your mentor and." Ethan gave me a lopsided grin and gently nudged my shoulder with his. "You ran away from school..troublemaker." He laughed.

His laughter gave me hope that we were on our way back to where we were before all of this started.

I let out a short laugh in return. "Yeah, that I was."

He squeezed my hand. "Mom, just start from the very beginning. I want to know _everything." _I heard the evident plead in his voice.

"Okay. You've asked for it." I smiled. "Lissa was having safety issues while attending St. Vlad's. It was dangerous for her to remain at the Academy so I decided to take her away from here. We had spent two years living on our own, loving every minute of it may I add."

I smirked at the thought; College parties, football games, and the good looking fraternity guys. "But, I did acknowledge the fact that I was missing out on my Guardian training. I missed that part of school very much, yet I would never tell Lissa that. Keeping her safe was my only objective.

We had settled in a college town in Portland and one night I glanced out the window to see a very tall guy watching me from across the street." The damn smile wouldn't leave my face as I retold our story. Just thinking of that night brought back so many memories.

Ethan noticed, to only smile back at me. "Am I as tall as him?" He asked.

"Yeah. He may be an inch or two taller but who's comparing, right?" I winked at him.

He nodded to grant me permission to move forward. "Lissa and I ran out of the apartment we shared to only have your dad cut us off as we approached our get-away car. We were completely surrounded with no where to go. He had really done his homework on me. I was so pissed at him.

Yeah, I noticed that he was great looking, but I was still pissed all the same and I was foolish enough to try to fight him." I laughed again. "He blocked me and I would have fallen on my ass if he hadn't caught me."

Ethan raised his brow. "Really?" I knew he was joking with me. I was so happy to see him smiling. But, will he be smiling when I get to the end of this story.

I shook the thought from my mind and carried forward. "The long and short of the situation was that he hauled us back to the Academy, embarrassing us in the process, by parading Lissa and I through the commons at breakfast time." Ethan snickered.

"Headmistress Kirova wanted to expel me from school, but Dimitri had convinced her to let me stay. There was only one glitch though, he had to mentor me. Which he did agree to do, reluctantly. He was tough on me; making me run, weight training, and discipline.

Oh and never to forget the lovely Dimitri Belikov life zen lessons."

"What?" Ethan snorted with laughter.

I rolled my eyes. " Please.. you are just like him. It has to be a genetic defect on his side because I sure the hell am not that deep." I chuckled. "Comrade just loved to make my ears bleed with all his zen philosophy."

"Comrade?" Ethan scrunched his forehead.

"It was my nickname for him."

"I bet he loved that."

"No, actually he said he hated it. But, I think he did secretly love it. He would never admit something like that though. Your dad was always so serious, stoic. Dimitri was a wonderful person, truly. He just wouldn't allow himself to be happy. He carried too much guilt over Ivan and he always wanted to

do the right thing, even when it denied him everything and anything he has ever wanted. He was selfless."

"That's really sad. It's makes me feel bad for him." Ethan gave a frown. I patted his leg to convey that it was okay.

" We…umm..started to have feeling for each other and we tried to deny them. It was difficult to say the least. I tried relentlessly to.. to ahh..haha.. convince him to be with me. But again, I, have to do the right thing, Mr. Belikov emerged to only deny us once again. However, he knew I was

having difficulty with being shadow-kissed. He watched me struggle when no one else did and as I look back on it. I think he fought as hard I did to keep the emotions at bay. It was on the one night I had gotten in a fight with Jesse Zeklos. Actually, I almost killed him." I heard Ethan take in a quick

breath.

"What's wrong?" I quickly glanced up to meet his eyes.

"Ahh! Nothing. I will tell you later. It's nothing to worry about…continue."

"Dimitri had to pull me from my ferocious attack on Jesse. I was consumed with the blackness that I had absorbed from Lissa." My children were fully aware of my bonds with both, Lissa and Adrian. It was no surprise to Ethan.

"Guardian Petrov had instructed Dimitri to take me and calm me down, which he tried. We made our way to one of the old Guardian cabins where he struggled to calm me down as the darkness waged war inside me.

He waited it out so patiently, so lovingly, and….well, suffice it to say, we gave in to our feelings for each other that night. My first time was with your father."

Ethan was chagrined as I described the events that happened between his dad and I.

I gave him a cocky smirk. "Why are you so red faced?"

"God mom. Really?" He started laughing to ease his embarrassment. "No…I am glad he was the first person you were ever with. What about him? You said you thought he was great looking..Was he the type to be with lots of women?"

I looked up at the ceiling and then back at Ethan, shrugging my shoulders. "I don't know Ethan, but I highly doubt that he was a virgin. But, no he wasn't like your….ah..Adrian." I laughed out real loud. "Now, those are two entirely different men..as far as the women department is concerned.

I have been married to Adrian for 18 years and still never have gotten a solid number from him. I don't even think he knows for sure."

"Like father like son…" I attempted to raise my brow at him. "I am talking about Alec." Ethan said.

"Oh god..Ethan! Don't get me started on Alec." I rolled my eyes. That boy will be the death of me. "Anyways, Dimitri and I were together and then as we left the cabin; the unspeakable happened. I sensed the strigoi when one approached us. Your dad yelled for me to leave him to go get help.

I hated to leave Dimitri. It was like leaving half of myself there. He made me go and I knew I had too! I ran to get other guardians and I never did find out how many Strigoi your dad had to fight until help finally arrived." The memories of that night came rushing back to me.

**Ethan's POV**

Wow…was all I could think. My parents relationship seemed to be the most tragic of love stories. I knew the worst of the story was coming and I was bracing myself for it. Although it would be hard for me to hear, it had to be a thousand times worse for my mother to tell.

I reached over to grab her hand again, letting her know that I was with her.

"The attack on the Academy was really a complete surprise. No one believed me at first, but it worked out. I had found Christian when I snuck away to find Lissa and both of us were confronted into battle. I have to say, Chris and I work well together. He would slightly set

the strigoi ablaze while I staked them. I was fighting steadfast that night. Nevertheless, my thoughts were never far from Dimitri. I worried for his safety. Now, I knew why he vowed to never left anything happen to me. I knew in that moment exactly how and what he felt." My mom

paused slightly while she gathered her thoughts.

"The following day was probably one of the best and worst days of my life. Dimitri had basically pledged himself to me." The tears now started to show their presence as one slid down her cheek. "He told me he loved me and that he was tired of pretending. We weren't going to hide it

anymore, but."

She swallowed hard, trying to fight back the sobs that wanted to break free from her chest. I pulled her in my arms to hold her. "Mom…it's okay." I whispered.

"No Ethan, you need to know everything." She wiped the tears from her cheeks and proceeded with her story. "It never happened for us. We never had our chance. When I saw that Strigoi grab Dimitri, a man who never faltered; who taught me so many lessons, was always stronger, and faster

than the rest. I couldn't understand how he was outcome. I believed he could do anything, beat anyone..I." I hated to see my mom cry. "You know babe, I didn't leave your dad to die in that cave. I fought in earnest to get to him. There were five strigoi that blocked the entrance but I

didn't care. My mother held on to me along with Stan Alto, pulling me back. I screamed over and over for someone to help him. I wanted to help him. I would have died with him in that cave…I would have." She bowed her head.

I stared at her with horror on my features. "Mom, I am so sorry. I should have never assumed that you left him to die. I didn't read the complete file. I couldn't bear to read the rest of it. Please forgive me mom."

"There is nothing to forgive, but I am afraid when you know the rest you'll hate me."

"I could never hate you. You're my mother." I kissed her cheek. "But, not to get off track…you couldn't have been pregnant with me at this point. The dates don't add up and how do two dhampirs conceive a child?"

"Well, this is where it gets more difficult." She turned towards me completely, while demanding my undivided attention. I was nervous from the look on her face, not tears…sheer determination. "Ethan, your father did not_ die _in that cave_." _

My eyes widened in disbelief. "What do you mean?"

She let out a long breath. "He was turned Strigoi." I felt dizzy. She didn't give me a chance to question her as she started rushing the story all at once. "I dropped out of school to go to Russia and free his soul. We had more or less promised each other that we wouldn't let the other_ live _in

that state."

"Jesus christ, mom."

She shook her head. "I found him and he basically held me hostage at a mansion near Novosibirsk. He wanted me to join him and I hate to admit this to you but I loved him so much…" She paused. "I allowed him to drink my blood. I fell prey to him."

I started shaking when the realization hit me. "Mom? I was conceived while my dad was Strigoi?" I was in shock. I couldn't move or even think. The idea was just too hard to fathom.

"Yes..please let me explain. Dimitri came to me on one particular night and he was talking in the usual cruel taunts that the strigoi manifested in him. However, he was admiring my jewelry and when he placed my spirit infused ring on his finger, something changed in him. He came back

to me, my Dimitri, the man I loved. He spoke of his family and the love I saw in his eyes, the gentle way he touched me…We got swept up in the moment and you were conceived. I believe that is why you are so different. You are unique, one of a kind, and not just because you are my son.

Ethan you were conceived while your father was strigoi, infused with spirit and well, I am shadow-kissed. You are said to have so many amazing abilities. I never knew what to expect as you grew up. I was always frightened that our society would find out you were different. Adrian claimed you as his own so

you wouldn't be condemned if it was found out that biological father was strigoi. We had to keep Dimitri a secret. Societies always are afraid of the unexplainable. It is human nature. Destroy what is not 'normal'."

"So that's whats wrong with me?"

"What's wrong with you?" My mom's face instantly froze with fear.

"I have this feeling of anger, cruelty, and a bloodlust that consumes me sometimes."

My mother went bone white with worry. "What?"

I wrapped my arm around her. "I can handle it. Trust in me."

"Ethan, I don't know.."

"Mom." I interrupted. "Please don't worry about me, not now. I need to hear the rest of the story. We can discuss my weirdness later." I gave a smile trying to ease her tension.

"Whatever you say ..but, you will explain it later." She gave me a hard glance.

"I sensed through the bond that Lissa was in trouble without me and it was then I had to make a choice…Either I became Strigoi or get it together and go back to help Lissa. I choose Lissa. I had fooled your father and was able to subdue him with a wooden make shift stake. I stunned him enough to

enable myself to escape the room I was locked in, only to be confronted by many more strigoi. This included Galina, who was the charge vampire. If it wasn't for your father entering the room when he did..I would have been killed by her, whereas in turn I helped him kill Galina. But, I left him there to fight

the others as I made my escape. My elation from escaping the mansion was short lived when Dimitri came after me. Our final show down was on a bridge. He wanted me to join him and I had ask him why? He said 'Because I want you'. It was the wrong answer as I flung myself from the bridge. I tried to kill

myself and he wouldn't let it happen as he darted quickly to pull me back. I knew he still had a lot of his humanity lingering within him. I saw it..felt it. He had ample time to kill me, but he didn't.

However, my time had ran out. I had to make a choice, it was either him or me. I locked my eyes with his and told him 'I will always love you'. I plunged my stake into his heart. His last words were…'That's what I was supposed to say.' as he fell into the Ob."

The floodgates opened as my mother lost all sense of control. She sobbed, deep, heartbreaking sobs. I just held her until she finished.

I kissed her hair and spoke quietly. "Mom, I am so sorry you and dad had to live through all of that. Nevertheless, I have something to tell you... He is still in this spirit realm. His soul is not freed."

**Rose's POV**

"He has been around me all my life." Ethan said when I lifted my eyes to give him a questioning glance. I suspected it but I had never known for certain.

"Ethan when was the last time your dad came to you." I asked while wiping away my tears.

"Last Fri…no, it's been a while. Why?" I could tell that he was holding something back from me. He hurried to change the subject.

"Mom..Why is it exactly that you hide the truth from me?"

"Ethan, when you announced your father's identity at the ceremony, well, you may have opened a whole new chapter for us. I don't know what will happen. Many know that Dimitri was Strigoi and I wasn't pregnant when I left. We will probably be investigated and maybe worse."

"Why? I am not Strigoi. I am normal, aren't I?"

"Of course."

"Then I will prove it to them...after."

I shot him a questioning stare. "After what?"

Ethan changed the subject once again. "So you loved him enough that you would have turned strigoi to join him? Be with him?" His eyes were swimming with curiosity.

I took a deep breath and released it slowly, trying to find the right way to describe it. "If he would have told me he loved me….I honestly don't know." My thoughts took me to that bridge and the look in his eyes when he fell.

Ethan stared into my eyes. "Mom..You still love him. After all this time, you still do."

I left out a small, lifeless chuckle. "Ethan..I know it sounds ridiculous to say this after all this time, but yeah I do. I mean, I love Adrian very much. God knows I do. However, when you meet that one person who you feel as though your soul is connected. Like they are the other half of you." I took another

deep breath. "You can never stop loving them. Neither time, space, or distance can change it. You are my gift, our gift. You are all I have left of him."

My son wrapped his arm around my shoulder and held me tight. He spoke with utter seriousness. "Mom? What are you going to do when I bring him back?"

I gave him a smile. "Ethan, baby. It's a fairytale and I've learned a long time ago that fairytales just don't exist."

He turned me to face him. "Listen to me. I _am_ bringing him back. I don't want to hurt you, Adrian, or anyone. But, mom, I have to do this. It's my job, my duty, and he is my dad. How can I not save him?" He spoke with such conviction.

If there was a possibility to bring Dimitri back..Ethan would find a way and do it.

Ethan's stare held mine. "Have you heard of The Temple of Souls?"

**Hope you all liked this chapter…I know a lot was repeated but it had to be that way…..**

**Please review**

**Terri**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello and Good Day Everyone…Sorry I took a couple day to update…story is getting a little tricky..;D**

**It's requiring me to think a little more...lord help us all!…lol**

**This chapter is going to jump around a little bit…A lot of different POV'S and It's a tad slow, but It had to be this way!**

**As my new found friend Becca would say…Ethan is leaving to BRING SEXY back! Woohoo! **swoons* sighs** LMAO!**

**Told you I would say it girl! Classic…;D **

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews…Your kindness motivates me. **Terri****

**Chapter 9**

**Rose's POV**

I was suddenly startled by two things; one, was my son asking about The Temple of Souls, and two, when a knock came at the door. "Can I come in?" Adrian had asked before entering.

I looked at Ethan to see if it were okay to invite Adrian into our conversation. He nodded his head and answered for me. "Yeah, come on in."

Adrian walked in the door to smile at us. "Hey." It was all that he said, not sure if it was safe to say anything other than that.

In the matter of only a few minutes, I was shocked again when my son got up from the bed, walking over to him. Ethan extended his hand to shake Adrian's. "Dad? If that's what you still want me to call you." He gave Adrian a weak smile and continued. "I am

really sorry for the horrible things I said to you. I didn't mean them. I know it's no excuse for what I did, but I was upset. I hope you can forgive me."

Adrian stared at Ethan briefly and pulled him into a tight embrace. "You're my son…there is nothing to forgive. Of course you were upset, and you should be. You know, I have to shoulder most of the blame because your mom had wanted to tell you several times. But, I

said no. So, I am sorry too!" I looked at Adrian and locked my eyes with his to silently argue that he wasn't going to take the blame for this. He wasn't responsible for my not telling. If I really wanted Ethan to know, I would have told him. With or without Adrian's approval.

"Aww! Isn't this a nice family moment." Christian smirked while leaning against the doorframe. "All of this love has me misty eyed." He pretended to wipe tears from his eyes.

"You're an ass, Flamer." I started laughing.

"After all these years..Can't you come up with a better insult then that?"

Smirking. "It still pisses you off and don't deny it."

"Whatever, Hathaway." He winked at me.

Ethan interrupted our silliness, to only send all of us into a worried frenzy. "Who is going to tell me how to get to The Temple of Souls?"

Adrian, Christian, and myself turned to stare at him. "You can't go." I said.

"Mom, I am not asking. I am telling you that I am going." Ethan turned to Adrian. "Dad, I don't want to hurt you. I truly mean no malice, but please understand that this is something I have to do."

Adrian nodded his head with acceptance evident in his eyes. "I know you do, Ethan. It's the way it has to be." Adrian turned to me while placing his hand on my shoulder. "Babe, you and I both knew this day would come. We can't stop him."

I shrugged off his hand, becoming enraged. "The hell I can't! I am your mother, Ethan. You're not going. I will not lose you because of some old folklore fairytale. Who knows if it is even true."

Christian interrupted. "Maybe Rhonda can help?"

I shot him a glare of pure outrage as I practically spit the words at them. "That women made Strigoi aware of my son's birth and consequently, made them aware of who his biological father is. It is now only a matter of time that psychopath Dejan starts to look for Ethan.

This is what he wants. He wants Ethan to resurrect Dimitri."

Ethan's face went pale. "Dejan?"

"Ethan, Is there something you're not telling me? You look upset. What is it?" I touched his cheek to give him comfort, but from what?

He shook his head a little to quickly for me to fully believe him. I knew he was hiding something from me. "Dejan and myself are not the only one with wants that." His voice barely above a whisper.

He had our attention once again as we stared at him for an explanation. Christian was the first to ask. "Without a doubt you want your dad here, Ethan. But, who else wants your father to be resurrected and better yet, why?"

Ethan meet my eyes and didn't move from our stare while he answered. "My dad, Dimitri. He wants it too!"

My eyes widened, but stayed in place with his. "What? How? When?" My heart stammered like a bird in a cage, trying to break free. It was beating faster than I ever knew was possible.

He took a deep breath and released it slowly. "He came to me a little over a week ago when I really needed him. Dad told me that his return is essential to ending this once and for all, that I couldn't do it on my own."

Panic seared my veins as I questioned him. I knew it. I knew he was hiding something from me. "To end what? What can't you do on your own?"

I saw the struggle waging inside of Ethan. He didn't want to tell me. "Ethan?" I demanded in a slightly annoyed voice.

"A great war is coming. That is all I know. But, dad needs to be here for any chance of winning it."

Three pairs of eyes stared at Ethan with consternation. "It's not safe." I finalized.

Adrian took my hand in his, intertwining our fingers while giving a gentle squeeze. "Babe, listen to me…he has to go."

My glare shot daggers at Adrian. "If something happens to my son….I am holding you responsible."

Ethan interrupted me. "Mom, that's not fair. Dad is NOT responsible for anything. He has done nothing but encourage me and stand beside my decisions. I am 18 years old and I can make my own choices. I am not going to stand here and argue about it, my mind is

made up. Now, who is going to help, by telling me where I can find this Rhonda person?"

I turned to leave the room to let them figure it out for themselves. I couldn't standby and watch this. My son was going to be disappointed when he finds out that it's impossible to bring his father back. And I will be the one to pick up the pieces when he fails.

"Good-night." I spoke with absolution.

**Adrian's POV**

"Give me a minute." I said, leaving the two guys standing there confused by Rose's sudden departure.

I grabbed her arm, spinning her to face me. "Baby." I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her towards me. "Baby, listen to me. He has to do this.." I stared into her eyes brimming with worry. "If I help him, please promise me you won't hate me for it.

Forgive me, but I have to help him. This is his destiny. Let him fulfill it."

"It's not possible to bring Dimitri back. Ethan will be devastated if, no, when he can't reawaken his father's spirit."

I cupped her cheeks forcing her to look up at me. "He will never know unless he tries. You have to let him try."

"I am so scared, Adrian." She whispered. I knew that there was double meaning in her words. She wasn't just worried about Ethan's safety. Rose was worried that he may actually achieve his goal and bring Dimitri back. I think that is what she is most scared about.

How she will feel if he was brought back to her and Ethan. Hell, me too!

I tried not to think of it too much as I gently kissed her mouth, tasting her sweet lips against my tongue. I sighed internally because God knows how much time we may have left like this.

I didn't want to think this way, but I knew Dimitri was Rose's other half, soul mates. A true love never dies, regardless of time that has passed. And I knew one thing for sure, I would rather die than lose her. Nonetheless, Ethan needed this and who was I to try to deny him? He

would do it with or without my help and I choose to help him.

**Ethan's POV**

"Uncle Chris, Why is she acting like this?"

"Ethan, Jesus man, Think about it. You are wanting to go on a 'spiritual journey' to search for a temple that very few know anything about. I mean you are treading into dangerous territories. You may be evoking something dark, and sinister. You have

no idea what you may have to sacrifice to bring him back to you. Are you willing to do that? You're like a son to me, I am scared to lose you too! I can only imagine what your mom is thinking. You have to consider what she is feeling also."

Adrian just walked back into the room to hear the middle of Chris's reasoning. He rested his hands on my shoulder. "Ethan, I will talk to your mother. It will be okay and just promise me that you will be careful. "

He clutched my shoulder again and gave a deep sigh. "I have heard a little about this Temple."

Chris and I just stared at him in astonishment. Adrian always seems to be able to come on strong when he was really needed. He has never really let me down and I knew he was desperately trying to right the wrong he feels he did by not telling me about my dad.

"What?" He asked, puzzled, as he gave an appalled smirk. "I am not only pretty, but I am actually pretty smart too!" He tapped the side of his head with his finger.

We both snorted at him. "Okay, smart guy. What do you know?" Christian asked while still laughing.

"Well from I've heard, The Temple of Souls is to be located in the Belukha Mountains were Russia and Kazakhstan meet. However, if you are going, you can drive a great deal of the way, but there is also a lot of hiking, which I am sure you can handle." He glanced at me and continued.

"I guess the Temple itself has something to do with the followers of Roerikh and Starovery, The Old Believers. I don't know for sure…It could involve a place of where Pagan/Shamanist rituals were performed. You need to be careful because Chris is right about one thing,

you don't know what you'll be evoking. This is all I know and other than that….you will have to seek Rhonda's help."

Chris crossed his arms over his chest, taking a defensive stance. "I don't know, Adrian. Rose may be right. If she told the Strigoi about Ethan..she will make them aware of his journey."

Adrian shook his head in disagreement. "They already know about his journey. They want the same thing Ethan and Dimitri does. If they want to hurt him, it will be after his does everyone's bidding. Ethan is no good to them dead before the awakening. They must need Dimitri for a very good reason."

I flinched at his words before I spoke. I raised my hand and flagged it in front of them. "Ahh! Hello! I am standing right here."

Adrian and Chris broke their engaging conversation to finally notice my presence. "I am going to go see someone who can help, make some phone calls, transfer some money, and get things set up for your departure tomorrow. But, your first stop will be at court. You have to visit one of your mother's favorite

people.. Rhonda." Adrian said, slapping my back as we all wished each other a good night.

**Adrian's POV**

I pulled out my cell phone as I left Christian's home to call the only person who could really help me with that part of Russia. "Abe Mazur here."

"Abe, it's Adrian. Where are you at? I need your help."

"What's wrong?" Anxiety was in Abe's voice.

"No, nothing is wrong. I just need your help with something."

"I am at the office."

"Be there in 5." I said as I shut my phone. I really wanted to help Ethan, I did. But, I really hoped this didn't backfire on me.

I entered Abe's office to see him and Pavel playing cards. These two were a trip, twenty years later and still going strong. "Aww, you guys make such a cute, old couple." I laughed.

"Fuck off, Ivashkov." Pavel flipped me the bird. Wow! He has come a long way considering we were the best of friends now.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I never see you with a woman..I am just saying what everyone else is saying." I joked, trying to ruffle their feathers.

It worked. "Who the hell is saying that? I will have their asses killed." Abe glared up from his cards.

"Settle down, old man. No body is worried about your sexual activities… Especially me. I am here because I need help with Ethan."

"What about Ethan?"

"He wants to leave to try to free Dimitri's spirit..resurrect him. He wants to search for the Temple of Souls." I swallowed hard, waiting for Abe to freak out.

He dropped his cards. "What the hell are you talking about?"

I ran through the whole prediction thing, Dimitri coming to Ethan, and the warning of a great war. Abe knew some things, but not all things. He sat motionless for a good 5 minutes, not saying a word. "If Ethan and Dimitri are the ones needed to fight this

impending battle than we need to be prepared. Give him whatever he needs. However, I will dispatch at least one Elite Guardian to follow him, inconspicuously of course. Someone who could get close to him, a recent graduate of the Siberian school. But, if there is any

sign of trouble, I will dispatch a whole damn army, believe that. Oh, and if he does succeed in bringing his father back…I need that man on my side. I am to be contacted if and when Dimitri is back with us, understand me."

"I got it." I gave a slight nod.

**Ethan's POV**

I had packed my bags, and been prepared to leave as everyone started to wish me farewell. Sophie was first to say good-bye. She was a wreck. I hated to see her so upset, but I had to do this. She hugged me tight. "Ethan, please be careful. I will miss you so much.

I wish I could come with you."

I kissed her hair and hugged her in return. "Soph, you have to stay here for mom. She is going to need you to keep her calm. I will be fine, I promise. I have my cell; you can reach me anytime, day or night. I am always here for you, and besides, I will not be gone that

long."

Adrian was next to say good-bye. I glanced around our living room to not see Alec anywhere. He can't possibly be mad at me for leaving, could he? I couldn't leave without saying good-bye to Alec. Adrian diverted my attention from my thoughts of my brother.

"Son, I transferred $50,000.00 into an account under your name, a room has been booked at the Centralnaya Hotel in Novosibirsk." I glanced to see my mother shutter as he said Novosibirsk. "You will have a guide, her name is Marlena, she will escort you to the

foothills of Belukha. But, like I said, you will have to get the other details from Rhonda. She is expecting your arrival and she has been warned that anything that is discussed between you two is just that, between you two. Your grandfathers jet will take you to court first

and then onto Russia. You will also have a car waiting for you at the airport, a black Hummer." He winked at me. "Please call us and let me know of anything else you may need. I love you and come home safe. I truly hope your able to bring your father back with you."

Adrian hugged me tight and whispered. "I am so very proud of you and no matter the outcome, you will always be my son."

"Thank you for everything…Dad. I love you too!" I returned his embrace.

"Okay. We need to get this show on the road." Alec said while walking in the room with his bag over his shoulder.

I gazed at him with bewilderment. "What are you talking about We?"

"I am coming with you." Alec stated matter of factually. All mouths opened at once to protest, but Alec held up his hand, halting their rebuttals. "I am going…"

He gave me a dead serious look. "I told you…You're my brother and where you are..I am too! Now, get your ass moving. This moping and crying around shit is seriously bringing me down. I sincerely hope you don't act like this on the whole trip. 'Cause I am telling you right now..you will get on my nerves."

He laughed.

"This is mostly an outdoor adventure. You do know that, right? And what are you going to do without a mirror or hair gel?" I gave him a mock horrified look.

"Funny dick! You need me so you don't get your ass kicked by lurking strigoi…Bitches deserve some payback."

I saw my mother's expression as Sophie flinched. We never did tell mom about Dejan and I sure the hell wasn't telling her now. Alec, also picking up on the soon-to-be-halted travel plans vibe being given off by mom, hurried with me, and we both pulled her into a hug. "I love you, maw." Alec said

while kissing her cheek. "Alec, wait." She said.

"Love you, mom.." Alec said again, practically running out the door.

She held me tight. "Please be careful..I love you so much, Ethan. Come back home to me."

"I will, along with my dad.. I love you, mom!"

**I hope you liked it..Please review..**

**Terri**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hey guys..just want to say that I am NO expert in astrological signs, religion, or Planetary events..I wing it.**

**If some of you know whats what and I am wrong..Forgive me.**

**It is all purely fictional, so please be gentle.. ;D**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's the longest one to date...NO SNORING ALOUD! LMAO..;P**

**Terri**

**Ethan's POV**

Our plane started it's descend and we would be landing at Court in less than 20 minutes. I am far from a pretentious person, but it was times like these that I was glad I was born into privilege. It made going on this trip to help my dad, possible.

Alec broke me from my daydreaming. "Do I have time to visit Ellie while we are here?"

I gave him a dumbfounded look. "Ellie? Ellie is back at school. Isn't she?"

"No..she is here visiting her folks."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't care. I have to visit Rhonda. So, I guess if you would rather go visit Ellie, well that's cool with me. Besides, she just a psychic, what's she going do... Kick my ass?"

Alec gave me a sarcastic roll of the eyes. "I've seen you fight. She probably could kick your ass."

"Oh..okay. Whatever you say. I wasn't the one dangling in the air like a puss last Friday night."

"Hey man. Mind control is not cool."

I pushed him as he toppled some before catching his balance. "Go ahead and visit Ellie. I will meet you at the cafe after I am done. If you get there first, just wait for me."

Alec pounded his fist to mine. "Okay…I will see you soon."

I walked through a cavern-like corridor to enter the most bizarre room I was ever in. The walls had red, velvet damask wallpaper, red curtains, and red satin cushions scattered about. However, that wasn't the strangest fixture in the room.

There was a woman; long, dark curly hair, dressed in black, hovering over a crystal ball while sitting at a red, silk draped table. She never glanced up when she spoke. "Welcome Ethan….Belikov." I rolled my eyes, lucky guess. Of course she knew I was coming.

I had an appointment. She let out a semi-deranged cackle. "Ahh..A skeptic like your mother, Rosemarie. She never did respect my gifts."

This crazy old lady better not start throwing insults about my mother. I won't stand for it. And then the thought occurred to me. Shit! I sure the hell hope she can't read my mind too!

She gazed up at me with her eerie dark eyes as they penetrated mine. "You look like your father, Dimitri."

"Mmm..Thank you. I guess. May I sit down?" My voice shaking from not knowing what really to expect from her.

She gestured to one on the two empty chairs placed on the other side of the table from her.

She got right to business, skipping any light conversation. "Ethan, I would like to do a tarot card reading to get a feel for the energy around you before we go on to anything else."

She had asked for my birthdate first and then handed me a deck of worn cards asking me to shuffle them, which I did.

I handed them back to her and she gave me a knowing smile.

I became extremely self-conscious when I finally couldn't take her stare any longer. "What is it?" I nervously quizzed.

"Venus trine Pluto."

I raised an eyebrow and challenged her. "What does that mean?"

She furrowed her brow and then her smile widened. "Young Ethan..I see an very intense romance in store for you." I felt a slow blush starting to creep up my neck, finding it's way to my cheeks. She continued, while not paying attention to my embarrassment.

"Love at first sight. You're not one to scatter or waste your affections on someone who doesn't deserve or appreciate them. You possess extremely high moral and spiritual standards. Your basic integrity is solidly founded and unshakable."

She eyed me again. "You definitely _are_ your father's son."

She laid three cards before me on the table when I heard the most annoying voice at the wrong moment. "A dude can get lost in a hell hole like this."

Alec came walking in, completely oblivious to the business being conducted in the room. "Ellie's not home." He looked at my face, which was wearing an aggravated expression. "Dude, what's wrong….…?"

He turned his head, following my eyes to finally see Rhonda sitting across from me. "Dayum, shit..Sorry, you scared me, ma'am." He jumped back in the most comical way. She was quite scary looking, almost like a witch. It took everything I had not to burst out laughing right then.

Rhonda glared at him and snickered with disgust. "You must be Alexsandr Ivashkov."

Alec smiled his brilliant smile and straightened his shirt. "That's right, I am. You've heard of me, huh?" He fucking winked at her. I shook my head while thinking, heaven help us. She was like 65 years old. What the hell is wrong with him? We are definitely going to die on this trip.

She made another strange, disgusted sound. "Yes well, you must have gotten the worst of their combined genes I see. Your father, Adrian, must have fallen in the deep end of the genetic pool of stupidity. I am still convinced that Nathan and Alena lost a bet

with god. Problems with that one there."

"Hey lady, What the fuck?" Alec snapped as I squeezed his leg…hard. "Ouch dude." He turned and glared at me.

"Please continue, Miss Rhonda."

She looked at me. "_You_ have your father's manners. A polite young man."

"Thank you." I put as much sincerity as I could in my completely fake sentiment. I so did not want to piss this lady off. Hell, she looked as if she could place a wicked spell on us at any second and Christ, I have enough problems to content with at the moment.

Alec focused real hard as he conveyed his thoughts to me. _ 'You're a fucking suck up, ass. That's my dad this bitch is ragging on.' _ He literally screamed the words in my brain.

I sent a thought in return. His and my thought processes were different from his and Sophie's. They seemed to share the same wave length whereas it was harder for us to establish a mental line of communication. It was difficult and hard to sustain for

any long length of time. _ 'Alec, come on..This lady has information about my dad that I desperately need. Shit man…just play along for now…please!'_

I saw through the corner of my eye that he slightly nodded his head with his mouth drawn in a tight straight line, not revealing any emotions. I knew he was pissed from what she said about Adrian and I was too! But, I needed information on the

Temple's whereabouts and if we pissed her off.. we weren't going to get it…simple as that.

She flipped over three cards in front of me. She examined them intently before she spoke. "Your first card is The High Priestess. It is upright, which is good. You have intuition, wisdom, and a secret knowledge."

My eyes darted to Alec's and back to the cards, not wanting to give anything away to this woman. I remembered that she did help the Strigoi, which was not a good thing for me, knowing she could betray this information as soon as I walked out the door.

She gave me a curious look. "Something remains yet to be revealed, but patience must be observed. I see the influence of a woman."

"Okay…" Alec nudged my shoulder and waggled his eyebrows. "A woman. Now we are getting somewhere." Rhonda frowned at him in disgust once again. I had a feeling she truly disliked poor Alec. A woman that doesn't like Alec, huh, that's a first.

"The second card is also upright. The Chariot Card. Triumph over diversity, overcoming life obstacles, decisiveness, and ambition in achieving ones goals. A well deserved victory. A period of struggle ending in worldly success." I was so happy to hear this one.

I am hoping that she is talking about my goals that are in reference to my dad and them being well deserved. My dad did deserve to be saved and brought back to me and…mom. I wanted to know him so badly that it hurts. I pray that these predictions are true.

She looked up at me and pointed to the third card and took a deep breath. If I had to be honest, the look on her face frightened me. She almost looked sympathetic for a brief moment. "Ethan." She paused.

"The third card is, The Tower." It didn't look like a scary card to me, at least it wasn't the death card, right…wrong!

She cleared her throat. "Disruption, conflict, change, and a sudden, violent loss. Overthrowing of an existing way of life, major changes, Ruin and disturbance. Dramatic upheaval."

Alec and I instantly found each others stares and spoke at the same time with the same worry racing through our thoughts. "Who is going to die?"

Rhonda's eyes darted back and forth from mine and Alec's. "I will not tell you who. I will inform you that they are well aware of their destiny and they accept it."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Alec demanded. "If someone I love is going to die..and you know it, then you should tell us."

She held his glare, opening her mouth to say something when there was a charge in the atmosphere, changing it drastically. The air around us suddenly felt heavy, sweltering. A swirling mist encompassed Rhonda, Alec, and myself.

Something supernatural was at work here, I sensed it. The room seemed to be locked in some sort of foggy haze, like a fog on a mountain after a heavy rain, blinding you to anything within a few feet of your sight. It was sort of frightening and interesting all at once.

Alec and I gazed at each other in shock, and confusion. We turned our attentions back to Rhonda, whose eyes took on a strange, blank expression. She appeared to be catatonic, in a trance.

It was even more bizarre when she started to speak in a unfamiliar voice drawn with a slight russian accent. It was still her voice, but different.

"Ethan?" Her mouth spoke as she addressed me. We knew right then and there that Rhonda wasn't Rhonda anymore. She was being controlled by something or someone. I pulled my stake from my sheath, and waited, with Alec followed my lead.

Alec and I didn't know if we should stay in this room or run out screaming like two frightened little girls. But, we chose the first option as we listened closely, knowing that obviously whatever, or whoever it was had a message for me.

"Ethan, I have never occupied a living body with my spirit before. Therefore, I have no idea how long I can hold on to this possession. So, please listen intently to everything I must reveal to you."

I sat there with my jaw slack, completely dumbfounded, and then finally pulled myself together, forming a coherent sentence as I stuttered. "Wwho are you?"

"I am your father…Dimitri."

My eyes widened in complete shock.

"What the hell?" Alec said what I was actually thinking.

Dimitri wasted no time explaining things to us, as he got right to the point. "You have exactly 5 days to make it to The Temple of Souls or there is no way to ever reconnect my soul to my body. There are many powers at work here. Some are with you and some are…against you."

"Dad, _your body? _ What do you mean your body..There is nothing left to it."

"Listen to me…I am not dead. I was injured when Roza staked me. She was too fragile to handle the truth..I had to let her think she freed me. It was the only way for her to move on." Alec turned to me and mouthed 'Roza?'

I gave him an 'are you serious' look. I mouthed back. 'Mom.'

"Ethan, I am here and aware..I need your undivided attention, son." He was already scolding me like a father would. Once he had my full attention, he continued. "Yes, the Roza I am speaking of is your mother. Now that we have established that; Tatiana had

given too much information to Dejan. He was not aware that I was the one to have killed Galina. All the witnesses at the mansion that evening had be eliminated, or so I thought. Dejan had no way of knowing of what really happened there, until Tatiana informed him."

I swallowed hard, aware of the fact that my mom and dad had been in that mansion that night, together, and my dad must have been the one to have destroyed all of the other Strigoi.

"Galina?" I questioned with no idea who he was talking about. I have never heard of this person before.

"I have no time to give you all the details, but they knew Rose had given birth to my son, you. I knew I had only one option and this was it; more or less go in hiding, place myself in this suspended state, and wait for you to come into your powers, so that you may be able to

and if you were willing to free me. Nonetheless, they would want to destroy me and then you. Our souls are divided, you carry part of me within yourself, whereas I carry Galina's spirit since I was the one to destroy her.

He needs both of us dead to claim her powers from me. There are many dark forces at work here…They are things I am not proud of, things that while being Strigoi I explored, but believe me, this is only possible, my awakening, because I carried_ my_ _light_ with me.

I carried some of my humanity in my darkest hours. There is so much to explain to you, but not enough time. You have to retrieve my body in The Temple of Souls. I am in a meditative state, a Shamanic Journey.

My spirit has left my body to travel and roam between the realms of the upper world and your world. You are my spirit helper, my only connection back to our world, a living, breathing state. If you don't get to me in time, my soul with forever remain in the upper world, with no rest."

Jesus, no pressure there, I thought to myself.

"Does Dejan know about the Temple? And how did he know you went into hiding?" I felt fear and anxiety devour my being. I knew this answer was of great importance.

"Yes, he does know of the Temple. However, he doesn't know where it is located and he can't find out. He carries no morality in his soul. So therefore, he is not granted entrance onto it's grounds. I am afraid he will follow you to get to me. He only knows of my

current disposition because I had a confidant of sorts. He was of a religious stature and he helped me gain access to the holy ground for which I lie. However, he has since perished, for he would not give them my location, he only admitted that I wasn't dead and besides, Dejan could

sense it. My friend was put to an agonizing death for harboring my secrets."

I asked in confusion. "Dejan wants me to resurrect you. He told me so."

"Yes and no. If he is able to get to my body in this state..He can attempt to use a human to enter The Temple to kill me and then….." The voice paused and slightly faded. "Then he will kill you, releasing the other half of my soul to only evoke it into himself."

"Oh hell no he won't!" Alec chimed in. I had almost forgotten he was sitting beside me. I don't think he has ever been this motionless or quiet even, in his entire life.

"Why didn't he just kill me when he had the chance?"

"For one, he doesn't know where my body is…He needs you to lead him to me. Just keep a vigilant watch for him."

I disagreed. "No, I think he wants the show down with you. He said about a great war. I think he wants his avenge Galina's death by killing you himself."

I paused and spoke in the most threatening voice, one that I didn't even know I was capable of. "I will never let it happen."

"Me neither." Alec concurred.

"Well, if that is his true intention then…I welcome the challenge." I had to smile 'cause I heard the fight in his voice, the anticipation of the battle. I think he wanted Dejan as much as Dejan wanted him…oh shit! Great war indeed.

My brain registered a worried thought. "He is working with Rhonda. Why can't she direct him to The Temple's location?"

"It's complicated. She needs 'spiritual permission' to be bestowed the privileged. She has malevolent intent. Our spiritual guides are well aware of our truest intentions. Son, if I didn't have good intentions, I would not be granted this honor to recapture my former self

and rest on holy ground. The gods are smarter than that. A man's truest value is who he is at heart, the very essence of his core; His integrity, his honor, and his self-worth."

I knew at that moment, I knew without a doubt that my dad was an amazing man and I was honored to be his son. He had a lot of self-worth and I would pledge my life to bring him back, nothing was stopping me.

"How do I get to you? I know I have to go to the Belukha Mountains where Russia and Kazakhstan meet. Yet, where do I go from there?" I spoke with sheer determination.

Rhonda's mouth pulled into a small smile. "I will guide you from there. The Temple of Souls is invisible to human eyes and can only be opened if you have true intentions and with the following incantation that I am about to give to you. You will feel my energy as I

draw you to me. Ethan, I don't know if I can hold on here much longer. Now remember, I will be restored to my original state before my 'slumber'.

The _theory_ is that the spirit in your blood will heal the Strigoi within my soul. Which means I may still be Strigoi when you resurrect me. Like I had said, I held on to my humanity by a thread…it weighs in the balance of good and evil. My soul is in chaos."

Horrified, I challenged. "Wait..Theory? Dad, what exactly are you saying? You don't know if this is even possible?"

The expression on Rhonda's face became even more grave as the next words escaped her mouth. "Son, if I awaken Strigoi…You have to kill me."

I frantically shook my head and started to shake with revulsion from the idea of hurting my own father. "No way. I won't do it..I can't…You're my dad."

"Promise me." His tone was sharp and demanding this time, not accepting no for an answer, so I did what felt right to me…I lied.

"I promise."

"Good, now listen to Rhonda about the conditions which are needed to perform the ritual. I hope to see you in 5 days…And Ethan?"

I looked up, afraid to meet his eyes, her eyes in case he knew I was lying to him. "Yeah, dad?"

"I love you, son." He was gone, just like that.

His final words were bittersweet. But, I couldn't focus on that right now. My mind was focused on something more terrifying. How the hell could I kill my own father? It wasn't possible.

In this moment, I knew exactly how my mother once felt; confusion, devastation, and complete hopelessness. She was much braver than I have ever imagined. My mother is a truly remarkable woman.

The fog dissipated and the air became more tolerable as Rhonda quickly shook her head as if she were coming out of a trance, and she really was. I just hope she doesn't remember any of it.

"Where were we?" She glanced at us, having no recollection of what just occurred. "Oh yes, Mr. Alec was being rude to me."

"Christ lady, really? What the hell did I do to you?" I knew that Alec was on the verge of freaking out from everything that just happened to us. We had to get out of here and soon.

She took a cleansing breath and gazed at me again with those now creepy, soulless eyes. I didn't trust this woman, but dad had told me to listen to the conditions she had to tell me, whatever the hell that meant. So, I followed his advice.

"Ethan, I am sorry to inform you that I can't tell you the location of The Temple of Souls. My spiritual guide cannot reach the destination for reason unbeknown to me. However, there are certain events in our spiritual, and astrological domains that have to align with one another to make your journey

possible."

She closed her eyes as to really focus on her task at hand. "The moon is in the house of venus..The sun is blackened. The hourglass is turned and so shall the sand slip by quickly, as your father's fate is a minuscule speck, balanced in the infinite of space and time."

She opened her eyes to stare directly into mine. "What does that mean?" I begged her to make sense of her words, so I could understand them.

I saw the struggle in her eyes as she debated if she wanted to help me any further. "I believe I may owe you this. However, I want no parts of either side after today's events. I fear of something very terrible to come if your father is not awakened. This alone is why I

choose to help you. On the fifth day of your journey, our solars will enter a Planetary conjunction with a solar eclipse, a rare celestial event. The five planets; Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn will align making a connection to the Otherworld possible.

Also, for chosen ones, such as yourself to evoke heavenly god-like qualities for only the briefest moments in time. Thus, having the power to resurrect your father. For how long the window will be open? I do not know. The sun, moon, and the planets have a decided effect on one's

destiny. Good luck young Ethan and Good-bye." She escorted us out of her room as the fear was evident on her face.

Alec gazed at me with a humorless look. "That is one rude bitch." He chucked his thumb over his shoulder, back in Rhonda's direction. "Where to now?" He asked.

I wrapped my arm around my brothers shoulders, guiding him through the corridor. "We are going to Russia."

**Sophie's POV**

I couldn't take it anymore. I knew those two, and they were definitely going to head into trouble without me. I also knew that mom and dad were going to be frantic, still, I had to find my brothers' and offer them my help. My plane is scheduled to leave for La Guardia

airport , New York, in less than three hours and then on to Novosibirsk, Russia. My secret boyfriend, Chance, who is 20, and also a student enrolled at St. George's, will be driving me to the airport. I really hated to involve him, but no one is aware of us dating, so it

shouldn't cause a problem for him. I have just enough time to leave my parents a note and slip off to meet Chance, who had a waiting car in the teacher's lot.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I am so sorry to leave you like this and with only a note as an explanation to why. I can't bear to have Ethan and Alec on this trip and possibly be hurt. I need to be with them..Help them. Please understand._

_I also hate to inform you that we've been keeping a secret from you. Last Friday, Dejan and four other strigoi had cornered Ethan about plans to resurrect Dimitri. Dejan had made some threats, wanting Ethan to do his_

_bidding, and eventually to join him. I guess by changing Ethan into a strigoi. We were able to get away with no harm coming to any of us. Except, Alec was mentally 'physically' attacked, which he started by the way._

_I am so sorry to have told you this way, but if you knew earlier, you would have never let Ethan go on his quest._

_Please forgive me…I promise to keep them safe. I had to go…_

_All My Love,_

_Sophie_

**Hey Everyone…There may be questions about Dimitri's state of being and things of that nature…**

**However, I will explain it in detail later on…or **_maybe _**I will let Dimitri do it….lol**

**Hope you enjoyed it….Please review…Terri = - }**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello Everyone…****Just a heads u****p..**

**..Cheerleading will be starting next week and I coach the kiddies..so, it may slow me a bit…**

**I will try to update as quickly as possible, but it may take an extra day or so.**

**But, I promise to move along as fast as I can.**

**Are you guys interested in these characters having love interests or not? I can write them in or leave them out…**

**BUT, **** I have to keep Ethan's love interest…She is important. :D **

**As Alec would say..'Ethan needs some..bad' 'Don't deny them the experience'..LOL**

**This is a more easy going chapter with not some much to absorb…;D**

**Enjoy…Terri**

**P.S. Old song for this chapter..it's for Sophie.."LET ME LOVE YOU DOWN…by INOJ.**

**Chapter 11**

**Sophie's POV**

My breath caught in my throat as I saw Chance leaning up against the car. No one knew it, but I was in love. Yes, actual love. No one would believe it, considering how closed off I pretend to be.

If I've learned anything, it is better to remain aloof than to explain some things. And there are certain things that I wasn't ready to share with anyone, not yet.

Chance Kinlan, who is a Dhampir of English descent, and spoke in that amazing accent. He is 22 years old, stood about 6'3", brown disheveled hair, and gorgeous, electric blue eyes. He took my breath away every time I gazed at him.

We have been together for about 3 months and the only bad thing about it is was, well, he is one of my mom's students. She scares the hell out of him.

When you think about it, who could blame him for being scared, she would probably kick his ass if she found out about us. Hence, why our relationship has been kept a secret.

He would be graduating from Academy in less than a couple weeks. But, nonetheless, he still didn't need my mother breathing down his neck like a raging bull.

Chance causally pushed off the car and walked towards me to take my bag for my shoulder. He leaned down and gently brushed his lips against mine, and whispered. " 'Ello Love."

My heart pounded in my chest, and my knees felt weak. "Hey." I whispered back, completely breathless.

He gave a little chuckle at my nervousness. I was hoping he thought it was from my impending trip, yet the truth of it was that he made me anxious. We haven't been together, together. But, I really wanted too! I wanted to give myself to him in every way.

I didn't have anyone I could confide my feelings to, except Thing 1 and Thing 2. I could only imagine telling Thing 1, that being Ethan, he would want to kick Chance's ass for even thinking of deflowering his baby sister. And Thing 2, Alec, would probably hand him a box of condoms and say

_'Have at it, dude'_. What dumb asses! But, they were my brothers and I was stuck with them, and they only look out for me...Ethan does anyhow.

I quickly dismissed the crazy thoughts scattering through my brain when I heard Chance speak, mistaking my thoughtfulness. "Are you scared to go? If you are, I can always go with you…that's if you want."

He opened the car door for me as I slid into the passenger seat, buckling my seatbelt. "No, I will be fine."

Chance put the car in gear and headed to the airport. He reached across the storage compartment between us, taking my hand in his, intertwining our fingers. His hand was so warm and strong, just a simple touch warmed my whole body. I sighed, while resting my head back on the seat.

"I wish you would let me come with you. I don't think I can handle you being gone too long. I will miss you." Chance confessed.

I turned and smiled at him. "I don't think I'll be gone that long. Besides, you need to be here. Remember, you are graduating soon. And then, once Rose and Adrian find that note, they will probably dispatch guardians to come retrieve me."

He gave me a sideward glance, lips slightly drawn up in the corner, and released a small laugh. "What?" I asked him.

"I hate to say it. But, they probably will, Love. I doubt if you will get very far. They can't pull Ethan back because he is almost 19, an adult. However, you and Alec are 17, minors, they can bring you both back home or even detain you at the airport. If they really wanted too!"

We drove the rest of the way to the airport in a comfortable silence, leaving us alone to our own thoughts. My parents wouldn't do that, would they? My mom would probably come get me herself. Lord help us all as panic raced through my veins.

We were standing outside the terminal when my flight was announced. Chance let out a deep sigh as he cupped my cheeks to hold my gaze. "Please be careful… Hurry back home to me! I love you, Sophie Ivashkov."

I gave him a surprised look as my eyes widened. Chance has never told me he loved me before and it caught me completely off guard.

He must have mistaken my surprised expression for something else. It was obvious when he spoke his next words. "It's okay..Sophie. You don't have to say it back if you don't want too! I don't want to force you in…"

I pulled his lips to mine and kissed him with incredible force. After a few intense minutes, we reluctantly removed our mouths from each others. "Shut up." I said as I pulled the corner of my mouth up in a teasing smirk.

I locked my eyes with his once again. "I love you too."

He gave me a sly smile. "You are going to get me in so much trouble….You do know that?" He paused. "Good thing I love trouble." He winked at me and walked away.

I took my seat on the plane and thought to myself. "Russia here I come…"

**Adrian's POV**

"ARGH! SOPHIE ROSE IVASHKOV." I heard Rose shriek as I almost fell out of bed from her startling me. I ran out of our bedroom into the kitchen with complete panic surging through me. Rose was standing at the counter with a death stare firmly affixed to her face.

She started waving a piece of paper back and forth while screaming. "See..See..What _your_ daughter does to me. Is she trying to kill me? She gets this shit from you, Adrian. I swear these kids are trying to torture me."

She paused for a second, barely taking time to breath as she started ranting again. "What did I ever do to deserve this? Second thought, don't answer that. I am going to kick her ass. As if I don't have enough on my mind and she pulls this shit."

I didn't know if I should laugh at her, agree with her, or just continue to stand there dumbfounded. I chose the last option. "Adrian?" She yelled at me.

My eyes bugged in a taunting gesture. "Rose?" I was trying to not laugh at her at this point.

"Do you know what _your_ daughter did?"

I ran my fingers through my hair, scratching my head, and shrugged my shoulders. "Ahhh..No! I was sleeping until you decided to scare the hell out of me by screaming like a crazy person."

She pointed her finger at me, looking even more comical. "Don't start, Ivaskov. Now is not the time to be a smart ass. I am warning you. It would seem that Miss Sophie Rose decided she needed to take a little trip."

She placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. " TO RUSSIA!" She shrieked again.

I squinted with a grimace. Rose's voice with gyrating in my brain. I loved her, but hell, it's just too early for this shit. "Okay..Give me the note." I waggled my fingers, encouraging her to hand it over. Which she didn't. It was the evidence she needed to justify her bitch session.

"If my dad let her use a plane..I swear I will kick his ass also! You know I will do it too, Adrian."

I just nodded my head. It was my best plan of action right now. I do not want to be on the receiving end of her rant. "Uh huh, honey. You're right.. I know." I was still half asleep even with all this shrilling.

"Adrian Ivashkov…Wake the hell up and get with me here." She snapped her fingers in front of my face, taking my memory back to so many years ago. When she had suggested I write her up a proposal to date her. I still don't know who was more surprised at that moment; Me, thinking that she

might actually consider dating me, or Her, that I might actually write a dating proposal. It was the most important thing I've ever written. Well, maybe not, considering this morning.

I gave her a smile at the memory. "Babe, I am awake. I am standing right in front of you." She glared at me. Of course, she didn't know what I was thinking. She thought I was being facetious.

Here I was 41 years old, and married to this woman for 18 years and still haven't learned that it's best; to just sit down, shut up, and nod politely.

She was right about one thing, Sophie may be daddy's little girl in every way, but she is in serious trouble, okay NOT serious trouble, just a little trouble. Only if I get to her before Rose.

I listened to Rose, who was now on the phone harassing Abe. I just sat there thinking that I would really love a cup of coffee, but I was too afraid to move for my chair.

**Rose's POV**

"Dad... Did Sophie use one of the planes last night? And for your sake old man you better say no."

"Who?.." He challenged; groggily into the receiver.

"Sophie, your granddaughter, remember her? Did she ask to use a plane last night?"

He sighed heavily into the phone. "I know who Sophie is, smart-ass, and no, she didn't ask for my plane. Why? What happened?" He was finally starting to wake up.

"She left for Russia to go after the boys and it's too dangerous for her, dad." I stopped talking when the contents of her note finally registered with me. In my fit of rage, I didn't get the gist of it…Ethan and Alec were in grave danger. It had to be a trap.

"Rose?" I heard concern in Dad's voice as Adrian got up from the table sensing my distress.

"Baby?" Adrian crouched down, grabbing me by my by the shoulders, craning his neck to look up at me. "What's wrong?"

"The note….Dejan came after Ethan last Friday night. And he assaulted Alec, too."

"What?" Adrian and Abe screamed at the same time. I couldn't form a full explanation of what had happened because I wasn't really sure of it myself.

"I will be there soon." My dad said, when the line went dead.

I handed Adrian the note as he read it. "Dejan was here at the Academy last Friday." He had a horrified expression on his face. "Rose, we have to bring them back. They can't be in Russia. This is a suicide mission. I can't lose my children…not for any reason."

Ten minutes had not passed when there was a knock at the door, not waiting for me to answer, in walked my dad and Pavel.

"Hey Rose." Pavel said as he shook Adrian's hand. "Can I see the note?"

Adrian gave him a worried glance and then handed Pavel the letter, which he immediately starting reading.

I walked across our spacious living room to look out the window. I stare out over the wooded area of Montana while letting my mind wander with frightening thoughts of what could happen to my children. They were in danger. They are a bunch of kids who have no idea what they are up

against. What was I thinking? Where was my better judgement? Dimitri was dead. How could Ethan possibly save him? There were so many holes in this theory. Ethan is only 18 years old. A young man, who has no experience in this world and I let him go, let him walk right into danger.

I let him leave and now he could be killed because of my not stopping him. What have I done? I turned quickly on my heels, grabbed my wallet, and stormed off towards the door. "Where are you going, babe?" Adrian enquired.

"I am going to Russia. I need to bring my children back."

Adrian grasped my arm and yanked me back. "Whoa..Whoa..Whoa! You are NOT going to Russia. I will go instead." Why wouldn't Adrian want me to go to Russia?

It really pissed me off that he was acting like this or maybe I was overreacting, but I didn't care. I gave him a-have-you-lost-your-mind look. "What? I am quite competent enough to go to Russia on my own, Adrian. I am not some subservient little woman."

He gave me an incredulous glare. "Rose..I never implied that you were…Where the hell did that come from?"

"Adrian, Listen..I just have a bad feeling." My guilt for letting the kids go was getting the better of me. I was mad at myself for being so foolish.

Abe interrupted. "Neither one of you are going." He turned to Pavel. "We do have our informer in place. She will have close contact with Ethan, correct?"

"Yes, we do. She is well aware of the situation. The Elite force will be following close enough to keep in contact about any and all activities where Ethan is concerned." Pavel stated with complete faith and authority.

"She? Who the hell is she?"

"Marlena." Pavel said as I just stood there waiting for more of an explanation than that, needing more information.

I rolled my hand in gesture for him to keep talking. But, he just shrugged his shoulders. "What?"

I groaned. "Jesus Pavel..I want to know about this Marlena. Is she qualified to be 'watching' Ethan and Alec?"

"Alec?" Abe questioned. "When did Alec become involved in this journey? Why didn't you tell me, Kiz?"

I held up my finger, relaying the message to my dad that I wanted my questions answered first. "Go on, Pavel."

"Marlena had graduated top of her class from St. Innocent. And she is a recent graduate of the Elite Academy in Siberia, where she came with high recommendations. Guardian Marlena Svetkova is currently residing in Novosibirsk awaiting her permanent assignment since graduating 3 weeks ago."

There were 2 things that registered with me at once. One, Dimitri had graduated from St. Innocent and two, she was a recent graduate of the Elite school. She couldn't possibly be equipped enough to assume this kind of responsibility.

This was my son we were talking about here, his safety should be in the hands of someone more capable, more experienced.

As if he were able to read my mind. Pavel intervened. "Rose, I can assure you that she is quite capable to ensure Ethan's safety. Besides, I think Ethan is an accomplished enough fighter, not only in the martial arts , but the boy is wicked with his Shinai."

Pavel laughed and then looked at Adrian as if he were asking for him to agree. "I hate to practice Kendo with him. I have been a guardian for what seems like forever and that boy kicks my ass."

I smirked with the satisfaction of knowing that my son was, already at his age, going to be one of the best. "Okay." I said with slight hesitation. "I want her file…today. If she is guarding my son, I want to know everything on her. Can you get it for me?"

Pavel nodded whereas Abe laid out the current plan of action. "We will inform the guardians about Sophie and Alec. I will make sure that they are sent back home. However, Ethan is a different story. He is technically an adult and our hands are tied. If he chooses to stay and continue onward

by himself then there is no way to interject. I will promise you that I will allow no harm to come to my grandson. I will have the group follow closely and Marlena can continue on with her current assignment as his guide."

It was in that moment that I realized I owed Ethan. As terrified as I felt for his safety, he needed to do this. If it were possible to bring back his father, and I denied him the opportunity, how could I ever live with myself.

I fixed my eyes with my dad's. "You're right. Let Ethan continue on with what he needs to do. But, as fas as Alec and Sophie are concerned, they will be brought back whether they like it or not."

**I hope you guys liked it..Please review...**

**Terri =D**


	13. Chapter 12

**The Love Interests will be written in..Woohoo!**

**Alec cares for someone, but I can't possibly write all his 'sex', **_not_** love interests..**

**As Becca would say…It would be a book in itself…lol.**

**I also understand you want Sophie and Alec on the trip with Ethan. However, my story is planned**

**out somewhat from this point, so it can't fit into the plot. But, believe they will see action later on. **

**We still have a ways to go! Bare with me! There is a method to my madness.**

**Thanks..You guys are the Best!**

**Terri XOXOX**

**Chapter 12**

**Ethan's POV**

Thank god the plane had landed and we were finally in Russia. I was ready to get moving onward with my plans and get my dad back. I had exactly four days to get to The Temple of Souls and perform this supposed ritual. I just hope and pray that it works.

There were so many things that could go wrong. I needed to say the right words, do the right things, and then, if he awakened Strigoi; I would have to kill him. My thoughts and emotions were jumbled together with worry, hope, and then worry again.

Alec snapped his hand out in front of me to stop me from walking any further. "Holy Shit." He said with a big smile on his face.

I looked at him in confusion and then followed the direction of his stare. Holy shit was right! It was when I saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen my entire life, walking straight towards us.

She was a dhampir; long, light blonde hair, about 5'6'', and the most amazing blue eyes. She was still a good 20 feet from us and her eyes were the brightest crystal blue, like glacial pools of water.

I was completely and hopelessly mesmerized. This was a first for me. I mean, sure, I appreciate a nice looking girl, like all guys do. But, there was something different about her. I felt a powerful pull towards her.

It felt strange and foreign to me. I was lost in my attraction to this amazing creature when Alec's rambling snapped my attention back to him.

"Please let her be our guide. Please let her be our guide. Come on god. I will do anything…just please." Alec was desperately praying, when the thought suddenly occurred to me. Could he possibly be feeling the same thing I was?

I gave him a sideward glare and snapped. "Shut up, Alec." I had this bizarre rush of jealousy flow through me. What the hell? I didn't know a single thing a about this girl. Yet, I already felt like some jealous boyfriend.

He looked at me with amazement. "What? She is fucking hot. Look at her body…shit!" I did as he said because honestly, I couldn't resist. However, it really wasn't just her body that caught my attention, it was _everything_ about her.

She was something to see; wearing a tank top, jeans, and boots, all in black, which almost reminded you of a Guardian, but she wasn't. I didn't know who or what she was.

She must have been there for us when she stopped to extend her hand to me. "You must Ethan Belikov." I put my hand in hers, feeling the oddest sensation race through me."..I am Marlena Svetkova."

Alec's jaw dropped, then he said the most stupid thing. "Aww..Could you say that again, cause dayum." She and I turned to give him a disturbing look. "Excuse me?" Marlena spoke with a thick russian accent, only making her more appealing.

If were even remotely possible. She was damn near perfect.

"I am Alexsandr Ivashkov." He extended his hand to Marlena, giving her an appraising up and down stare as she just glared back at him. Jesus, Alec was on a roll with women lately. It seemed as though he was losing his touch and that huge ego had to be taking a beating.

I wanted to laugh at him but I knew it would piss him off. So, I just stood there with my lips in a tight, straight line, watching in amusement as this embarrassing scenario played out before me.

She was sort of rude to Alec and I was starting to think that my first perception of Marlena was incorrect. She seemed to be a tad off-putting, not very friendly. She acted so serious and focused. It was hard to believe she was a tour guide. The job description didn't seem to fit her personality.

It felt like there was something more to her, but I just couldn't quite figure it out. It would come to me, eventually.

She shook Alec's hand and there was a slight change her demeanor. It was as if she could sense my appraisal of her attitude. "Hello Alexsandr. It's nice to meet you." Her actions were actually showing me something else. Her aura had a strange color about it, one I couldn't really figure out.

On top of that, she wasn't acting like it was nice to meet either one of us. "You both can follow me.. we have a car waiting in the lot for us. I will take you both to the Centralnaya Hotel and after you've had a chance to settle in, we can discuss our travel plans later tonight ." Marlena spoke matter of

factually.

She opened the door to the black Hummer for me to get in the passenger side.

I stood outside the door and gazed at her. "Is there a problem, Mr. Belikov?" She questioned with a hint of something in her tone; sarcasm, or flirtation. I couldn't tell.

"It's Ethan and yeah, I'll do the driving."

She smirked at me. "Really? And I suppose you know your way around Novosibirsk?"

"No, I don't…But, you can always tell me. You're my guide, are you not?" I furrowed my brow at her, waiting for her answer.

Marlena bit her bottom lip as if she were holding back what she really wanted to say. "It's your dollar or I mean your daddy's dollar." There was that tone again.

I glared at her. She was starting to piss me off. I grabbed the keys from her hand and got into the vehicle. She locked her eyes with mine and it was when I happen to notice her aura again…interesting. Maybe I could forgive her for some of her rudeness.

I raised my brow at her again, giving her a smug smile that she couldn't possibly decipher the meaning too. Only I knew what it meant. It was even more interesting when Miss Marlena had a slow blush cross her cheeks, forcing her to take her eyes from mine.

Score one for me.

"Show me the way, Miss Svetkova." I said as I put the Hummer in drive.

* * *

We were settled into our rooms and it was early evening when Marlena came to our room. "Would you guys like to go out to dinner and lay our plans for tomorrow or shall we just stay here, ordering in?"

Before anyone could answer her, there was a knock on the door. Alec looked at me and Marlena. "Who could that be?" And then his face fell. "Oh hell no!" He flung open the door and groaned. "Sophie, What are you doing here?"

She glared at him. "What..No Hello? How was your flight? Kiss my ass?" Marlena watched them with intense scrutiny. Her gaze held something in it as she was observing and surveying the situation between the two. There was something different about Marlena.

She seemed very aware of her surroundings and the things happening around her. I reluctantly tore my gaze from her and walked to Sophie, pulling her into a big hug, lifting her off the ground. "Soph, What are you doing here?"

"At least one of you is happy to see me." Sophie stuck her tongue out at Alec as she hugged me back. "I missed_ you_, Ethan."

We all instantly turned our attention to Marlena when she cleared her throat, very loudly. What fascinated me the most was that she had a slight outline of dark green in her aura. She was jealous of something.

My mind couldn't register what she could be jealous of…!

No, Me and Sophie? She couldn't be, could she?

"Oh, Marlena. This is our sister, Sophie." After I introduced them to each other I noticed the green in her aura started to dissipate. Shit…she was jealous.

She must have thought Sophie and I were something more than what we actually are..only siblings. But, how was she supposed to know that.

Sophie eyed her suspiciously, yet still took her hand and shook it. "Nice to me you, Marlena, is it?"

"Yes, It's my pleasure." Sophie was trying to get a read on her. I could tell by how hard Sophie was staring at her. My sister has a sense of when people are genuine, or have deceitful motives when she touches them.

Sophie caught my gaze when she projected her thoughts to me.

_'It seems as though you have an admirer here, brother. However, she is holding something back.'_

I concentrated allowing my mind to connect with hers to keep our mental line open._ 'Is she trust-worthy?…She isn't playing with the other side is she?'_

_'No…it's nothing like that…However, I think she is more than she says, but I can't get a good read on her. Just guard your heart.'_

_'What are you talking about?' _And just like that Sophie cut off our mental communication. I hated that Alec and Soph had the power to cut me off like that and whereas I didn't.

Marlena and Alec stood there staring at us questionably. Actually, it was more Marlena than Alec. Alec had been in our minds the whole time. He knew perfectly well what Sophie and I were discussing.

He looked at me and winked. "You lucky prick." He punched my arm really hard as the girls gazed at him like he lost his mind.

* * *

We finished our dinner when Marlena pulled out some maps that outlined the Belukha Mountains. "Okay Ethan. Can you tell me what we are looking for? Where am I to guide you in these mountains."

I took a deep breath and released it. She sensed my tension. "What is it?" Her beautiful blue eyes swam with curiosity.

"Marlena." I held her gaze, feeling dizzy just from looking at her. "What I am about to tell you is going to sound unbelievable, crazy even. But, I hope you're able to have an open mind and go with me on this one." She nodded her head as

the four of us huddled around the table. "I am looking for the The Temple of Souls." She encouraged me to move forward by a simple hand gesture. "My father, Dimitri Belikov was/is Strigoi and twenty years ago, with the guidance of a person with religious stature,

helped enter my dad into a Shamanic Journey. My dad's soul had been separated from his physical shell. His body is resting in a 'death-like state' in this Temple. I have exactly four days including today, when our planet experiences a solar eclipse and it aligns with the

four other planets. It is only then that I have a small window in that time to find him and reconnect his soul to his body. If I don't, he will face a certain death where his soul will wander the Upper world for all eternity, leaving his soul in chaos."

Everyone's eyes were widened with the truth of my story.

Although Alec had already heard all of this before, yet it was still hard for him to fathom. Sophie sat there with her mouth wide open, forgetting that this was the first time she had heard any of this. "Sorry Soph, I forgot you didn't know any of this."

"Wow, Ethan…I am so sorry. I had no idea." I reached across the table as Marlena watched my hand squeeze my sisters.

"It's alright, Sophie. Marlena is going to get me there. Aren't you, Marlena?" I gave her a small, uncertain smile.

All three sets of eyes sitting at the table rested on Marlena's face, where the worry was evident. "Ethan, I will do everything I can, but The Temple of Souls is said to be a myth. Many men have searched for it to only come back disappointed."

"You don't believe me?" I asked, almost hurt when I knew it shouldn't matter. Yet, somehow what she thought mattered very much to me all of the sudden.

She shook her head. "No, that's not it at all. How can I dispute it's existence? We survive in a world of good vampires, bad vampires, and Dhampirs, living among the human world. Who am I to negate anything? I will do whatever I have to do to get you there. I promise

you. If your father is in that Temple, we will bring him back." She reached over touching my hand slightly, when we both jerked back for the incredible heat that was generated between us. Alec and Sophie gazed at each other, smiling with a knowing smile.

A cell phone started to ring in Marlena's pocket as she pulled it out to see the caller id. "Ahh. I really need to take this in private." My chest got a really weird flutter in it, hoping that it wasn't a boyfriend calling her.

"So, Dude….What do you think?" I moved my stare from a departing Marlena to Alec.

" 'Bout what?"

"Miss fucking hotness..that's what?" I gave him a blank-face not revealing anything. He punched his fist to mine. "Well, let me be the first to say congrats and I am so totally freaking jealous..Damn! Man, I would give her my virginity in a hot second, but shit, I lost it so

long ago." He said, shaking his drawn head in a sad, dramatic fashion.

I rubbed my face real hard, wishing when I looked up again that Alec would just disappear. My mouth worked before my brain registered. "What are you talking about? I am not losing my virginity to anyone just yet."

Alec pointed at me swiftly. "Ah..fucking..huh! I knew it. You still are a virgin. Pay up, Sophie."

I let out an appalled gasp as my eyes bulged. "You guys had a bet about my virginity. There is something seriously fucked up about you, Alec." He just laughed at me while holding his gut from his current fit of hysterics.

Marlena walked back into the room. "I am sorry to say that I have to go. Alec and Sophie it was nice to have met you. Ethan, I will see you at 5:00 am and sleep well." She pulled the door shut behind her. I thought it strange that she said that she would see me

tomorrow, but not the twins.

**MY POV**

Marlena left Ethan's room in a daze, one, she felt something for a guy she barely knew and two, what the hell was up with that touch they shared. It felt like she got too close to an open flame, the heat surged through her veins giving her an intense warming sensation all through

her body. She couldn't help to wonder what it would feel like to have his lips touch hers. What the hell was she thinking? He was her assignment, and not to mention he was younger than her. He was nothing more, nothing less than a job she needed to carry through to completion.

Focus, she demanded herself.

It was her supervisor that had called advising her that she had to vacant Mr. Belikov's room before the Guardians arrived to escort Alec and Sophie back to the United States. She couldn't have her cover blown. Two very important things were brought to her immediate attention.

First, these three are the grandchildren of King Hanedani, which made her felt even more dizzy and terrified, given his reputation. Second, if Ethan were to discover that she were actually an Elite Guardian, he would lose it. She definitely couldn't blow her cover for anything.

Marlena ran a hot, bubble bath and settled into the tub. She tried to rid her mind of any thoughts of the amazing gorgeous, incredibly built, and very intense, Ethan Belikov.

God help me was all she could think.

Ethan, Sophie, and Alec had settled into their room for the evening when there was another knock at their door. "Jesus, How many people are going to come to our door tonight? We are in Russia for christ's sake..How many people can know us?" He flung up the door again.

Only this time he was completely caught off guard by who was standing before him. "Prince Alexsandr Ivashkov. I am Guardian Russo. I am here to escort you and Princess Sophie Ivashkov back to the United States."

Alec opened the door all the way to present Sophie and Ethan their very intimidating guests. "Who says they have to go back to the States?" Ethan said as he walked to the door to take a stand beside his brother.

Guardian Russo gave a slight bow of acknowledgement. "Prince Belikov. I have been sent on the strict orders of your grandfather. The King, along with your parents insist that the twins are returned stateside immediately.

Alec stood with her feet apart and arms across his chest. "What if I say no?"

He gave us a you-really-don't-want-to-know-look. "I will take you both into custody by force if I have too!" There were a total of six very massive guardians now filling up the hallway. The three of them knew they didn't really stand a chance.

Alec and Sophie came to Ethan's side. "What can I do man? I don't want to leave you here to face this alone."

Sophie took a deep breath that caught in her throat from the emotions she was feeling. "I don't want to leave you either, Ethan. You need us."

Ethan put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Listen guys, maybe it is best you go back. As much as I want you with me and love having you here. Well, it is possible that I can't take anyone in The Temple with me. I think you should go back. Besides, I will

be home in less than a week. What can go wrong?" The twins reluctantly agreed with Ethan, saving their wrath for their parents when they arrive home.

Sophie was first to give Ethan a hug good-bye. "I will see you soon, Eth. I love you." Ethan squeezed her back and whispered. "I love you too! Be good."

Alec stood in front of him with a smirk on his face while concentrating really hard about something. "Hey Ethan, be careful. I don't want to leave you, man. But, I am handing you over to very hot, sexy, young woman. You will be in _capable_ hands." He stared into Ethan's eyes with utter seriousness.

"Honestly, I hope you can bring your dad back. I will be thinking of you. Oh and dude, Don't do anything I wouldn't do with that fine girl. Have fun!"

Ethan smacked his head. "Go the hell home. I will see you soon."

Ethan shut the door feeling for the first time in his life completely alone.

**I posted pictures of Chance and Marlena...**

**Slow chapter..but I needed it in here.**

**Terri**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello Everyone! Thanks for all your Great Reviews! **

**You guys make my day..Week..**

**And I Thank every single one of you! =D **Humbly Bows****

**Enjoy! **

**Terri**

**~~Oh and check out..My Life: It's Twist and Turns..by RoseKristyIvashkov…It's a good one!**

**Chapter 13**

**Ethan's POV **

It was exactly 5:00 am on the dot, when there was a knock at my door. My heart felt jolted and fluttered quickly in my chest, making me feel absolutely ridiculous.

I opened the door to see her standing there to only aggrandized the nervousness I was already feeling.

"Good morning, Mr. Belikov." She flashed me a radiant smile. Her hair was pulled up in a neat, high ponytail. She was wearing all black once again; a fitted t-shirt, leather jacket, camouflage cargo pants, and hiking boots.

She was unlike any girl I've ever known. She was so apart from the others I was used too. The prim, proper, and prissy type. Give me a girl in a t-shirt, blue jeans, and boots over the snobby, gotta-be-perfect girl anyday. I would choose the down-to-earth type every time.

Marlena was just that type. She appeared tough, yet at the same time feminine, and beautiful without the fuss, completely natural.

It was strange to admit this, even to myself. She did remind me of someone I knew well….my mom.

I couldn't help to smile in return. "Good morning, Marlena."

I tried to keep my composure around her, but I knew it was going to be difficult. This trip is going to be hard enough without her as a distraction, beautiful and wonderful to gaze at, but distraction none the less.

"Won't you come in?" I opened the door wider for her to enter my room.

"Thanks." She said as she glided across the threshold. "You all packed and ready to go."

"Yeah…I think so. Is there anything in particular I may need? Just in case I forgot something."

She smiled at me again. It seemed as though she was flattered that I needed her guidance. Her aura was a mixture of pale yellow, and cranberry red. It was quite evident that she was feeling something for me, but seeing the passion mixed in confused me some.

Well frankly, it scared the hell out of me. I wasn't prepared for this, not now.

My dad had to come before any possible fleeting romance or my own desires. She was from Siberia and I live in Montana. It could never work. What the hell am I thinking? Luckily, her laughter broke my reverie.

She was waving her hand in from of my face. "Hello..Earth to Ethan. Anyone in there?" Her laughter was a smooth as silk. It soothed me.

I blinked in a rapid succession while staring straight at her. "Ah yeah. What were you saying?"

"That must have been one hell of a daydream."

I took a deep breath and released it slowly. "You have no idea." I looked at her, locking our eyes together briefly. "Now, what is it you were saying again?"

"Once we've reached the mountains, it will become quite cold since there is snow year round. I don't know what altitude we will reach, but it is better to be prepared for_ anything." _ I gazed at her again as she continued talking. "You may also want to think of provisions for your father."

I loved the way she was always including my dad into our plans. She made this trip seem possible, that all of this isn't going to be done in vain. She made me feel like this journey had a real purpose with a positive outcome.

"I have everything I need then. Are we ready?" I said while throwing my hiking bag over my shoulders and following her out the door.

"Yep..let's go. Oh and Ethan…One thing." She suddenly turned in the doorway, bumping into me as I caught her around her waist. We stood there staring at each other, not sure of what either one of us was _supposed_ to do. I only knew what I _wanted_ to do.

I wanted to kiss her in the worst way, but after losing my nerve, I opted for something else instead.…

"What's that?" I questioned.

She smirked while grabbing the keys from my hand. "I am driving." I laughed, while shaking my head thinking I am a hopeless failure, knowing damn well that this girl was going to break me.

**MY POV**

Alec threw his travel bag on the floor as soon as he entered their home. "I just want you to know that I am extremely pissed off at both of you. Why the hell did we have to come back home? Sending an army of goons to force me back to the hellacious place."

He starting ranting at his parents before he completely entered the living room. "Are you hearing me, Rose and Adrian? I AM PISSED! I am freaking serious. Get your asses out here, now. You have explaining to do, both of you."

Rose stood there staring at him, trying to bite back her laughter at his outburst. It was so hard to take Alec seriously. She decided to push his buttons, hoping it would lighten his mood. "Do you have to swear so much? And since when do we answer to you, young man?"

Alec's jaw dropped in amazement. "Are you kidding me, woman? I am blowing a freaking gasket here and all you can say is…'Alec…blah..blah..do you have to swear so much? blah blah blah!'…I am serious I am pissed at you guys, big time."

Adrian came up beside Rose. "Chillax, Alec."

His eyes bulged as though they may pop right out of their sockets. "Are you serious, old man? …I am so disappointed. You were behind this too? Conspiring behind my back…I thought you were my dude, my Kumba. You're supposed to be on my side. A sad, whipped old man is what

you've become. I don't know what depresses me more; my dad becoming a wimp, or you forcing me back to this joint." Alec shook his head in sad defeat and then sharply snapped it back up to look at Adrian. "Wait.. did you just say chillax? Where am I and Who the hell are you people?"

Rose and Adrian were trying their hardest to suppress their need to laugh at Alec. When he suddenly became serious, speaking in a low, direct tone. He was letting his parents know he was not joking this time. "Ethan may have needed us. What if he is put in a dangerous situation and I

am not there to help him? I could never forgive myself or will I ever forgive either of you, if something happens to him."

Sophie quietly stood beside Alec when he felt the worry and sadness rush through her. Alec did something that was completely out of his character. It was more Ethan's style where Sophie was concerned.

Alec wrapped his arm around his twins shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze. "It's alright Soph. He will be okay. Or At least he better be." He glared at his parents as the words spilled like toxin from his mouth.

Adrian finally broke through all the pandemonium surrounding the situation. "Alec..Sophie" He gazed at both of his children with sympathy. "I understand that you want to be there for your brother, I do. However, the situation was not one for the two of you to be

involved in." Adrian took a breath and spoke the next words with slight apprehension that was barely noticeable, unless you really knew Adrian, which Rose did. "If Ethan is able to bring Dimitri.. his dad back. Well, maybe it better if he were alone to get

acquainted with his father. Your presence could have hindered that experience somehow. Besides, we have Elite Guardian tracking every move that Ethan is making."

Alec held up his hand to interrupt. "Whoa..You have them spying on Ethan? Well, that's just fucked up."

"Alec!" Rose and Adrian yelled at the same time.

He rolled his eyes dramatically and sighed. "No..no…see. You have lied to him enough. Jesus, give the guy at break. You can't have people spying on a dude without him knowing. Ethan can handle the situation."

Rose stood there glaring at her son now. "Really, Alec? Just like you were able to handle the Strigoi here at the Academy a couple weeks ago? You know, when your ass was dangling in the air. Care to explain that one?"

Alec suddenly spun to gawk at Sophie. He mentally threw…_'TRAITOR!' _at her.

Sophie was at her limit when she thought back. _ 'GO TO HELL, ALEC…YOU LYING ASS!'._

"Alec." Rose said, snapping his attention back to her. "Ethan is not prepared mentally for a fight against this particular vampire. Dejan isn't just some Strigoi. He is supposed to be very powerful. Ethan's mind is too focused on one thing, his father. He needs all the help he can get, especially now."

Alec sighed while raking his fingers through his hair. "You're right. Dejan is going to follow Ethan to The Temple. Dimitri warned us of the possibility when he took possession of Rhonda's body. So, yeah, the Guardians are a good idea. Ethan and Dimitri may end up being ambushed after

they exit The Temple. They need to be prepared for that possibility."

Rose and Adrian turned to stare at each other in shock, worry, and disbelief. "Adrian, please call Pavel and dad. Have them come here immediately. We have to inform them of this new information." And then she turned to her youngest son. "Alec, you have to tell us everything that Dimitri."

Rose choked on his name as it left her throat. Every one in the room seemed to have taken notice as all sets of eyes fell upon her. Rose decided to ignore their scrutiny as she continued. "You are going to have to tell us everything that he told you and Ethan."

* * *

Everyone was seated in the living room as though it were some instant Guardian headquarters. Alec had repeated everything Dimitri had revealed to them while in the possession of Rhonda's body. They had then realized the situation was so much more dire than any of them previously thought.

"Dad, you have to speak to Guardian Russo immediately. He will need to contact Guardian Svetkova to make her aware of their eminent danger."

Alec jumped up from the couch. "What the hell..Marlena is a Guardian. Oh shit…this is bad..so bad." He shook his head.

Rose's eyes landed on Alec, nervously searching. "What's bad?"

Sophie mentally sent a message to Alec. _'We need to keep this to ourselves. It may derail the whole journey for Ethan if we don't. They could call Marlena back causing Ethan to lose more valuable time. Time that he is already running out of'._

He hated for his brother to find out that the girl he was starting to care for, was lying to him. Can't anyone around Ethan just tell him the fucking truth. And what was bad about it was that, Alec would soon be in that category, considering he would have to keep Marlena's true identity a

secret from Ethan also.

Alec quickly reined in his anxiety, to only pull out his most nonchalant attitude. "Ah..nothing! She is just really hot to be an Elite Guardian. I would hate to see someone so fine get hurt…that's all." He took his seat again on the couch as everyone rolled their eyes at him.

"Jesus boy. Can you for once keep those damn hormones in check?" Abe said and then turned to Rose and Adrian. "That kid has a sex addiction. I vote for intense therapy. I've said it all a long."

Rose yelled as she wore an intense, worried expression; letting everyone know she wasn't joking. "Would everyone get fucking serious for two seconds. This is my son out there in possible danger. If we can't get serious about it then take your asses home already because my patience is wearing thin."

Abe and Alec spoke at the same time. "Geesh! Sorry." They sat there acting like two sullen little boys.

"Whatever!" She snapped.."Now, let's get a plan together before I leave for Russia."

Adrian stood in a defensive stance; arms crossed his chest, green eyes communicating that there was no room for debate while his jaw tightened, speaking through clenched teeth, "Rose, I've said it before and I am saying it again. You are _not_ going to Russia."

Rose pivoted on her heels to address Adrian. Her mind was reeling with thoughts that she wished only he could read. Now was not the time or place to bring up this same old argument between them. It seems as if that is all they have been doing lately, fighting. And both of them saw no

resolution in the immediate future. Too much uncertainty, too much worry, and too many unresolved feelings. Adrian needed to realize that her wanting to go to Russia had nothing to do with Dimitri and had everything to do with Ethan and his safety. He really needed to get over his insecurities and

deal with what was coming. Whether he wants it to happen or not, there was nothing anyone could say or do about it. It is what it is.

"Adrian, When are you going to realize that this is about my son and not Dimitri?"

Every person in the room waited with bated breath, was anticipating what would be Adrian's rebuttal. He averted his gaze from Rose's, not being able to look her in the eyes when he answered. "It has nothing to do with Dimitri. I want you to be safe. And you're safe here at home." he paused, ".. with me."

"I think you're lying. I think it has everything to do with him and if you want to know that truth…I don't think Ethan can bring Dimitri back. I don't believe it is possible. So, you're worrying over nothing."

Adrian stared into his wife's eyes. "I think you're wrong. I think within the next week or so, Dimitri Belikov will walk through that door." He pointed to their front door. "With his son." He then whispered under he breath for no one to hear. "I know he will."

Their futures' were changing before their very eyes. They just didn't see it yet or at least Rose didn't.

**Ethan's POV**

I was relaxing in the passenger seat, eyes closed, listening to my ipod when Marlena tapped my shoulder. I removed my earbuds and turned my head in her direction. "What's up?"

She smiled. "Nothing really. I was hoping you would be okay with my stopping. We will be able to stretch our legs and maybe get something to eat."

"Marlena..I am sorry. I kind of zoned out, forgetting about the time. You don't need my permission, just stop any time you're ready. I am fine with it."

"Well, I figured since we were on a tight schedule…" She started to say.

It was as if my hand had a mind of it's own when I reached over and rested my hand on hers, causing that intense feeling to build in me once again. "It's fine, really." When I suddenly felt the need to change the subject. "How many miles have we come so far?"

"We are about 130 kilometers outside of Koksa. We are probably a little over an hour away from our destination."

I eyed her with a sideward glance and chuckled. "What?" She asked and then gave me a sheepish smile.

"Maybe less..with the way you drive."

"Hey!" She squealed with mock outrage. "I am an excellent driver, Mr. Belikov." She went to smack me when I blocked her hand, taking it in mine, intertwining her fingers with mine…but only briefly, as I reluctantly released her hand.

"Yeah, yeah..I hear ya!" I teased her. "Let's stop and get something to eat. When we arrive at Koksa, we can get a hotel room for the night before taking off on our hike tomorrow." The car became completely silent from the tension that suddenly built between us.

* * *

We were back on the road, winding down to our final stop for the evening. "Ethan?" Marlena said to signify that she had a question.

I loved the way she said my name. I could never possibly tire of hearing her say it. I was embarrassed to admit that my thoughts made me sound like a rambling idiot. I had to stop and concentrate.

"Yeah?" I said in response.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure..anything."

She cleared her throat. "How old are you?" I knew this was going to come up sooner or later. Better to get it out of the way now, before I let myself really feel something for this girl.

"You mean my stepdad didn't mention it when he sought out and reserved your expertise?" I ask; being facetious.

"No, he didn't." She gave me a sideward glance, still expectant of my answer.

"I am 18."

"Oh." Was all that she said. Marlena left me with open silence.

"How old are you? Or is it rude to ask a woman her age?" Vaguely remembering my mother saying that to me once.

She started laughing. "It's not rude to ask yet! ..I am not that old." She laughed even harder. "Actually, I just turned 22 last month."

I mumbled under my breath. "An older woman…even better."

"What about an older woman?" Shit! She actually heard me. She asked while glancing in my direction. "And your statement was pertaining to what in particular? Your age, my age, _our_ age difference?" She raised her brow, daring me to admit that that was what I was thinking.

Okay, I thought to myself. I'll bite. All she can down is turn me down. "Do I seem 18 to you? And more importantly, do you have a problem with my age? I mean, seeing how you are older than me."

She chuckled in embarrassment. "No..not at all."

Now it was my turn to make her squirm a little. "Which question are you answering? Do you have a problem with my age or do I seem 18?"

She gave me the most amazing smile, one that made me slightly breathless. "Are you hoping that I will say your age is not a problem?" She looked over at me again. "Do you have an ulterior motive, Mr. Belikov?"

"Maybe." I teased. "Or are _you_ hoping that _I_ won't think there is a problem with our age difference? And as far as my motives, well, I guess that all depends on your answer."

She gave me a thoughtful glance and bite her lip as if she were choosing her words carefully. "Maybe, I could be hoping for_ lots_ of things..And No! I don't have a problem with your age. Now, what are your motives?"

"I don't know yet. I am still laying out my course of action...Weighing out my options." I gave her a sly smirk.

Marlena laughed. "Who knew you were such a flirt, Mr. Belikov."

I couldn't resist teasing her again. "Is that what we're doing, flirting?" She smacked at me again, when I captured her hand once more. Only this time, I didn't let her hand go from mine.

I was amazed at how fast all of this was happening between us.

* * *

**Who knew Ethan was such a player…I visualized Dimitri in all his glory; no boundaries, no worries. **

**As If he and Rose could have been just a 'normal couple'. **

**And out of that came Ethan's flirting…Yeah..Hotness! You can admit it! Come on Adrian lovers..Jump on my band wagon..LOL**

**Your secret is safe with me…Adrian will never know…HAHA!**

**P.S. My husband feels Alec shouldn't swear in front of his parents..BUT, I do…Guess who won that debate?**

**This is from a jealous man convinced that Dimitri lives around the corner and I said, "Where? What corner?" **

**Cause my ass needs to turn a sharp right. Can we say Divorce papers…LMAO! Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Those of you who are from Russia and read this story, please forgive me if I should**

**get your geography wrong. I have to try to make the travel times feasible. **

**Please forgive my mistakes. Thanks for your understanding. **

**I hope you enjoy! Please review… =D**

**Terri**

**Chapter 14 **

**(DAY 4...The day before the final one)**

**Adrian's POV**

Rose had finally fallen asleep. She has been a nervous wreck for the last couple days, well, ever since the twins came home. The new information that Alec had brought to our attention had thrown us completely off guard, to say the very least.

And I knew that Rose was still upset about my objecting to her going to Russia. I had my reasons and I needed to explain it to her without any distractions. I needed to get her alone so we could talk and now was the perfect time while she slept.

I closed my eyes and visualized the location where I wanted to take her.

I watched her standing on the majestic Siberian mountainside. The springtime blooms of wild flowers; Bright purple, and yellow crocus, pussy willow catkin blooms, and the beautiful lesser celadine adorned the place where she stood.

It all paled in comparison to My Rose, nothing was comparable to her beauty. I admired her from a distance as she took in her surroundings while being awe-struck by it's grace.

She started laughing as she spun in all directions, searching for me. "Adrian…come out here. Where are you hiding?"

I stepped into view, walking towards her. "Hey, My Little Dhampir." I said while spreading my arms wide, doing a sweep of the breathtaking view. "This place is so inspiring. I think I feel another poem coming to me. Would you like to hear it?"

Rose raised her brow and smile. "Absolutely…Wait! Is it going to make any sense this time?"

I eyed her and smirked, "What have I told you about art, Mrs. Ivashkov? It only makes sense to the beholder."

She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Art? Well hell, by all means.. Please enlighten me, Mr. Ivashkov." She said as she rolled her hand at me in a grand gesture of introduction.

I playfully grabbed Rose and placed my arms around her waist. I pulled her body solidly against mine while staring into her big, beautiful, brown eyes, never breaking our gaze.

I gave her a sly smile and then cleared my throat in a dramatic fashion.

_"After all these years_

_I still count my blessings_

_For what we share and what we do,_

_And Rose, never forget the simple words_

_that I am honestly and truly in love with you."_

She didn't say any words when she pressed her warm, soft lips to mine. I was lost in the feel of her mouth against mine when I deepened our kiss. But, all too soon, she pulled away and looked up at me. The way she gazes at me still takes my breath away, even after all these years.

I stare at her realizing once again, just how lucky I am that she had chosen me. Chosen me, interesting choice of words. Did she really choose me? I don't know if that is a fair statement. I feel so bad that I've put her through all this stress.

I had to admit that I am the one causing most of this tension between us. Still, I couldn't help myself. I had changed so much since that fateful day Tatiana forced me her tainted blood. It was that day I was bestowed another gift or more like a curse. A curse I so desperately wanted to get rid of.

A curse that hasn't allowed me to live my live without the fear of things to come. Things that I had no control over. I hated it…..the knowing…the future. I decided to not tell Rose about my ability to see visions because I knew she would worry and believe me, I worry enough for both of us.

I don't want her to have added anxiety too. I would shelter her from anything, do anything for her. She was my life, my everything. I needed to constantly remind myself to relax, and relish every single moment I have left with Rose.

I just love her so much and I can't stand the thought of ever _losing_ _her_ or _leaving_ her.

Still, I can't change the roads that are laid out before us. I can only walk those paths with Rose hand and hand, knowing that I loved her with everything I was capable of. I wasn't mad about the things I saw, only saddened. I blame no one…it's life..our destinies. I accepted it.

"Thank you so much. I loved your poem and I love you, too!" She whispered, breaking me from my thoughts.

I closed my eyes, basking in those three amazing words. She loves _me_. I needed to keep telling myself those three little words whenever my life seems to be collapsing around me. It was because of those three little words that made everything in my life worth while.

Before we left this dream; there was some thing very important about this location that I had to share with her. I continued to hold Rose in my arms, snuggling her close. "This is a pretty amazing place, isn't it?"

"It is..Where are we?" She questioned.

"We are in Siberia..near Baia."

She gave me a curious glance. "Why would you bring me here? I mean sure, it's beautiful, but, why Baia?"

"Well, you just have to trust me when I say that this exact place with hold very significant meaning for you someday."

She laughed. "Can you read the future now, Adrian?"

"Let's just say a little birdie told me. When you are standing on very spot someday in the future, Remember that I want you to be happy. Your happiness is all I ever cared about, all that ever mattered." I felt the emotions welling up in me as I took a deep breath, trying to gather my composure.

Rose pecked my lips with a small kiss. "Baby, what are you trying to say? I am confused…talk to me." I couldn't possibly tell her the truth. I am not strong enough. I decided it was time to pull her from this dream after losing my nerve.

"Wake up, Little Dhampir." I whispered in her ear.

She slowly opened her heavy lidded eyes. "Hey..are you dream stalking me again." She ask in a groggy tone.

I gave her a guilty smirk. "Sorry…I needed to be with you."

She stroked my cheek as I positioned myself over her. "What's wrong, Adrian?"

I let out a quick breath. "I am so sorry, babe. I am sorry for everything. I don't want you to be upset with me or to ever resent me. I just want us to be happy and be together. I don't want to ever _lose_ you."

While running her fingers through my hair and keeping her gaze with mine. "You are not going to lose me. I promise you. I am here…I love you, Adrian. Please always believe that."

I knew her intentions were in the right place and she spoke her words with such conviction. And I so desperately wanted to hold to her truths. I needed too! "What is it babe?" She ask while searching my face for the answers she deserved to hear.

"What happens when Dimitri comes back?" As the words left my mouth, it felt as though someone had knocked the air out of my lungs.

"Adrian, Dimitri is not coming back…We've already discussed this. I don't believe what you believe. I watched him die. I am the one who took his life."

"Rose, If he shows up here…." My eyes pleading for her to just answer the question. "What will you do?"

As I lay on top her; I could feel her heart start to race and felt the emotions swirling through her. She gave me a thoughtful look. "You're my husband, Adrian. I am where you are."

"Rose.."

She pressed her lips to mine to swallow any words I may have spoken. I decided to let it all go, for now. I smiled and then whispered against her lips. "If you keep kissing me like this…..I may have to have my way with you."

Rose licked her lips to moisten them and then purred seductively. "Then shut up…. and have your way with me." I couldn't get to her fast enough as I brought my mouth to hers once again.

**Ethan's POV**

We have been hiking for almost two days and I had only a day left to find The Temple. I was a total basket case with worry. I was experiencing so many highs and lows with the emotions surging through me. I was so afraid to fail. I couldn't let him down. I was my dad's

only hope, his salvation. Marlena has been awesome. A great guide and companion; listening to my complaints, my fears, and my ramblings in general. I felt horrible when we stopped to rest for the night; it was cold, damp, and terribly uncomfortable.

The tent served it's purpose of keeping us out of the elements, but offered very little comfort. Still yet, she never complained once, although I knew it was difficult for her.

In just a matter of a few days, I couldn't believe how much I was really starting to care for her and how could I not? Marlena was an amazing girl, woman.

"According to Russian folklore, we should be coming upon the Three Birch Trees." Marlena pointed out in front of our current position.

"What are the Three Birch Trees?" I asked in confusion.

"The Three Birch Trees are said to represent three women who see the travelers off safely to the country of silent and mysterious mountains. It is rumored to lead the way to The Temple of Souls. But, since no one has ever returned to say they found it. Obviously, it still remains a mystery."

"That's pretty interesting..How far are we from them?"

"Not far...We should be upon them soon. Actually, they are said to be before Lake Baikai. I was hoping you would like to stop there for a break and have lunch. I think you'll appreciate the view."

I smiled at her. "You're always thinking. And lunch sounds great. So, I will follow you. I am at your disposal."

She bite her lip. "I'll have to remember that." She whispered thinking it wasn't audible to my ears, but it was. I couldn't help to try to interpret the meaning to her statement.

* * *

We stopped at the lake to eat lunch and take a break. As I stood on the rocks absorbing all the beautiful sights of my dad's and Marlena's homeland, she yells out. "Say cheese." While snapping my picture.

I groaned. "Oh god, Marlena. I hate getting my picture taken."

She gave me a surprised, but amused look. "Why? You're such a handsome young man, Prince Ethan." She said in a mock pouty voice.

"Don't even start that Prince shit. Do you know how incredibly gay that sounds? Besides, my family is nothing like that. Royalty and me..well yeah, we don't mix. I am basically a 'what-you-see-is-what-you-get' kind of guy."

"Good thing because I don't think I could handle spending time with a Royal snob." She joked.

"Lucky me." I winked at her in response. "So, Marlena tell me about yourself."

She gazed at me in surprise. It was like my question catch her completely off guard. She appeared worried that I had asked. Actually, her feelings were so strong that I could feel the worry roll over her. What could possibly be so bad that she would worry about me knowing?

"What is it that you want to know?" She finally quizzed after gathering her composure.

"Everything…Anything." We were gathering things up to continue on our adventure.

"I grew up in Kazan. I loved growing up there. It is so beautiful. So many things to see; The Kremlin Kazan, The Falling Tower Kazan, and The Mosque Kul Sharif is so beautiful at night." Her face light up in an instant as she started talking about her home place. "I have one brother, Sergei, who is a

few years older than I." I nodded my head to encourage her to move forward. Her story interested me. "My father, of course, was Moroi. My mother, Natalia, stayed home to raise us."

"It sounds wonderful. Maybe someday you can take me on a tour." I was hoping she would agree.

"I would like that very much."

"Did you know your father?" I didn't want to appear rude, but I couldn't resist asking the question.

She gave me a sideward glance with a small smile. "Yeah…in passing. As we all know, Moroi men don't marry Dhampir women. We are good for only one thing, right? Or unless we become Guar…" She suddenly quit talking. I assumed it was because of the difficult

circumstances surrounding her childhood.

"I don't know if that's necessarily true. I guess I am considered Moroi and " I rolled my eyes, "Royal. However, if I loved a Dhampir woman and wanted to spend my life with her." She gazed up at me with those mesmerizing blue eyes, briefly robbing me of my thoughts.

"I would secure her hand in marriage, not caring what our society thought. Case in point, I was raised so differently than most. My mother, RoseMarie Hathaway Hanedani, a Dhampir, married my step-dad, Adrian Ivashkov, a royal Moroi, and they have been for 18 years. They

never worried about what was right or wrong in our societies eyes. It worked for them and that's all that matters, right?"

"Wow Ethan, you come from a pretty prestigious family. I feel intimidated."

I laughed. "Don't be... We are not that kind of family. Actually, you remind me a lot of my mother."

She gaped at me. "What?"

"Jesus, Marlena. I meant it in a good way. You would love my mom. She is tough, at times. But, she's the absolute best."

"Wait..Ethan? If your mother is Dhampir and your biological was Dhampir. Umm, how did that work out? I am confused." She furrowed her brow, baffled.

"Are you ready for a long story?"

"I have no where else to be. Let me hear it."

I laughed at her expression and took her throughout the whole story of my complicated, unbelievable story. Key pointing the events that has happened to me so far in my short existence. I trusted Marlena with the whole truth about myself; that I am neither Dhampir or Moroi, and that I was different.

I spoke of my powers, my seeing my father's spirit, everything. I told her about how my father, Dimitri was/is Strigoi and my mother leaving school to free him and hence, explaining the complicated, and very embarrassing details of how I was conceived. And all the particulars of the here

and now about his spirit, and finally about Dejan, a powerful Strigoi that is now out for vengeance on my dad and myself. I explained everything to her and it felt so good to finally share everything I have experienced.

Marlena didn't say a word the whole time I spoke, not until I had finished. She gazed at me for a brief moment, and grabbed my arm to stop me from walking any further. She stared at my face while gently brushing my cheek with her smooth, warm hand. "Ethan…I am so sorry."

Her blue, soulful eyes searched mine. "Is your dad going to be Strigoi when he is reconnected to his soul?"

I took her hand from my cheek and held it in mine. "It is a possibility..yes."

"What are we to do if he is still…"

"I have to kill him." My attention was suddenly averted from Marlena.

"What is it?" The desperation and anxiety deeply evident in her tone.

I smiled at her. "It's my dad." Her eyes widened as she tensed, poised to fight whatever we might encounter. Marlena pushed me behind her like she was prepared to protect me. The way she moved and her actions were not that of a normal Dhampir woman or a hiking guide, for that matter.

"It's fine, Marlena. Not his actual physical self..his spirit. We must be close. My dad told me he would guide me towards The Temple of Souls when I was in it's proximity."

She instantly relaxed and stepped aside, so that she may follow me. "Oh..okay. I will follow your lead."

We walked what seemed like a half mile or so when my father stopped and pointed into the side of the mountain. I saw nothing. It was then I heard his voice in my head.

_'Ethan, we are almost there. Remember the instructions I gave to you. You cannot see The Temple. It is protected, like I had informed you. _

_You need to recite the scripture I had you put to memory. Also, remember to keep your promise if I should awakened Strigoi. _

_Have Faith, Son...I hope to see you soon.'_

Marlena touched my arm again. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, We are here. What I am about to say and do may look strange to you. Hell, it's strange to me." I gazed upon her with utter hopelessness. "Marlena, I have no idea what I am doing. What if I do it wrong?"

She gave me the most trusting and understanding smile. "You will be fine. I am right here with you."

I stepped forward while taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it. I placed my hands in the prayer position, while slightly bowing before the mountainside.

**"Great Spirit, Creator Of All That Is. We give thanks for all the blessings and protection you've provided us this day. We honor the wisdom and love you've added to our lives."**

I stood straight while raising my hands as if I were speaking to the heavens above and chanting the scripture my dad had instructed me to memorize.

**I stand before thee with open mind and pure at heart.**

**With all ill intent I command from my body to depart.**

**I pray for thy guidance to lead my journey's path.**

**For I summon you, the holy spirits of all who have passed.**

**Open my eyes, give unto me the sight. **

**The heavenly kingdom waiting onto me.**

I heard Marlena gasp when I slowly opened my eyes to see it before me. I was awe-struck as I stood before this amazing structure. It was elaborately cut into the mountainside. There were four large, Ancient Roman-style gold columns that were adorned with flaming

torches. The entrance to The Temple was so grand in scale. It spoke volumes of it's magnificence and power. I had never seen something so beautiful, so regal. I was intimidated to try to venture inside, feeling as though I wasn't worthy of entrance.

However, the great spirits had already decided that I could proceed with their blessing. I stood there speechless when Marlena came beside me, taking my hand in hers. "You did it, Ethan. You found it."

Then it finally hit me. It was like a tsunami of emotions crashing into me. I did do it. It's really real. It exists.…My greatest wish was coming true. I am going to save my dad. I am bringing him back to me. It's real..oh my god! It's real.

I turned to Marlena. "We did it. I can't believe it, Marlena. Thank you for coming with me. I owe you so much."

I couldn't help myself when I wrapped my arm around her waist to pull her body tightly against mine. I traced her face with my fingers, staring at her mouth when she made the first move. Marlena had brought her lips to mine, soft, moist, and incredibly delicious.

I tipped her in my arms and kissed her fiercely, like I were a man starving of thirst. As if touching her lips with mine were the only thing to quince my appetite. I took her lower lip into my mouth slightly sucking on it then I smirked against her mouth.

Marlena caught me by surprise when she grazed her teeth while nipping my lip in return. We both opened our eyes in the middle of our amazingly wonderful kiss while raising a brow. I stood her upright when she cleared her throat.

"Umm…maybe now is not the time." She had a slight blush on her cheeks.

"You're right. Maybe later we can pick up where we left off." I challenged, pushing her face to turn more scarlet.

"I'd like that."

"Great..Now let's go get my dad." I took her hand in mine once more as we walked into The Temple of Souls together.

**Marlena's picture of Ethan is posted on my profile...if you're interested.**

**I hope you guys liked it..**

**Please review….Make my day!**

**Terri**


	16. Chapter 15

**Posted a new picture of Ethan…Hot!**

**Posted a new picture of Dimitri…Hotter!**

**I am seriously considering therapy for my obsession…lmao!**

**Hello Everyone...Hope all is well =D**

**This is not a super long chapter...but, I had to leave it off at the good parts..MA WAH HAHA!**

**Leave me a review...And I will work hard to update..**

**Enjoy!**

**Terri**

**Chapter 15**

**MY POV**

They entered The Temple together, side by side, not sure of what they would find. It was hard to believe it could be more glorious inside then out. Ethan and Marlena took in the magnificent sights of the many different corridors, leading in several directions, appearing maze-like.

Each corridor was lined with lit torches; it was dim, but by the way the light flickered over large statues of angels and demons figures made it appear malevolent and celestial at the same time. The struggle to keep the balance of good and evil; waging the war against each other.

The walls were adorned with gold while they were also decorated with thousands of Futhark, Runic inscriptions of what Ethan assumed were prayers or details of the rituals performed here centuries ago. It seemed as though time had virtually stopped and they were thrust back into another place and age.

"Wow!" Marlena said as she continued to absorb her surroundings with a deep reverence.

"My sentiment exactly." Ethan stared at her, not truly believing what they were experiencing. It seemed so surreal such a place could still exist and be so pristine, uncorrupted.

"What do we do next?" Confusion written all over her beautiful features.

"We have little time until the eclipse. The center path will pass overhead within the next hour or so, only lasting a few minutes at most. So, the first thing we have to do is find my dad's body. We may have to take separate passages to search for him."

Marlena grabbed Ethan's arm causing him to focus only on her. "I am not separating from you. We will search the Temple together. I am not leaving you alone, not for a second."

Ethan belted out an amused laugh. "I am a big boy. I think I can handle myself." He spliced his brow in a teasing way. "Or are you afraid, Miss Svetkova?"

Marlena knew the real reasons why she couldn't leave Ethan's side and it had nothing to do with being afraid. She knew of the possible ambush that can be waiting for them once they depart the shelter of this Temple. Or that there could be a possibility of someone or something lurking within

these passageways yearning to cause Ethan harm. She needed to keep a vigilant watch over him. Marlena hated that she had to lie about her identity, but it wasn't her fault. She wanted to tell him the truth, all of it, especially since he entrusted her with the truth about himself.

He deserved to know what her true position was, however she was under strict orders. The King, Ethan's grandfather, had specifically instructed that Ethan was not to be made aware of her status. She didn't ask questions. Marlena had no choice but to follow the direct orders assigned to her.

She hated to do it; yet, she lied to him once again. "Yeah, something let that. You caught me…I am afraid."

Honestly, there wasn't much Marlena was afraid of, well, maybe one thing and that has only come to light recently. It involved a very gorgeous and incredibly sexy guy she was starting to allow herself to care about. She was afraid he would find out she lied to him to only never speak to her again.

Yet, this was not the time to dwell on what could be or should have been. Although she desperately wanted to tell Ethan she cared for him. She just couldn't. She only hoped they would eventually find the time. But first, they had a very difficult and unbelievable task to complete.

He eyed her suspiciously. "What passages should we take, Right or left?" He was hoping maybe she would have better insight then him, considering his brain was unable to concentrate on one specific thing at the moment. Ethan's nerves were frayed even though he was doing a great job

at hiding it from Marlena.

"I say right."

"Right is it…Now, let's find out." Ethan pulled out a flashlight as they proceeded down the corridor which went on for fifty feet or so when there was a drop off leading to very steep, stone steps. Ethan had to stop so suddenly that Marlena plowed right into him, almost knocking him down

the stairs.

"Shit..sorry." She whispered, feeling foolish for not paying closer attention.

"Are you trying to kill me? And why are you whispering?" Ethan laughed but not from humor. It was starting to finally show that he was completely on edge; afraid of the outcome, realizing he saw something that Marlena had not.

When he shined his light to the bottom of the stairs, he could tell that wherever these stairs lead; it opened into a larger space. His heart pounded in his chest. He swallowed hard as he slowly walked down the stairs. He knew without a doubt, his dad was down here. He could feel it, although

his fathers soul could not enter back into The Temple itself without Ethan's assistance, he still felt Dimitri's presence even without his spirit to guide him. It was like a low thrumming within Ethan's conscious calling him, pulling him forward.

* * *

Alec and Sophie walked in to commons with drawn, sullen faces; still pissed at the world for dragging them away from their brother. But, actually, they weren't so much pissed as they were worried for Ethan at this point. Alec and Sophie knew that today was the day, the moment of truth for him.

They both understood their parents reasoning for bringing them back home. Yet, they still hated to leave him all the same. They wanted to be there for him in this time of need and uncertainty.

Alec especially, he couldn't deal with the fact that his brother could walk into trouble and he didn't help him. Ethan has never let him down before and Alec wanted to return the favor.

"What's going on, Ivashkov?" Tyler Cossell asked while smacking Alec on the back and taking a seat beside him. Tyler was one of Alec and Ethan's best friends. He was a dhampir, senior novice, and a really good dude.

Alec rubbed his eyes and peeped up at his friend. "Ah, hey man! What's up?"

"Still upset with your parents, huh?" Ty asked.

"Nah..not really. Not anymore. It's just today is _'the day'_. I just am really worried about Ethan. I hope everything works out for him."

"Ethan is tough, man. He can handle anything…" Tyler appears in deep thought for a moment before he speaks again. "I don't know, sometimes it seems as though your brother isn't even one of us. He seems, I don't know, different, stronger, better even."

Alec tensed up and froze at his friends words. "You alright, dude?" Tyler gazed at Alec. "You have been tightly wound lately. We need to blow off some steam. I say we go down to lake this weekend; grab some honies, some alcohol, and have ourselves a little party."

"Did someone say party?" Sophie asks while taking a seat beside Alec. "What's up, Tyler?" She acknowledged.

Tyler gazed up at her. "Hey Soph…How's it?" He turned his attention back to Alec. "Have you tried to call Ethan's cell?"

"Dude, he is in the fucking mountains somewhere in Russia..There isn't any _'Can you hear me fucking now_' going on there." Sophie shot a glare in Alec's direction trying to quiet him with her eyes. He huffed a sigh at her. "Chill out, Soph. Tyler knows about the situation. He wouldn't tell anyone. Will ya, Ty?"

"Hell no…it's safe with me." He turned to gaze at Sophie. "You wouldn't want to know how many of your brother's secrets I have stored up here." He proudly boasted while tapping his index finger to the side of his head.

"Oh, yeah well, that's comforting." She laughs bitterly.

Tyler then turned his attention back to Alec. "So, what do you think, party at the old Guardian shack by the lake this weekend?"

"Shit yeah. I am in. I so need a fucking party. Hopefully, Eth will be home by than."

"Cool..Hey can you bring the honies or what?"

Alec rolled his eyes at Ty. "Are you fucking retarded? Can I bring the honies." He mostly spoke to himself. "Dude, what kind of stupid ass question is that? Can I bring the honies? Get the fuck away from me with your idiotic shit….Besides, you're boring me." Alec snickered while

pushing Tyler from his chair.

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

I swallowed back the fear and anxiety that was rapidly raising from within my chest. My attention was instantly drawn to the large stone slab settled on a step up pedestal. It was placed in the center of this ornately decorated chamber.

The center fixture demanded your awareness simply because it appeared to be out of place. While the walls all around us were adorned with gold, grace, and ancient sanskrit, the altar was nothing but rock. There was no thrills, just simple and basic. It laid in perfect position to the opening of the

heavens. The thing amazing was how the rays from the sun shone down directly from the skies above onto the sacrificial tabernacle. It appeared to me and Marlena that whatever was laid upon this table was given to the heavens as an offering, a gift, or sacrifice.

When my eyes gazed upon the _'gift' _already presented on the altar; there was a strange sound I had never heard my body make before. It was the sound of air being forced for my lungs. It was if I were being sucker punched relentlessly; over and over again.

I felt completely robbed of my breath when I realized it was my dad. He was the offering. He was the gift. But, I prayed he was not to be sacrificed.

I stood there for a moment trying to gather my wits as I started to slightly tremble.

"Ethan, is that?" Marlena brought her hand to her mouth.

I just nodded my head as I pushed forward, towards his body. I stood before my dad mesmerized. Naturally, I've never seen him in person and I didn't know what to expect. I observed him closely as he laid there so still; he was a lot taller than I expected, his hair was long and dark like my

own, and the only thing that struck me odd was that his skin was so pallor. I had to remind myself that he was still technically Strigoi and there was a very real, very strong possibility he may still be, if he is resurrected. I couldn't resist as I reached my hand forward to graze his face with my

fingertips. His pale skin was icy cold to the touch. There was very small, shallow breathes that would cause his chest to rise and fall ever so slightly. It was barely detectable. I laid my head gently on his chest to hear a very weak, faint sounding heartbeat. When taking in my dad's appearance, he looked by all

accounts…dead or very close to dying.

Marlena finally found herself again when she stepped beside me at the altar while reaching for my arm. "You look so much a like." She remarked as she watched over him.

"Yeah, we do. Don't we? Even down to the same haircut. How ironic, huh?" I let out a sharp, stress fueled laugh.

I turned to Marlena; searching her understanding eyes. "What if this doesn't work?" I had in that moment realized my worst fear. It made even so much worse now that I have seen him, knowing how close we were to achieving our goals. If I couldn't bring him back; I will have let him down.

His soul will be damned for all eternity because of me. How could I live with that kind of guilt? Sure, lots of stuff has been foretold, predicted. But, hell, I am just me. How does anyone even know if all of this shit is even possible. I felt like I could burst from all the pressure building in me. I was so thankful

when Marlena finally broke me thoughts.

"Ethan, babe, I don't think you have much time before the eclipse centers over us. What is it that you need me to do?"

I turned from the tabernacle to retrieve my backpack. I put my flashlight in my bag and searched inside to pull out the scripture I was to recite, my knife, and my stake.

"What is the knife for?" Marlena asked with worry laced in her russian accented words.

"I have to give my father my blood for the ritual. It is said that the spirit in my blood will cure the Strigoi within him. Of course, it is just a theory. So, if he is awakened Strigoi." I swallowed hard as I handed her the stake which she reluctantly took it in her grasp. "I need you to plunge this into his heart."

She violently shook her head back and forth. "No..No way! I can't stake your father."

I let out a slow, drawn out gush of air. "You have too! I can't Marlena. I will let him kill me before I take his life. I won't be able to do it. Please, I need you to be strong enough for both of us."

While holding my gaze and stroking my face with the back of her hand. "I can't afford for you to hate me. I couldn't hurt you like that." I just continued to stare at her, pleading with my eyes. "Okay." Marlena must had seen something in my stare when she finally agreed.

I went to turn from her when she grabbed my arm once more. "Ethan, I…" She placed my face in her hands and pulled my lips to hers, soft, tender, and wonderful, then slowly pulled away.

"What was that for?" I smiled at her, raising my brow. ""Not that I was complaining."

She let out that wonderful, whimsical laugh she possessed. "For luck."

"Thanks...I am going to need it." I nervously said as I walked back over to my dad when the skies above us started to darken. I knew it was time. It was now or never. I stood over him and whispered. "I hope this works, dad. See you soon." I said leaning over to kiss his forehead.

I had noticed that Marlena had quietly moved to the bottom of the altar for in the case her services were needed. She was poised and alert for anything. I cleared my throat as I stared upward and recited what was instructed.

_"Behold, I show you a mystery; We shall not all sleep, but we shall all be changed._

_In a moment in the twinkling of an eye, at when the last trumpet shall sound, and _

_the dead shall be raise incorruptible, and we shall all be changed._

_For this corruptible must be on the path of incorruption, and this immortal must be on_

_the path of a mortality"._

I put the blade of the knife to my wrist knowing I didn't have much time. For that once I made the cut; I had only a minute to force the blood into my dad's mouth before I started to heal.

_"I command you to rise._

_Thou are not dead._

_Thou restless soul shall rise again._

_My blood, your blood, our blood._

_I release you."_

I sliced my wrist while letting the warm, red liquid drip into my father's mouth. There was no movement, no swallowing; just an eerie silence as the skies completely darkened above us. The sun and earth were completely covered by the moon's shadows. The eclipse was now centered above us.

The only light in the chamber was the flickering of the flamed torches on the walls. I suddenly remembered I left the flashlight in my backpack.

I wasn't sure if I should say anything. When all at once I heard someone take a deep, gasping breath. It sounded like a person who was drowning and pulled to safety to only gasped and fight for air. I stood motionless.

I glanced at Marlena to see her readiness to strike, hoping to god she didn't need to make good on her promise to me.

It seemed like the heavens had heard my silent prayers when the skies opened and light started to flood the altar once more allowing me to see my dad. I watched him breathing steady. I leaned over him, not sure of what I was to do.

"Dad? It's me, Ethan..Are you with me? Please god, tell me you're with me."

Dimitri's eyes flashed open. He stared straight at me, said nothing. All I could see was the color. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

**Yes...I am a very evil person..But, I had to make sure you would come back.**

**Please review me...and BE NICE! LOL**

**Terri**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**OKAY..Serious Question…I am not trying to give anything away. However, IF I should write**

**a love scene between Ethan And Marlena..Should I do it in Ethan's POV, Marlena's POV, OR**

**MY POV…My views will have them both of their emotions…Please let me know.**

**Also, I understand Dimitri's typical demeanor. However, I am writing him how I perceive him to **

**be in his current position in THIS story. He will show emotions, not always so stoic. =D**

**This was a hard chapter to write…I didn't want it to get monotonous but I sometimes it happens.**

**So be gentle with the reviews…XD**

**Thanks.**

**Terri**

**MY POV**

Dimitri's eyes flashed open. He was dazed, and confused about where he was and what was happening to him. His mind was searching for answers, when suddenly he found himself focusing on a young man leaning over him, breaking all his jumbled thoughts.

A young man who surprising reminded him a lot like himself. It was almost like he were looking into a mirror, but then there was also a mixture of someone else in this boys face…..His features slightly reminded Dimitri of…_His_ Roza.

"Dad? It's me, Ethan..Are you with me? Please god, tell me you're with me."

He stared straight at Ethan, said nothing while trying to absorb the sound of his voice. 'Ethan…Who's Ethan?' Dimitri's mind was disconcerted. Still trying to make sense of what was transpiring around him.

Ethan stood over his father and all he could see was the color. His face instantly lit up as relief rushed his body like cool water on a hot summers day; he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The color he would recognize anywhere, for he his gazed at that same color for the last 18 years; his

eyes, Dimitri's eyes, the same exact shade of brown staring straight up at him. The stare was so intense but there seemed to be no real recollection in it.

"Dad..It's really you. You're back." Ethan reached forward touching Dimitri's arm once again. Just from that simple contact, a son touching his father; it triggered something deep within Dimitri. He quickly realized who Ethan was and what he meant to him.

"Ethan..you're my son." He spoke in a low, rough voice laced with a faint russian accent. Dimitri swallowed hard, choking back emotions which were rare for him to show.

"Yeah, it's me." Ethan whispered; hardly able to contain his excitement. After all the fear and anxiety that he had endured, it was in this moment, it was worth all of it. The wonderful feeling of elation knowing that they had succeeded.

Dimitri was alive, and back with him. Although Ethan never knew much about his dad previously; he was still able to notice the differences in him. Primarily, Ethan acknowledged that Dimitri still had fangs; they briefly flashed when he spoke.

He was no longer dhampir. The words echoed in Ethan's mind as if to remind him..'He will be restored to his original state.' Dimitri was exactly how he was when he was Strigoi; minus the pallor skin, evil spirit, and hopefully, without the bloodlust. He was obviously now Moroi or was he?

Ethan's face twisted slightly when this strange sensation started to take over his limps; they felt heavy, numb, and he suddenly felt so tired. He had this uncontrollable urge to let his body rest. While struggling to maintain his balance, he lost his footing causing him to stumble backwards from

the pedestal. What was happening to him?

He vaguely remembered feeling this way once when he was a small child. When he saved their pet. "Oh, christ no.." He mind screamed. "Not now." Ethan knew exactly want was happening to him. His body was going into a self preservation mode. But, for how long.

Marlena suspected something was wrong, moving quickly beside him. "What's wrong? What's happening? You look so pale." Before he could start to explain, the ground was coming up to meet him as the world disappeared. The last thing he heard was Marlena screaming for him

just as he slipped in to an abyss of darkness.

"Ethan….Ethan. What's happening? Stay with me please." Marlena screamed with tears starting stream down her cheeks.

**Dimitri's POV**

I lay still not knowing if I really existed. Nothing was real until I heard his voice. When he touched me, a dozen memories had rushed back to my subconscious. His voice….Ethan..he was mine and Roza's son.

I only remembered little glimpses but nothing concrete or solid, only that he was my child. It was like flashes of photos that moved in slow motion before my eyes. My mind couldn't wrap around all the things that have happened to me. I remembered being helped into The Temple and my soul

being released for fear of something to come…Fear of what or who? I feared for Ethan, his safety. Jesus, why can't I remember? Rose….Strangely or not, I remember everything about my Roza. How could I not remember such horrible things I did to her; holding her captivate, taking her

blood, and the bridge. Watching the horror in her eyes when she plunged the stake into my chest. The anguish written on face, and the realization that she all she needed from me was to tell her I loved her. Something so simple yet, my disturbed, twisted, evil mind couldn't comprehend it at

that time. Luckily, she escaped from my grasp. Thank god. Is she okay? Where is she? What year is it? How long have I been 'journeying'..dead? I hoped I would soon have the chance to tell her how much I loved her and how even though I was something evil, unnatural; I took my

memories of her, my love for her with me. I just wasn't able to express it then. But, there is nothing to hold us back now.

I heard a girl let out an agonizing scream waking me from this perplexing daydream that I had fallen hostage to. "Ethan…Ethan. What's happening? Stay with me please." When all I could center on was her scream for help; I instantly shot up from the altar I had been laying on.

I was on alert, ready for anything, but not this. I saw Ethan, my child lying motionless on the hard, marble floor. I growled at this young girl, who now was hovering over my son's still body. "What happened to him?" I demanded; meeting her eyes.

She gasped slightly; acting if she were fearful of me. She raised the silver stake I now noticed she had tightly gripped in her hands. She held it so firmly that her knuckles were white and her hands shook violently. I reached forward in one swift movement before she barely had a

chance to react, retrieving it from her grasp. I tried to calm my voice to not startle her any further. "What happened to Ethan?" I asked in a tone that was slow, even, and composed.

She looked down at his body and then back up to me with watery eyes. "I…I don't know. He just collapsed."

I lightly brushed her aside to get a better access to examine him. I reached with my hand, pressing my two fingers to his neck to check his pulse, elated to the fact that his heartbeat was strong and steady. "He may have went into shock." I spoke mostly to myself.

I knew panicking would get me nowhere. I needed to control the situation immediately "What's your name?" I asked the girl turning to get her to concentrate and work with me. I grabbed a jacket from his backpack to place it on his body to keep him warm. I needed to get him help..soon.

"My name is Marlena Svetkova. I am Ethan's guide." She quickly dismissed and ask without hesitation. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. He may be in shock. We have to get him off this mountain. How many days did you hike to get to me?"

"Almost 1 1/2 days. We rested to sleep every evening. It may be a straight 12 hour trek, maybe a little less. If we don't stop to rest. We left Ethan's SUV in Koksa."

I glanced up at her to ask what I already assumed was the answer. "You are Russian, correct?"

"I am…." She gazed at me with a look of confusion.

"You're not just his guide, but you're also a Guardian. Are you not?" I was already carrying Ethan in my arms. I started to walked up the steep stairs and out the entrance of The Temple, desperate to get him to safety.

She gaped at me and then had finally answered my question. "How did you...Yeah, I am. Ethan is not aware. It was to be kept from him for his own protection."

I spun around to face her with such speed that she jerked back from me, stunned. "Protection from what?" It may have come out a bit sharp and crass. However, I didn't have the time or the patience to make small talk or worry about this stranger's feelings. At this juncture it didn't matter

about her, only one person mattered to me and that was Ethan.

"It's Guardian information that I am not privied to share with you."

I raised my brow at her. I know that's it's been a while since I had been an active Guardian. Yet still, there is one thing I wouldn't accept..and that is disrespectfulness. "Excuse me?" I barked causing her to flinch from my tone. "I think under the circumstances I AM _privied _to ANY

and ALL Guardian information you may have at this point. I was and still am a Guardian. One that would clearly outrank you…your superior." I really didn't want to be rude to her. She needed to realize that now was not the time to go by the book..Fuck the book and fuck the rules.

"You will tell me everything you know, Guardian Svetkova. Now!"

She grabbed my arm. "You're right. I meant no disrespect." She stared straight at me to convey the utmost seriousness. "We can not walk out that door yet."

I gave her a puzzled expression willing her to give me a better explanation than that. "And why is that?"

"There is a very strong chance that we will be ambushed by Strigoi once we walk out of this temple. A Strigoi by the name of Dejan is.."

"Dejan? Are you sure it was Dejan?" A surge of unspeakable hatred and outrage spread through my veins like a wildfire.

"Yes, he informed Ethan a couple weeks back that he wanted him to resurrect your soul. He needs to avenge his Queen's death by killing the both of you. It was all very confusing to me when Ethan tried to explain it. Nonetheless, we have an Elite Guardian group posted on the outskirts of

the temple now. I have a device to instantly send them a distress signal if Ethan and I should run into any trouble."

"Dejan came after Ethan? He threatened my son?" The anger flaring in me was on the verge of no control when I laid Ethan down on the floor. I turned to Marlena to give her very strict instructions while I removed the silver stake from Ethan's sheath. "I will be back. I am going outside

to survey the surroundings. If I should not return soon; I need you to trip your distress signal and wait for the other Guardians to arrive….DO NOT LEAVE THIS TEMPLE. Understand?" She nodded her head as I exited the sanctuary.

I noticed that I still carried a lot of the Strigoi abilities within me; the strength, the speed, and heightened sense of awareness. I cleared my mind and let it wonder when I heard them but couldn't see them…Interesting, I wasn't hearing them with my ears, but with my mind.

There were four strigoi approaching me both on my right and left. I positioned myself ready for the fight. I was not coming this far to only be killed. It simply wasn't happening. They just stood before me; halting their movements, like they were waiting for their official command.

I knew in an instant who they were waiting on, Dejan. I could hear it in their thoughts. Then he appeared; slowly and menacingly approaching me with a sinister smirk affixed on his cruel, featured face with eyes glowing like they contained red lava.

"Aww..Alas, we meet again my dear old friend. I am so glad your son." He spat the word at me. "Was able to bring you back. I've missed you." He let out a disingenuous laugh.

"You must be disillusioned. I am not your friend, Dejan." I lowered my voice to equal his tone; just as threatening, and just as menacing. "Don't speak of my son. Do NOT come around my son. Or I will kill you."

Dejan fell into a fit of hysterics. "AHHH, Dimitri. You know that will never happen. I am too powerful for you. My powers has increased tremendously while you were..slumbering, is it? No wait!…you were cowardly hiding from me." He tilted his head in a weird angle to examine my response

to his insult.

Without giving any notice and with the same speed I had previously possessed while Strigoi. I pushed my body into Dejan's; slamming his back against a tree. The back of his head bounced off the trunk, making a sickening, cracking sound from the impact. I pressed my arm up into his ribs,

so he couldn't fully inflate his lungs. Although he didn't need to breath; it still made it uncomfortable for him. There were two emotions that flashed in his eyes; fear, which disappeared as quickly as it appeared, and anger, it stayed in place and grew with each passing second.

"I could kill you, you son of a bitch." I positioned the stake right at his heart, ready to plunge. "Don't underestimate me, Dejan." I breathed the threat into his face, speaking clearly, annunciating each word so there was no misunderstanding the meaning of them.

"If you want to end this….Let's do it now. Just you and me. It would be too easy to just stake you. I want to make you suffer." I dropped my arm and backed a foot away from him. I stood my ground making it known I had no fear of him.

"I was never hiding. I was protecting what's mine. My family. If you go around Ethan again. I will hunt you down and you will die the most painful death. I can promise you that."

He gave me an antagonizing smirk. "You will need more than that stake to kill me, Dimitri." Two Strigoi started to to approach me on my flanks. I turned to glare at the two stalking figures briefly to only have a wall of fire envelop them. They were screaming out gruesome shrills of agony while

their bodies burned to ash. I had no idea were my new development came from. And now was not the time to analyze it. As I quickly turned my attention back to Dejan. He had no intention of trying to kill me, not now, or he would have done so already.

"I see your powers have enhanced also." He tapped his chin in a condescending manner. "Hmm...How has that happened, I wonder." Dejan's eyes flickered behind me and then back to mine. I didn't need to turn around to know that Guardian Svetkova was standing not far behind me.

I sensed her rolling fear right away; for it was the first time she had seen a Strigoi in the flesh.

"Cheating on your beloved Roza already. Dimitri." He tsked; mocking disappointment. "Who knew you had it in you." He taunted as he barked out a cruel laugh.

"Or is Rosemarie cheating on you? So many things have changed, Dimitri. You just have no idea how much." His red eyes blazed with cruel satisfaction.

I just glared at him. He was trying to bait me which he knew I had no intention of taking. "The reason for my visit is make you aware that the time is quickly approaching. I don't wish to kill you today. I have my strategy all planned out. My plans are so exciting. Would you like to hear them?"

He started pacing back and forth as I never took my eyes from his movements. "You, me, and your son will soon come face to face to settle a very old score. Do you remember that day, Dimitri? Remember when you killed my beloved Galina. Maybe, I could get Roza involved in the battle also

and take her life before I take your son's. You will be begging me to end your life after you watched them both die before your very eyes. How should I kill her?" He gave a thoughtful gaze in my direction and then bared his fangs with a vengeful smirk on his lips.

"The time will be coming very soon." Dejan and his two followers suddenly disappeared into the woods, leaving me no chance of catching them. I will wait for him to come to me.

I walked past Marlena, a bit pissed off at her for not listening to me. "We need to get moving off this mountain." I said as I picked Ethan back up in my arms knowing I was going to have to hike atleast 12 hours of carrying him, unless he comes too.

I checked his pulse once more before we took off. "You were supposed to wait in the temple and not come out. Did I tell you that?" I reminded Marlena.

"I had to check on you." She stammered.

Although my body was filled with tension, and worry I couldn't help to think that this girl reminded me of someone…someone who would have done the same exact thing. Before I even registered that it had happened, I laughed out loud.

"What is it?" Marlena had asked while trying frantically to keep up with me.

"Ah..You remind me of someone. She would have done the same thing. She never listened to me either."

"Let me guess… Ethan's mom."

I laughed again. "Do you know Rose?" My heart fluttered just from the mere mentioning of her name.

"No, Ethan had said I reminded him a lot of his mom."

"Well, you can take that as a compliment. Rose is one of the best people I know."

"That's funny because Ethan said the same thing." She chuckled. "I am scared to meet her."

"Yeah, me too!" I whispered under my breath.

* * *

We made it off the mountain in record time. I was surprised that Marlena kept up with me and she did so with sheer determination. I knew she wanted to get Ethan to help just as much as I did. I couldn't help to notice that maybe there was something going on between the two of them.

I had to wonder what the hell I was coming back too! I had missed so much. My son was now a young man and I've lost so much time with him…and Rose. I hated that my future was robbed of me, of us. I wanted vengeance so bad that I could taste the bitterness of it in my mouth.

I was ready for this battle with Dejan. I welcomed it. I knew that one of us would die and it wasn't going to be me. I wasn't leaving them, my family, ever again.

"Guardian Belikov?" Marlena said diverting my attention to her. "The car is right here."

I placed Ethan on the back seat, resting his head on Marlena's lap. "Make sure he is breathing evenly and check his heartbeat periodically."

She nodded her head in agreement. "Where are we going?"

"Baia." I put the car in gear and drove as fast as I could to the one person that can help us…my mother.

* * *

I slowly pulled the vehicle to a stop in front of the house I grew up in. I took in the sights; the front porch swing I spent hours on with my mom, the side yard where may sisters would dress me up, and just the comfort of knowing inside that door was my mother. I've missed her.

I removed Ethan from the back seat to only take him in my arms once more. I was nervous walking to the door to see mama. She thinks her only son is dead and has been for many years. I didn't want to scare her, but what option did I have. I was going to have to do it sooner or

later and I desperately needed her help. Marlena had knocked on the door and stepped behind me. My heart pounded as I heard footsteps grow closer to the door. She opened the door to stand before me.

Her eyes widened as the tears instantly started to fall. "Dimka?" She breathed; and said in barely a whisper while bringing her hands to her mouth.

"It's me, mama." She suddenly noticed I was holding someone in my arms; jerking her eyes back up to mine and searched for an answer. "It's Ethan, Mama. I don't have time to explain."

She opened the door wider for us to enter. I walked straight up the stairs to lay Ethan on my old bed.

I turned to my mom. "I need you to call Roza. Tell her that Ethan is with you and needs her. Please do not tell her that I am here. She will have enough to worry about. I will explain it to her when she gets here."

**Rose's POV**

"I don't know what it is, babe. I just can't shake this feeling that something has happened to Ethan. I still say I should go to Russia." I said while Adrian and I stood in my classroom together. We were in between classes when he stopped by to visit me.

He pulled my into his arms and nuzzled my neck. "Ethan is fine. You would have heard otherwise if he needed you." He laid gentle kisses on my neck as he spoke.

We both jumped when me cell phone shrilled, sounding loud and urgent.

My stomach flipped in a bundle of nerves when I saw who's number it was…Olena Belikova. "Hello Olena."

"Roza, I am so glad you answered." She wasted no time getting to the issue at hand. "I need you to come to Russia…it's Ethan."

My heart pounded in my chest and my throat went dry. "What about Ethan?" I pleaded with the worry and fear coursing through me.

"He was brought to me unconscious." There was a long pause on the line.

"Olena? Who brought him to you?" I yelled not in anger, but from panic.

"Roza, there is too much to explain. Please just trust in me. We need you to come to Russia."

"I am leaving now." I hung up the phone to only turn to a frantically pacing Adrian.

"What is it?" He nervously asked.

"I have to go to Russia. Ethan is hurt or something. Olena Belikova said I needed to get there immediately. I have to go."

He grabbed my arm when I started to walk past him. "I will go with you."

"No Adrian, you need to stay here for the twins. Let them know why I left. I will call you as soon as I arrive." I kissed his lips one last time.

I walked out the door to catch a flight to Russia.

**Before anyone asks..NO..Dimitri does NOT know Rose and Adrian are married..I can say that much..:D**

**Please review...Terri**


	18. Chapter 17

**The song for this chapter…." I NEVER TOLD YOU "….BY COLBIE CAILLAT.**

**LISTEN TO IT AND READ THIS CHAPTER…**AWWW** You'll cry! ;(**

**POV'S will be jumping in this chapter…sorry. **

**The chapter you guys have been waiting for and it's a big one! The longest I've ever written!**

**I cried too! So I want lots of reviews for my mental anguish..lol..PLEASE! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Terri**

**Rose's POV**

Olena's words kept bouncing through my mind.. "_We_ need you to come to Russia." My gut twisted when she said the word, _We_. Did she mean Ethan and herself? Or someone else. No, she couldn't have possibly meant someone else. I told myself once again to only try to suppress that

feeling of wishful thinking. I reminded myself over and over that if Ethan had succeeded in bringing Dimitri back; he would have called me. It's been a full day and a 1/2 since he have left the temple. He wouldn't have been able to control his excitement if he found his dad. But still, I couldn't

contain this nagging, intense vibe that kept attacking my being. When my thoughts went to Dimitri coming back to us; it felt like my soul was in the proximity of the other half that was missing, even though that part of me was gone forever. I mean I always knew Dimitri was my soulmate.

However, that half of my soul died that day on the bridge right along with him. Never to be whole again. There was never any denying that, but ever since the other morning; it was like my soul was jolted awake and then this strange humming started deep within myself. It was a very strange

feeling and even more bizarre to try to explain it. And to top it all off; Olena makes this call telling me it was urgent for me to get to Ethan. But, she wouldn't give me any information to form my own conclusions of what happened in that temple. I had felt it all day long. Something was amiss.

I had taken my dad's private jet making my trip to Russia faster. I needed to get there immediately. The fear of something horrible happening to Ethan was just to unbearable to comprehend. What could have happened to him? Why had Olena been so vague on the details? Oh god, the

thought suddenly occurred to me. Maybe it's really bad and she didn't want to tell me over the phone. I was ever so grateful when the pilot announced we would be starting our descend. I would have a short drive to Baia and should be with Ethan within two hours.

**MY POV**

When Rose entered the Belikov home; two things happened simultaneously. The strange humming in her body seemed to have intensified and she inhaled a very strong blast of Dimitri's old cologne, but quickly dismissed it. Both her baffled mind and sensitive nose must have been

playing tricks on her. Her eyes fixated on Olena, who stood before Rose. Olena had remained the same; so motherly, and welcoming. She had always thought Olena was a beautiful woman and even though so much time passed; she was still just as radiant.

Yet, there was a different ambiance around her. Something that Rose couldn't easily recognize. Olena seemed to shine; no tension, no emptiness, and she seemed utterly peaceful.

It could have been because she had finally been able to see Ethan. Yet still, something seemed to have completely changed about her. Olena appeared almost giddy with happiness when she pulled Rose into a tight embrace. It was then Rose realized just how much she had missed her.

"Roza, I have missed you. Thank the heavens you are here."

"Olena." Rose squeezed her back. "I missed you too!" She pulled back from her to get a better view of her face. "What happened? Where is Ethan?"

* * *

Dimitri was waiting impatiently as he sat at the foot of the bed in his mother's room. He could hear Rose talking to his mother, he could feel her presence. Her essence called to him, pulling him towards her. He now stood at the door, resting his palms and forehead against it as though trying to will

her closer to him. Her voice soothed him like a lullaby to a small child. How was he going to do this? It took everything he had within him to not run to her. He needed to see her so badly, hold her in his arms, and tell her everything he wasn't able to before. But, he knew she needed to see

Ethan first. It would have overwhelmed her to have had him answer the door or make himself known too quickly. So, again he waited.

* * *

Olena took Rose's hand to lead her upstairs. It doesn't seem that long ago she had walked up these very steps cradling Ethan in her arms as an infant. She missed the feeling you got when you entered this house. You felt at home, at peace. Rose found herself suddenly frozen in front of

Olena's bedroom door as though she was being pulled in that direction. The strange humming whispered softly in her ear. She stood outside the door; confused, thinking that maybe it was Ethan's presence in the room that had attracted her, called to her.

"He is not in there. He is in Dimitri's old room." Olena took my arm and hurried me away from her bedroom door as if she were keeping something from me. But what?

Rose snapped her eyes in Olena's direction. "Dimitri? I take it Ethan wasn't able to achieve what he set out to do. I wanted so desperately for him to find Dimitri and bring him home to you, Ethan, and…me. I told him I didn't believe in fairytales. How could I when….."

I diverted my eyes away from her. I didn't want her to see my disappointment. Although I said all along it wasn't possible, it didn't mean that I didn't secretly pray for it. Because I did.

Olena didn't confirm or deny anything. Rose saw a flash of something pass over her brown eyes that were so much like Dimitri's. If she didn't know better she would say Olena was hiding something big from her. Fearing the worst; she needed to get to Ethan immediately.

Rose nervously walked into the room to see Ethan lying on the bed so still. She ran over to his side, barely noticing the pretty blonde sitting on the other side of the bed.

"I am sorry. I will give you some privacy." Marlena whispered with so much sadness in her voice.

**Rose's POV**

I glanced over to see this very stunning young lady holding my son's hand. I gazed upon this girls face to her hand and back up again. "Are you Guardian Svetkova?" I quizzed as I wondered what happened between these two for her to appear so shaken.

It went beyond normal worrying for a charge. You could feel it. If I didn't know better I would say she was in love with my son just from the way she looked at him. It was written all over her face. Is this why he was hurt? Was she was fooling around instead of paying attention to her duties?

My temper was starting to flare but I figured I would take a different approach from my normal one and ask first. Ask before I decide whether or not I should kill her.

"Yes Ma'am, I am."

"I am Rose Hathaway." I spoke so formally as I shook her hand. "What happened to my son?" My tone was clipped and she definitely sensed it when I saw her face ashen even more. She knew what I was implying.

I saw her swallow hard as she meet my eyes. "Guardian Hathaway. I swear to you it wasn't from my lack of attentiveness to his needs. I assure you."

I quickly retorted. "I am sure it wasn't. I am sure his _needs_ were met."

I saw anger flash in Marlena's eyes. I had pushed her too far. Good for her. If she wanted my son, she would have to be worthy of him. And pass my test. "That's not what I meant. I am a guardian and I act accordingly. I would never compromise the position that I worked very hard to

achieve, Guardian Hathaway."

"If that were the case then wouldn't my son by talking to me at this moment and not in this state?" I challenged her; while I sweep my hands the length of his resting body.

She bowed slightly. "What happened to your son was beyond my control. If you will excuse me." Marlena departed the room in a heated rush.

Maybe I was too hard on her I thought to myself as I sat on the bed in Dimitri's old bedroom holding our son's hand. He was lying there so still and lifeless. What's happening to him? My thoughts were racing when a smell permeated my nose that I would know anywhere in this world.

It can't be..maybe Olena keeps his cologne. Jesus Christ, Rose. It's been twenty years. I scolded myself again, but everything changed in an instant when I heard the most amazing, glorious voice, a voice that I would know out of a million others.

"Roza, please tell me he is going to be okay."

My pulse quicken, my breath came fast, catching in my throat. My mind was reeling, the world was spinning fast around me when I closed my eyes briefly to absorb the sweet sound of his words. I turned slowly in fear if I turned too quickly he would only be a mirage, that my mind was once

again deceiving me. But this it was no trick of my memory. There he stood leaning against the doorway demanding my attention, strong, and beautiful…..him…my one and only true love.

I gazed at him in astonishment. My head started to spin, the humming in my ears vibrated with so much intensity. "Dimi…" And then everything went black.

* * *

I woke up in a bed..somewhere in another room. I didn't want to open my eyes. I wanted to stay in this delicious dream forever..he came to me. It was so real as if he were standing right in front of me. I don't want to wake up, atleast, not until I felt his very presence hovering over me.

We were both being guided with only one destination; like our spirits were singing a powerful siren song for each other, rejoicing that they were together, whole once more.

I couldn't resist any longer. I fluttered my eyes and slowly opened them. He was watching over me; smiling that gorgeous smile that I so rarely got to enjoy.

While he used the back of his fingers lightly brushing my cheek, he studied my face. "Roza…thank god! I can't imagine something happening to you too! "

My heart got a terrible ache from his words. "Dimitri?" I gave him a look of uncertainty. "Are you real?" I reached forward with a shaking hand and stroked his face. I wanted to cry from the emotions surging through me.

God help me! It's been twenty years and my heart longed for this man now just as much as it ever did. Please Jesus, help me..one thought shot to the front of my brain even through all of this confusion. ..Adrian! My husband.

My hand instinctively went to my wedding ring; not to remind myself, but to try to conceal it's presence. What am I doing?

Dimitri's eyes frantically searched mine while sensing my distress. "Roza, what's wrong? Are you hurt? What can I do?"

"Nothing..it's nothing. I..I am in a state of shock. I can't believe your here. I didn't believe it was possible." I swallowed hard; trying to get rid of the lump that has formed in my throat.

He smiled again where his eyes crinkled slightly at the corners. "Yes, I am here." He stroked my cheek once more; so lovingly, and so gentle "Are you sure you're okay?" I just nodded my head not trusting my voice.

I kept playing with my wedding band, trying to remove it before he saw. I just didn't want to hurt him, myself, or anyone. Hell, I had no idea what to think of my actions.

**Dimitri's POV**

I watched over Rose waiting for her to regain herself. I knew she was very aware of my presence. But, she just wasn't ready to accept it yet. Finally her beautiful, warm brown eyes gazed into mine. Rose didn't believe I was real until she had slowly touched me with shaky hands sending a

million different sensations running through my body, but mostly intense heat. Her face had suddenly become pallid. "Roza, what's wrong? What can I do?" My nerves were completely frayed beyond help.

It was then I noticed that Rose was trying to hide the wedding ring that was very obvious on her left hand. Once I spotted it, I couldn't seem to stop my eyes from going to it. I knew she had to feel uncomfortable but there really was no need too.

What did I truly expect. For her to wait for me? I had deluded myself into thinking she hadn't moved on without me. I am such a fool. A very devastated one at that.

"Roza, you don't have to try to hide your wedding band from me." I tried to put as much sincerity behind my words that I could manage; knowing I was failing miserably.

Her eyes darted to mine. "I wasn't…" I reached out and took her hand in mine to only swivel the band with my thumb and forefinger.

While staring down at the simple band on her finger, I asked. "Who's the lucky man?" I let out a defeated, humorless laugh.

I never expected to have this conversation with Roza. I always thought I would have been that honored man. I had hoped I would have given her my name, taken her as my wife, but a lot has changed. I knew that nothing was ever going to be the same for me again.

She took a deep breath and slowly released it, trying to calm herself. I could feel her shaking in my hand. "Adrian Ivashkov." She whispered.

I raised my brow and then gave a small humph. "I didn't think he would ever give up. I knew he wanted you. Still….I never expected marriage from him." I paused to clear my throat, trying to get my emotions in check. "Is he good to you?" For his sake he better be.

"Can I explain?" Rose's sad, remorseful eyes stared into mine.

"Explain? Why? You don't owe me an explanation. Rose….I can't condemn you for moving on with your life." I swallowed back my grief. "If you're happy then I am happy." I put on a brave face, forcing a small small. Yet, inside my heart was shattered, broken beyond repair.

Many years may have past me by but I loved this woman just as much today as I ever did. Even when evil consumed my very essence, I carried her with me. It was always her. She will forever be my Roza..nothing will change that…ever.

I hated myself for never being able to say what I mean, for being so closed off. Why can't I just say what I feel when I am feeling it. Still, it wouldn't even matter now. It would be pointless. It would only cause her more hurt and confusion and I couldn't bare to put her through that. I loved her

too much to hurt her anymore than she already is. It was clearly evident that she was just as devastated as I am.

She squeezed my hand. "Dimitri." When my name left her lips it felt as though I was being shocked over and over. Just a simple look, or the way she whispered my name was enough to break me. She held my stare. I saw something in her eyes…it was there..I knew it. I felt it.

She loved me and it wasn't enough. What could we do?

"Whenever I left you …fall from the bridge." She bowed her head.

I reached forward with my free hand to coax her chin upward so her eyes could meet mine. "Roza, please don't. You didn't do anything wrong. You honored my wishes and besides, I am here now. Please. I am the one who should be apologizing to you. I put you through hell.

The way I treated you at Galina's was inexcusable. I left you when you needed me most. I wasn't there to help raise our son. I hate myself for being so weak. I don't think I will ever be able to forgive myself….."

She put her finger against my trembling lips. I was on the verge of totally losing control. "Shhhh...Please let me explain…"

I nodded my head to allow her to continue.

She took me by surprise when she leaned in and gently pressed her lips to mine. Suddenly, we both lost control when we grabbed a hold of each other, deepening our kiss as though our very lives depended on it. A deep longing, a frenzied need took over as we clung to each other in

desperation. Rose was just exactly how I remembered her to be; the feel of her warm, soft lips, the smell of her sweet breath, and the way she tasted on my tongue. I couldn't fight it when my body slightly shivered from the jolt her touch gave me. It felt as though we were shocked apart as the

realization set in. We stared at each other, our chests heaving to calm our panting breath, while the crackling and hissing of the electric charge surged all around us. I wanted so badly to pull her to me again. I needed her like I needed air, but I knew she belonged to another.

She was no longer mine.

I've lost her.

It seemed if there were some cosmic joke being played on me when her phone shrieked in her pocket. We looked at each other and both knew in an instant who it was on the line. The man who gave her his name…Adrian.

I saw so many emotions flash across her face; desire,confusion, grief, guilt, and mostly regret. Oh god, I could never live with the fact that she regretted me. Anything but that.

**Rose's POV**

I couldn't help myself when I leaned forward to caress my lips to his. God, I've missed him so much. The feeling of his soft, moist lips. The way they molded perfectly to mine as though they were made to fit together. What am I doing? I am married..I pleaded internally

for someone, something to help me. Help me be strong…It was like fate was trying to tell me something when my phone rang. It was Adrian, my husband. Husband, I told myself. Nonetheless, my heart was reacting differently. How could I ever regret marrying Adrian?

My heart raced, my palm sweating, and my head dizzy from the anticipation of answering the call from him. What would I say? What am I to do? I wanted to disappear.

"I'll let you talk privately." Dimitri said as he left the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

I watched him leave, my deceitful heart making me feel even more wretched. I nervously fumbled to hit the send button on my phone. "Hello?"

"Little dhampir?" I heard the relief in his voice when I answered.

"Hey." It was all I was capable of saying. I was terrified, racked with guilt; guilty for kissing another man, and mostly importantly, knowing I was still in love with that man. The realization just hit me. I loved them; both of them.

"Are you okay?" Adrian nervously asked from the other end of the receiver.

"Yeah…..why?" I felt the guilt consuming me. How was I going to handle this situation.

He chuckled. "Actually babe, I could feel it. I can sense something with happening to you even on the other side of the world. It must be something pretty intense. What's happened? Is Ethan okay?"

"I haven't really had a chance to find anything out yet. I had just so overwhelmed at the moment. Can I call you later tonight?"

I heard the apprehension in his voice through the phone. "Of course. I will be here. And Rose?….Remember that I love you very much."

"I know you do, Adrian. I will talk to you soon." I hung up the phone wanting to escape this horrific nightmare I have just woken up too!

I walked down the stairs into Olena's kitchen to find Dimitri, Marlena, and Olena sitting at the table in deep conversation. I figured I better do it now before Ethan wakes up mad at me.

"Marlena." She jerked her head up to gaze at me. "I am sorry for what I implied to you earlier. You didn't deserve that. I know it's no excuse, but my son is the most important thing to me and I was on edge. So again, I apologize." I pulled out a chair to join them at the table. "I know

what's wrong with Ethan." All eyes turned to me wanting to hear the explanation. "He is in a self preservation type mode. In layman terms, his body needs to rest. He brought you back Dimitri and now his body needs to recuperate."

Dimitri unconsciously grasped my hand to hold it. I didn't move it away allowing him to stay where he was. "How long?" He asked.

"I don't know. It may be another hour, a day, or even a week. He has never done anything on this magnitude. When he was five." I saw Dimitri stare at me intently to absorb any information about his only child. "he brought back his pet bird and had collapsed for almost 24 hours. So, we wait."

"Can I go sit with him?" Marlena asked.

"Of course." Dimitri and I answered at the same time.

Olena turned in my direction. "Roza, How is Adrian and the twins?"

My eyes flickered to Dimitri's face to only see him pale in color when he quietly stood up from the table. I reached for him when I rose from my chair. "Dimitri…"

He gave me a fragile smile when he pulled me into his strong, safe arms and he whispered with his breath in my hair while causing delightful shivers to race up my spine. _"Dazhe smert' ne mozhet uderzhat' menya ot tebya lyubit'." _ His russian accent was stronger than I ever heard before.

It was due to the depth of his passion. I have never heard Dimitri riddled with so much emotion. He was desperately clinging to the walls he had built so many years ago; for them to only start to crumble down all around him. I knew he needed to escape, be alone to sort everything out.

His life had changed so much in such a short amount of time. He was just as devastated and confused as I was.

My heart was being pulled in two different directions. Two different men, two very different loves; With Dimitri, it was that soul combined, destiny type of love. That somewhere in the heavens we were created for the sole purpose to love each other. The kind of love that two people very seldom ever find.

With Adrian, it was natural; not the all consuming, soulmate love, but a dependable and profound love. A deep friendship in each other. One that was built on respect, loyalty, and devotion.

I turned to Olena when Dimitri walked out the door. "What did he say?"

She gave me a sympathetic smile. "He said.._'Even death couldn't stop me from loving you.'_"

I gazed up at her with pleading eyes. "Olena, I am married to another. What am I to do? I don't want to hurt anyone." I put my face in my hands and I tried in vain to stop the tears that always seem to betray me.

She pulled me in her arms, hugging me. "Rose, the heart will always lead it's way home. Trust in it. I am so sorry that you have to hurt this way. I am sorry for Adrian, and I am sorry for my son. And no one will emerge the real winner here. Someone will eventually be heartbroken for the lose

they will endure." She kissed my hair and held on tighter to me.

I pulled from her and knew instantly where I was to go and what I had to do.

I walked outside to find Dimiri sitting on the porch, staring out over the vast land around him. He was deep in thought as I sat down beside him. I took a deep breath and place my hand on his.

"So, we can always discuss _us _later_, _but for now let's talk about our son."

He gave me a small smile. "He is truly amazing, Roza. And extremely heavy." He laughed his wonderful laughter that sounded just like Ethan.

I looked up at the sky. "He really did it. He told me he was saving you, no matter what. I tried to convince him it was a fairytale, but he wouldn't hear of it. He is so stubborn."

Dimitri gave me a sidelong glance and squeezed my hand. "Really..Stubborn, huh? Wonder where he could have gotten that from?" He smiled at me.

"Listen, Comrade." I spoke with mock outrage.

He did that cool one eyebrow thing. "Don't deny it..you loved it when I called you that." I teased.

He laughed louder. "Okay..maybe just a little."

"What do you mean Ethan is heavy?"

"I carried him from the temple. Almost 5 miles to be exact. Damn, I am out of shape." He laughed that warm, honey coated laugh again..

"Oh, right." I laughed with him.

It felt good to talk with him like this. We were finally on the same footing, no boundaries..no more student/teacher barriers…finally equals..It was better than I ever imagined. We laughed, talked, and then it turned to a serious discussion.

"So, you must have a million questions. What do you remember?"

He slanted me another sideward glance. "Remember?"

"You don't remember coming to Ethan all those times. And then to me when I was in a coma?" He slowly shook his head. "You were the one to name Ethan. I didn't want to leave you. You forced me back to him and Adrian when I was ready to give up."

He reached over brushing the hair out of my eyes causing my skin to tingle. "What happened? Who hurt you? Tell me everything..don't leave out a single detail."

I told him about Tatiana commanding her two guardians attack me while I was pregnant with Ethan. How I almost died..Tatiana turning Strigoi, kidnapping Ethan and me, finally having to kill her. All about Ethan growing up, our decisions about not informing him about how he was really Dimitri's

son. Which he agreed was a smart idea. But, I already knew Dimitri would feel that way.

"Which guardians attacked you?" Dimitri's voice shook with anger when I told him. He was more interested in who could have hurt me..typical Dimitri.

"They have been reprimanded."

"Reprimanded how?"

"They were very vital in setting her up in the end."

"Which guardians, Roza?" I knew what he wanted and there was no way I was giving him that information.

"You'll have to read the files once you gain access."

"Gain access?"

"Yeah, when my dad reinstates you. If that's his proposition." I snorted.

"Christ, what alternative world did I wake up on? Your dad? How is Abe Mazur involved with Guardian detail?"

I eyed him, trying to suppress the biggest punch line of all. But, he wasn't having it. "Roozzaa." He growled in a joking way.

"Dimitri, well, you are aware that you have been 'gone' 20 years. My dad is..haha..King."

Dimitri snorted while arching is brow. "And that makes you…?"

I gave him an amused look. "Did Dimitri Belikov, Mr. I-am-a-badass-guardian-GOD, just snort?"

He laughed again. "Roza, you hold me with too much regard. I am a normal man, with simple wants, and simple needs." His gaze penetrated mine the whole time he spoke conveying the exact meaning of his words.

He took my hand into his warm, comforting one once again as he absentmindedly twisted my wedding band. He stared at me to lock his beautiful, dark eyes with mine. There was so much depth to the emotions he was feeling; evident, shining through them. It left me breathless.

I have never seen Dimitri so unguarded with all his walls down. The pain and hurt was so obvious. "I am so sorry I left you. I never wanted to go. I would give anything to have been here for you and Ethan. I loved you, Roza…and god knows I still do."

He then ran his hands through his hair trying to hide his face from me, not wanting to break down in front of me.

"What am I going to do without you?" He whispered; barely audible to my ears.

"I love you too, Dimitri." We wrapped our arms around each other and held on tightly, not wanting to let go as silent tears ran down my cheeks. What was _I_ going to do?

**BEFORE YOU ALL START YELLING AT ME..LET ME EXPLAIN..LOL**

**YOU CAN GO MANY, MANY YEARS WITHOUT SOMEONE…AND NEVER STOP LOVING THEM.**

**AND….YOU CAN LOVE TWO PEOPLE AT THE SAME TIME…**

**THERE WILL BE LOTS OF THINGS THAT WILL HAPPEN IN THIS STORY THAT WILL **

**POSSIBLY PISS SOME OF YOU OFF….BE PREPARED…IT'S NOT INTENTIONAL.**

**SO WITH THAT SAID..BE GENTLE..LMAO.**

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	19. Chapter 18

**Cheerleading is kicking my ARSE! Who knew 8 and 9 year olds were so vicious..lmao! Just Joking!**

**Sorry it took me a few days for this chapter. I was completely stumped. I had to add these things in. **

**But, honestly ****I don't know if I like this chapter. However, be nice..Don't ruin my frame of mind.**

**Please..It's too hard to get back into a story****.**

**The language will be really abrasive in this chapter..A LOT OF SWEARING….So just be forewarned.**

**Song for this chapter..it's for the lovely Alec.."PARALYZER"…By Finger Eleven.**

**Chapter 18**

**MY POV**

She hung up without saying she loved him. Rose had always told Adrian that she loved him before ending their phone conversations. But, not yesterday. Christ Adrian, he thought to himself..and so it end begins. He knew Dimitri was alive and Rose was with him right now. He could feel

Rose's emotions. They were like a beacon guiding a ship home from the sea. They were so incredibly strong; like an immense radiating light. It overwhelmed Adrian. Demanding his attention like never before.

After talking to Rose yesterday he heard the difference in her voice; something was off, and strangely distant. He couldn't quite place one exact emotion he was feeling from her. There seemed to be so many emanating at once; joy,excitement, sadness, regret, and guilt all bunching together.

The biggest problem was that Adrian couldn't distinguish if her feeling of these emotions were because of him or because of Dimitri or both. What was she guilty of? What did she regret? Marrying him? He couldn't help to question why didn't she tell him Dimitri was here, alive?

Why? Why would she hide it from him? He was going to slowly go insane until he talked to her again. Rose had promised she would call him back and that was 24 hours ago and Adrian still haven't heard anything from her.

He was sitting in the chair; head bowed, face in my hands, and engrossed in deep concentration.

"I can see the smoke rising from your head. You better watch thinking so hard. You may give yourself a stroke." Alec stood in front of his dad with his usual smart-ass smirk.

"Ah, hey Alec. It's nothing..just. Wait, where is your sister? You guys never came over last night. I know we agreed to the 'whole living on campus thing' but you are to come home every evening for dinner." The tension was evident in Adrian's voice as he spoke and Alec noticed it right away.

Alec gazed at his dad; confounded by his sudden need to have them home. It was always Rose's job to bitch at them for something like that, not Adrian's. "Relax old man. I had a date last night with Ellie. She had finally agreed to go out with me and I wasn't screwing that shit up for left-over meatloaf,

that's for damned sure." Alec chuckled. "And Sophie is on her way up here now. She has been _busy _with her new friend_." _He now shook his head in disbelief. "Forget that.. What's wrong with you, man? You seem edgy. And where is mom? Isn't she the one to bitch at me for missing dinner?"

Sophie now entered the room to only scream in Alec's head. _'You're an asshole..you know that. What do you know about my friend? And why the hell would you tell dad? Jesus Christ, Alec. Do I invade your privacy?' _

Alec turned to her and scrunched his face with an are-you-serious aggravated smirk. _ 'What the fuck are you doing now? Ahh…In my head=invading my privacy. So shut the hell up or I will tell mom about your boyfriend.'_

Sophie's mouth flew open in astonishment and then she quickly recovered before Adrian noticed._ 'If you do. I swear to god, Alec. I will fucking kill you. If you screw this up for me, I swear I will have Chance kick your sick, twisted, demented ass.'_

Alec folded his arms across his chest while squaring his shoulders; taking an I-am-master-of the-universe-stance. He gave Sophie a sideward glance and waggled his eyebrows._ 'HAHA…I am sooo going to use this against you. I was just fishing Soph and you took the bait. Chance…_

_hmmm….haha..Chance Kinlan. Soph.. You dirty little slut! I am proud of you. Hahaha, One more thing..Can you say…Slave?"_

"I hate you, Alexsandr Ivashkov." Sophie screamed while scaring the hell of her dad.

Adrian snapped his head upward with his children. They noticed his bloodshot eyes for the first time as he gazed at their faces. "Would you two for once give it a goddamned break. You drive me fucking crazy with your constant bickering. Shit!"

Alec and Sophie nervously looked at each other and back to their dad. He never spoke to them that way or in that tone. "Dad, what's wrong? Where's mom? Is it Ethan?" Sophie asked with her words heavy with concern.

Adrian inhaled deeply; gulping the air into his lungs that he so desperately needed and to slowly exhaled before he began to speak. "You're mother went to Russia to be with Ethan. He is..I don't know. She hasn't called me back to inform of his condition."

"His condition? What the hell does that mean? Why are we here? Why aren't we with mom and Ethan? And why the hell didn't you call my cell phone?" Alec demanded.

"Ethan is fine. I don't believe he is in imminent danger and no, we can't go to Russia. Your mother thought it best that she goes alone while Ethan gets to know his dad.. privately."

Both Alec and Sophie's eyes widened.. "He brought his dad back? It really worked?"

"I don't know all of the details." Adrian sighed while raking his hands through his hair. He had quickly changed the subject, giving his children a weak smile. "So, what are your plans for tonight?"

Alec and Sophie glanced at each other again not really sure of what to say or do. Their dad looked like hell and it scared them.

"We were supposed to go to a party, but I think maybe we should stay here with you." Alec held his dad's stare trying to read what Adrian was hiding from him. They both realized that something was seriously wrong with the situation.

"Don't be ridiculous. I am fine. Really. I need to catch up on some paperwork and wait for your mom to call. I want you guys to go and have fun. I will be fine. If I hear anything I will call you. Now get out of here." He quickly ushered the both of them to the door; kissing Sophie's forehead and pouching

his fist to Alecs. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah dad, you said that you would be fine like twenty times. So, obviously that means you're not. We can't leave you here alone."

"Guys…It's okay. I really just want to finish my work, talk to your mother, and get some rest." He rested his red rimmed eyes on Alec. "I know you can't turn down at good party. Now..get the hell out of here." He gave them a lifeless laugh as they gave him a stare full of skepticism, but did as he wished.

Adrian wanted them out of the house so they weren't witness to his downfall. In this dark hour; he didn't want to think or acknowledge anything. He wanted to feel numbness as he hand reached forward to grasp for an old friend.

A friend who he was definitely going to get reacquainted with tonight. He brought the glass to his mouth swallowing the drink in one gulp. He let the vodka slide down his throat to only feel that old familiar, wonderful slow burn that he used to know and love as he poured himself another.

After would seemed like his umpteenth vodka tonic. Adrian did something that had to be the most stupid thing he could have done since drinking all that alcohol. He walked into Rose's dream.

"Little Dhampir." He screamed out in a slurred intonation. "I need you."

Rose was suddenly thrusted onto a beach. It was stormy; with flashes of lightening, loud claps of thunder, and angry waves crashing the shore.

"Adrian, Where are we?"

"Welcome to the inside of my mind, Rosie. Dark, stormy, and defeated like the shore that keeps getting slammed by violent waves. This is my hell." He held his hands upward and spun in a circle almost losing his balance.

"Adrian. You're drunk. What's going on?"

Adrian laughs bitterly as he strolled towards her. "It appears that I am. Does that bother you, Rose? If so, tough shit. Get used to it. A lot of things bother me and there isn't a goddamned thing I can do about it. Right, Rosie?" He spoke to her in that haughty, condescending tone that she thought

he had dismissed a long time ago. The tone he had possessed so many years ago when being Royal meant so much to him. When he would use it to talk down to others. But, this was not how Adrian acted..not anymore.

"Why? Why would you be drinking, Adrian? You promised. We had an agreement that you wouldn't get drunk anymore."

"Yeah…Really? You promised too, Rose. Remember?"

"What are you talking about?"

"For one." He tilted his head and his eyes narrowed into slits as he glared at Rose's hand. "Forsaking all others. And where the _fuck_ is your wedding band, Rose?" Adrian roughly grabbed her hand to inspect her finger.

Rose scrambled internally for an answer. She had been caught. But, she hasn't done anything wrong. Had she? "Adrian, I took it off earlier when I was…..I just forgot to put it back on." It was a fruitless attempt to cover her deception and they both knew it.

"Ahhh..Rossieee. You're a fucking liar and a very bad one at that." He tapped the side of his head. "I can feel it, Little Dhampir. Did your fucking Russian God not take the news so well that the worthless Adrian Ivashkov has been fucking his little woman for the last twenty years. So, he has come

back to reclaim you. Well, tell him for me that he can go fuck himself. I am not the same man I was twenty years ago. He no longer intimidates me. And it's not like the asshole ever really did. Belikov this and Belikov that..FUCK HIM. Pass along the message….Would 'cha? I am curious to see the

outcome if he and I were to come face to face now." Adrian was acting completely belligerent. Rose was losing her patience with him very quickly. She didn't want it to happen like this. Rose was hoping to talk about this in person; face to face.

She stepped closer to him and sneered in his face. "Adrian, HE hasn't done anything wrong to you. HE has been nothing but honorable to you…our marriage. Maybe, you should be taking all this out on me."

Adrian flinched when he caught the meaning of her words, but he didn't want to blame her. It was easier to blame Dimitri at this moment. "You're going to defend HIM…Him over me. His feelings before mine. Are you fucking kidding me? You ungrateful bitch."

"Fuck you, Adrian. You may want to sober up and pray that I still want to talk to you tomorrow."

Adrian let out a sardonic laugh. "Really? Talk to me tomorrow. Huh? I have been waiting for_ my wife_ to call me. You haven't even called to check on your other two children or do they not matter anymore…Now that prince charming is back?"

Rose got right in his face. "Adrian, you need to shut the hell up right now. Don't you ever bring our children into whatever is going on between you and I. Now, Let me out of this dream. You need to go home, sober up, and pray to god that I can forgive you. I have enough shit on my mind. Now is

not the time to act stupid, UNDERSTAND ME?"

Adrian saw the seriousness consume Rose and he knew he had pushed too far. From the words so chose and the way she spoke, he knew what she meant. She turned away from him as he grabbed her arm to turn her back to face him.

His beautiful green eyes were filled with agony. "Jesus Rose, I am so sorry."

"Well, you have a very strange way of showing that. It seems to me you are trying your hardest to push me away. I am here for both Ethan and Dimitri. They just found each other, Adrian. Let them have this time. They deserve it. I didn't tell you he was back because of this exact reason. I was trying to

sort it all out before I told you. You're my husband, Adrian and I love you, but I need this time to help them. You have no choice in this matter. I choose for myself. I always did and I always will. So, either you accept it or you don't. It's up to you. Dimitri is part of my family whether you like it or not. He is

not going anywhere. And babe, I would get out of the habit of threatening him. He is not the same man he was twenty years ago either."

"I am coming to Russia." Adrian threatened.

Rose shook her head hastily. "I wouldn't do that. You don't need too! I will be home soon."

Adrian smirked as his temper started to flare again. "Afraid your boyfriend will kick my ass, Rosie. Are you scared for me?"

"Adrian." Rose grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. "You're being ridiculous. Please don't do this to yourself..to us. Please."

**ALEC'S POV**

I wasn't really sure of this party. I wanted to go, yet I didn't want to go. My dad was bummed about something, my mom is in Russia, and my brother is ..well, who the hell knows. I tried to open my thoughts to Ethan but got nothing. It was harder to reach him mentally.

It was no where near what Sophie and I could do. Hell, I am sure I could feel her all the way across the world. What did I expect, she and I were from the same DNA. My thoughts keep running back to Ethan. He really did it! He had brought his dad back.

I couldn't help to wonder where this will leave everything. Will Ethan stay here with us? Move to Russia? What is mom thinking about her ex-boyfriend/lover being brought back and then it occurred to me. Oh shit! That's what's wrong with dad.

"What the hell are you thinking about?" I jerked my head upward to see Tyler handing me a beer. "I've said your name three times dude. What's up?"

"Nothing..I am cool." I drank my beer in record time as I grabbed for another one. I figured everything was so fucked up right now and I just wanted to forget everything; even if just for a little while.

I had been at the party for an hour or so, and my buzz was in full swing. The guys and I were standing around the bonfire bullshitting, when I felt someone run their fingers through my hair causing me to jump. What the fuck? I am so off guard when I am drinking.

I needed to get that shit in check right quick. "Hey Alec." I knew that voice. The one and only girl who has actually caught my _undivided_ attention. Ellie knew it and she used it against me. She liked playing games just as much as I did.

I needed to turn the tables on this girl in order to save my sanity. "Miss Rinaldi." I gave her a sly smirk to only have her flash me that incredibly sexy smile. Oh shit Alexsandr! You may be getting lucky tonight, I told myself. Not that I really had any doubt about that.

I just didn't think it would be with Ellie.

She stood on her toes to whisper in my ear. "Do you want to take a walk with me?"

I gave her a sideward glance and then bent down; brushing my lips across her ear, causing her to shiver as I whispered in return. "Can you handle a walk with me, Miss Rinaldi?"

In the glow of the fire you could see the blush cross her cheeks. Oh yeah..I am turning the tables.

When I took her hand in mine, I could see the guy giving me that you-lucky-son-of-a-bitch glare. I smacked Tyler's chest. "See you in a bit." I looked at Ellie again and back to Tyler, raising my brow. "Or not."

Ellie and I walked closer to the lake to avoid all the other partygoers so we could be alone. I turned to face her. "So, Miss. Rinaldi. Are you enjoying the party?"

She drew a shaky, nervous breath. "I am now." I saw something flash across her face; longing, anxiety, and a need. I knew exactly how she felt because I wanted this girl…badly.

I walked towards Ellie; stalking her like a panther to his prey. I never took my eyes from hers, letting her know that I wanted her. We came to a stop when her back was pressed up against a tree. I reached forward tracing her soft, pink lips with the pad of my thumb.

"And why is that?" I turned up the side of my mouth in a teasing smirk.

"Hmm?" She said while staring at my mouth.

I took her face in my hands; bringing her closer to mine. "Are you nervous, Ellie?" I breathed in her ear, feeling her trembling in my embrace. I didn't give her a chance to answer when I closed in on her lips. We kissed with an unbelievable intensity and fervor.

I wanted so much more of her as I forced Ellie's mouth open to mine as my tongue danced around with hers; teasing, tasting, and exploring. I pressed my body tightly against hers, allowing her to feel how badly I wanted her. We needed to get out of here.

I wanted to take her somewhere more private. Somewhere I could devote my time to explore each and every inch of her amazing body. "I want to take you back to my room. Do you think you could handle that?" I whispered against her mouth causing her to shiver once again.

She pursed her lips and nodded her head in agreement while giving me that come-wither gaze; to only add fuel to my fire. "Tell me…Tell me to take you back to my room."

"I want you to…" She said breathlessly.

"You want me to what? Tell me what you want me to do to you, Miss Rinaldi." Jesus Christ, I was ready to spontaneously combust from the inferno this girl generated inside of me. "How about I just give you a little preview?" I teased as my lips left her mouth; guiding down

her chin, to her collarbone, and then I fucking heard him.

"Yeah seriously, I am telling you man. When I was kicking Ethan's ass, the dude's fucking eyes turned red. I swear he is part strigoi. It's the truth that his mother took being a blood-whore to a whole new level. I mean my dad said she had to have fucked that Belikov when he was

a strigoi. Think about it dude..How the hell did Ethan get here if his slut mother didn't screw a strigoi.

"Dude, that is fucked up."

"I know. My dad and I agree it's time for the Ivashkov family to take a spill. They don't deserve to hold their Royal position. Everyone of them are fucked up in their own way; the dad is a drunk, Sophie is a snobby, tight legged bitch, and Alec is a total fucking joke."

I couldn't stand there and listen anymore. This son of a bitch was getting it. First, he is talking shit on my family and more importantly, he is stopping me from getting laid by a girl I've been trying to bang for weeks.

"Stay here." I growled at Ellie.

She reached for my arm trying to stop me from annihilating this stupid asshole. "Alec. Please just let him go. He is an ass. Jesse Zeklos just wants to cause problems for you and your family. Stay away from him."

My eyes blazed with anger causing her to flinch for me. "I said stay here."

I stepped out of the tress right into Jesse's and Brad's path. "What were you saying, Zeklos? I think I missed some of it."

Jesse's face instantly paled like ice had glazed over his features; mortified while stuttering out his stupidly chosen words. "Hey Ivashkov. I didn't see you there."

"God, you really are a stupid fuck-nut, you do know that right?" I stood before both of them; jaw clenched, fists balled at my sides, and my nostrils flared with white-hot anger. Jesse knew he wasn't getting out of this one. "I want you to show me how you kicked my brother's ass.

I dare you to show me. Better yet, I will let you have the first swing. But," I paused and gave Jesse the dangerous stare, speaking in a demanding tone. "You better make it good. It will probably be the only one you're getting in on me."

There was a crowd of people forming around us to gawk at this impending non-challenge, for me anyways. "I won't hit you, Alec." Jesse nervously declared to me.

I stepped closer to him now; knowing I had to antagonize him in order to hit me. My pleasure. "Come on, Jess. Don't be a pussy like your old man. Even my _blood-whore_ mother." I tilted my head, eyeing him like an angry, caged animal hell bent on revenge. "Isn't that what you called her? Even

she had no problem kicking your old man's ass. Pussy…like father, like son." I flashed him a goading smirk.

Now we're talking. He balled his fist, throwing a right jab at my chin. I watched it coming in slow motion; bracing for it, not that I was expecting much. But, I had to admit to my surprise, it wasn't too bad for a puss like him. His punch snapped my head to the side when I tasted the metallic, penny

flavor on my taste buds. I let out a maniacal laugh while everyone stared at me as if I lost my ever loving mind. I spit the blood out of my mouth. "Is that all you got, Zeklos. Do you want to hit me again?" He came at me again but this time I wasn't taking the hit. He ran at me full speed. I wrapped my

arms around his waist; constricting his ribs while picking him up in the air. I slammed him to the ground, robbing his breath. "Get up, Zeklos." I screamed. He was up once more trying to throw wild, chaotic punches at me. I was mostly smacking his hand out of the way. Until I got tried of playing

with him. I threw my right fist catching his cheek, and then a left; jerking his head back in forth like punching bag. He was staggering and weaving trying to maintain his balance. I had to have delivered atleast 10 blows to his face. The dude was a mess.

Still, he came at me again; stubborn son of a bitch. He could take a beating I will give him that. Jesse threw a sloppy punch with his right fist when I grabbed it in mid-swing, spinning him around, and hitched his arm high up on his back, causing him to yelp out in pain. His back with to my front when I

got close to his ear and whispered menacingly; if you say shit about my family again…I will fucking kill you. Consider yourself lucky that this was only a mere work out for me, Jesse. You could _never_ handle the real thing." I pulled tighter on his arm one more time causing him to scream out in pain.

I shoved him forward as he collapsed to his knees in front of me.

"Everyone will know about your brother, Ivashkov. I promise I will ruin him and your pathetic family."

I stood over to him as he was crouched on the ground. He cowered; holding his arms over his head shielding himself from me, stupid bastard. "Go ahead and what did I tell you. Do you want to take that chance, Zeklos? Ethan will give it worse to you than I did." I walked away. I was bored.

**Dimitri's POV**

Rose was yelling at him. I sat there a few minutes beside her when I couldn't listen to her screaming any longer. Whoever she was dreaming about was in a lot of trouble. I quietly laughed to myself. I've had the unfortunate privilege of that anger before and it wasn't pretty; poor dream guy.

"Rose….Roza." I gently shook her awake. She groggily gazed up at me with her face full of sleep. "You were having a bad dream. I thought it best to wake you." Our faces were only mere inches from each other. It would take no effort at all to press my lips to hers. I mentally scolded myself. I had

to stop doing this to the both of us. Yet, I just couldn't seem to help myself. I needed to be close to her. Rose focused her eyes on mine as though the same thought had occurred to her; when we heard my mother on the steps. "Rose..Dimka. Ethan is awake."

* * *

**This is the last chapter of Adrian sulking…I promise…I had to write this chapter in…it's important to the plot.**

**The will be another chapter where he gets pissed..but, it's more anger than jealousy.**

**It will be when Dimitri comes back to Montana..A little sneak peek….lol..Please bear with me….;)**

**Adrian isn't the innocent party…He has faults too! I don't want anyone to hate Rose.**

**..Be easy on her….She is confuzzled…lol..**

**Would you be? Hello..Dimitri ~ Adrian..Tough choice..for some..lol**

**Be nice….review please…..=D**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello Everyone..Sorry I've been really busy... it's been a few days…**

**I was also lost in a book series at night...It stole my concentration…I am a traitor..lmao.**

**This is another one of those chapter needed...for the plot.**

**I hope all is well and that you enjoy this chapter!**

**Terri**

**CHAPTER 19**

**ROSE'S POV**

I really wasn't ready to wake up. I was exhausted from the episode I had just had with Adrian. I really hated to be to so hot-tempered with him. I never was one to think things through before I reacted, but I guess I could understand where he was coming from. If it were me, I would be extremely

upset and lashed out too! Still, he had no right to get drunk and come looking for a fight with me. He had promised. Hell Rose, Who are you kidding? Adrian had every right to get drunk; lose control, and take it out on me. I deserved it. He is probably beyond hurt with this whole situation and I

have never really sat down and thought of how this might be affecting him. How would I feel if he were with an ex-lover in another country, spending time together, and knowing in my heart that he still loved that said ex-lover. I would have demonstrated less restraint than him.

I would have already been in Russia kicking the bitches ass. Adrian always was much more civilized than myself. I knew that I had to call him later and apologize for making him feel the way I did. He deserved more than I was giving him.

But then as soon as I see Dimitri hovering over me; stirring me from my dream, our faces only mere inches from each other, and suddenly it all changes. All those disturbing thoughts; betrayal, worry, and guilt disappeared temporarily. To only hit me harder later on.

Dimitri and I both snapped back from each other and slowly turned our attention to Olena. "What was that you said?" I questioned as I cleared my throat from the sleep that had settled there. Also, trying to shake my thoughts of wanting to pull Dimitri towards me.

"Ethan is up." Dimitri and I looked at each other with a gaze of sheer excitement. We rushed the steps, hurrying to the room in which Ethan has been resting for the last three days.

"You go in first." I motioned to Dimitri. He had this strange expression on his face. It was hard for me to distinguish but if I had to guess I would have said he was nervous. Under the circumstances, nervous would be a very good description for the emotion we were all feeling.

"What's wrong?" I whispered to him.

"I am nervous…I don't know what to say to him." He gave me a small smile while trying to hide his feeling of foolishness.

"Jesus, Comrade. He is not expecting a speech. Just go in there and meet your son." I giggled softly while I lightly shoved him through the door in front of us. "Oh and no zen lessons. Ethan just woke up. He doesn't need you to bore him back to unconsciousness." I laughed louder.

"Real nice, Roza." He said trying to suppress a laugh with little success.

When Ethan saw his dad enter the room, it was amazing. The look on his face was priceless. Ethan had never smiled more broadly, or more brightly. He had started to pull himself from the bed when Dimitri stopped him.

"I will come to you. Stay in bed." I had never heard so much adoration in his voice. He spoke with complete unadulterated love for his son.

I stood leaning in the doorway watching the two of them, marveling in their first real interaction with each other. It was a sight to absorb. They were so much alike that it was undeniable that they were father and son. I couldn't for the life of me understand how people never questioned or

every thought to question if Dimtri was Ethan's father. But then, I guess people didn't watch Dimitri like I did. I watched them move. They had the same exact mannerisms; fluid movements of their hands when they spoke, their facial expressions, their laughter, and even the sound of their

voices were eerily similar, minus the faint accent Dimitri possessed. I had suddenly realized that Dimitri was never gone. He was always here in everything Ethan had said and done.

Dimitri pulled Ethan into an embrace, holding him. "Thank you for what you did. You were so brave and I love you so much." He said fervently.

My heart was to burst from the intensity of this occasion. I wouldn't trade this moment for anything in the world when Ethan squeezed his dad and responded. "I love you too! I would have given anything to bring you back."

"What you waiting for mom. ..A written invitation." Ethan had said when he and Dimitri released each other.

I rushed forward, pulling him into a tight hug; taking in his scent, and his warmth. "You had me so worried."

"I am fine, really."

We had talked about everything and nothing for what seemed like hours. I listened to the way the two of them interacted. It seemed as though no time had come to pass between them. They were so at ease with each other; laughing, joking, and discussing their likes and dislikes. I listened intently,

reminding myself that there were so many things that I never really knew about Dimitri. The precious time that we had together all those years ago were clouded with so many obstacles that we never got a chance to know each other as much as we would have liked.

"Has anyone seen Marlena?" Ethan asked when his eyes darted to Dimitri.

"You mean Gu.." Dimitri shot me a warning look. I had no idea what it was really supposed to mean other than the fact that he was trying to silence me.

"My what?" Ethan glanced at me with a puzzled expression.

"Your guide. Marlena…huh?"

Dimitri luckily came to my rescue. "Svetkova..Miss Marlena Svetkova." He corrected. "She was here but left to go back to her hotel room. I was to call her when you woke."

Ethan had a slow blush creep up his neck as his eyes instantly caught her standing at the threshold. "Did someone say my name?"

The stunning blonde stood there smiling at Ethan. Rose and Dimitri looked at each other with raised eyebrows. It was obvious that there was something going on between their son and Marlena. Ethan cleared his throat. "Ah, Mom…this is Marlena. Marlena, this is my mother, Rose Hathaway."

"Hello again, Marlena. How are you?"

"I am fine. Thank you. And hello, Mr. Belikov."

"It's Dimitri. Mr. makes me sound old."

I snorted. "Okay..You've stopped aging what 20 years ago. You suck, Comrade." Everyone started laughing at me but I was serious. He did suck. He hasn't aged a day. He still looks actually the same. Beautiful, strong, and flawless.

"Gee..thanks, Roza. I may have stopped aging physically, but I am still." He swallowed hard as his eyes widened when realization hit him like a wrecking ball. "Aww…44 years old."

"Taking a slumber for all these years doesn't give you seniority. Yeah, you may be old..However, I am in charge of you now." Marlena and Ethan watched Dimitri and I with great amusement.

"Oh, okay. We'll see about that." Dimitri smiled at me with a wink.

"Marlena. It was nice seeing you again. Ethan, we will give you some time alone." Dimitri leaned down and whispered in Ethan's ear. "I will take your mother and grandmother to dinner. You will have the house to yourselves." Ethan raised his fist to his dad for Dimitri to only stare at it in

confusion. Ethan reached up grabbing his dad's hand, fisting it while pounding them together. "Thanks, dad."

"Thanks for what?" I asked with curiosity.

"Come on Momma and you too, Roza." Dimitri opened the door for us to make our exit.

I gave him a dumbfounded gaze as we walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. "Huh? Where are we going?"

He gave me an do-I really-have-to-explain-it look. "What? I am not leaving my baby. He just woke up. He may need something."

Dimitri arched his brow. "Baby… Really, Roza? You are aware is 18 years old. A man. And he does need something..just not from his mother."

I gave him a glare. "Yes, smart-ass. I am aware of old our son is, but….."

He looked at me again; stopping my words from leaving my lips as he tried to suppress a smile that escaped to only become a smirk. "I think our son and Marlena need some time _alone_."

I finally got it as my eyes widened with shock. "Ah..hell no! I don't even really know her. She may not even be good enough for my Ethan."

Dimitri rubbed his forehead in obvious frustration and then forced his hand through his silky, brown hair in an aggravated manner. He spoke through clenched teeth. "Your Ethan….Rose…Let's go!" He said demanding, not asking this time and then mumbled something in Russian.

"What was that you said, comrade? I think I missed it." I stood before him with my hands on my hips, glaring at him. "Oh and Dimitri, Don't think speaking in Russian you've got something over me. I have picked up a few choice words here and there."

"Ah Roza, you will never know the full extent of power of which you hold over me."

Olena stood there giggling while watching this ping pong match between her son and I. "Dimka, you really have your work cut out for you. Especially were your son is concerned. I think his mom wears the pants."

He rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it..Some things _never _change."

I was appalled as I whisper yelled at Olena. "I thought you were on my side."

"Oh sweetheart, I am." She wrapped her arm around my waist guiding me towards the door as she gave Dimitri a wink…..Traitor!

"You're taking me somewhere real good and terribly expensive to eat." I scoffed as I reluctantly walked out the door.

**ETHAN'S POV**

I had finished taking my shower and came back into the bedroom where Marlena was waiting for me. My heart raced from just the sight of her sitting on my bed. She was possibly the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes upon. I was completely mesmerized by her.

I sat beside her on the bed when she spoke softly. "I was so worried about you." I thought that funny because I was worried about myself at the moment being so close to her while on this bed. I didn't trust myself. For the first time, I really wanted someone. I wanted her.

I figured I would tease her knowing how easy it was to be with her. "Does that mean you finally figured out that you're completely and hopelessly in love with me?"

She laughed and smacked at me when I caught her hand in mid-throw. Her gaze demanded my attention. It was filled with a yearning, and desire. I knew this was it when our stares caught once more. We both met in the middle of the bed as our lips drew together.

She opened her mouth to mine to only have my tongue lightly brush with hers; over and over again, rolling, tasting, and softly sucking. A low, rough growl rose from the back of my throat as I spoke against her lips. "Do you want to finish where we left off before?"

She whispered ever so lightly against my mouth in return. "It could be dangerous if we picked up now, given we are together..on a bed."

I chuckled. "Are you afraid of a little danger, Marlena?"

She locked her beautiful blue eyes with mine, searching or questioning. I couldn't really decipher what her stare meant when she finally eased my thoughts. "No, you are?"

I didn't respond to her with an answer. My mouth hit hers again and she opened back up for me. I swept my tongue inside her. Marlena's lips and tongue were so soft against mine while tasting of honey. Her teeth were tricky, nipping at me when I least expected it.

Teasing me, pulling me into a sea of passion and desire. She had my mind swimming with nothing but my need for her. The intensity of the lust for her was consuming me.

We kissed for a long time as our bodies fell back on the bed to only intertwine. She slid her hands up my stomach to ease my shirt up over my head. I mirrored her moves as I skimmed my fingertips gently along her smooth, taut stomach.

Her skin felt amazing; so soft, and she smelled of jasmine and vanilla. I kissed her mouth, her neck, and I felt a new rush of heat overtime she moaned out with pleasure. I lead a trail of soft kisses down her neck, collarbone, her stomach to only dip my tongue in her

bellybutton. I kissed to the top the out her jeans to only slid my fingers under the button, and then skimmed down her zipper to ease off her jeans. We wasted no time removing the rest of our clothing what little was left of them.

I licked my lips and let my eyes graze over her body. I hovered myself above her, supporting my weight on my elbows while resting my hands in her soft hair. "You're beautiful."

She pulled my face back to hers, kissing me once more. I lowered my self downward, taking her breast in my mouth. She arched her back to press herself closer to me as I traced her nipple with my tongue. My breath was hot on her sensitive skin.

"Ethan, I need you." She was breathing hard.

I used my knee to nudge between her thighs, brushing her soft skin against mine. I opened her mouth to mine as I parted her thighs to rest my hips within her legs. My chest was ready to burst from the anticipation of this moment. I ran the pad of my thumb across her parted lips.

"Are you sure?"

"I've never wanted anything more." She gave me a seductive purr.

I couldn't take in anymore as my heart sped up. I could feel it knocking hard against my chest and heard the blood pumping in my ears. I gently eased myself into her. I felt her shuttered while releasing a low moan. I didn't want to rush it as I entered her deeply, and perfectly.

The feel of her sheer ecstasy. We moved together; pushing, slightly removing, and to deeply penetrate her again. We continued on our synchronized movements until we came together. My first time could not have been more perfect.

I rolled to my side and pulled her so her head could rest on my chest. We lay there trying to calm our breathes and rapidly beating hearts.

I stroked her hair while we laid together with her arm and leg draped over me. "That was wonderful." She said gazing up at me.

I kissed her forehead, debating whether I should come clean to her. I figured I had nothing to lose. "So, I wasn't too bad for my first time."

Her eyes widened with a look of bewilderment. "What? This was you first time ever?"

I let out a slow, drawn out breath. "Yes, you were the first."

"Wow..I wouldn't have guessed."

"Am I allowed to ask about you?" I gave her a nervous glance. I was afraid I may have over-stepped my boundaries.

Her eyes flamed with what appeared to be anger when she answered. "This was my second time. My first time was a very…umm..horrible experience."

I was instantly on edge. "Why? What happened?"

"Jesus, we shouldn't be discussing this. It really isn't the time, Ethan. Let's just consider this to be both our first times." She pressed her lips to mine to try to sway me from asking any more questions.

"Fine by me. But, I still want to know what happened."

She took a deep breath and quickly released it in a rush of words. "A Moroi by the name of Carson Badica took my virginity and threw me away afterwards. He used me. I should have known better."

I kissed her again while I burned Carson Badica's name in my mind for future reference. Me and Mr. Badica will have a little chat in due time. But, for tonight I was going to worry about anything except my time with Marlena as she reached for me again.

**ROSE'S POV**

We sat at the table drinking lots of wine and having great conversations; talking about lost time, mine and Ethan's visit to Russia years ago, and sadly, losing Yeva. There was much in Dimitri's life that had changed so drastically since he was last here. I could see how much it had bothered

him to have lost his grandmother. He had a deep respect and love for her. Yeva was aware that her time was ending and she was happy up until her very last moments in her life. It gave Dimitri so much comfort to know she hadn't suffered. She had simply went to sleep in her bed to only

slumber to her eternal home. Karolina was now married to a wonderful Dhampir man. Paul was now a full fledged Guardian. Whereas Zoya is still a student. Sonya was also now married, with her only child, Mena. And lastly, Viktoria. Viktoria was now an Elite Guardian. She choose to go

after the Strigoi rather than protect any particular charge. She claimed that was much too boring. Which I would have to agree. I had explained the differences of the Guardian roles now and how they have branched out. Dimitri found it quite amusing that I was now an instructor at St.

George's. We were right in the middle of the reasons why he found it so funny when my phone rang. Dimitri and I instantly found each others eyes, conveying we both knew who was on the other end of the line. "If you will excuse me. I have to take this."

I walked out in the corridor of the restaurant to hit the send button. "Hey babe." I answered.

I heard Adrian let out the breath he had been holding. He was probably wonder if I would answer his call after his dream walking. "Little Dhampir." There was so much stress in those two little words.

"What's wrong, Adrian?"

"Oh..Babe. We have a problem." He wasted no time getting to the issue at hand. "Did you know Ethan had fought Jesse Zeklos II?"

"No..When? What happened?"

" Alec had fought Jesse last night. He beat him pretty bad. They were both taken in custody by Guardians. I have spent the last 4 hours being questioned about Alec and Ethan."

"Why?" I was filled with anxiety and a strange despair took me over.

"Rose, Jesse claims that when Ethan was fighting him…he ..umm..his eyes glowed red. And now with Ethan coming clean about Dimitri, they want him back home to face the committee. Abe is doing everything he can, but I don't know what's going to happen. How is Ethan?"

I was at the point of hyperventilating when Dimitri came up behind me while placing a hand on my shoulder. I just gazed up at him and shook my head in shock. "Ethan is awake..He seems to be better. His body just needed to rest. What are we to do do, Adrian? When does he have to be

back? What do they want with him?"

"Your dad should be calling you soon. It is probably best that you leave sometime tomorrow. The committee wants to see Ethan within three days. If he isn't back in at Court by then, they will have Russian Guardians extradite him back to Pennsylvania. It is best if you bring him back before that

happens. I would call your dad if I were you."

"Okay. I will talk to dad when we get home. I will inform the pilot that I will be leaving in the morning. I will be home some time tomorrow night."

"I can't wait. I miss you. Until tomorrow." He hung up the phone before I could respond.

Dimitri sensed my tension immediately. "What's going on, Roza?"

"They want me to escort Ethan back to Court before the Committee. It seems our son had a run in with Jesse Zeklos II and he accused Ethan of I don't know…being part-Strigoi. It didn't help that Ethan stood in front of the school denouncing the Ivashkov moniker and pledged the Belikov name in

front of the whole Royal society. Now, they want to have a formal investigation involving me, you, and Ethan. Maybe you should stay here. The less they know about you..the better. I want you to stay safe. I can handle this with my dad's help."

He put his hand to cradle my cheek. "To hell with that! I am not standing back to watch you or our son be accused of anything. I am going with you. We need to go home, get packed, and leave for the airport. We will face this together as a family. I am never leaving you or Ethan ever again."

**Yeah..Ethan is no longer a virgin..I didn't want to get to detailed...**

**No body's first time is THAT detailed...right? I felt strange writing it..lmao!**

**Please review.**

**Terri**


	21. Chapter 20

**WOOHOO! Getting my Zvezda(battle) Tattoo tonight to go along with my Molnija tattoo….**

**My neck will be tingling….I may get the promise mark too..if it looks right.**

**I told you I am a devout fan of VA! I will profile a picture of it in a few days. (if your interested)**

**Let me reiterate..I never claimed to be normal..lol.**

**This chappie is shorter..sorry..I wanted to update for you guys...Enjoy the chapter..**

**Terri =D**

**Chapter 20**

**ABE'S POV**

I stood in my office staring out the darkly tinted windows overlooking the vast woods of Montana while my veins seared with blind fury. The need for retaliation was too great. "Fucking Zeklos'. Scrawny little bastard. A coward like his old man." My voice laced with hatred for the trouble inducing family.

Pavel nodded his head in agreement with my sentiment. "Abe, what is it exactly that The Committee is hoping to achieve with calling an inquiry against Ethan? There has to be something you as King can do for him."

"Pavel, you know there is only so much I can do. If they fear of what Ethan can do or what he can become…"I shook my head. "Why the fuck did that boy have to announce what he did and when he did it? I told him it was brave but stupid and it was. See what honestly and honor get you...Fucking Grief.

I need to get Dimitri Belikov here. He is going to have to be our witness. Maybe if they see he has no ill effects since his reversal from once being Strigoi. FUCK…" I scrubbed my face hard, trying to think of how I can get my grandson out of this. These were serious accusations being brought against Ethan.

But, it was still his word against Jesse's and Ethan has never been in any trouble before whereas the little Zeklos shit has been in lots of altercations. Still, I knew if they feared Ethan or thought he was becoming something unnatural…The Committee members could sentence him to death.

And there would be a serious war within our Society because no one decides whether or not one of my own lives or dies. I will kill any son of a bitch involved in that decision and these members knew not to push me too far. I don't play by the rules when one of mine is threatened.

Pavel gazed at me with apprehensive inspection. "What? _God-damn-it_ don't stare at me like that. Spit it out." I demanded of him.

"Abe, if Dimitri is the same man I recall him to be… We will have a problem. I remember when things went wrong with Ivan. Belikov is not a man to be pushed around. He puts up a good front, but don't push him too far. And it's different now. This is not one of his friends.

This is his only son we're talking about. They won't get within ten feet of one of his family members. He is going to want blood if harm should come to Ethan. You will not be able to contain his anger or his need for vengeance." His eyes met Abe's. "The hearing is requested to began three days from today.

What should we do about Belikov? I suggest the we don't allow The Committee members to know of his presence? And maybe I should call back Guardian Svetkova? Marlena could be a character witness for Ethan. She was with both him and Dimitri during Belikov's transition. If there were any

noticeable changes in Ethan or Dimitri, she would have certainly been aware." Pavel wanting to cover all the bases before he sets any plans to be carried forward. He would leave no room for error.

"Inform the pilot to land in Missoula and drive Rose, Dimitri, and Ethan here. We will all meet at Adrian and Rose's home. Then a plane will carry all of us to Pennsylvania in a couple days. We will need to keep Belikov hidden until he is needed. And yes, bring Guardian Svetkova stateside.

Have a room available for her arrival at Court. There is no need for her to come to Montana first. We will brief her at Court. Just inform Guardian Russo that he is to put her on a plane tonight. Get Belikov on Rosemarie's phone. But, do not make her aware of how serious this could become.

Also, I want an apartment set up for Dimitri, reinstate him, get him a cell phone, give him anything and everything he fucking wants. I want to blindside those Committee assholes. They may have a deciding vote. But, I am still King and I will throw my weight around if I have too!

I never could stand a one of those worthless pricks. Those son of a bitches want a fight. Well, they picked the wrong family to fuck with. Get the wheels in motion." He spun on his heels to exit the room.

"Consider it done, Abe." Pavel spoke with confidence in his conviction.

**MARLENA'S POV**

I couldn't believe what had just happened between Ethan and I. It's not that I didn't want to go as far as it did. It was the exact opposite. I wanted and needed him like mad and I never needed anyone. Believe me, I was glad it did happen between us.

Our experience was wonderful. Everything I could have asked for and more. This, whatever is going on between the two of us has escalated at an alarming rate catching me completely of guard. I questioned if I was prepared for all of this?

We stood at the front door with his arms securely curved around my waist, holding me tightly against him. "I really wish you would stay here with me. You know you're more than welcome too!" He brushed his lips lightly against mine.

I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my throat. "I can't. Besides, I think your mother would have me killed if I stayed here with you. She may want to when she finds out about us." I took a deep breath and released it. "I think she hates me."

Ethan laughed his most amazing sounding laughter. It sounded like honey dripping with rich sweetness. "She does not. She is just being…..difficult." He laughed again only louder while stroking my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Who's being difficult?" Rose had asked as they walked in from the kitchen. Rose, Dimitri, and Olena entered the room together while eyeing mine and Ethan's closeness.

Ethan turned his head towards their approach but never releasing his clutches on my waist. "Did you have a nice dinner?"

"It was nice." Before Olena could finish what she was saying, Rose's cell phone was ringing and so was mine. I glanced down at my phone to see that it was Guardian Russo. My heart leaped with fear. "I really must be going." I said as I gazed up at Ethan.

"Is everything alright?" He asked noticing that there was something off about my semblance.

"It's nothing, really."

He leaned down and whispered against my ear while sending delightful shivers up my spine. "You're not being truthful. Your aura tells me differently. I know that you are keeping something from me. But, I wouldn't force it. You can tell me when you're ready too!""

Ethan tilted my chin upward to softly kiss my lips. It was gentle and wonderful. "Good night." I breathed.

I walked out the door; pulling out my cell phone ringing back Guardian Russo. "Guardian Svetkova. Why did you not answer when I called?" He spoke in his usual condescending intonation with me. I swear he had a problem with women being Guardians. I truly detested the man.

Yet still, he was my superior so I had no choice but to follow his commands.

"I was at the Belikov home. Sorry."

He grunted as cleared his throat making a disapproving indication of my actions. "You need to go home and pack. You are to be at Court in Pennsylvania tomorrow. You are to be called before The Committee as a character witness."

I was completely caught off guard by this sudden need for me to be at Court. I have never been stateside and had no idea what to expect or even why I would be required to testify before The Committee. "A character witness for whom?"

"Prince Ethan Belikov."

Was I hearing him correctly..Ethan? Why? A lump formed in my throat. I felt as if I couldn't breath. "Why?" I questioned with the distress lacing my tone.

"I don't know the details nor do I care, Miss Svetkova. A car will pick you up within the hour. They will brief you once you arrive. You will meet with the King himself." There was a silence on the line and then he continued. "And Miss. Svetkova, I surely hope you haven't become to emotional

attached to your temporary charge. It's bad practice." The phone line went dead.

My mind was hazy. I wasn't worried about my career. I was more worried about hurting Ethan. What the hell was I going to do? What will he think seeing me walk into the courtroom and my true identity is exposed. He will think I used him, but I didn't. I grabbled with my indecision; if I should

call Ethan and tell him the truth or defy a direct order. I hurried off towards my apartment to pack my bags, trying to make sense of the pandemonium I had fallen victim to. What makes this all the more awful was that I think I was falling in love with him.

**MY POV**

"Hathaway." Rose said as she answered her phone.

"Rosemarie? It's Pavel. Is it possible that Dimitri is within your company?"

"Maybe. Why... What do you want with him?"

"HAHA….Nice try, Rose..put Belikov on the phone."

She handed Dimitri the phone with an aggravated expression affixed upon her features. He raised his brow at her. "It's Pavel. He beckons you. He won't tell me what he wants." She said while rolling her eyes towards the ceiling.

Dimitri let out a short laugh. "Maybe that's why he asked for me, Roza. If he wanted to tell you..he would have asked for you." He displayed at a playful smirk.

"God, you're just as insufferable as him. Take the damn phone and don't use too many of my minutes just for that shit." She stalked out of the room into the kitchen to join Olena.

Dimitri watched Rose exit the room while shaking his head in humor at her sudden, annoyed departure. "Hey Pavel. What can I do for you?" He was curious to what business Pavel would have to discuss with him. They had known each other for most of Dimitri's life and he actually considered Pavel a friend.

Abe was an entirely different story. Dimitri never really trusted him, but he wasn't ready to get into that debate with Rose. It was hardly the time or place to discuss it. He dismissed his thoughts to only turn his attention back to Pavel.

"Dimitri. I wasn't sure if Rosemarie made you aware of the situation with Ethan. However, The Committee has called him forward to be part of an official inquiry."

"Yes, She had informed me. I take from your need to contact me personally that the situation is more precarious than we previously thought."

Pavel chuckled. "You always have been too damn preceptive, Belikov. And yes, its become quite consequential. If Ethan is founded to be guilty of the accusations of any 'unnatural' changes or actions done against Jesse Zeklos. He can be…" Pavel paused.

"He can be what?" Dimitri growled low and demanding.

"They can sentence him to death. If they fear he is….part Strigoi. Or if it is proven that he is a direct threat or danger to the Moroi society."

Dimitri took a deep breath, feeling himself start to vibrate with fury. "Where does the Zeklos family reside?"

Pavel let out a humorless laugh. "Not a good idea, Belikov."

He interrupted Pavel. "I don't tell you have to handle your business and with all due respect, Pavel. Don't tell me how to handle mine…especially where my family is involved."

"Hey..I am on your side. I told Abe this was how you would feel, but we both concede it would be…prudent for you to act more stealthy in your actions."

"Stealthy." Dimitri humpfed.

"We think it best if you stay hidden, incognito if you will. Maybe catching the Committee off guard will play to Ethan's advantage. If you want to speak to Jesse afterwards…well, I can't blame you, man. Have at it. I would. But, first things first. Let the committee see you and Ethan and than

let them form their own legitimate assessment of you both. We don't need you to do anything rash that could compromise their …umm..judgment. Can we concur?"

"I will hold off for 24 hours after we arrive and that's all the compromise I will allow myself to agree too! If Jesse Zeklos utters as much as the word boo to Ethan…All bets are off. I never cared about others judgments of me before and I am not starting now. Understood?"

"Okay…I guess that is all I can ask for. Abe wants to offer you full reinstatement. You choice; teaching or guarding. Teaching will give you more freedom with your son. But again, it's your choice. I will have everything you need once you arrive at St. Vladimir's.

The pilot was instructed to land the three of you in Missoula and you will be driven back to the academy. Also, Abe would appreciate your discretion about the details of our current conversation."

"Discretion from whom?"

"Rosemarie."

"No!" Dimitri stated with sharpness and finality.

"Abe will not be happy. Her father feels the less she knows of the severity of the situation..the better."

"Well, I am sorry. You need to tell Mr. Mazur for me that I would rather him be mad at me than Rose be mad at me. I don't keep secrets from her. Especially where Ethan would be concerned."

"Noble through and through. Aye, Dimitri. Good to have you back. Your plane is waiting for you whenever you're ready to depart. I will see you tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow then."

Rose entered the room with Ethan. "We need to get packed for our flight back home." Dimitri said as he turned to face them.

"Home?" Rose raised a brow.

"Yeah, we need to be back for the inquiry at Court within three days. I will tell you everything on the flight. So, let's hurry and get ready to go. Our plane is waiting."

Rose sympathized with Olena knowing that she had only had her son back for such a short amount of time. She couldn't leave her here alone. "Olena, I want you to pack also. You can come home with us."

"Roza, I can't leave."

"Yes, you can. I won't take no for an answer. You and Dimitri need to spend time together. And besides, you need to cook for me." Rose pouted, trying to coerce her into coming with them.

"Well, since you put it that way...We can't have you starving." She hurried upstairs to pack her bags.

Dimitri forgot himself for a moment when he pulled Rose in his arms and hugged her tightly. "Thank you."

Rose gazed up to meet his loving eyes. "For what? Your mom is family. She needs to be with us for a while. Now, go pack, comrade. We have a flight to catch."

**Hope you liked it..Please review...**

**The face to face meeting between Adrian and Dimitri will be soon..**

**Just got home from getting my tattoos...yepper..I now have all three marks...**


	22. Chapter 21

**The song for this chapter "Love the Way You Lie." Eminem ft. Rhianna**

**It so perfectly portrays their roles..Adrian and Rose. **

**I wrote in the song lyrics at the end.**

**I normally don't do that..But, it seemed so fitting to this chapter..**

**This chapter is really long..Be warned..Hope you don't mind. =D**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. My new profile picture is now of my tattoos.**

**CHAPTER 21**

**ROSE'S POV**

I was extremely pissed off; my dad wanting to keep things for me, the committee thinking they could actually decide my son's fate, and knowing my life was going to fall into a downward spiral with devastating results.

"I am going to fucking kill Jesse Zeklos." I blurted out to only startle everyone in the car as we drove closer to St. Vladimir's.

Dimitri and Ethan both stared at me. But, Dimitri was the only one to speak. "I don't think so, Roza. Zeklos is mine."

"I am not going to argue with you, Dimitri…" I let out an exasperated sigh. "Ethan, why is it you felt the need to pick a fight with Zeklos? And what the hell is Alec thinking? Oh..that's right. He never thinks. I swear that boy is going to…He better be hiding from me when I walk in that door."

Dimitri stifled a laugh while Ethan stared at me with utter disbelief. "Me? I didn't start the damn fight. I was sticking up for you."

"Me? Why?"

"Do you really want to know?" He questioned me. It seemed as though he was hoping I would just drop the whole subject, but he knew that was never going to happen.

"Yes!" I really wanted to hear what that little ass, Jesse, had to say that was enticing enough to motivate Ethan to fight him. I had no room to talk, considering it never really took too much to set me off either. I slanted a sideward glance at Dimitri's smirking face.

I knew he was mirroring my exact thoughts. Ethan and I didn't have a chance to catch up on the flight because he slept most of the way and when he was awake, he was playing catch up with Dimitri and Olena.

Ethan cleared his throat while searching for the right words. I think he was frightened to hurt my feelings. "Just say it, Ethan." I tried to persuade him to just be forthright.

He murmured. "You asked for it." He locked his eyes with mine. "Bluntly, he said you brought new meaning to the word blood-whore. And that you were screwing your mentor. Jesse said you." He looked at Dimitri. "You supposedly interrupted his father while he was, in Jesse's words, nailing mom."

"He wasn't even close to nailing me." I smirked. "He was a horrible kisser, too. I could have bathed in his slobber." I visibly shuttered at the memory. Dimitri arched his brow and slowly shook his head in disbelief as Ethan and Olena only laughed at my rectitude.

"What?" I shrugged my shoulders while I gazed at Dimitri.

"Ahh Roza, you shouldn't hold back so much. You'll develop an ulcer." He teased me.

I smacked his gut. "You know you have changed even more so since you've been awakened. You've actually acquired a sense of humor, comrade. You better watch. You could hurt yourself spewing all those smart-ass comments at me. And if you don't hurt yourself. Well, I

may do it for you." He laughed his warm laugh at me. No sooner the joking words left my mouth, my life suddenly took a serious turn when I caught the sight in front of us.

Instantly my stomach lurched as we entered the gates of the Academy. Dimitri took my hand in warm, rough one and held it briefly. We gazed at each other as our eyes transferred a thousand words in a matter of seconds. Both of us knowing once we entered these gates…everything was

changing. I would be back home with Adrian and my children, leaving he and I to be separated yet again.

The vehicle came to a stop in front of my home. My father, Pavel, Adrian, Sophie, and Alec were standing outside waiting for us. My heart pounded; not with joy but fearful anticipation of seeing Adrian. Will my face give me away? I knew he would read my aura, sense my feelings.

I had no where to hide. He would instantly know what we going on between Dimitri and myself. I noticed that Dimitri's eyes never moved from where Adrian was standing. I felt Adrian's eyes searching for Dimitri in return. Oh please for the love of god….Please don't let them fight.

Ethan was the first to get out of the car, with Olena following, Dimitri, and then myself. I watched Adrian's face. He was pissed knowing that Dimitri and I were sitting side by side in the car. The air was full of nervous tension as these two men stood in front of each other.

Dimitri was atleast 4 inches taller than Adrian and a lot bigger. They were complete opposites. Dimitri dressed in faded blue jeans, black fitted t-shirt, boots, and with his long shoulder length hair curling towards his face. Whereas Adrian, even though he was technically a Guardian instructor; he never stuck

with their attire. He stood with perfectly messy, short hair, button down oxford, rolled up sleeves, and tan chino pants. Two totally different men both in love with the same woman.

"Ethan." Sophie yelped as she wrapped her brother in a welcoming hug.

Alec was to follow as he slapped his brothers hand with his own. "I missed you, man. I am so glad you're home. Sorry for the shit I've caused. He pissed me off."

"I can imagine. I've been there, done that. I don't blame you. You're cool."

Adrian grabbed me by my waist pulling my tightly against him. "I missed you, Little Dhampir." He let his eyes wander up to Dimitri's. He was making it known who I belonged too! I felt Dimitri's eyes burning a hole through us. I quickly pulled myself from Adrian's arms; not able to give any response to his

greeting. He glared at me with a look of dissatisfaction. I knew there was a storm brewing in Adrian. His bright green eyes were locked in a loathsome stare…directed at me. The vehemence of his impending attack.

"Let's take this homecoming inside. I don't need everyone knowing what is going on." Abe demanded.

"Welcome back, Belikov." Pavel said as he slapped Dimitri's back. He gave Pavel a sideward glance of acknowledgement as he pulled his death stare away from Adrian. I knew he was pissed for how Adrian stared icily at me.

**MY POV**

"Sophie and Alec. This is my dad, Dimitri Belikov." Ethan proudly introduced his father to his siblings.

Sophie smiled and said something to only disturb her dad even more. "Well… well, mom. You did really good. Dad should be jealous." Adrian and Rose flinched at her words as Dimitri stood there completely speechless from the fact that Rose's 17 year old daughter just hit on him.

"Jesus, Soph. It's called being tactful." Alec extended his hand to shake Dimitri's. "Hey man. I am Alec. It's nice to meet you." He eyed him and down. "Damn, you're a big dude."

Dimitri laughed. "It's nice to meet you also. This is my mother, Olena."

Everyone made their acquaintances and took a seat in the dining room. They had sat at the table; enjoying dinner, discussing Ethan's and Dimitri's future plans.

"So, Dimitri. How old are you?" Sophie asked.

"God damn it, Sophie. Can you stop!" Rose yelled in a slightly jealous tone that both men picked up on immediately.

"What did I do? I was merely curious, that's all." Sophie eyes were nervously dancing with distress.

Adrian went to place his hand over Rose's to help with her discomfort and only for her to quickly jerk it away for his reach. As she did, she gazed up to see if Dimitri had noticed. The situation was too much for her. She felt constricted like she couldn't draw enough air into her lungs.

The room seemed to be growing smaller. And the feeling of being suffocated took over her senses. After what seemed like a hour of intense scrutiny from Adrian; she needed to escape from everyone.

"I think I am going to call it an early night. Please feel free to stay and visit as long as you like."

"Roza, dear. Are you okay? You're looking a little peaked. Can I help you with anything?" Olena gazed upon Rose with worry on her face.

"Yes, Rosemarie. You look so pale. Ethan will be fine, Kiz. I promise." Abe spoke while thinking his daughter's worry was strictly about Ethan's upcoming inquiry. Although Rose was worried about Ethan, it was about something else tonight.

"I am fine." I replied with a lifeless murmur.

* * *

Rose walked from the shower into their bedroom to find Adrian working on his computer. He gazed up from his laptop to only give Rose a curious look. "Are you okay, Little Dhampir?"

"I am fine, Adrian. Why do you ask?" She said in a half-lifeless tone, while putting lotion on her hands. She never gazed her eyes upward, not wanting to face him. Rose had felt like a walking zombie since she crossed those gates. Afraid to show any emotion.

"You seem quiet, distant even. Actually, you haven't been the same since I watched you walk out our front door last week." Adrian quickly pointed out to her.

She finally turned to glance at him, but only momentarily. She was afraid her eyes would reveal the real truth of what she was truly feeling since her feet stepped back in the states. "You're imagining things. I am fine. I told you.

I am only thinking of Ethan and the changes going on in his life. I am just worried about the outcome."

Adrian gave her a disappointed, appraising gaze. He knew something was wrong. The something he knew would happen. He heard the double meaning in her chosen words and no longer able to keep his opinion to himself; deciding it was now the time to lay it all out to her. "Ethan? Really?…

Hmm..I think it's because you are still in love with Dimitri and you're conflicted by your feelings for the two of us."

She just stared at Adrian with a rush of of panic as she stood paralyzed with pure fear. Her heart pounded in her chest to where it ached to breath anymore. Her lungs were frozen, blood running cold through her veins, and her heart was was still beating although she felt dead. No one

understood what she was going through. She wanted to do so many things at once; scream, cry, and just disappear from this chaos called her life. Rose was literally being torn in half. She has never been in a greater battle in her life; this battle may end up being the demise of her existence.

Trying to disguise her emotions from him, she lies. "You don't know what you're talking about." Rose snapped because she knew that this conversation was going to happen sooner or later. There was no way to prolong it any longer.

"Okay, Rose…Please answer me this. Why were you so quiet at dinner? I saw how you watched him and how he watched you." Adrian turned his gaze away from hers. He scrapped his shaky hands over his face and turned back to meet her eyes. He had seemed to age in those few

seconds. His eyes gave him away, hurt, anger, fear, and loss. "I saw it Rose. You can't deny it, neither one of you can. He still loves you, too! Don't insult me, babe. I can read your auras, are you forgetting that? I sense your strong emotions. Or did you forget that too? He walks near you

and your aura lit up with the brightest light pink and pink outline I have ever seen. Do you know what those colors mean, Rose?"

Rose stood there motionless, unable to speak as she just slowly shook my head, biting my lip while averting her eyes away from his.

"Light Pink." He rushed at her, looking down at Rose with imitation as he continued to explain. "Is the color of true love, not red. And the pink outline stands for unconditional love. In 18 years, Rose. In 18 _fucking_ years those colors had never shone so brightly for me. I reached for your hand

at the table tonight and you moved it away. You wouldn't even let me hold your fucking hand in front of him. While in Russia, you removed your wedding ring. You refused to wear it in front of him. Don't deny it." Adrian raised his voice louder, demanding an answer, an explanation. He

roughly raked his fingers through his hair, now frantically pacing the room as if he were trying to will this nightmare away. His life, their life was changing. Everything was changing.

Rose flinched as he abruptly changed his attitude while charging at her again. He became angrier with her, condescending even. She had never seen him this uncontrolled, so enraged. "What am I to do, Rose. Tell me? Explain this to me." Adrian screamed. "FUCKING TELL ME! " He took

a deep breath and slowly releasing it, trying to calm himself. "Let's all be adults, huh? Don't fucking lie to me any longer." He pointed at her, giving a vexatious smirk. "Rose, I can only love you as much as I do and I can only give so much. I can't do this all on my own. We either do this

together or we don't. And well, it would seem as though you have a very difficult choice to make." He walked to the door.

Rose knew she had to say something, anything to try to salvage what is left hanging by a thread. She loved Adrian, she did. But, she loved Dimitri too. "Adrian…Please." She reached for him to grab his arm. His gorgeous green eyes, sparkling with tears that he refused to let fall. HIs pride

would not allow it.

Rose gently touched his face. "Yes, I do still love him. I can not lie to you." Adrian glared at her with what resembled hatred. She flinched again from his harsh eyes. How could something so beautiful show so much animosity. "But, Adrian, you're my husband…I love you, too. I will work

through this, I swear." My head told me I was doing the right thing, but I wish someone would convince my heart as it ached. It ached for both of them.

"Sometimes loving someone is not enough. Sometimes you need more. And Rose….I need more. Good night." Rose throw her lotion against the wall for it to splattered everywhere.

He walked out of their bedroom to only cross paths with Dimitri as he was leaving Ethan for the evening.

"Are you leaving?" Adrian asked. A confrontation between these two would not have the same outcome as Rose and Adrian. It would become violent. Dimitri was aware of their argument. Hell, the whole house was aware. Dimitri didn't like the way Adrian spoke to Rose. Yet, they were

married he couldn't get involved unless Rose asked him too! He had to trust she could handle herself. But, he vowed if Adrian laid an angry hand on her…all bets were off.

"I am leaving for the night ." Dimitri answered. Adrian heard the meaning in the words that Dimitri expressed. He knew that Dimitri would never leave Ethan or …..Rose.

"Do you have a place to stay? If not, you're always welcome to stay here." Adrian offered. It was a stupid move on his behalf, but he wasn't going to blame Dimitri for what is happening. He is victim just as Adrian is.

"Thank you. But, yes I have a place. An apartment was arranged for me to stay in until I have a chance to meet with Abe Mazur. He has some plans he would like to discuss with me." Adrian knew right right away that Abe wanted to have Dimitri as an instructor at the Academy and honestly,

who wouldn't. He was the best and he kept all of his strigoi abilities, making him even more of a asset.

"That's good…. Before you leave though; I think that maybe we could have a talk. Let's have a drink together, shall we?" Adrian patted Dimitri's shoulder, feeling him tense up. He was hoping this wouldn't turn into an altercation. He felt he owed Adrian for taking care of Rose and Ethan , yet

still, he wasn't foolish. "It seems we need to discuss the woman I would_ die_ for and the one you would _come back from the dead_ for."

They walked to the den as Dimitri took a seat in the leather chair…Adrian walked over to the bar to make them both a drink. They never took their eyes off of each other. The tension was like a rubber band being pulled to tightly, ready to break at the simplest movement. Who would be the first

to pull?

"I didn't come here to try to come between Roz...I mean Rose and yourself. It was never my intent." Dimitri eyes penetrated Adrian's as he stood at the bar.

Adrian handed Dimitri his drink and smiled while trying to ease the discomfort of this conversation. "I know that, Dimitri. Your son." He gave a sad chuckle. "He had the ability to save your soul and he did it. I can't blame him for that. He was deprived of you. No, you were

deprived of each for long enough. As strange as it may sound, I am glad he found you and was able to bring you back. Some may call me crazy." He laughed again. "For that admission, knowing your coming back has changed my life. However, I truly believe looking in hindsight…he was

conceived for that notion alone. It was destined. Just like you and Rose."

"Adrian, I….." Dimitri tried to interrupt.

Adrian raised his hand to object. "Please just hear me out. I knew when Rose finally agreed to date me that she still loved you. She was so broken and then she found out she was pregnant with your child." Dimitri bowed his head with grief from the thought of not being there for her.

Adrian continued with his explanation of things. "I loved her and I knew I had to stand beside her regardless. I told her I would take any part of her heart she could give me and I meant it." He gave a small smile and humphed as though he was reliving an ancient memory. "I would do anything

for Rose..and Ethan. Anyways,I always knew you were the one who held her whole heart. I can't and won't dispute it. As much as I want to sit here and hate you, Dimitri….I can't. No one is at fault. I was praying that when Ethan came for you that I would be wrong about my augury." He

took another deep breath. "I can no longer pretend to not see what is so clearly expressed in front of me….A blind man could see and a heartless man could even feel the connection you share. Denying it will not make it go away. I know even after all this time, she still loves you." Dimitri's

whole stature changed, tensing, and preparing himself for a confrontation that would never come. "I may see it. I may feel it. But, it doesn't mean that I will step aside and leave my wife because I will not do that. However, if she decides that she wants to be free to love you…I would give that to

her. I love Rose enough to let her go, if that is what she really wanted." His eyes were flat, emotionless, and appeared to be drained of all happiness. Dimitri looked at him and felt exactly what he was feeling; hurt, sad, and a complete sense of defeat. Both men felt it, knowing there was going

to be no real winner out of this triangle. Someone will be hurt..eventually.

Dimitri looked Adrian directly in his eyes. "I don't know what you want me to say. I don't want to hurt anyone. I have so much that I have missed with Ethan and..Ro..Well, I just want to try to make things right. I appreciate everything you had done for Rose when she was pregnant. I do.

I wish that…" Dimitri gazed down at his half empty glass as if trying to find the answers in his vodka. "I guess it doesn't matter what I wish. This isn't exactly a comfortable situation to be involved in, Adrian. Yet, let me stress that I don't need to made aware of the fact that Roza is your wife.

However, if you hurt her, touch in her in anger over this situation or for any reason…..Adrian, I will have no choice but to make you suffer. I am not throwing idle threats. I will not tolerate someone hurting her. No matter who that person may be. She is hurting enough..she doesn't need my

pain added to the anguish she is already feeling."

"Do you still love her, Dimitri?" Adrian asked straight forward; ignoring the threat because he knew Dimitri meant every word he said.

He jerked his head up to look at Adrian. "What do you want me to say? What are you trying to accomplish? My answer isn't going to change things." Adrian knew the answer from Dimitri's tone alone.

He kept his eyes locked with Dimitri's. "I just need the truth. Nothing more. Nothing less."

Dimitri never faltered as he answered. It wasn't in his nature to lie and Adrian knew this. "Yes…I still love her."

Adrian nodded his head. "Good. I am glad you told me the truth and it only makes what I am about to say that much easier."

Dimitri gazed at Adrian in confusion, furrowing his brow. "I am not following what you mean. There is nothing easy about this situation."

Adrian gave him a look of agreement. "Dimitri, when I went through my transformation. A lot of things changed within me. There is something that happened that I haven't told anyone…until now. I guess the best way to put it is that your grandmother, Yeva and I share a similar gift.

What I am saying is that, if something should ever happen to me and I am not here for Rose…." Adrian drew a shaky, beaten breath. "I need you to promise me that you will take care of her. She may appear tough, but we both know that things are not always as they appear with Rose. As

strange as it may sound, if I can't be here to take care of her." He locked his eyes with Dimitri's affirming the seriousness in his next statement. "I would want you to do it. I know you love Rose just as much as I do and you would never intentionally hurt her. You would keep her and my

children…" His voice shook as he finished his thoughts. "My family safe."

Dimitri had shock written all over his face, which was completely out of character for him. "Adrian, are you trying to tell me that you foresaw your own death?" Dimitri's eyes widened as he shook his head in a mixture of denial and determination. "No, no..you're wrong…nothing is going to

happen. None of us would allow anything bad to happen to you. If it is something you saw a place, a person, who will cause this premonition to become a reality or a time it will happen; I won't allow you to go. I will guard you, Adrian. I will protect you with my own life. I owe you at least that

much for helping to raise my son and taking care of Rose when I couldn't."

Adrian let out a disconsolate laugh. "Well, sometimes certain things can't be avoided. No matter how hard we try to change things…our lives are destined and my destiny has been laid before me and I accept it." He took another deep breath to slowly release it.

" I love my life, Dimitri. I have been very fortunate in more ways than one. I wouldn't change the outcome for a second. But, all great things must come to an end. Sometimes, we have to sacrifice for the one's we love and I would sacrifice anything for Rose. So, I need you to promise me."

Dimitri grimaced while releasing a sigh, reluctant to agree with Adrian. But, he couldn't deny him. He owed him too much to let him down. "I promise."

"We are in accord. Thank you." Adrian said as they shook hands. Adrian walked Dimitri to the door. "I will see you tomorrow. We all have a big day in front of us."

"Good night, Adrian."

What an astounding concept to believe in, that in this moment, they had become friends through a difficult standpoint. They understood and accepted that they both were in love the same woman and both would do anything for her.

Dimitri walked out the door, taking at deep breath while staring up at the night sky. He hated the situation they were in. He never imagined that he could possibly be involved in something like this. "Rose is married. Promised to another. Adrian is devastated. Rose is confused, and it he had

to admit it; he was heartbroken and angry with the whole dilemma before them. How can he possibly feel so much joy and anguish at the same time?" It was all he could think to himself. He felt horrible for Adrian, he did.

Nonetheless, it didn't stop the feeling of him wanting to go in there and take Rose away. Yet, Dimitri isn't that kind of man, too much integrity instilled within his very being. He knew he would never break up someone's home. Still, he knew his life was never going to be the same again.

How can he move on without her? Leave her and Ethan? He knew it was going to be so difficult for the both of them to live so close. For them to be a constant reminder to how they feel for each other. Should he retreat to Siberia; start over. The idea was preposterous. It just wasn't

possible, they were his family. He stared at the heavens hoping for some kind of miracle, anything to help heal the hurt that everyone was going to face, sooner or later. He had never loved anyone like Rose. He couldn't he move on from it. She was like the air he breathed, the food that

nourished his body, the heart that beats within his chest. He couldn't live without any of those things. He could never live without her….it was unimaginable.

Adrian stood back from the window as he watched Rose run out to meet Dimitri. "Dimitri, wait a minute." She yelled running after him to finally catch up.

Her face was stained with tears while fresh torrents ran down her cheeks. Dimitri stared at her in alarm. "Roza, what's wrong? What's going on?"

Her lips quivered and her hand violently shook as she handed him the diamond ring that she has held on to for the past 19 years. The very one Dimitri had planned to propose with on her graduation night. "I can't lie to you, Dimitri. I will not try to deny that I don't love you because I do. I love

you so very much. I have never and will never love anyone like I love you. You are part of me, my soul." A small sob escaped her chest. "But, I can't do this to Adrian. He has been so good to me and he deserves better than this. I can't hurt him..I can't hurt you. Jesus, Dimitri. My soul

aches for you. I've missed you so much. I never dreamed it possible that you could be standing here in front of me. Had I known." Rose paced back and forth; with tears streaming down her face. She could barely function; she couldn't eat, and she hasn't taken a full breath since her two

different worlds collided with each other. The way she felt at this very moment and the pain she saw in his eyes, and Adrian's eyes; Rose just wished her life would end. She would rather die than hurt either one of them. She knew she loved Dimitri more. She did and Adrian knew it too.

Rose couldn't change that, even if she tried or wanted too! It wasn't conceivable. Still, she made a vow many years ago and had no choice but to honor it. She bowed her head while deep, heaving sobs escaped her chest, no longer able to contain them. Rose couldn't stay strong as the

world was ending, crumbling all around her. She was breaking both hers and Dimitri's heart.

Dimitri grabbed her and wrapped his strong, safe arms around her. He stroked her hair while whispering soft words in his native Russian language. Rose didn't understand a word of it but the tone was enough to soothe her some. He forced her chin up to look at him. She stared at the beauty

of his face and his deep, soulful eyes met hers; locking with each other for what seemed like an eternity. "Roza, I love you without limits. I will wait for you."

Rose tried to shake her head as he held her chin securely with his hand. "Let me finish." He said. "Even if that means I have to wait for the rest of my life. I will. No one will ever take your place in my heart. Ever." "Dimitri, please take the ring."

"No, I bought it for you and only you."

"I can't keep it. I can't expect you to put your life on hold because of me. You.." A deep sob escaped her chest again. "Deserve to live a full life. This is killing me, Dimitri."

He took her hands in hers, intertwining their fingers. "Roza, listen to me. Believe what I am telling you. My life isn't on hold." Dimitri glanced up at the stars and released a sigh. "Rose, my life feels like it's ending. I was taken from you to only wake up 20 years later to a world that crushes my

soul. My life will never be the same. Everything I have ever wanted is gone. I never got to see you while carrying my only child, watching him be born, holding him as a baby, and just to watch him grow into a remarkable young man. The only woman I've ever loved and will ever love..gone..

promised to another. I've been robbed of every damn thing." He was choking on emotions that Rose has never witnessed from him before. "Roza, I would never interfere with your marriage to Adrian. I am not built that way. However, I'll never stop loving you. How can you ask me to take

this ring? Want me to move on? How could I move on from you? How can I give my heart to another when I gave it to you so many years ago? You took possession of it the first night I laid eyes on you. You possessed it then, now, and forever. I will always love you. You'll forever be my

Roza. He pressed his warm lips to her forehead as Rose closed her eyes, allowing herself to get lost in the wonderful tingle he sent throughout her body.

"I love you." He said before he walked away from her while disappearing into the darkness. Rose thought she would never be whole again.

She felt numb as she walked into her home.

"Did you have to set things straight with your love?" Adrian sneered at her. He didn't know why he kept doing this to them. He couldn't control the hurt he was feeling, the betrayal he felt. Knowing it was wrong of him to constantly throw cruel taunts at her.

Deliberating hurting her with his spiteful words. He wasn't able to restrict his incensed thoughts.

She ignored him when Adrian grabbed her arm as she tries to storm past him into their bedroom. He slams the door shut with his foot, spins her to face him, and grabs her face. He slammed his mouth to hers, forcing her mouth open to meet his. His lips were demanding, taking hers in his,

making a covetous show. Rose bites his lip, drawing blood. "Fuck you, Adrian. I am not your possession." He kisses her angrily again while pushing her up against their wall. He pressed his body tightly against hers. "Fuck you, Rose." He whispered against her mouth.

They grab at each other by their hair; pushing away to only pull towards each other together again. A desperation erupted between the both of them. They both have different needs… different wants. Adrian desperately clinging to a cliff of sanity; slipping, grasping by his fingertips, and to only

regain his ground again. He is holding onto to her, trying to hold onto what is his life. What is his soul. His purpose.

Rose, trying to recapture with Adrian what she knows is gone. Gone because of her undying love for another. Dimitri..her mind screams. What are they too do? Where are they to go? How do you breathe when there is nothing left to breath for? All is lost.

Between their heavy panting, breathless kissing. "Just kill me, Adrian. I can't live like this." Rose pleads with him as she pounded on his chest with her fist. Fighting him but needing him in the same moment. He holds her face roughly so she has no choice but to stare into his eyes.

She pushes him as he grabbed her hand causing her to fall with him on the bed. He flips her over on the bed. Adrian hovers his strong, lean body above her.

He has always had an unwavering faith in her, believed in her when she no longer deserved it. Only making her feel more wretched and deceitful.

"I am not losing you without a fight. You're mine….I am not letting you go. You can't leave me, Rose. I won't let you stop loving me." His eyes went soft; adoring her, loving her, and wanting her. Adrian gently pressed his lips to hers. "Please, Rose. Fight with me. Stay with me. I need you.

We will make it through this. Please….. I love you." Whispering with his trembling lips against hers.

Tears fall fast from her eyes. She is torn and broken between two men. What she couldn't bear to say is that she didn't know if she wanted him…Wanted Adrian anymore. "I don't know if I can. This is bigger than me. I want to die, Adrian." She sobbed violently.

He whispered to her in the darkness surrounding them. "No..I will never let that happen." They kissed again with tears flowing from both of them.

They soon got caught up in the feelings that were consuming them. Rose's mind swirled how she could give her body to Adrian knowing she loved Dimitri. How could Rose face him, hurt him, or betray him?

Adrian was her husband. Jesus christ, help me her mind pleaded!

Rose had always thought she was a strong woman that she could handle anything thrown her way.

But, she was wrong.

CHORUS

Just gonna stand there And watch me burn

But that's alright Because I like The way it hurts

Just gonna stand there And hear me cry

But that's alright Because I love The way you lie

I love the way you lie

I can't tell you what it really is

I can only tell you what it feels like

And right now there's a steel knife In my windpipe

I can't breathe But I still fight While I can fight

As long as the wrong feels right

It's like I'm in flight

High off a love Drunk from the hate

It's like I'm huffing paint

And I love it the more that I suffer I suffocate

And right before I'm about to drown She resuscitates me

She fucking hates me And I love it

Wait Where you going

I'm leaving you

No you ain't Come back

We're running right back Here we go again

It's so insane

Cause when it's going good It's going great

I'm Superman With the wind in his back

She's Lois Lane

But when it's bad It's awful

I feel so ashamed

I snap Who's that dude I don't even know his name

I laid hands on her I'll never stoop so low again

I guess I don't know my own strength

Chorus

You ever love somebody so much

You can barely breathe

When you're with them

You meet And neither one of you Even know what hit 'em

Got that warm fuzzy feeling Yeah them chills Used to get 'em

Now you're getting fucking sick Of looking at 'em

You swore you've never hit 'em Never do nothing to hurt 'em

Now you're in each other's face Spewing venom

And these words When you spit 'em

You push Pull each other's hair Scratch, claw, bit 'em Throw 'em down Pin 'em

So lost in the moments When you're in 'em

It's the rage that took over It controls you both

So they say it's best To go your separate ways

Guess that they don't know ya

Cause today That was yesterday

Yesterday is over It's a different day

Sound like broken records Playin' over

But you promised her Next time you'll show restraint

You don't get another chance Life is no Nintendo game

But you lied again Now you get to watch her leave Out the window

Guess that's why they call it window pane

CHORUS

Now I know we said things Did things That we didn't mean

And we fall back Into the same patterns Same routine

But your temper's just as bad As mine is You're the same as me

But when it comes to love You're just as blinded

Baby please come back It wasn't you Baby it was me

Maybe our relationship Isn't as crazy as it seems

Maybe that's what happens When a tornado meets a volcano

All I know is I love you too much To walk away though

Come inside Pick up your bags off the sidewalk

Don't you hear sincerity In my voice when I talk

Told you this is my fault Look me in the eyeball

Next time I'm pissed I'll aim my fist At the dry wall

Next time There will be no next time I apologize

Even though I know it's lies I'm tired of the games

I just want her back I know I'm a liar

If she ever tries to fucking leave again

I'mma tie her to the bed And set the house on fire

Chorus

**This chapter is dedicated to anyone who has lived through an affair and came out the other side; beaten, bloodied, and bruised…BUT, not broken.**

**Unfortunately, I've seen and lived both sides..Sorry, maybe that may seem too personal..but isn't everything…We write what we live or hope to live!**

**I can relate to both Rose and Adrian and believe me when I say this chapter pulled at my soul…So be easy with us. :)**

**Thanks,**

**Terri**


	23. Chapter 22

**I am on a song kick..so bear with me..I never did mention a song for Dimitri.."Against All Odds…" by the great Phil Collins.**

**Listen to it..It fits Dimitri perfectly at the moment.**

**Oh and for this chapter. "Cry Me a River."by Justin Timberlake... For Ethan**

**and "The Boy is Mine." By Brandy ft. Monica for Marlena..lol**

**Chapter 22**

**ETHAN'S POV**

We arrived at Court at 4:00 am. Today was the dreaded day that I am to meet before The Committee. When our plane had landed; all of us were escorted to our respective rooms to wait for the inquiry to begin.

They; being two of the committee members, informed us that I would not be able to stay with my family, which completely outraged my mother. I guess the general consensus among the members was that I may try to run or skip out on the inquiry.

The pompous asses actual had a guardian or more like 4 posted outside my room. As if I was a real danger or that going to take flight. It made no sense at all since I was the one to came here so willingly in the first place. I had nothing to hide. I just wanted to get this over with and soon.

The thing that gave me the most courage was knowing that my dad was waiting in my grandfather's personal chambers. He, Pavel, and Abe would settle in the suite until it was time to spring his appearance on the Committee. Let's pray that their theory of his appearance will be as helpful as they hoped.

While gazing around the room to examine my new temporary space. I noticed the comfortable looking king sized bed demanding my attention. I felt exhausted as I laid back on it to only let me mind wonder on everything that has happened since my trip to Russia.

There was no way of knowing that my dad being back would reek so much havoc in within my mom and Adrian's home. I never intended for any of this to happen and I knew my dad felt the same way; even though it was unspoken. My parents lives were in complete upheaval.

But still, I would not change a thing about bringing him back. I am beyond happy to finally have him with me. The adults were going to have to figure their own shit out. I couldn't get wrapped up in that. Yet, anyone with half a conscious would feel some empathy for Adrian. He had to see what I saw.

It was too blatantly obvious. Not only the way my parents looked at each other, but also mom and dad's auras. They were so pink and red every time they were within each other's sight and when their bodies would touch..wow!

I had never seen anything like it. The colors would glow of what looked like electrical sparks that snapped and crackled within their auras. It appeared like an electrical storm was happening in the air around them.

My dad has a similar aura as me, Alec, Sophie, and Adrian, yet different. It was tied with gold and silver, like a spirit user, and also with color mixed in, but mostly only when my mother was near by. It was a brilliant light show.

Looking at it now; I knew without a doubt Adrian saw it. Adrian's entire aura had changed the instant he saw my mom and dad step out of the car together. There was a highly visible black strip outlining his aura in an arched shape.

It seethed and oozed around the edges from the very first day my dad arrived here. However, it seems to have lessened in the last day or so. Adrian's aura still had a small outline black, yet it also contained a thin line of dirty green and the tiniest of cream; which seems to be growing in intensity.

I knew the dirty green was jealousy but the cream was encouraging, strictly due to it meaning; it was a gradual feeling of acceptance or tolerance. I wasn't sure if Sophie and Alec had noticed it yet. If so, they haven't let on to it. I really haven't had a chance to speak much with them.

I've been meeting with my 'grandfather' Ivan Ivashkov for this impending inquisition. He has withdrawn from me ever since he found out that I wasn't a true Ivashkov; which he had supposedly suspected all along.

Well, let's just say he felt like he was only representing me as a personal favor to Sophie and Alec. I always knew that he didn't particularly care for me or my mother. As long as he didn't try to sabotage my pursuit for freedom, it didn't matter whether he liked us or not.

Although I felt sympathy for my parents current plight. I had my situation to worry about and it felt so complicated. I want to get my life started; finish high school, get to know my dad, and then maybe persuade Marlena to move here. I was weighing my options where she and I were concerned.

She was currently working as a tour guide. I didn't know what kind of career opportunities she could have here. But, I was hoping we would be able to figure that out together.

"Prince Ethan Belikov. It is time for us to escort you to the meeting room." The Guardian posted outside my door directed the demand towards me.

I took a deep breath and entered the large open 'room of justice', if it could be considered that. I felt every eye bore in me; some glared angrily, and while others had a stare of sympathy for my current predicament. I caught my mother's gaze, it was filled with tears that she refused to let fall.

She gave me a slightly smile with a nod and I knew she was with me no matter the outcome. Adrian also gave me a nod to affirm his unity. Whereas Alec had a look of death on his face. I knew he would take out anyone or anything that would try to cause me any potential harm.

And Sophie, she also wore a murderous glare that was directly straight at Jesse II.

I took my seat beside my 'grandfather' as the twelve committee members entered the courtroom. There was one member to represent each house of the royal Moroi families. I was amazed at the sheer size of this room. It was filled to full capacity of the congregation here to witness my personal story.

_'Nosy Bastards' _ I heard Alec enter my thoughts._ 'Are you okay, dude?'_

_"Yeah…I will be fine. Just make sure Mom and Sophie are okay in the event…' _I thought as Alec interrupted me.

_'Ethan, don't even say it….I will kill that son of a bitch before I let him harm you.'_

I laughed mentally to ease the tension he was feeling._ 'Nice black eyes and swollen nose.'_

Alec laughed in return._ 'Man, his fucking nose crunched..I loved it, dude. I told Aunt Lissa if she healed him that I was going to crack Uncle Chris' nose too!'_

_'You're not right….Where is Uncle Chris?'_

_'He will be here soon.'_

Just as I went to respond to Alec. Chris walked into the courtroom with Aunt Lissa. He walked straight to me, taking me into his arms, squeezing me. "I missed you. Don't let these bastards break you, okay? I will be right here if you need me."

I pounded my knuckles to his. "Thanks, Uncle Chris." I knew he would be here for me no matter what. He always was.

A guardian posted beside me gave Chris a nasty snarl. "You need to sit. You can't talk to him."

Chris squared his shoulders and glared into the Guardians eyes. "I wouldn't fucking do it if I were you. You better choose your side wisely, Nikolai." I never heard my uncle sound so powerful or more threatening. My family would do anything to protect me. There was no denying it.

* * *

"They have started the proceedings." Abe spoke to Dimitri and Pavel.

"This waiting is ridiculous. I should be out there with Rose and Ethan. What if I am not given a chance to speak my truths. You know how these proceeding can more often side with whom they benefit most." Dimitri growled at Abe.

"You have to trust me, Belikov."

"Trust is earned, not a given, Mazur." Dimitri held Abe's stare.

The Committee spokesperson, Mr. Conta addressed Ethan. "Prince Ethan Belikov. You are aware of the accusations that are being brought against you?"

"I am, sir." Ethan answered somberly.

"It has been recently brought to our attention that you displayed some characteristic traits of a Strigoi."

"Hold on there, Chairman Conta. You are making an unfounded assumption." Ivan Ivashkov interjected.

"Mr. Jesse Zeklos had informed us of your angry outburst in a dormitory hallway leaving him incapacitated and badly injured. He spoke of your eyes glowing a faint red as you assaulted him. Do you deny these allegations?"

"No, sir." I answered, knowing I was going downhill quickly.

Mr. Ivashkov intervened. "It seems to me that Mr. Zeklos failed to inform the Committee that he was the instigator in this said assault. He also failed to inform you that Ethan Belikov is a spirit user and healed his injuries. If he were part-Strigoi like you are insinuating, wouldn't he have left Mr. Zeklos to fend for himself or quite possibly die from his said injuries?"

The crowd whispered fiercely among themselves with obvious answer to that question. It was apparent that the members didn't have a logical answer to the question that Ivan had asked. Ivan Ivashkov wasted no time calling his next witness after their ineffectual attempt at pegging me as the next Strigoi in my family.

"I call Elite Guardian Marlena Svetkova to the witness stand."

A lump formed in my throat while I desperately tried to swallow the feeling that I was choking to death...Marlena...NOT MY MARLENA. She was a tour guide, not an Elite Guardian. He has to be mistaken. It wasn't until I saw her walk through the double doors in her black Guardian uniform.

My heart felt shredded at the betrayal. Why would she lie to me? Was everything we shared a lie? She played me. She was a spy for my family. It was the only plausible explanation. My mind swirled with all kinds of irresolute thoughts; why, what, who?

I had been so lost in my despair that I had missed her complete testimony. I tilted my eyes upward to only meet hers and I saw the evident remorse shining in them. Her beautiful blue eyes were pleading for my understanding. I gave her a slight shake of dismissal as she lowered her head with sadness.

She departed the room for them to only call my mom to the stand.

Why the hell would they call my mother? She had a look of sheer astonishment on her face.

"Princess Ivashkov." The speaker addressed Rose, when she corrected him with a clearly annoyed purport.

"I wished to be addressed as Guardian Hathaway. And now, what is your question, Mr. Conta?"

He cleared his throat as he affixed his beady eyes on her. The committee was still upset. Even after all these years that a 'lowly' dhampir was to be bestowed the honor of future Queen. It was beyond her control nor did she really want her birthright. My mom would never let them know that.

"We basically have two questions for you, Guardian Hathaway. First, is it true what your son had admitted; that former Guardian Dimitri Belikov is his Biological father?"

My mother lifted her chin in a mixture of bravery and defiance. "Yes, Dimitri Belikov is Ethan's father."

Mr. Conta smiled an evil smirk. "Is it also true that your son, Ethan was conceived while Mr. Belikov was Strigoi?" The audience buzzed with cruel controversy.

My mom turned to face the chairman straight on and never to waiver in her bravery. "Yes, he was."

"Thank you, Princess..I mean, Guardian Hathaway." Conta smiled the most sinister smiles, pleased that my mom fell right into his trap.

"I won't allow them to speak to her like that." Dimitri roared at Abe and Pavel.

**MY POV**

"Dimitri, don't go in there. We are not ready." Pavel tried to reason.

"Abe, do you even care what they are making your daughter out to be? You may be able to stand here and endure it. But, I will not."

The doors flew open with a loud bang as Dimitri entered the courtroom with Abe and Pavel on his flanks. He looked like an angry, avenging angel dressed completely in black. Dimitri was in his element. He was a Guardian once again while wearing his uniform; fitted t-shirt, cargo pants, combat boots, and

long, flowing leather trench coat.

The room erupted in chaos just from the sheer sight of him. A lot of the assemblage knew who Dimitri was but a great deal still did not. Everyone started to talk at once. "That is Guardian Dimitri Belikov." "Is that Ethan's dad?" "I thought he was still Strgoi." "I heard he was dead."

"I will not have this disruption during _my _proceedings, in my chamber." Conta yelled above the crowds uproar.

"Shut up, Conta. This is NOT your chamber. Are you forgetting who the hell I am?" Abe smirked at him with an arched brow to as if dare him to defy his words. "Guardian Belikov will have his say. I am not asking. I am telling you…..Now."

Dimitri turned to address the convergence of a very judgmental society. "It would seem as though the interest of the Committee is no longer empathized on my son's guilt or innocence but more so interested in the relationship between Guardian Hathaway and myself. Is there any particular reason to why this assembly is so interested in the how's of our son's conception, Mr. Conta? It really is quite simple to how he was conceived. Unless of course, you want Ms. Hathaway or myself to give you some pervertible description to satisfy some deviant impulse you may possess." Dimitri turned to him as Conta's face turned a bright scarlet from Dimitri's implication. "As you can see, I stand before you; no longer Strigoi, but a man, who has been returned from an awakened state. If you have questions. Ask me. Or if what to ostracize someone…Ostracize me. Do not use your authority as a soap box to try to intimidate my family. I will not allow it, regardless of what power position you may feel you hold."

"You're in contempt, Mr. Belikov." Mr. Conta growled.

"Ahh, I see it differently. I hold you in contempt, Mr. Conta. You stand before a princess, who may I add is next in line for the throne. You have made a feeble attempt to not only slander her name but also soil her reputation. Along with our son. You took the word of one troubled teen, who is hell bent on some twisted need for revenge." He glared at Jesse Sr. He cowered in his chair under Dimitri's stare. "You could be arrested for not only your defamatory statements towards Princess Ivashkov." His voice hesitated ever so slightly. "But, also you're desperate attempt to abolish her birth-right. The intent of this Committee is clearly obvious. You used Ethan as a way to question us while trying to diminish the Hanedani name. It is nothing more than a witch hunt, if you will."

"What a ludicrous notion, Mr. Belikov."

"Guardian Belikov." Abe interjected.

"Excuse me?" Conta asked.

"I have reinstated Guardian Belikov." Abe offered the chairman a cheeky smile with just a hint of sarcasm.

He glared at Abe and then back to Dimitri. "Guardian Belikov." He spewed the words like venom. "We are going to use extreme caution in our decision makings. Especially since you have confessed of your past situation. We have never had a Strigoi to be resurrected to their original past state." He turned his head as to curiously eye Dimitri. "But, you are not in your_ original_ past state. You are now Moroi. Are you not?" The crowd gasped.

"I am. Not that I see any relevance in that. I have kept my Strigoi abilities as far as speed, and strength. I also possess the power to read a Strigoi's mind. As does my son. However, I am neither consumed with any blood lust nor is Ethan. If you wish to observe the both of us, well, I am willing to comply as I am quite sure that Ethan would concur my thoughts on the matter. But, I see no grounds for which to condemn either one of us banishment from within our society. I don't see how you can justify such a sentence."

The 12 members eyed each other and followed with a slight nod of their heads. "Guaridan Belikov. We can live with that compromise for the time being. However, if you or your son should show any shows of being converted back to a Strigoi existence; we will have no choice but to sentence you to death. Both of you."

Dimitri's eyes went straight to Ethan's. It was when it happened for the first time. _'I don't care about this shit right now, dad.' _He saw Ethan stare straight at Marlena. The wave of emotions rolling off of Ethan soared through Dimitri as if they were his own.

_'Ethan, it wasn't her fault. She was just following orders. Would you defy a direct order for someone you barely knew?'_

_'She knows me, dad. Personally. She could have told me.' _Ethan got up from his chair and quickly left the courtroom.

_'Ethan…Just listen to what she has to say.' _Dimitri called out to him.

Rose locked her eyes with Dimitri's. She walked to him with Adrian by her side. "What happened with Ethan? He doesn't need to worry. He will never become Strigoi."

Dimitri shook his head. "It's not that." His eyes flicked upward to see Marlena fleeing the room to rush after Ethan. Rose turned her head to follow his stare. "Marlena?"

"So it would seem. We need to watch this Committee. Their intentions are not in the best interest of our family."

Adrian flinched ever so slightly at the words..our family. He quickly gained his composure. "So, Dimitri. What do you think of their verdict?"

Dimitri drew a breath and blew it out. "I guess it's better than the alternative. I really don't know the whole logistics of Abe's family tree." He chuckled. "I am baffled. But, I still say they are looking for excuse to relinquish Rose's claim to the throne. They will not tolerate a Dhampir in that position of power. Which I think is asinine."

"I agree. It is her position if and when she is willing to assume it." Adrian stated.

"Hello..guys." Rose points to herself. "I am right here."

Dimitri without thinking; instinctively threw his arm around Rose at the same time as Adrian. "Sorry." He murmured. "I have to go. Please excuse me." Rose watched him walk away.

**ETHAN'S POV **

I am so tired of all of this deceitfulness that surrounds me. It was fucked up. I stood by the lake watching the waves soft lapping the lakeshore. The sun was setting with the orange, reds, and pink highlighted the sky. I was absorbing my mind with self-deception when I heard a very irritating voice. One I was not wanting to hurt at this moment or any moment to be honest with myself. Her beautiful silhouette came from behind a blooming dogwood as she drew herself closer to me.

"Ethan, I can't believe what they are trying to do to you and your family. It just doesn't seem fair." She purred while approaching closer to where her breath was in my face when she spoke the next words. "I've missed you."

I furrowed my brow. "Really, Alyssa. Why is that? Isn't it your family trying to inflict this misery on my family?"

She ran her hands down my chest seductively. "Ethan, I am not responsible for what my family does. They are power hungry. I am hungry for something else entirely, Ethan. And only _you_ can satisfy my craving. Don't deny me any longer. You know you want me too!"

I grabbed her wrist to push her hands off my chest. "I am not interested in you, Alyssa."

She glared at me with an appalled expression on her face. "Why? Are you gay, Ethan? That would explain why you are never with a girl and well,….look at me. Who wouldn't want me?"

"He wouldn't. Do you have an impairment that prohibits you from understanding what he just said." Marlena stepped around the tree to stand before both Alyssa Zeklos and myself. My heart pounded from the sight of her. I always thought Alyssa was beautiful…I was wrong.

Alyssa spun on her heels. "Sorry, we weren't talking to you. And what are you but a lowly dhampir to tell me what he wants." I cringed from hearing Alyssa speak to Marlena like that way, but I knew she could handle herself…she was a Guardian, after all. As much as I wanted to defend her, I couldn't.

I was too upset that she kept it from me. Still, I guess I knew that my dad was right. I could atleast let her explain herself.

I saw Marlena's aura flare with a reddish brown signifying a deep anger. She stepped to Alyssa. "A lowly dhampir that could kick your ass, princess."

I mentally prayed this wouldn't erupt into a fight. Yet, I also had to suppress my urge to smile. Just thinking about Marlena in action…"Ethan..Who the hell is she? What is she to you?" Alyssa stood with her perfectly manicured hands affixed to her hips while she glared at me, demanding to know the answer.

Marlena now turned her anger in my direction. What the fuck? I am the one who should be pissed at her, not the other way around. "Yes, Ethan. Enlighten us...Who am I to you?"

Jesus-Christ like I needed to be in the middle of this cat fight. I already have the Zeklos clan and The Committee breathing down my neck. If Alyssa got hurt I would most definitely be the one to take the heat for it.

Desperately needing to calm the situation before Marlena pounced on her; I had to make my feelings clear. Knowing damn well that all hell was going to break loose once I did.

I gazed to Alyssa and then to Marlena while take in a deep, cleansing breath. I walked over to Marlena and grabbed her arm, pulling her body tightly against mine. I averted my eyes to Alyssa. "_She_ is my girlfriend."

"Really? Doesn't your status mean anything to you? Slumming much?" She spat the words as she huffed away in a fit of rage from my rejection.

Marlena and I caught each others eyes and burst out laughing. She abruptly stopped to smirk at me. "Your girlfriend, huh?"

"You're more than my girlfriend."

She raised her brow. "Is that right? How so?"

"You're the woman I love." I kissed her hard, placing as much love as I could in our kiss. "Remember that I may love you, but you still have a lot of explaining to do and…."

She pressed her lips to mine again to only whisper against them. "And?"

"And you need to make it up to me…." I teased; my mood suddenly changed when I heard them. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what, Ethan?"

**I hope you enjoyed this one! Please review**

**Terri**


	24. Author's Note

**Hey Everyone…Sorry, I haven't updated..It has been 4 days or so and I am literally shaking from not writing.**

**I am sorry to say I only have 200 words written for the next chapter. I will try like mad to update tonight…IF NOT..**

**I promise to update tomorrow.**

**I have been extremely busy with the cheer thing and also with school getting ready to start. **

** Thank you so much for your ****patience with me. I greatly appreciate your loyalty.**

** However, on top of everything else..I am suffering from writers block.. :(**

**In the next three chapters or so, everything is going to drastically change and I have a fear to write it. It will bittersweet, and utterly heartbreaking..**

**I don't want to disappoint any of you..I DON'T...yet, sometimes that is how stories will go.**

**Case and point, I never wanted Dimitri to become strigoi and act like a total shithead towards Rose. But….what did Richelle do? Pulled a whammy on us!…Still, I am not mad at her for it.**

**SO…With that said..Please be easy on me...**

**I owe you guys. Thanks Again.**

**TTYS,**

**Terri**


	25. Chapter 23

**I am back! Sorry for not updating sooner..BUT, I have had severe Writer's block…**

**I think it is my guilt for the up and coming storyline..**

…**.It's messing with my Mojo..lol ****If this chapter sucks…I am sorry.**

**Thanks for your patience.**

**Terri**

**P.S. I am surprised I have an ass left after having parents chew at it all week…..lol..**

**I can't lmao because it's half gone. **

**I promised to update today..So, I stayed up late..Give me props, my friends...;D**

**Chapter 23**

**MY POV**

"Hear what, Ethan?" Marlena asked.

"You can't hear them talking?" He furrowed his brow in confusion.

"I don't hear anyone." She said while giving him a glance that seem to question his sanity.

Ethan feels a rush of anxiety racing through his veins when he realizes that it is not voices that he was hearing, but rather the thoughts of Strigoi. Strigoi, who happen to be close enough for him to rationalize every assessment running through their minds.

His first concern was for Marlena. He worried for her safety. Ethan turned to her with a troubled glance. "Marlena, Do you have your stake?" He was preparing himself for in the event he should have to defend her.

Her eyes widened and her body tensed as she sensed his angst. "Why? What are you hearing?"

Ethan whispered. "There are Strigoi." Marlena's eyes darted out into the darkness that surrounded them but could not detect a thing. "There are four of them. Their thoughts are confusing to me. They seem to be searching for something or someone. It's almost seems like they have humans with them.

Yet, they are not harming them."

"Humans? Why? Are they searching for you? Your dad?" She nervously challenged him.

* * *

Dimitri had left the courtroom lost in confusion. He was disappointed with himself for acting so foolishly with Rose. He knew better than to do what he did, yet still he couldn't help it. It was just an instinctual thing to do when he was around Rose or so he tried to convince himself. He couldn't stop himself

from wanting to protect her, comforting her, and just to touch her. He hated what he felt every time he looked at her and Adrian, knowing he couldn't be with her the way he wanted to be. He ached to be near her.

Dimitri sauntered towards the gym to relieve some of his tension when he felt a spike of awareness from Ethan. They now shared a bond. However, it wasn't like the normal one between a father and son. They shared a deeper connection. One that wasn't quite so easy to understand or explain.

He felt what Ethan was feeling, not like images, or sensing what Ethan was doing; like Rose and Lissa. But, a sense of raw emotions; fear, danger, happiness, or sadness. Also, they could mentally convey their thoughts to one another; just like Ethan could with Sophie and Alec.

And this was one of those times when he felt an urgency from his son. Dimitri ran as fast as he could towards the pull of the feeling of fear that was emanating from Ethan. It was a fear for someone else more so than himself, which Dimitri couldn't quite understand.

He wasn't sure how their whole connection thing worked between them. So, he tried to visualize Ethan and just concentrated on his thoughts. _ "Ethan, what is happening? Are you okay?" _

Instantly, Dimitri gathered some relief when he felt something stirring within himself. He felt him. _ "I am fine. But, there are strigoi close by. They are hovering by the wood lines. Marlena and I are near the old guardian post on the lake."_

_"Can you see them? Have they spotted you?" _Dimitri nervously thought.

_"No, dad. I can't see them. But, I can read their thoughts. There are four of them and they are searching for something. I need you to hurry. I don't know if I can handle four of them on my own. I have never fought a Strigoi in hand to hand combat. And Marlena is not getting involved in this fight. I _

_won't allow her to be put in that kind of danger."_

_"Stay where you are, Ethan. I will be there in a matter of minutes. Do NOT engage in any kind of confrontation with them unless it is absolutely necessary." _Dimitri pushed him himself as fast as he could run, which was quick, considering in took him only mere minutes to reach Ethan.

Without breaking a sweat or even winded; Dimitri slowly approached Marlena and Ethan, trying not to startle them. "Hey..Are they still around?" He investigated their surroundings, with his stake poised in anticipation of an attack.

"Yeah, Can you_ feel_ anything?"

Dimitri listened intently along with Ethan as Marlena stood searching the gloomy, dense woodlands that cast a sinister impression. The trees hung with weeping branches and the mist that swirled in the night air. The fog lifted over the lake making the night appear more chilling and eerie.

Marlena had no idea what to do since she was unable to detect the invisible. She watched Ethan with an absolute faith that he would protect her in the event they were ambushed. She had never felt so useless before. It was a feeling that she didn't like to possess.

_"We need to keep track of the lines for which the wards are posted. Dejan wants to make sure we know every plausible entry way onto the grounds. We need to make reference and document the number of Guardian posts, number of Guardians, shift times, and shift changes." _A male strigoi whispered to

another.

Ethan and Dimitri were able to detect their motives before any words were spoken since it passed through the Strigoi's thoughts. They gazed at each other, locking stares to channel their understanding on what they were hearing.

Another male strigoi hissed with anger. _ "You absentminded fool. You should not speak of his name. What if someone were to hear you?"_

_"What are the chances of someone hearing me? And what am I to fear? I know no fear of any living mortal." _The male ridiculed the others while speaking with a tone full of disdain.

_It_ was then in the darkness that Dimitri mentally heard the unspeakable. A horrifying scream echoed through the woods as the scenario played out for both Ethan and himself to witness. Unfortunately, someone happened to stumble upon the lurking Strigoi. Someone who had no business being outside the

wards at this time of night or at any time for that matter. It only took moments to realize that it was Jesse Zeklos II and his father that were being attacked. They could hear the screaming over and over. Dimitri's mind reverberated with the sadistic thoughts of bloodlust that was all too familiar to him.

He was living through the memory of the Strigoi, who was now luxuriated in the drinking of Jesse Seniors blood. The mental image was fast forwarding through Dimitri's mind, causing him to feel dizzy.

A male strigoi was holding Jesse by his hair, angling his neck for better access as his elongated fangs sank deeply into his throat, tearing his flesh. He drank deeply with the blood running down his chin, drops pooling on Jesse's shirt.

The flow of the hot, red liquid flowing down his passageway causing frenzied excitement to surge through the Strigoi's body, fueling him with strength and vitality...no life, just energy.

The other's held Jesse Junior to only helplessly watch while the blood was being forced from his father; his life slowly slipping away. He gazed on in horror as he witnessed these fiends feed from his dad.

Ethan, Dimitri, and Marlena sprinted with everything they had while trying to pinpoint an exact location of the screams. Finally, with what seemed like hours; they arrive but only for them to be too late.

"Drop him." Dimitri demanded.

_The Strigoi pulled away and curled his lips up in a pernicious smirk to fully expose the fangs; now dripping while the color of crimson. "As you wish, Dhampir?" He tilts his head and aims his beady, red, glowing eyes on Dimitri. "Or Moroi? What are you? Do you qualify of even being alive?"_

He smiled a more vile, spiteful sneer. _"I guess this one here." He jerked his head to motion at Jesse. "He won't have that problem any longer." _The Strigoi grabbed Jesse's head and with one, swift twist you could hear the sickening crack of his neck as Jesse's lifeless body fell into the Male's arms.

He threw Jesse's body to the ground with a glare of disgust. They all stared at each other in a showdown until the other strigoi dropped Jesse Jr.; leaving him in a heaving mess upon the mossy floor of the wooded area.

They all must have had a thought at the same thought when the Strigoi darted through the trees to only have Dimitri propel after them. He chased the four of them with a blind fury for what had just transpired. He may have disliked the man, but he didn't want to see him dead.

It troubled Dimitri to see another member of the Zeklos family falling victim to Strigoi yet again. The branches of the trees were breaking and snapping as they fought to get away from the chase. While relentlessly pursuing the Strigoi, Dimitri slipped into their thoughts.

_"Marcus, that was a senseless, and weak thing to do. You should have never killed that Moroi. You will explain it to Dejan. We only have 5 days until our ambuscade. If you have destroyed our chance for battle, you will regret your incongruous behavior. If you cause the deaths of our assemblage_

_of our kind; those who are now concealed while lying in wait, I will personally see to your demise."_

_"Do not threaten me with your feeble attempts of intimidation, Stefan. It doesn't work on me. Dejan will have his battle, his revenge. In five days there will be nothing left to this academy and our intended targets are inside those walls. Rosemarie Hathaway Ivashkov was promised to me. I am allowed to _

_deliver her death as long as Ethan __Belikov is left for Dejan to kill, but not before that traitor, Dimitri is there to watch them both die the most gruesome and painful of deaths. When we are done with his family; he will be begging for death."_

The sardonic laugh whirled through Dimitri's brain. The frightful words stopped him in his tracks; Rose, Ethan, and death. It would never happen, not as long as he had a breath in his body. He would protect them with everything and anything he had. Even if it meant his own life.

He ran back to find Ethan and Marlena; who was trying to comfort Jesse Jr., he was now weeping over his father's dead body.

Trying to shake the horrific conversation that he just witnessed from his mind; Dimitri took charge of the current situation. "We need to take his body back to Court before the Strigoi come back."

Not waiting for an answer; He swept the lifeless body into his arms and moved hastily towards the medical ward at Court. Even though he knew Jesse was dead.

* * *

The door to the medical ward were thrust open. The medical personnel rushed over to retrieve Jesse's body from Dimitri's grasp. 'What happened to him? He is dead." Someone let out a gasp of alarm.

Everyone was soon swarming Ethan and Dimitri. There were accusations of this being their fault, that they wanted the Zeklos man dead because of the inquiry held earlier today.

It didn't take long for an assembly of people to converge upon them; Rose, Abe, Sophie, Alec, and Pavel were there within minutes.

In the middle of the chaos Jesse Jr. screamed out for everyone to listen to his plea. "They are not guilty of anything. There were Strigoi...they" He released a heavy sob. "They killed my father. Dimitri tried to fight them. I..." He lowered his head in his hands and began to sob once again.

All eyes turned to Dimitri with a mixture of astonishment and relief. His eyes met Roses'. "We have exactly 5 days before they come for us. Dejan has them inspecting the wards. I think with the help of humans, it will be possible."

Pavel turned to Dimitri. "Did they say how many? Where they are coming from?"

He shook his head. "I would say they have assembled an army. I believe this may be the premonition that has been foretold." His eyes gazed towards Adrian.

Marlena cleared her throat before she spoke. "We have Elite Guardians trained for this exact purpose. We don't wait for them...we go find them first."

Dimitri gave a lifeless chuckle. "With all due respect to the Elite Guardian forces, it won't work going after them."

Abe glanced up at Dimitri. "What do you want to do? It is your call. Our guardians will follow your lead. What ever you want or need...it will be done."

He gave a nod of appreciation. "I say we call in reinforcement from Russia; Elite Guardians, and Elite Guardians in training. The have already been properly trained for most Strigoi scenarios. We wait for the Strigoi. Let Dejan lead them here. We fight on our own terms. They think they have the element of

surprise, well, let them to continue to think it. When they come, we'll be waiting." Dimitri turned to Ethan, Rose, Adrian, Sophie, and Alec. "None of you will be involved in this particular battle."

Everyone started to protest at once but Rose won out. "Hell no, Comrade. What do you mean I am sitting out? I don't think that's going to happen. Don't pull this macho bullshit with me."

Dimitri stared at Adrian, pleading for his help. They both knew Rose had to stay out of this fight for reasons more than one. If Rose or Adrian head into this battle, a lot will be lost. Lives will change drastically. A lot that can't be taken back.

Adrian shook his head at Dimitri. "If she wants to fight, let her."

"Don't be a fool, Adrian. I can't keep all of you safe."

"Then I guess you'll have to keep your promise you made me, Belikov."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Rose demanded.

**Sorry about this short chapter. It is 2:09 am and I am hella tired. I promised to update tonight and I wanted to keep my word.**

**I will make it up to you...Please review.**

**_Special thanks to Traci, Jenn, jshagan, Maggie Chauvin, Marla, and Celeste…..you guys motivate me with your kindness. _**

**_I humbly bow to you!_**

**_Thank you with much love,_**

**_Terri_**


	26. Chapter 24

**Hello my friends…Hope all is well!**

**If any of you are on the coast when this storm hits..Please be safe.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter…I promise that eventually these characters will have fun again…It's just things are going to be tense for awhile.**

**Please be patient.**

** I listened to "Whatcha Say"..by Jason Derulo.."All the right moves"..by One Republic..for this chapter…**

**In case you were interested..lol**

**Terri**

**Chapter 24**

**DIMITRI'S POV**

It was the general consensus that we would meet at Abe's office in one hour to discuss our possible plans of action. As everyone started to leave the room, Rose immediately took the opportunity to grab both Adrian and myself by the arm.

She pulled us to the corner of the room for no one to hear the lecture she was about to deliver to both of us.

She glanced around before speaking through clenched teeth in a angry, demanding whisper. "What the hell are you two going on about? What promise, Dimitri?"

My eyes widened and I pointed to myself. "Me? What about him?" I pointed to Adrian like a tattletale preschooler. I couldn't help it. I wasn't taking all the blame for this one.

This situation was just so tragic and comical all rolled into one. 'Klyanusʹ, ya teryayu razum chertovski.' I mumbled to myself. (I swear, I am losing my fucking mind.)

Rose pointed at me with a glare that was almost too funny to ignore. "Yeah, you. And don't think speaking in Russian is going to throw me off, Belikov."

I arched my brow at her. "Belikov?" My lip quivered as I tried to hold back a laugh that was desperately trying to escape my mouth. If I laughed at her now…I would be either blocking a punch or sporting a black eye in no time.

"No stalling, Dimitri. Tell me." I knew she called on me knowing that I would have a hard time keeping the truth from her, but I wasn't about to cave.

This was Adrian's doing, his secret. He was going to be the one to explain his reasoning for doing whatever it is he was planning to do.

I shrugged my shoulders and gave her a look to relay the message that she would not be receiving any information from me.

"Dimitri, don't hide things from me. Please tell me." She gazed from me to Adrian and then back to me again.

My thoughts turned serious with all joking put aside when I catch a glimpse of the confusion in Roza's eyes. I saw it brewing in her. It hurt her to be around me. She seemed so irritated with everyone lately. And it bothered me to no end to know that I was the culprit to her agony.

Our wanting and our longing for each other. The magnetic attraction that our souls possessed for one another. It was a struggle every time we were near each other. Still, things are what they are. We both knew this but neither were able to accept it. The feelings were to strong to ignore.

It hurt too much to accept the inevitable. It didn't help that once we allowed ourselves to believe it could never be…it would be done…over. But, I was going to hold on to the dream of her, us, for as long as I possibly could, with all the strength I had.

I shook the thought from my head whilst giving Adrian a sideward glare. He knew I wanted him to say something, anything to deflate this blow-up that was able to explode from Rose. All the emotions she had bottled up were ready to erupt like a dangerous volcano. Burning everything in it's wake.

Adrian reached for Rose's hand. My eyes angrily glared at to the way his fingers interlocked with hers; holding, and caressing them. I fought the overwhelming urge to slap his hands away from hers. I averted my eyes to the wall, trying to control the jealousy that was charging through me.

I could deal with many things, but watching any form of intimacy between Adrian and _my Roza_ was too much for me to bear. Even if it was a gesture as simple as hand holding. The thought of him touching her drove me to the brinks of insanity.

I felt Rose's eyes on me. She was sensing my covetousness when she pulled her hand away.

I slightly lost it. "For christ's sake, Ivashkov." I squared my shoulders to look her straight on. "Rose, we both don't want you to be involved in this battle. The outcome could be disastrous." First, Adrian sent me a contemptible glare followed by Rose's reaction.

She initially gave me a look of hurt and disappointment. After her feelings of hurt dissipated; her eyes then flared with that Rose Hathaway fire that I knew oh so well. I braced myself for the show down that was going to take place between us.

Three, two, one…. She poked me in the chest. Actually, poked me. "What are you saying, Dimitri?…You think I am incompetent. Maybe I don't have to ability to handle myself…because I have you know…" Her hands flew on her hips in an irritated fashion as I interrupted her.

"Roza!" I tried to reason with no avail.

"No..No! Comrade. You will hear me out." She huffed.

I grabbed her flailing hands and placed them at her sides. "Rose! With all due respect…shut up." I gave her an exasperated smirk. Then, I let out a long breath while running my hand through my hair.

"You know that's not the case. You're one of the best. I should know; you were trained by the best." I gave her a wink.

"HAHA." She laughed with a half spiteful, half joking laugh.

I gave her a meaningful gaze, pushing all the joking aside. "Please listen to me. When have I ever lead you astray? Never not looked out for you." I met her beautiful brown eyes that were now filled with fire, maybe even a touch of lust.

I knew I have let her down a few times. I just prayed she has forgiven me. God, help me…everytime she stares at me like that…I get lost in the moment.

Jesus, this woman loved to test me and I had to admit; it was a total turn-on. Fighting with Rose was like having incredible, mind-blowing sex. Christ Dimitri, get to the point, I scolded myself.

"Rose, you have to trust me."

Rose pursed her perfect lips and squinted her eyes slightly. She studied my face while she contemplated the situation. After a couple minutes, she finally gave her answer. One that I was totally expecting from her. "Tough shit. I am fighting. It's what I do. It's who I am. Oh and FYI..neither

one of you will ever change that about me, believe it." Adrian and I both stood there watching Rose storm out of the room.

"I guess you blew that one, Belikov. A real smooth one you are." Adrian beleaguered me.

"You're a fucking idiot, Ivashkov." I spoke candidly. It was completely out of my character but this particular occasion called for my frankness.

"What are you talking about?" He slanted me a sideward glance. "Dimitri, you can't order Rose around like that. She will not tolerate it. I should know. She is my wife and is no longer your student. Things have changed."

I narrowed my eyes and stared Arian straight in his face. "I don't need you to remind me that Rose is your _wife_." I could no longer control the resentment I felt towards him for being married to the woman that I loved.

Adrian held his ground against me. "Belikov, that's not what I meant and you know it. I merely meant I know how she is."

"And you think I don't?" I huffed.

"No Dimitri, listen to reason. You're making this too personal."

I swallowed my next thought. He should know anything that involves Rose is personal to me. Still, he is correct. I have no right to take my frustrations on him. He really isn't at fault. I just needed to remind myself of that when he was near me. Actually, as strange as it sounds I was truly starting to

consider Adrian a friend. Friend or not, I had to have an answer to the questions I was about to ask him. "Why do you want her to fight? Why are you not trying to stop her? We both know this could be deadly. Adrian, Dejan wants to kill her."

Adrian threw his hands out and then dropped them back to his side in defeat. "Because I have no choice. With Rose, you learn to pick your battles, no pun intended. I will lose this fight against her, Dimitri. She will not listen to me, especially when she has made a decision about something."

I shook my head. "Again, you're an idiot. I can't protect all of you. My _first_ priority will always be Ethan and…" I terminated my next word. For some crazy notion I didn't want to hurt him. I couldn't.

Adrian slapped my shoulder. "It's okay. That's what I want to hear. I am glad you will always protect her." He locked his eyes with mine, blowing out a hard, quick breath. "Well, not what I _want _to hear. But rather, what I _need_ to hear. Now, let's get the hell out of here and deal with Abe's shit.

There's never a dull moment with that man or his ideas. I just hope he doesn't try to get you killed too!"

"Adrian, you know that our conversation is not over about you sitting out this fight. I won't allow you to get hurt."

He ignored my statement and changed the subject. He turned to face me as we exited the building. "Always stand your ground with Abe. I never really did and well, he's a good dude." He gave a humorless laugh. "But still, good dude or not, he doesn't always have your best interest at heart.

If you know what I am trying to say."

An understanding grin was tightly affixed to my mouth while giving a slight nod of my head. "I do..completely." We walked out the door to face the crazy schemes of Abe's, vengeful Strigoi, and worst of all, Roza's wrath. God help us all.

**ETHAN'S POV**

"Dude, why is your dad trying to keep us from this fight?" Alec promptly ask when we stepped foot outside the clinic doors. I understood that everyone was pissed about my dad's sudden announcement. That he was forbidding us from aiding in this fight. I didn't know his reasons as to why he

wanted us to sit out. But, with my dad being who he is; in what little time I have gotten to know him, it has to be for our own protection. I didn't want to get in this conversation without knowing what my dad was really thinking. Yet, what he is failing to see is that we were destined to be a part of this fight.

Although I hate to mention his name, Dejan did say I needed to be involved in this war in order to end it. I just hope my dad will be able to see my logic. Unless of course, he knows something that the rest of us didn't. He would share it with me if he did, wouldn't he?

There is still so much I feel is left unexplained; how and why he released his soul, how did he know about me, and how did Dejan play such a big part in my dad's past? I needed to know the answers to these questions…sooner or later.

I wasn't going to get into this right now I thought as I tried to explain to my brother. "Alec, I have no idea what he is thinking."

"This is total bullshit, Eth. You know it and I know it." Sophie nodded her head in agreement. "Those Strigoi fuckers got some pay back coming to them. Dejan's ass is mine. Nobody dangles Alec Ivashkov in the air like I was their bitch..NOBODY!"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Settle down, Alec. I will talk to my dad."

Alec was frantically pacing with a murderous look firmly attached to his features. "Even if Dimitri says I have to sit out…I won't follow his orders." I gave Alec a hard scowl. I didn't appreciate him disrespecting my dad's authority. "I am sorry, Ethan. This is something I need to be a part of."

"Me too, Ethan." Sophie finally chimed in.

I groaned loudly with a bit of a whine mixed in. "Ahh, Soph. Don't you do this to me too!"

Marlena entertwined her fingers with mine while giving them a slight squeeze. "Babe, let them be involved if that is what they want to do. Try to reason with Dimitri. This is their destiny just as much as it is ours. It's what we do."

I blew out a breath and then turned to my siblings. "Let's go state our case. But, I am warning you Alec…Don't be a dick to my dad. Be respectful."

Alec regarded me with a dumbfounded gaze. "Are you fucking crazy? You're old man scares the shit out of me. There is no way in hell I am pissing that dude off."

"Pussy." I punched his arm to only knock him off balance.

Alec laughed. "Oh yeah right. Try to look cool in front of your little woman. Your dad would so kick your ass. Don't try to deny it." We all chuckled, walking in the direction of our grandfathers office.

**MY POV**

The white room lined with a wall of large blackened windows was set up like a Guardian headquarters within only an hours time. The were a total of 24 Guardians already present; some sitting at the large executive meeting table with phones in hand. They were all speaking at once; Russian, Romanian,

and English commands were being made with an urgency evident in the sharpness of their orders. Dimitri had taken over the operations and he was pulling out all the stops. There was an organized chaos as the excitement buzzed in the charged atmosphere.

He was ready for this fight. They all were.

Dimitri withdrew his cell phone to dial the one number he wanted to call personally. "Privet." The female voice greeted her caller when she answered the phone.

"Viktoria. Kak ty, sestra?" (Viktoria. How are you, sister?)

Dimitri held the phone away from his ears to spare himself from going deaf from her onslaught of mad shrilling and squeaking. "Dimka ... Eto dyeĭstvitelʹno vy. YA skuchal po tebe tak mnogo. Gde vy nahoditesʹ?" (Dimka...It's really you. I've missed you so much. Where are you?) She rushed

all her words together, not even pausing long enough to grab at quick breath.

He laughed at her enthusiasm. Viktoria was always a tad quirky and high-strung and from the way it sounded, not much has changed. ""YA v Akademii Sv. Vladimira. Mne zhalʹ, u nas net vremeni dlya sotsialʹnoĭ chat, sestra. Tem ne menyee, mne nuzhna vasha pomoshchʹ". ("I am at St. Vladimir's

Academy. I am sorry we don't have time for a social chat, sister. However, I need your help.") Dimitri went on to explain in the short, deviated version of their current plight; the Strigois' impending 'surprise' attack, and the threats against Ethan and Rose.

Viktoria suddenly took on a very formal, resolute attitude. "They will never get close enough to hurt Ethan or Roza. Say no more, I will catch the next plane out. I will see you tomorrow, Dimka."

"Until Tomorrow. Spasibo, Viktoriya." (Thank you, Viktoria.)

The electric shock that rocked Dimitri's frame startled him as he hung up the phone. He turned in the direction of the touch that caused that kind of effect on him. He knew right away who it was. The only person who has ever weakened him by a single touch. Rose. Her hand stayed on on his

back when he turned slightly to catch her gaze. He heard her breath hitch ever so lightly in her throat. Dimitri smiled at her, loving the fact that he still had that effect on her too. She pursed her lips in a seductive smirk. "What?" She purred without consciously realizing it.

Dimitri grinned with a slight chuckle. "You demanded my attention, remember?"

She smiled and shook her head as to clear her thoughts. God, what would he have given to have read them in that moment. "Yeah, you're right? Was that Viktoria on the phone?"

"It was. She will be here tomorrow." Dimitri's eyes flicked to see Adrian holding a scrutinizing stare in their direction. Not in anger but more like curiosity. Just then the door opened for Ethan to walk in, followed by; Marlena, Alec, Sophie, and Guardian Chance Kinlan.

Sophie and Chance were holding hands as they entered the room. Rose and Adrian glanced at their joined hands and then at each other with a questioning gaze. One that revealed that this new development would be addressed at a later time.

"Yeah, Yeah. You're precious little Sophie has a boyfriend. Let's get over it. We have more important shit to deal with." Alec announced when he noticed his parents surveillance.

"Jesus Alec. Language." Rose scolded as Adrian snickered. Dimitri and Pavel withheld a laugh themselves. Abe glared on with a look of I-am-not-surprised...that-boy-needs-therapy.

_'Alec.. you are such an ASSHOLE..'_ Sophie screeched in his brain.

Alec was a real mixture of both Rose and Adrian. A real source to reckoned with. "First of all, Stop screaming in my damn head, Soph." He pointed at his sister and then spun to observe Dimitri. "And second. Dimitri?.. Why are you asking me to sit out this fight again?"

Dimitri now let out that laugh he was previously holding in. "Alec…I wasn't asking you, son. I am telling you."

Alec groaned. "Hell no. Come on, Dimitri. If you don't permit it…I will sneak out anyhow. So, either grant me permission or risk the chance of a Strigoi finding me in my attempted clandestineness."

Ethan soon joined in the pleading along with Sophie. "Yeah, dad. Dejan said it was important for me to be there in order to end this war."

"Please, Dimitri..it's important to us. We have a lot to offer." Sophie begged with her big, green, appealing eyes.

Dimitri heaved a deep sigh while raking his fingers through his long hair that was now hanging in his face. "Ethan, DON'T ever trust what Dejan says. He wants us both there so he can kill us." Rose and Marlena flinched at the same time at Dimitri's bluntness.

"I will permit you to be present on one condition." He said reluctantly.

Ethan, Alec, and Sophie all spoke in unison. "Anything."

"Although I will be pretty busy here.." He studied them with a deep consideration. "Every morning..you will train with me intensively for the next few days and then after the battle you will continue to train five days a week, two hours a day. Take it or leave it."

Ethan nodded with a complete eagerness to learn. Sophie gave Dimitri a dreamy look of anticipation at the chance to get up close and personal with him. And Alec..well, bitched and moaned. "How early are you talking, Dimitri?"

"Early. See you tomorrow." Dimitri replied.

**The battle will be started in the next chapter...It may be divided in two parts depending how winded I get..lol**

**Please review..Make my day, night, week! D**

**Thanks!**


	27. Chapter 25

**Guys…Please don't be mad..But, I didn't start the battle in this chapter..**

**I wanted some light before we got too serious.**

**I wanted to focus on some training and the night before the battle.**

**I would have updated sooner..damn fanfic deleted my chapter and this one isn't as good..but,**

**I hope you like it all the same.**

**I promise the next chapter will be the fight…Thanks for your understanding…**

**Please Enjoy! And review..**

**Terri**

**Chapter 25**

**MY POV**

The air was still thick with humidity even at 4 a.m. in the morning as fog was lifting off the ground; causing a ominous appearance. There was a consuming darkness with only the beams of moonlight that illuminated the path to the gym. It was eerily quiet as though the animals that roamed at night

were able to sense the tension the was dominating the atmosphere around us. The strange stirring that charged our surroundings seemed to be warning us to take heed of the up and coming disturbance.

Within three days time; there could quite possibly be many lives taken on this exact spot just how they were 20 years earlier. There were hopes that no one would have to sacrifice their lives. But, the threat before them was all too real.

As her eyes scanned around, Sophie met Ethan on the walkway to only inquire about Alec's whereabouts. "Where is my worse half?"

Ethan shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. Maybe he is in the gym already." They both eyed each with with an incredulous glance. "Not likely." They declared simultaneously.

"There is no way I am going to his dorm room wake his ass up. If he is too damn lazy to get out of bed then he can deal with my dad himself." Sophie agreed as they walked into the gym together. Alec was always and forever pulling stunts like this. He never seemed to take things seriously.

And today, Ethan and Sophie had a feeling his lackadaisical attitude was going to one day land him in a serious quandary with the possibility of adverse effects. They worried for that someday he may not be able to charm his way out of dire situations that he always seems to thrust himself into.

Dimitri had to arrived much earlier to set up the massive workout station that dominated the space in front of them. There were grappling dummies which they used in basic Guardian training, along with punching bags, triple target training bags, and a strange obstacle course.

Ethan raised a brow in consternation at his sister. "I think we're in trouble."

Dimitri slowly moved forward with a stealth approach, quietly sneaking up behind them. Ethan spun instinctively to strike out with his fist when he sensed the distraction slowly verging behind him. He caught solid contact with the focus mits that Dimitri had firmly attached to his strong hands.

Ethan knew that he, himself was impressively fast, but nothing prepared him for the **ex**peditious moves of his father. Dimitri was a natural fighter, defender through and through. He was both graceful and deadly, a force to be reckoned with. He moved with a speed that Ethan has

never witnessed before. The sheer sight of his father in motion was awe-inspring. He was honored to have his dad teach him everything he knows.

He gave Ethan a praising nod of approval after he had blocked some of the strikes thrown at him. "Not bad."

Ethan laughed. "Not bad? I was taking it easy on you. I would feel horrible hurting my old man." A sly smirk crossed his lips as he ridiculed Dimitri.

Dimitri let out an amused laugh. "It doesn't count son when you are able to sense your opponents thoughts or emotions. You have that advantage over the Strigoi and myself. But, what about the humans you can't sense? You need to be prepared for that scenario alone."

Ethan portrayed a visage of being unruffled by the threat of mere humans aiding in this unique feud "Dad, I don't think I need to worry about humans in this particular fight."

"Have you learned nothing from what you heard the other night? Never underestimate your assailant." Sophie stood there staring at the exchange between Ethan and Dimitri. "That goes for you also, Sophie. I understand you share a similar bond with with your twin and some sort of mental

telepathy with Ethan, too. Still, you can't rely on that alone. Too much can go wrong. I never thought I would have been awakened by Strigoi and well, we know how that turned out. Always be vigilant in your awareness by using all your senses, not just your abilities to read thoughts."

"Oh." Sophie corrected while batting her eyelashes and speaking in a sugary sweet coo. "I can't read their thoughts. I can only sense them in the similar way my mom does. Alec is the same way. Only Ethan and my Dad can hear their thoughts."

_'Sophie, can you please quit flirting with my dad?…It's embarrassing. Besides, what would Chance say?….Speaking of Chance.' _ Ethan mentally conferred.

_'Can it..Eth. I am only conversing with your hot dad. I am just joking. She gave off a laugh and then became serious. You are to leave Chance alone..Understand?'_

My dad's words suddenly jerked us both from our game of mental tag. "Oh and Ethan, what was it you said about not wanting to hurt your old man?" He smirked. "After class you can _try_ to show me what you're made of. But, for now you both can start with 12 laps…on outside track."

"What did I miss?" Alec questioned as he walked lazily into the gym; hair sticking up everywhere, wearing a white, rumpled t-shirt, black nike shorts, and nike trainer shoes.

"You missed the chance for me to take it easy on you. You will run 16 laps." Dimitri gave Alec a sarcastic grin.

"That's bullshit, Dimitri! They only get 12 laps." Alec whined.

"Yea, and they were on time, which you weren't. If you keep complaining, I can always add four more." Dimitri scolded with a slight edge of annoyance in his voice. It was like getting a flashback from so many years ago. Alec may look like Adrian but he sure the hell acted like Rose.

Alec glared for the briefest moment until he realized that Dimitri was studying him. Once he realized that Dimitri wasn't backing down; he walked solemnly to the track with his siblings.

Sophie snapped at her brother as soon as they were at the track. "You look like shit, Alec. Did you even brush your teeth this morning? Because obviously you didn't bother to comb your hair."

He plastered the most arrogant, smug look on his beautiful chiseled features. "Aww..Good morning to you too, Soph. Did you forget to take you Anti-Bitch pill today? And as far as brushing my teeth." He rolled his eyes. "You never know who may want to make-out with me on my way over here."

Alec points to himself while speaking in the most obvious of tones. "Hello, stud here…Fresh breath is a top priority for me. You must have also forgotten your anti-stupid pill, too, Miss perfect!" He chastised his sister with his cruel words.

Ethan whacked Alec on the back of his head. "Be nice. And for the love of god..just get running. You know my dad is so going to kick your ass when we get back inside."

Alec's eyes widened as the realization settled into his brain. He had been late and pissed off Dimitri. "Oh shit." He mumbled to himself as he sprint off on the track.

Sophie gave Dimitri a hug after their lessons were dismissed for the day. "Thanks for everything, coach." Sophie purred in a seductive voice. She reminded him so much of Rose when she was 17 years old, but of course, she having a very different effect on him.

Not really sure how to react to her sudden aggressiveness. And he definitely had no idea whether he should hug her back. Dimitri acknowledged her as family, and strangely enough like a daughter. Yet, he only laughed while keeping his arms firmly affixed to his sides and shook his head.

"You're quite welcome, Princess Sophie. However, the training is going to become more difficult. You may not thank me later on." He gently released himself from their awkward embrace.

Alec glared at the interaction between the two and snorted. "Oh sure, Belikov. Be all nice to her because she is a girl. This shit is so unfair. You whooped my ass hard and took it easy on her."

Dimitri slapped Alec on the shoulder to only hold his hand in place. "Alec, I am just trying to prepare you for anything..anything that can and may go wrong. I can only lead you so far and then you're on your own. But first, you need to focus and quit making excuses. If you don't, it could end with

very devastating results. You have to trust in my guidance because I believe in your ability." Alec locked his green eyes with Dimitri's brown. Alec looked at him with a new found appreciation. Oddly enough, he wanted Dimitri's acceptance. Dimitri saw the admiration for him burning Alec's gaze.

He vowed that no matter what he would not let this young man down. He would teach him everything he could as long as he was willing to learn. Dimitri saw this as a turning point with Alec. "Now, get out of here and I will see you tomorrow."

After Sophie and Alec left the room, Dimitri turned to Ethan with a presumptuous smirk. "So, Son..Are you ready to show me what your made of or are you too tired? Scared, maybe?"

A sly grin spread across Ethan's face. He was gladly accepting the challenge; even though it was quite obvious that he was going to get his ass handed to him on a proverbial silver platter. "Grab a shinai." They both arched a brow at each other simultaneously.

"You have practiced kendo, no?" Dimitri questioned with curiosity.

Ethan inclined his head to the side to angle a curious glance at his dad. "I have..how did you know?"

Dimitri chuckled. "It must be in your blood." Without any notice and before the words barely had time to leave his lips, Dimitri swung his shinai sword at Ethan. Ethan jerked back to block his strike with a sloppy response. Dimitri came as quick as lightening striking, crisscrossing, and spinning with his

sword clammering against Ethan's. The room was filled with only the sounds of their hard breathing and the clicking of the wooden swords as they collided at each other with violent thrusts. Ethan matched Dimitri's blows one right after the other. Dimitri spun his body with unimaginable speed to

release Ethan's sword from his hand, rendering him weaponless. However, Ethan did not claim defeat as he fought his dad's blows with his bare hands. Instantly, Dimitri stopped the relentless fight.

Dimitri gazed at his son with so much pride shining in his intense brown eyes that matched Ethan's. "Want to make a wager?" He challenged.

"What's that, old man?" They were so engrossed in their conversation that they hadn't noticed Rose standing quietly in the doorway watching this amazing interaction between the two of them. It seemed so personal, yet so genuine, so natural. It took her breath away to watch them together.

She stood there not moving as she continued to watch the soon to be very entertaining parlay they were about to pledge. Dimitri continued with the conditions. "I will drop my weapon and focus completely on our sparring; hand to hand combat. The first one to pin and stake wins. If I win.." He

smiled. "I get your hummer."

Ethan's eyes grew large with surprise as he swallowed hard. "My hummer? I love my truck. Let's bet something else."

Dimitri snickered and took advantage of his son's lack of confidence in himself. "What's wrong, Ethan. Are you scared of losing to your..what was it you called me again? Aww, yea…_Old Man_?"

"Hell..no. I am not scared." He spoke with great offense. "What do I get if I win?" He challenged.

Dimitri threw back his head and laughed. "Well, you can have anything you want. But, I don't think that will be necessary to request anything since you're going to lose." He spun out with his foot, kicking to catch Ethan in the stomach. Ethan stumbled backwards for Dimitri to aim the stake at his heart in

one swift, fluid motion. It was over. Ethan has lost before he even had a chance to comprehend what was happening to him. He lowered his eyes at his dad. "You cheated." He accused.

Rose cleared her throat as Ethan and Dimitri jerked their heads upward, completely shocked that neither of them had noticed her presence, especially Dimitri. He stood there with his long, brown hair hanging loosely to frame his gorgeous face, sweat pooled on his brow, and his defined, muscular

chest heaved as he slowly tried to regain his breath from his current plight. "Mom, dad cheated. You need to get my hummer back." Ethan pleaded and whined.

"You need mommy to be your savior? I won that hummer fairly. Give me the keys, son." Dimitri teased.

Rose smirked as she walked forward, never releasing Dimitri from her provocative stare. She slowly removed her black Guardian trench coat and threw it on the mat. "It would seem that we have a problem, comrade." She purred with a wickedly sexy voice that put Dimitri on alert. Burning his senses.

Dimitri straightened himself as he stood with his arms crossed his chest as his biceps flexed and his jaw tensed at the sight of her. He gave her a grin. "Really, Roza. And what problem are you speaking of?" He matched her tone, causing her eyes to narrow with a desired lust.

She bite her bottom lip while his eyes seemed to be mesmerized with the enticing action. "Well, our son needs his vehicle back. But, as I see it, comrade… you didn't play fair."

Ethan watched in astonishment at his parents auras. "Oh shit. It looks like you're in trouble, pops." He braced himself against the wall ready to watch the show that was going to be so entertainingly portrayed in front of him.

Dimitri laughed. "Ethan, you may want to watch and learn something. Oh and you will need to get those keys ready."

Rose released a bewitching sound of laughter when she counter-offered her opponent. "Remember my sweet, Dimitri. When you were slumbering like sleeping beauty..I was out hunting and kicking ass. Maybe you shouldn't be so quick to underestimate my abilities."

He took an appreciative, sensual sweep of her body in her Guardian attire before he crouched down into his fighting stance. He extended his two fingers and motioned them forward. "How could I ever forget your _abilities_. Show me what you got, Roza."

They circled each other, watching, and trying to decipher what the other may try to do next. Who would make the first move? It was only mere seconds later that Dimitri and Rose came at each other at the same time. They moved with matched skill and precision.

They delivered blow after blow without causing any real impact on one another. At least not in the sense of fighting.

Dimitri jabbed forward to catch Rose in her cheek. "Oh my god!" She shrieked.

Dimitri grabbed at her hands to observe the damage. "Roza, Are you hurt? Show me this instant. My god. I am so sorry."

Rose grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him up against the wall. Her sweet breath blowing in his ear as she spoke. "Dimitri." She whimpered. She now pulled away from his ear to rest her lips only a fraction from his.

They both were breathless from not only the fight, but their close, personal contact. The intense heat rolled from their bodies from the passion that was ignited between them. She put the stake to his chest and applied to tiniest bit of pressure.

"You lose." She whispered at his lips. Rose ached to press her lips to his. His warm, soft mouth was so inviting.

His tone was low as a growl vibrated in his throat. "_You_ don't play fair, my Roza."

She laughed as she pulled away. Rose picked up her coat off of the mat. "Ethan, you've got your car back. Good night, Comrade. Sweet dreams."

Dimitri released a sigh as tilted his head back against the wall in delightful defeat.

* * *

Alec saw her approaching them….Ellie Rinaldi was so pretty. He wanted her badly but she kept resisting him. They had been on a few dates and have hung out a bunch. Yet, she seemed so aloof around him. No girl has ever treated him so indifferently.

This challenge known as Miss Rinaldi was driving him insane. The more so ignored his advances, the more he wanted her. It was absurd.

He didn't know if she was just ignoring him to keep his interest peaked or if she really wasn't interested at all. He has tried everything to get with her, well, not everything. A thought suddenly occurred to him as Ellie stopped in front of him. A huge grin graced his face.

"What are you smiling about?" She ask while flashing him a flirtatious smile. Ah..shit, maybe she is interested after all he thought to himself.

Alec grabbed her hands and pulled her away from everyone. He brought his lips close to her ear and whispered. "Can I share a secret with you? But, you have to promise to keep it to yourself no matter what." He wore a mask of utter seriousness.

It was something she had only witnessed from Alec once before. Her curiosity was peaked. "Absolutely. What's wrong, Alec?"

He grinned internally knowing what he was about to say would seal the deal with her. He felt a little bad about using the unpleasant events that were to take place tomorrow but this was Ellie we were talking about. The girl of his dreams or atleast at the moment she was.

"Ellie." He grabbed her hands and gazed intently in he_r blue_ eyes. "Tomorrow, something very serious is going to take place here. There is going to be a battle with Strigoi and I am to be involved in the fighting."

She brought her hands to her mouth. "Oh no! Alec. Why are you to be involved? Isn't that up to the Guardians to protect you? Why aren't we being evacuated? Why weren't we made aware?"

Alec ignored all her questions but one. He gave her a look of outrage. "What? Do you think I am..a puss or something? I can't handle myself?"

She froze with embarrassment. "Oh..no..no. That is not what I meant. I merely meant.." She stuttered.

Alec knew he was winning this round. He placed his finger against her lips to quiet her. "Shh..It's okay. It's not important." He acted so hurt, so sad. "There is something more important to me at this moment."

He lowered his puppy dog eyes and wore a pout on his full, kissable. This boy should get an oscar and a shovel for the shit he was shoveling out.

She seemed to have been fixated on his mouth when she spoke. "What's more important?"

"You..I may be dead tomorrow." He heaved a great, dramatic sigh. "Anything can happen during this battle and I want to spend what might possibly be my last night here with you. I think we should embrace this moment..together. It may be all we have left. Let's not deny ourselves a wonderful and

magical experience."

She stood there a moment to contemplate her possibilities. A huge grin spread across her face. "You're such an ass, Ivashkov. If you thought for one minute I was buying into your bullshit, you're even more arrogant than I ever thought possible." She laughed in disbelief.

Alec's eyes widened that she had called his bluff. Damn, this girl was good. "Okay then." He huffed and puffed with a very bruised ego. "You want me to say what I think? No holds barred." He challenged Ellie; daring her to accept the blunt truth of what he was asking from her.

She placed her hands in her hips and accepted his challenge. "Yes, Yes I do."

"Fine. I want you. And I am tired of trying, tired of playing games. If you want me, admit it. If you don't, say it. I won't like it, but I can handle it. I am a big boy. A _very_ big boy." He winked at her to communicate the double meaning of his statement.

She smirked at him. "Okay."

Alec's eyes bugged. "Okay?"

"Yes, I said okay. I want you, too! I was wondering when you were going to work up the nerve, Mr. Ivashkov. You know, Alec, for someone who thinks he is so sure of himself, you really are not so sure of yourself. If you know what I mean?

Now, are you going to quit whining and take me back to your room or what?"

"Damn, woman. You drive me crazy." Alec throw her up over his shoulder while landing a smack on her ass as she giggled. They walked past Ethan, Marlena, Sophie, and Chance. "We will see you guys later. I am going to my room so I can straighten this girl out." Alec winked at Ethan.

"Maybe she needs to straighten you out." Ethan corrected.

Alec waggled his eyebrows. "Yea..you're right. She will straighten me out alright."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Ethan shook his head in a sign of mortification for his brother. A brother, who obviously has no cuth.

"Second thought… I will see you guys in the morning." Alec walked away looking like a Nethanderal, while still carrying Ellie over his shoulder.

Sophie grasped Chance by the hand as she spoke. "I think we are going to head out for the night. I will meet up with you tomorrow at the Guardian headquarters. Are you sure your okay, Ethan?"

"Of course, go ahead. I will see you tomorrow." He lowered his hood-lidded eyes at Chance. "Be good." He warned.

Sophie sighed. "Good night." She pulled Ethan and then Marlena into a hug. Chance reached his hand out shake Ethan's. "Good-night."

Marlena turned to face Ethan straight on. "Would you like to stay with me at my apartment tonight?" A slow blush crept up her neck to finally find it's way onto her cheeks, giving her a radiant glow, causing her to appear even more beautiful. She left Ethan in complete awe of her radiance.

He cupped her face in his warm, large hands as he brought her lips to his. His kiss felt as soft as a feathers touch. Marlena felt dizzy and breathless when he pulled away, whispering against her mouth. "I would love to spend the night with you."

She loved Ethan and tonight she wanted to show him just how much. He smiled against her lips. "You know, I heard it somewhere that practice makes perfect."

She sighed in a breathy response. "Here's to perfection." They crashed their mouths together in a feverish kiss. After several intense minutes of savoring and tasting each other; they reluctantly pull apart.

Ethan took her hand to entwine his fingers with hers. He lead her towards the apartment knowing that within minutes they will be picking up right where they left off.

**ADRIAN'S POV **

Rose had come out of the shower looking more beautiful than ever as she walked into our bedroom; the simple sight of her made my breath hitch in my throat. I didn't know if it were the emotions that were surging through me tonight or if she just appeared differently to me. She seemed to glow.

I truly was a blessed man. I was honored that this wonderful creature loved me. I don't know what I had ever done right to deserve her. But, I praised the heavens for the gifts I have been bestowed. I looked at her in astonishment. I loved this woman so much. She was everything I ever

wanted or needed in this life. She made me the man that I am today. There is not a day that passes that I don't give thanks for her and the beautiful children she has given me. I knew without a doubt I would be nothing without her.

"Little Dhampir." I could barely control the tears that were now welling up in my eyes. The overwhelming need to tell her everything grew within me. Yet, I couldn't bring myself to let her feel that guilt. I knew that come tomorrow everything that we know and love in our lives was going to change

forever. After tomorrow nothing would ever be the same for our children, never again. I didn't want to scare her with my knowledge of what could happen. I just had to believe that I could do everything in my power to protect her, to protect us. I only hope I am right.

"Adrian, what's wrong?" She rushed to me with worry penetrated in her words.

I took a deep, calming breath with no real relief in sight. "It's nothing, babe." I averted my eyes briefly, but only to once again gaze deeply back into hers. I needed to savor every moment we had. "Will you dance with me?"

Rose gazed at me with her beautiful brown eyes. "Adrian, there is no music."

"We don't need music." I took her hand in mine as I mended our fingers together and placed them against my chest. "We can dance to the rhythm of my heart. A heart that has always, and will always belong only to you." We swayed to the sounds of only her sweet breathes and the beating

of my heart. No words were needed or spoken as we just basked in the moment of being together. She was just like my old Rose again. I had missed her. I thanked god that for of all nights, that this was the night she would come back to me.

"Rose, just know that I always want you to be happy and that I love you. I will always love you. You have been my purpose for living. You have made everyday of my life a gift. I can never repay you for the love you've shown me. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for my children and most of all,

thank you for allowing me to share my life with you." My voice was slightly quivering. I scolded myself for allowing my tone to slip out of control.

She searched my face with a frantic dancing of her eyes. "Adrian. What's going on? Are you nervous about tomorrow? About me fighting? About you fighting? Everything will be okay, I promise."

I knew her need to reassure me was instinctive for her to do, but little did she know that there was no way to promise such a thing. If I've learned anything in this life, there are no guarantees.

"Rose, I need you. Will you honor me by giving yourself to me? I need to feel you, hold you, and just be with you. I need you tonight more than ever."

I traced her face with my fingertips as if to memorize this moment. "Adrian, I am yours." She gently pressed her lips to mine as I gently eased her into my arms to carry her to our bed. Little did she know that she may have just granted the last request for us to ever be this way.

"Remember what I said..I will love you in this world and in the next..Please don't ever forget that." We kissed again as I tried to lavish her mind with images of us to last her a lifetime.

**MY POV**

Dimitri put down his book knowing there was no use in trying to concentrate on the novel, when his mind was elsewhere. He thought briefly of Viktoria's arrival. Yet, every thought went back to Adrian. He knew that there was more to what Adrian was telling him about this impending battle tomorrow.

Although, he knew the Dejan wanted himself and he hated to admit it, Ethan dead. What was the significance of Adrian? What was he planning? What was he foreseeing? Dimitri has tried in vain to get the answers from him but he refuses to divulged everything he knows.

He would love to tie Adrian up in a room until this fight was over. Yet, something was nagging at him. He had this intuition that Adrian was key to Rose's survival or her demise. He wasn't sure which, but the feeling was overwhelming.

It consumed him with a desperate need to protect not only Rose, also Adrian. But how can he do so if he isn't permitted. Dimitri laid there in the darkness as the visions in his mind focused on the two people he loved most in this world; Rose and Ethan.

He knew without a doubt that he would do anything to protect them. Even if it meant giving his own life. With that final thought still swirling through his mind, sleep finally found him as he drifted off.

**Just please be Aware that One or two main characters will possibly in the battle. I had to forewarn you.**

**So, no hate emails when the time comes...I hope you liked this chapter. It is 2:18 am and I am hella tired.**

**Please review..**

**Good night!**

**Terri**


	28. Chapter 26

**Song I wrote to…"AIRPLANES." B.O.B..with Hayley Williams..**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter..well, as much as you can. **

**I guess enjoy is the wrong sentiment. I hope it makes for an interesting read.**

** There will be more to this ****chapter. I am dividing it in half.**

**I am sorry it took me so long to update. Believe it or not, I had a horrible time**

**writing this chapter. I hated to do some of the things I had to do. I am heartbroken.**

**So...Please review…NO NASTY ONES! You'll screw with my head..and that's a very bad thing. :(**

**Terri**

**Chapter 26**

**DIMITRI'S POV**

The congregation of Guardians and elemental fighting Moroi; those who wanted to be engaged in this battle, were to meet at the Guardian headquarters at 5:00 pm. The official Guardian command post was awe-inspiring. Abe had pulled out all stops.

We, guardians had been granted everything and anything needed at our disposal. This new position Abe had gifted me with was a huge responsibility. I was humbled by his faith in my abilities. I only hoped I served him and our society well.

There was only one other person other than Abe that I would have to consider when I deliberated my official plans of action, and that was Pavel. However, I regarded Pavel with great reverence and respect. He and I were similar. We knew our place in the order of things.

We had dispatched a total 75 Guardians and only 15 elemental Moroi. Some may feel it was overkill, but under the circumstances; it was the agreed opinion of those in charge, that it was better to be strengthened in numbers than be unprepared because of arrogance.

I guess I wasn't surprised by the lack of Moroi partcipation. A lot has not changed where the Moroi's self preservation was concerned. They always considered their safety above all others. Typical behavior for those with a strong sense of entitlement.

I knew without a doubt that Christian Ozera would be first to help. But, he refused to allow Lissa to be involved. He sent her and their daughter to the safety of Court. I heard through Rose that she put up one hell of a fight before she succumbed to his wishes. I didn't blame him for sending them away.

I never wanted to leave anyone in our society unguarded. We had no room for error in a situation such as this one. And if anything had been learned about my time with Dejan; it was too never underestimate his actions. He was cunning, and manipulative.

I knew first hand that it was indeed possible to converge _small_ groups of Strigoi. Unlike what was previously thought. There never lived peacefully in their temporary coexistence, but they would adapt and band together for any real chance to steal power and blood. They were greedy and hateful by nature.

So therefore, they lived for those reasons alone. However, I knew the purpose for this particular battle was to satisfy a vendetta for Dejan, a personal gain. He surely used bait to lure these fiends; promising them something in return for their ruthless desires for slaughter.

I most definitely didn't want to take any unnecessary risks; especially where my family members were concerned. I wasn't a person who usually became unnerved when a dilemma has been promulgated to me. Actually, I thrived under pressure.

Yet still, there seemed to be a gnawing impression in my being. It felt as though my soul was in a state of restlessness, like never before. It was as though it were trying to prepare me for an unimaginable lose. I only hoped it wasn't what I feared most; losing either Rose or Ethan.

My life would surely end in that moment should I ever lose one of them. I tried to expel those terrifying thoughts from my head as my ears focused on a voice that pulled me back with the images of being home again.

"Dimka." Viktoria called as she stood in the doorway of the command center.

"Viktoria." I walked over and wrapped her into my arms to give a tight embrace. It has been too long. I stepped back to glance at her in disbelief. She was now a grown woman. I was so sad in the moment when I realized I've lost more than just time with my son and Roza, but

also my other family; my sisters, nieces, nephew, and mostly, my momma. My life has been such a whirlwind that I haven't had any real time to focus on anything else, other than; Rose, Ethan, and the impending war.

A tall, strapping young man stepped out from behind Viktoria. I glanced at him, aware of a familiarity in his eyes. Still, I wasn't sure who he was. He sensed my bewilderment when he spoke. "Uncle Dimitri. It's me..Paul."

I shook my head in astonishment, marveling in his stature. He was an impressive appearance. He reminded me a lot of Ethan, but older, in the flash he made himself known. Paul held out his hand to shake mine in a show of respect; when I grabbed him into a hug. "Paul!"

He seemed at shock with my sudden show of affection, displaying it for the entire armed force in our presence to witness. "Thank you for coming. Both of you." I voiced with a great depth of gratitude.

Viktoria rolled her eyes towards the heavens. "Dimka..please. You needed us and we are here." She raised a questioning brow to the woman now so clearly in her line of sight, standing ever so quietly in the corner of the massive room. "What is momma still doing here? You

should have dispatched her back home. Her place is in Russia, far from this chaos."

I heaved a heavy sigh. "Momma would not budge. She is stubborn and besides, she said she needs to be here. But, I assure you, she will not be anywhere in the general vicinity of this fight. She will be safely hidden whether she likes it or not."

My attention was diverted when I felt her enter the room. I was caressed with a warmth, a feeling as if I were being basked in the rays of the sun. My light, Roza. "Viktoria…" Rose came up behind my sister.

"Sestra…" Viktoria shrieked even more loudly at the idea of being in Rose's company than my own. I watched with pride as the two of them greeted each other with a sincere fondness. It was evident that they loved one another.

"Paul?" Rose gushed with disbelief. It amazed me that she recognized my own blood before I had. She had a connection to my family that went beyond just a simple fondness. She belonged with us. Roza was one of us.

Abe and Pavel now entered the room commanding everyone's attention. They signaled that it was time to start our assignment detail.

I took my place in front of our forces to inform them of our course of action; laying our of entry, guarding posts, and where we were to encounter Dejan and his minions.

I warned that he may have assembled an army. But, not divulging my thoughts that it would probably not consist of more than twenty since anything beyond that size was incomprehensible.

My eyes flicked to the cracking of the back door to see Ethan, Alec, and Sophie sneaking into the conference room.

Although, I had promised them they could participate in this fight, I was secretly hoping that they would decide to bow out gracefully. But, not these three. They were determined to help. Frankly, it scared the hell out of me to put any of them in a situation such as this. It was too dangerous a risk.

I motioned for them to take the three empty seats that were so conveniently located beside Marlena and Chance Kinlan.

Marlena and Chance were already present for further instructions since they are both recent graduates of the Elite Guardian Academy. They are expected to use their resources in times such as these. And I only hope their training is sufficient enough to keep them alive.

I continued to instruct my fellow Guardians and Moroi of the do's and don't when dealing with this specific Strigoi and also, what they could expect as far as speed, strength, and the awesome powers of persuasion that they mastered so skillfully.

The Strigoi could not be underestimated at any juncture in this battle.

I explained that once you let you attention be diverted to anything other then the current fight presented in front of you…you were dead. It only takes a moment to lose your center of concentration and it would be your demise. Never give them that upper hand, always remain vigilant and aware of

the position of your opponent at all times.

The door opened again to expose a fiery, little redhead standing in the threshold. "Do not forget to inform them, Commander Belikov, that with prolonged exposure to direct eye contact, they make themselves most susceptible to falling victim to compulsion."

"Thank you for your counsel, Lieutenant Hathaway." I wasn't aware that Janine would available to be here today. I also wondered how Rose would feel about her presence. Even though we haven't discussed her mother, I could still see the apprehension pass over Rose's face.

I concluded the conference with my expectations for each and everyone of them. I wished them luck while adjourning our meeting.

We had our parties separated in different groups. I walked over to the assembly of my finest fighters; Roza, Adrian, Christian Ozera, Pavel, and now, Janine. They were discussing tactics when I grabbed Adrian's attention by motioning him into the hallway.

I turned on my heels to face him. "You're not fighting in this battle." I ordered with all the authority that was given to me. Adrian would sit it out whether he agreed to it or not. He looked tired. I couldn't allow whatever it was that he had envisioned of this day, to be made into a reality.

I may love Roza with everything that I am and I may want her with a fever that burns my very soul. Still yet, I would never hurt Adrian like that. I owed him, respected him too much to ever betray a man who raised my son; with love, morals, and respect when he wasn't

responsible to do so. I would rather live my life in loneliness; without the the woman I loved, than interfere with their relationship, to cause her to forsake their sacred vows of matrimony. I fought the urge to claim her everyday and I only did it out of respect for him.

His defeated eyes bore into mine. "Dimitri..I am going to say this in the only way you will understand or maybe more like…you will accept."

I held his stare waiting for an explanation. "What are you talking about, Adrian?"

He heaved an irregular breath. There was a half choking sound as he tried to release his statement. "If you had to choose between your life or Rose's…who would it be? Would you die for her?" He knew he had me when he put it in those terms. Terms that I understood without doubt.

My mouth was held in a tight, stressed line of grim acceptance. Adrian did not need to say another word. I understood completely with a thoughtful nod of my head in agreement.

I turned once more to group assembled in the conference room. "It's time to go. Remember Guardian Rose Hathaway will give you the signal when I am ready for you to make your emergence. Good-luck and God speed you on your way."

And with that final confirmation, we walked unified into the darkness to meet our destinies.

**MY POV**

The Guardian forces halted in their approach as Dimitri held up a fisted arm at his side to cease their movements. He actuated forward to meet Dejan. Dimitri could sense his thoughts and the thoughts of others. It must have been a trick of the mind he thought to himself.

There was dozens of those thinking, their minds swirling with an excited anticipation; anticipating the fight, the power, and mostly the blood. It was a frightening concept. Dimitri's understanding went straight to his son and his siblings. He was fearful for their safety.

Dejan appears in the middle of the courtyard already boldly stepping over the now broken wards. He was showing off with an overly arrogant air. He spread his arms out in a dramatic sweep of the vast lands.

"Dimitri….Come on out, COM..RA..DE." He enunciated the last word slowly and deliberate. He wanted Dimitri to know just who he was threatening in that one simple word.

Rose had frozen in her steps. She knew he was baiting Dimitri by using her. She wanted to scream to him to stay where he was, to stop, and retreat. But, she knew even if she could tell him, he wouldn't listen. Dimitri was too invested in this battle and the consequences that came with it.

Dimitri, dressed all in black; intimidating just by the sheer size of him and while his essence carried a vision of intense power. He stepped out from behind the trees to reveal his presence.

Dejan let out a sardonic laugh. "HAHA..Damned you, Dimitri. You've ruined my element of surprise. I was to catch you off guard. I wanted to kill the lovely Roza while she slumbered deeply within her beauty rest. What a pity…I was hoping to force you to watch me take her life." He snapped his fingers to

show an act of forgetting something. "Oh yes, and then there is the issue of your spawn. We will have to take Ethan's life as well." He gave Dimitri a glance as he tilted his head to examine his expression. "What to do…" He taunted.

Dimitri refused to give in to his provocation. "I can't say I am sorry to have disappointed you." He voice sounding cold, like ice splintering on a frozen pond. Fragile and hostile if you take the wrong step.

He patronized. "Dimitri? What happened to the camaraderie that once existed between us, friend."

Dimitri's jaw clenched as he spoke through his teeth. "Those days are long gone. You knew I was never completely one of you. Being awakened strigoi could never make me like you."

Dejan glared at him and belched out a sinister laugh, lacking any humor. It reflected only pure hatred. "That's right…You kept your _light_. Your pathetic light, that robbed us of our complete power. I am here to correct that, Dimitri. Consider me the…"

He tilted his head again and chuckled. "The light extinguisher." Dejan laughed even louder, relishing in his own tasteless joke.

His eyes flicked to something in the distance beyond the trees. He sensed something or more like someone. Dimitri froze with fear knowing that he was reaching outward, searching, and trying to sense Rose.

"It is a shame to kill you. Even though you have proven to be a traitor amongst our kind; I may still consider you back into my ranks... If you beg." He smirked while motioning his hands forward.

Dimitri was alarmed at the unimaginable sight that made itself known before him. A army of human and Strigoi of no less than 200, slowly stalked out of the wood line. Their red eyes and blood lust thoughts overwhelmed his psyche, polluting his mind temporarily.

"You must have deluded yourself with false expectations, Dejan. I will never join you. And I am afraid the only person who will perish today, will be you." Dimitri pointedly stared at Dejan. His brown eyes meeting the monster's fiery, corrupt, blood red ones.

Rose and Pavel moved their troops forward displaying a sign of perfect solidarity. If one fell, they all fell.

Dejan's eyes flashed with a brief nervousness that would have been missed had you blinked. The nervousness was quickly replaced with a flicker of sick, twisted anticipation for carnage.

_"Kazhet·sya, kak budto vy chislennoe prevoshodstvo, komanduyushchiĭ Belikov"_. (It seems as though you are outnumbered, Commander Belikov.) He sneered with exaggerated bravado. Impressed with himself for momentarily stunning Dimitri.

Dimitri tried to hide his surprise but it was difficult, considering the circumstances. He had never seen this many humans and Strigoi joined together. Yet, these humans didn't seem completely human. There was something different about them.

_"Idite k chertu, Dejan."_ (Go to hell, Dejan.)

Dimitri instantly projected a warning out to Ethan's mind. _"I want you to take Sophie, Alec and yourself and retreat. I want you back within the safe walls of the school compound. This situation is more perilous then I previously thought. We may be heading into dire straights."_

Ethan responded with reverence evident. _ "No….I will not leave you or mom. And especially not Marlena."_

Dimitri growled with a fierce potency that vibrated inside of Ethan's skull with an intense demand. _ "NOW, ETHAN!"_

He stood his ground when he answered his father with solemn regret in his thoughts._ "I am sorry, dad. I could never leave any of you to fight this battle on your own. Whether you want to accept it or not, you need me. I am beside you until the end."_

_He knew he was defeated when he projected his final thoughts to Ethan. "Get ready, son. The blood shed will soon start. Be careful."_

Dimitri knew he had made a severe mistake. It was in that moment that Dimitri realized he had not listened to his own advice that he had given no more than two hours ago. He was the one that had underestimated Dejan.

"Roza, Come to me dear. It won't hurt…much." Dejan sounded sweet and enticing, trying to compel Rose.

Anger surged through out his veins. Dimitri threw all thoughts from his mind as he charged Dejan, not waiting to signal the start of the fight as the whole field came to a stand point watching these two collide with on another over and over again with precise action.

They appeared to dancing a deadly, choreographed dance. Dimitri leapt at Dejan, lifting him off the ground, as they seemed to levitate up in the air, continuing the fray. Hell broke loose as they pounced on each other.

Everyone watched in awe, not really sure of their position in this battle. The two of them came back to the hard field of dust. Dimitri slammed Dejan to the ground with a thunderous clammer.

Dejan gathered his composure as he threw his fist connecting with Dimitri's cheek. He was barely fazed by the action. Then, with a swirl of his black leather coat, Dimitri spun to kick Dejan in the stomach, landing him to the ground once again.

It was becoming quite obvious that Dejan was going to have a difficult time keeping up with Dimitri in hand to hand combat. It was the magic that had Rose worried, but it seemed as though his magic was nullified when he was in Dimitri's promixity.

Rose knew they had to do something when she screamed out the demand for them to help defend their commander. Guardians, Moroi, Humans, and Strigoi alike fought one another with a fierce energy clashing in the atmosphere.

There were clouds of smoke, whirling winds, and flames being shot in different directions. There were screams and shrills as the fighting ensued. It appeared like an electrical explosion burst through the night sky, with the element Moroi wielding magic as it penetrated the air.

Dejan maneuvered temporarily from Dimitri's clutches. It was when Dimitri read the true intention in his evil thoughts. He was going to go after Rose.

Dimitri flew off the ground in another incredible leap, connecting with the monster in mid-air. Their collision made a sick, crackling sound as their flesh and bones impacted with one another. They both collided back to the ground with a hard jolt.

This time Dejan grabbed at Dimitri's throat, threatening to bite him when he head-butted Dejan, causing him to bite his tongue as blood oozed from the Strigoi's mouth. They tore at each other relentlessly.

It was not possible to keep track of her children as Rose's thoughts were jumbled with fear; fear for her children, and her family. Her worst fears were becoming a reality when she saw that Sophie was cornered by two humans and a Strigoi.

Dimitri was the only one close enough to help her daughter, when Rose screamed out to him. "Dimitri, please..Save Sophie." He dropped the Strigoi in an instant and dashed off to aid Sophie.

It was that moment when Dejan sensed Rose's apprehension. He had been freed from Dimitri's grasp. He stalked towards Rose when a human joined him on his flanks. They have collaborated on this plan of action.

They had set them up for this event. The other strigoi keep Dimitri, Adrian, Ethan, Pavel, and Alec busy with various diversions. Rose was trapped. Dejan had her raveling in his spell of compulsion. Her muscles twitched with no chance of moving. He had her frozen where she stood. She was going to die.

Dimitri and Adrian sensed in the same moment that Rose was advancing in to a deadly station. Their eyes locked with a silent conversation on which direction they should go. It was one of those critical moments in your life; a make it or break it decision.

One that would ultimately decide the fate of one of these two men who loved the same woman. They were unified by one common goal; keeping Rose safe. But, which one would survive and which one will have to die to protect her.

Dejan and the human advanced on her when as quick as lightening, Dimitri charged at Dejan. Dimitri used his incredible size and strength to grab him by the waist to tackle him, thrusting both of them airborne. It was a surreal setting; hearing animalistic snarls that was coming from their engaging

battle, and seeing the fighting that was erupting all around them. It was like two glorious angels fighting; good vs. evil, just as predicted. While they engaged deeply into their battle, it sounded as though death was be delivered to one of them. They both slammed into a tree with such force that it

snapped in half. They threw punches in between their falling over the side of a steep hill. Neither one showing mercy to the other, delivering deadly blows to one another. This man wanted to kill his love and his son. Dimitri was not going to let him survive. No one threatens those he loved and

walks away unscathed. Dimitri was not that forgiving. After what seemed like hours of relentless brawling; exhausted, and bloodied, he heard the most horrifying scream come from his Roza. He looked at Dejan, who's crimson eyes seethed with hatred and a self satisfying snarl crossed his cruel

lips. "Aww….Dimitri one down and another to go." Dimitri went to charge him again when he heard Roza yell for help.

He aborted his need to kill Dejan. Rose was more important as he sprinted up the hill to her. Nothing prepared him for what he had seen…. He felt like someone had sucker punched the air from his lungs, leaving him with the struggling need to gasp for air.

Adrian felt the mind of the human, which never happened before. But, this thing attacking Rose was not all human. He was some kind of hybrid; part Strigoi and part human. How was it possible? He pulled his focus from that thought when the real reason of his reservations made itself known.

He needed a tick of time to gather himself when it hit him with a powerful burst, chasing through his senses. This was the moment he had feared. The moment where he foresaw Rose's death. It was his destiny to change it.

The two roads that had been presented to him; his life or hers. There was no choice in the matter. He knew the answer to the question without needing a chance to deliberate it. He wouldn't let her leave their children. They needed her. This world couldn't exist without Rose in it.

Without a thought other then absolute determination; no fear, only acceptance when he jumped in front of Rose. But in haste, Adrian wasn't thinking when he made the grave mistake of turning his back to his enemy.

With incredible speed, Adrian shielded Rose, turning to throw himself over her, leaving his backside completely unprotected. The hybrid brought forth the silver stake with incredible force and velocity as it penetrated into Adrian's back causing him to release a painful scream.

Adrian's eyes locked with Rose's. His once bright green eyes appeared dull with the look of total shock, and sorrow. Her eyes widened when she suddenly realized what had just happened. Adrian had sacrificed himself for her.

In that moment the world spun out of control and in the center of the chaos was Rose reaching for Adrian. His body seemed to fall in slow motion towards the ground as the hybrid removed the stake from Adrian's heart. Through their bond Rose could feel his pain as his ragged breath gravely

struggled to stay in his lungs. He was fighting with everything he had, but he was losing. She could feel his life and see his now visible, golden aura slipping away. It seemed as though the planet instantly stopped spinning on it's axis; tilting everything into a darkness, sucking the air out

into the infinite black space, and the gravity dissipated to cause everything in our universe to stop and decease. Time had halted as Rose's world stopped…while her husband lay dying before her very eyes.

The only two things that seemed to continue to move was Rose's outstretched hands reaching for him and Adrian continuing to fall to the cold, hard earth.

She grabbed him, resting his head on her lap as his body shivered and his lips trembled. "Adrian…" Her eyes frantically danced with fear, lose, and despair while she examined his face, waiting for him to respond. "Don't you leave me…NO!"

Her screaming caused the fighting to come to an abrupt halt as all eyes turned towards Rose and her dying husband. "Help me…Help him. Help us."

**Jshagan came up with the wonderful idea of bringing Janine back and ask for me to write her back into the story. **

**So, her upcoming story line is for you, my friend.**

**Please don't hate me guys..It is a story. I mean no malice towards you Adrian lovers. It pains me to hurt him, seriously.**

**Terri**


	29. Chapter 27

**I wrote to an old song. (72 times to be exact.) "Remember Me This Way." By Jordan Hill.**

**I can guarantee if you listen to that song and read this chapter…You will CRY! **

**Jesus, this chapter made my chest ache…..I think I pulled half my hair out from running my**

**fingers through it so much. I was pulling an Alec..:(**

**This is written in My Pov..The emotions will switch quite often..I hope it will be easy to follow.**

**It's not super long..but they can't all be 4000 words..This one was too emotional to drag on.**

**Terri**

**Chapter 27**

**MY POV**

Many things had happened simultaneously; the fighting had seemed to have ceased momentarily, Alec, Sophie, and Ethan, started a dash towards their mother as she screamed out an piercing, agonizing cry, and Dimitri finally reached the top of the hill to see Rose cradling Adrian's

head in her lap. He knew in an instant that he chose the road that lead to his survival and Adrian was not so lucky. He knew in that moment that adrian's premonition of the future had been proven to be truthful. Dimitri ran to them in a heated rush, praying he wasn't too

late. His heart pounded like it were capable of escaping his chest. He was bloodied, and beaten. Yet, he felt anew as he ran towards the people who mattered most to him. He had to help them. Suddenly, Dimitri spotted the human who had staked Adrian as he ran in

the woods opposite of him. The human was trying to escape. Dimitri ran with unimaginable speed to grab the bastard who took Adrian's life. He didn't think a thought when he pounced on the human, grabbing him by the neck with such an incredible force. Dimitri

snapped his neck to the point of almost decapitating him. He hadn't felt that kind of rage chase his veins since he was awakened Strigoi and it had frightened him to know what he was still capable of. He dismissed his worrisome cares as he pushed towards his family.

* * *

Rose cradled Adrian's head as she ran her fingers through his soft hair. She whispered over and over while the tears escaped her eyes, drowning her sight, and rushing her cheeks as they fell upon Adrian's face. "Please don't leave me, Adrian. I need you. Our

children need you. Fight for me. Fight for us. I can't lose you." Her chest heaved with heavy, painstaking sobs.

Alec, Sophie, and Ethan had reached their mother first. They were not quite sure of the severity of the dire situation unraveling in front of them. "What happened? Is he unconscious? What?" Ethan examined Adrian's still body laying in his mother's desperate grip.

It was then he finally noticed the tears streaming Rose's face and the blood that was escaping Adrian's chest. Ethan was now taking in the horrors of the tragic scenario before them.

He reached forward and touched his mom's cheek. "No..it can't be.…Mom?" Alec and Sophie grasped what was swirling in Ethan's thoughts. They gazed at their brother in trepidation.

"Hell no…What the fuck are you saying, Ethan?" His brother's voice quivered with disbelief and alarm. "My dad is not dying. He can't die." Alec ran his hands through his hair and frantically paced as Sophie collapsed on the other side of her father's body.

She stroked the back of her hand lovingly on his cheek and wailed. After a few moments, she came to her senses. Thinking rational thoughts during a time of irrational happenings.

She placed her hands over the very obvious wound to apply pressure. "Ethan, Alec…get down here." She commanded with a level tone. "Help me..maybe with our combined spirit we can save him." The thought hadn't occurred to the boys in their moment of despair.

Alec and Ethan placed their hands with Sophie's allowing the warm, peaceful energy to flow through them to surge into their dad.

Adrian's eyes flickered ever so slightly. His chest was raising and falling with slow, shallow breathes that seemed to be excruciatingly painful with each one his body collected. He was trying desperately to focus on his children and wife.

* * *

Dimitri had finally reached them as he kneeled opposite Rose at Adrian's head. "What happened? Can you save him?" His eyes searched Ethan's for some kind of reassurance that it was possible. Adrian couldn't die. He couldn't allow this to happen to him.

He owed him more than this. Dimitri chastised himself. He should have went for the human earlier. But, he thought Dejan was more of the threat. Dimitri had taken the wrong road that had appeared before the both of them.

He would have given his life for them both, Adrian and Rose, had he known the outcome. He glanced from Adrian to Rose when he saw her eyes start to glaze over. She wore the appearance that her life were slipping away too. It went beyond shock or grief. She also looked to be dying.

It made no sense to himself whatsoever.

Ethan, Sophie, and Alec worked together with persistent determination to save their father. Sophie cried as Alec yelled when they realized something was going terribly wrong. The energy didn't feel right. There was a great resistance.

"God damn it, dad. Don't die, please…I beg you, dad." His voice broke as the tears now fell unabashed from the brilliant, green eyes that were identical to Adrian's. His body convulsed with anger; needing to find his father's murderer and avenge his death.

But, he tried to shake the thought violently and defiantly from his mind. "I won't let you die….You're not allowed to die, dad. Hear me, damnit. You fight."

There was a thin slither of spirit radiating through Adrian, yet it didn't seem to be working. If Adrian died, it would certainly be his fault, he thought to himself. He had to save him. Ethan focused as hard as could while he sending current after current of spirit healing power at Adrian.

Everytime he tried, it felt like a brick wall was built to block his efforts. "I don't know why it won't work…I don't know what to do." Ethan pleaded for understanding with sweat pouring on his brow, showing just how much of an effort he was making to save the man they all loved so much.

His mind, body, and soul were swaying with a draining, disheartened sensation. He was powerless to save the man who raised him as his own. Why? He pleaded internally for an answer.

* * *

Adrian's eyes flashed open abruptly with sudden recognition when he grasp Dimitri's hand. "Promise…" He choked on his words, with blood gathering in the corner of his mouth. Dimitri closed his eyes and bowed his head. He knew Adrian was going to die.

It pained him to lose the man he now considered his friend. Dimitri squeezed his hand in return. "Yes, Adrian. I promise." He kept his eyes with Adrian's. Dimitri saw the fear in his eyes. The overwhelming emotions that hit him made it feel as though someone had staked his heart as well.

How were these children going to cope? How was Rose going to cope? Dimitri's eyes gazed up at her as torrents of tears flooded her ashen face, all color now gone as she seemed to slip farther and farther away with each minute that passes.

Adrian gave Rose one last, small, heartbreaking smile when he spoke with a brittle, barely audibly whisper. "I love you, Little Dhamp…." His eyes widened as he took a shallow, ragged breath and his chest fell violently one last time.

Rose screamed out the most heart wrenching shrill. "Adrian…..NO…" She rested her forehead against his. Praying he would return to her.

Sophie sobbed violently as she clutched her dad's chest. "Dad….dad…" She pleaded for him to answer her with no avail.

Alec raked his fingers through his hair as though he were pulling it out. Anger flared in his eyes when he screamed for everyone to hear his pain. "I'll kill every fucking one of you. You murdered my father, you son of a bitches." He jumped to his feet to charge the Strigoi

and human's still engaged in battle. Dimitri grabbed his back to stop him from running to his untimely death. Alec was not ready for this battle. Rose could not lose her son on top of losing her husband. Dimitri held a very struggling Alec in his arms, absorbing his

blows of anger on his chest, until Alec finally surrendered to Dimitri's embrace. He grabbed his shirt with an urgent grip and sobbed into Dimitri's chest like a newborn child as he held him tightly. He held Alec knowing that nothing could ease this young man's pain.

Ethan sat beside Adrian's body in silence, head bowed, and filled with regret. Regret for treating Adrian so unfairly, regret for not being a better son, and mostly, for not having the ability to save his life. Adrian was dead because of him.

Everything seemed to go eerily quiet as Dimitri felt an agonizing pain sear through him, feeling like he were being tore to shreds internally. The world once again fell into slow motion when Rose collapsed beside Adrian's body. "Mom..no..Mom." Ethan screamed out while grabbing his mother.

A brilliant gold, silver and white light that seemed to escape both Adrian and Rose surged upward, joined together above their both now still bodies.

Dimitri cried out to Ethan. "What is happening to her?"

Ethan shook his head with brutal force. "You're not taking her, too." He screamed the threat to the heavens above.

Dimitri's eyes now frantically searched Ethan's. "What do you mean?" His voice shook with emotion.

"There bond….it was only supposed to be a theory." His hands desperately searched over his mother's body, wildly trying to release spirit into her.

Dimitri growled with an obscene force. "What bond, Ethan?"

Sophie and Alec collapsed beside their now dying mother. "They are bonded through blood. She saved Adrian's life once. They theorized that if one would die the other would too. Oh god." Ethan cried out. If he couldn't save Adrian's life how would he save his mother's.

He couldn't lose her….not his mom. She was everything to him.

Dimitri's eyes locked with Ethan's to feel the helplessness moving through him. The realization hit like a bolt of electricity, frying his senses. Not Roza…He would not lose her to death. His clenched his fist at his sides as his ability to think was gone, his ability to control

his anger was gone, and his temper flared like a raging, destructive volcano. Dimitri had never felt so out of control as madness consumed him. He stared at the battle that never seemed to cease, while his own small space of the universe crumbled.

The woman he loved more than life itself lay dying, dying because of these unnatural creatures. He focused all his anger, hatred, and uncontrolled emotions; releasing his intense fury on his enemies. He wanted them to die, to suffer, and to feel incredible pain.

He outreached his hands, spreading his arms wide as though commanding the universe to do his bidding. A sudden burst of hot air forced it's way over the field and lightening flashed when suddenly there were desperate, fearful screams being heard in all the chaos.

Terror ensued as if hell itself had opened up to claim it's minions. There were flashes of orange and red that flicked upward from the now seething ground. The Strigoi screamed one by one in piercing agony; as scorching heat and flames licked up their bodies.

The sweltering air carried the sickling scent of melting flesh while they burst into intense flames seeming as though they were spontaneously combusting.

The Moroi and Guardians stepped back from the individual infernos that were now evaporating into dust before them. They turned to identify the source of energy that caused such devastation. They gazed with an unbelievable awe when they realized it was none other

than Dimitri who had released such fury onto their foes.

Ethan stared at his father in disbelief. He wasn't sure the how's and why's of what had just happened but now was not the time to analyze it. He needed to focus on his mother. "I have to save her."

"You can't save her with spirit. You can't be bonded to two people at once, Ethan. It could kill you or possibly drive you insane. We don't know the true consequences for our kind." Sophie deplored at their present state of hopelessness.

Rose breathlessly whispered to her son. It seemed as though it took the last of her strength to do so. "Ethan, no. Just let me go." Dimitri now fell to the ground as his knees buckled. He kneeled beside their son to take Rose's dying hand into his.

Ethan yells out. "No, I won't let you die, mom." Sophie's eyes pleaded with her brother. Although she didn't want to lose her mother. She knew that the repercussions from her brother's actions may well end his life too.

"Save your mother, Ethan." Dimitri demanded.

Sophie was in a state of shock when she looked at Dimitri with outrage. "Dimitri, how could you be willing to sacrifice your son for our mother?" His request sounded so absurd to her ears.

Dimitri gazed at her but not really seeing her. He was too far gone for normal comprehension of the current situation around him. "No, Sophie…Don't miss understand." He turned his attention to Ethan with complete seriousness. "If you can't save her because of our bond…."

He stared into the depths of his son's eyes as he pulled out his stake and handed it to Ethan. "I want you to break it, the bond…I want you to take my life. My life for hers. I would die for her."

Ethan's eyes widened with shock, fear, and grief. "I can't take your life…No..I won't do it."

Dimitri turned to an distraught Alec. "Alec….I need you to do it if Ethan can not." He stood up and walked to Alec. Dimitri placed the stake in Alec's shaking hand and encompassed the young mans fingers around it. "Promise that if your mother can not be saved because of me…Take my life."

Alec gazed at Dimitri with so much fear in his watery, green eyes. He couldn't speak any words as he morosely nodded his head.

Ethan laid his healing hands on Rose to only be joined by Sophie. The life consuming aura that hovered above Rose and Adrian bodies broke apart. Rose's aura seemed to take from Adrian's as it shone with a bright intensity while Adrian's continually disappeared.

The funnel shaped lights of gold, silver, and white seemed to be absorbed in Rose's body. She sucked in a breath of air when her eyes flickered.

Dimitri kneeled before Rose once more to cradle her in his strong, loving arms. "Roza?"

"Dimitri?" She clung to him tightly.

Alec stood there taking in this foreign view. His body shook with anger again as he got the wrong picture of their union. He glanced at his father's dead body, becoming incensed with an unjust hatred.

It a split second, Ethan and Sophie screamed out together when they read Alec's vengeful mind. "Alec…STOP!" He charged at Dimitri with the stake poised to attack him.

Ethan glared with an intense venom at the brother he loved so dearly. He lifted Alec in the air by just a mere thought in his mind just as Dejan had done before. "Fuck you, Ethan. I bet you're fucking happy. My dad's dead. Now you can have your mommy and daddy have their

pathetic happily ever after. You probably both planned this."

Hurt raged through Ethan. "Alec.." He pleaded for understanding with disappointment lacing his words. "Don't say that. I loved Adrian like a father. I never asked for this." Ethan released his brother from his clutches.

"Fuck both of you…I hate you." Alec charged at Ethan with such a fierce anger glowing in his eyes. It was the first time he ever had intent to hurt his brother.

Ethan reached out and grabbed Alec by his throat; lifting him up, and then slammed him to the ground with an inconceivable strength. "Alec..don't make me hurt you. God knows I don't want too! Please don't force my hand." Ethan's voice quivering with hurt.

Alec glared at Ethan. "Get the fuck off of me." He shrugged off Ethan's outstretched, helpful hand.

"Ethan..Alec…please don't." Rose pleaded in a hoarse, broken voice right before she collapsed again.

"Ethan." Dimitri commanded of his son. "Take your mother back home."

Ethan gathered his fragile mom in his arms, carrying her home.

Dimitri gazed up at the group of Moroi and Guardians, who were now aware of everything that had just happened. "No one is to touch Lord Ivashkov's body…Understood?"

He picked Adrian up with loving care and carried his friend to the medical center with a heavy heart.

**Man, this chapter kicked my ass….Please review.**

**Terri**


	30. Chapter28

**ARGHHHHH! MY MAC is giving me fits...**

**It seems as though I lost some of my readers…I don't know if it is because of Adrian or what.**

**I truly am sorry for upsetting some of you. I only hope you will continue to read my story.**

**We still have a ways to go…At least 10/15 chapters or so…But, you guys know how I can be…long winded. lol**

**Oh and I couldn't find the name of the church at St. Vlad's in Shadow Kiss ..I made it up. So, forgive me if I am wrong.**

**Wrote to .."IMPOSSIBLE" by Shontelle…I know its a break up song but something about it inspired me….**

**And "ONE SWEET DAY" by Mariah Carey and Boyz II Men. I am turning into a blubbering idiot…lol..;(**

**Enjoy!**

**Terri**

**Chapter 28**

**MY POV**

There was absolute silence that radiated throughout the Ivashkov home. Never had their been so much stillness in a home that was always filled with the sounds of love, friendship, and laughter. Either coming from the kids or Rose and Adrian when home alone together.

It had always carried an intense vibrance of life that flowed in abundance within it's walls. But, not today, maybe never again. It had been three days since Adrian had died and Rose has not left her room. She seemed to be out of the danger as far as the physical side of things, but mentally she was lost.

She won't eat or talk to anyone but one person. She closed herself off from her children, her mother, father, and Dimitri. She had made only request and that was for Lissa. The Princess immediately left Court once she received word of the terrible news. She left without reservation to be at

her best friends side in a time of great need. No amount of danger would have kept her from her sisters side. Rose was always there for her, even when sometimes she didn't deserved it. Lissa would lend all her strength to Rose just as Rose had done so for her all these years.

Even though Rose closed everyone else out of her world; Dimitri was glad she willing reached out to Lissa. He knew at least she was receiving some comfort. It didn't matter who provided her some solace as long as she received the peace that she desperately needed.

He was grateful to Lissa for providing that to Rose. She couldn't even bring herself to arrange Adrian's funeral. She couldn't bare to say good-bye to the man she had spent half her life with, her husband, the father of her children.

It was her two children, Ethan and Sophie, along with Dimitri and Abe who had made all the arrangements for the funeral. The visitation service was to be held today at St. Vladimir's Cathedral.

Usually when a Lord dies in their society, his body is to lie in state for three days, but under the circumstances and the overwhelming grief that Rose and the children were drowning in; Dimitri thought it best to move past the formalities.

Their status was too fragile to handle anything longer than a day of visitation. Adrian's body would be carried in the normal traditions. A carriage being drawn by white horses would transport him to the church. The priest would perform his sermon of the required scripture and the hymns has been selected.

All preparations were made and everything was ready for the 8:00 pm service. Dimitri took a deep breath and glanced around the once empty church which was now filled with dozens and dozens of floral arrangements.

He walked up the front of the church to place himself on a kneeler. He bowed his head and brought his hands in a prayer position. "Adrian…Why? Why did it come to this? Why didn't you let me help you? Your family is in a perilous position of falling apart. How can I keep my promise when

they are so devastated?" He heaved a deep sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair, desperate for a way to heal this now broken family. And they were broken in more ways than one. Dimitri can't imagine how all this damage was repairable.

He pleaded to the heavens. "Lord please give me the strength to help my family; Rose and these children, especially Alec."

Alec had disappeared from his dorm the day after his father's death. He turned off all forms of communication; phones, and mostly, he blocked his mental connection to his twin and Ethan.

Speaking of Ethan, he is finally able to move his body after all the efforts he put into trying to save Adrian and Rose. After the battle had subsided, Dimitri had found him at the morgue sobbing over Adrian's body. He was still feverishly trying to bring him back.

Ethan refused to break in front of anyone except his dad. Dimitri held him in his arms with a fierce strength that reflected his love and support for his only child. It broke Dimitri's heart to see his son blame himself for this family's loss. There was in no way Ethan's fault.

The boy worked with everything he had to the point of exhaustion. Alec was completely unfair in his hurt. Sophie was shocked at her twins unjust accusations he threw at their brother. Sophie took her stance beside Ethan which infuriated Alec even more.

He instantly turned on her also while branding her a traitor to their father. Dimitri just thanked the heavens Rose was not witness to this drama that went on between her children. He had to believe that everything would find a way to work itself out. It had too!

He crossed himself and turned to exit the church in silence to get ready for the service. He would later return this evening to where he will respectfully pay tribute to Adrian Ivashkov for the last time.

* * *

Lissa lay beside Rose on her bed just holding her while she cried what seemed like an endless stream of tears. "Rose..Honey. We have to get ready." Lissa whispered against her friends hair as she held onto her trembling body.

"I don't think I can, Liss. I can't say good-bye." Rose whispered with a raspy voice that sounded so exhausted.

Lissa held her tighter. "Rose, you are strong..you can do this. Adrian would want you to move forward. He would never want to see you like this."

A deep sob escaped her chest. "I was so wrong to him for the last few weeks. He died for me. How can I forgive myself? Why wouldn't spirit heal him, Liss? I don't understand..Help me understand." Rose turned over and hide her face in Lissa's chest like a small, broken child.

She stroked Rose's hair to try to bring comfort to her distraught sister. "I can't explain it, honey. Rose, you told me the two of you had a wonderful last night together. How could he have ever doubted your love for him? Adrian knew you loved him. God, Rose…you were everything to him.

Of course, he would have given his life for yours and you would have done the same for him, for anyone you loved."

Rose left out a humorless chuckle. "I would have. I just want him back. I am selfish, Lissa. I want him here with me. I need him..our children need him."

"They need _you_, too!" Lissa brushed Rose's hair from her face while cupping her cheeks, forcing her to look at her. "Listen to me…You were a wonderful wife and friend to Adrian. You adored each other. You were best friends. You shared a family and a happy life together. Please don't

diminish the love and happiness you shared together. Hold on to it, Rose. Hold it with everything you have, cherish it, and carry him with you for the rest of your life. No one can ever take that from you. No one will ever condemn you for wanting to be selfish. And it's not selfish to want your

husband back. I wish I could do it for you. But, all I can do is hold your hand, wipe your tears, and love you. Rose, I do love you. You're my sister and I will always be here for you. Forever." She brushed away the silent tears that were streaming down Rose's cheeks.

"I love you, too, Liss." Rose held her best friend tightly.

* * *

A large crowd of mourners; Guardians in pristine uniforms, friends, and family waited outside the cathedral as Adrian's white and gold casket that was adorned with red roses was drawn forward by two beautiful rare, all white, Camarillo horses.

They possessed a powerful appearance as they gracefully stopped at the doors of the massive church.

Ethan kept his arm around his mother, whom he feared would collapse at any moment. She gazed up at Ethan with her eyes glazed over. "Where is Alec?"

Ethan didn't know the answer to her question. He gave her a small smile to try to hide his uncertainty. "He'll be here soon. Mom, I am going to leave you here with Sophie, ok?"

She appeared confused. "Where are you going?"

He gave her a sad glance. "Mom, I am a pallbearer, along with dad and Pavel."

She lowered her eyes as her lips quivered. Sophie wrapped her arms around their mother. "I've got you, mom."

It was a surreal sight to see Ethan, Dimitri, and Pavel along with three others carrying Adrian's body to the front of the church. It was so painfully obvious that Adrian's only son was absent from this moment. Alec may regret it forever if he weren't to show.

* * *

Alec was one of the last persons to enter the cathedral before the service began. He turned to his right to see his mother, his sister, Dimitri, and Ethan. Whom he longer wanted to consider his brother. Rose reached for Alec's hand as he just looked down at her.

He couldn't help what he was feeling. He was so angry. He didn't know if the feelings were misplaced or what, yet he blamed her, blamed Dimitri, and mostly blamed Ethan. He felt Ethan had the ability to save his father's life. Alec truly believed that Ethan didn't do it for his own selfish gain.

But, he should know better, knowing his brother didn't possess a selfish or uncaring bone in his body. However, it didn't change the fact that his father is now dead while Ethan's dad sit happily with his father's family, trying to take his place. He now hated Dimitri was a seething passion.

He wasn't his father and could never even imagine the thought of comparing the two. In his mind their was no comparison.

Rose grasped his hand. "Alec, sit here with your family."

He jerked his hand from her grip. "You're not my family. You're my father's murders." Rose flinched violently from his words. Words that were packed with a brutal force rendering her to tears.

Ethan jumped to his feet, bringing his chest to his younger brothers. "Watch yourself, Alec. You should choose your words more wisely. You can't always take back what you say. Sometimes people are not so willing to forgive."

Alec pressed his face towards Ethan, to where their noses were almost touching as he whispered. "Well then..how about this. I hope _you_ fucking die. I wish it were you laying there in that coffin instead of my father. You caused him to die."

The hurt surged through Ethan knowing his brother felt that way about him. How could Alec hate him...they were brothers.

Ethan's thoughts emulated through Dimitri's mind, letting him know that his son was close to losing control. He walked up behind Ethan; placing his strong, guiding hands on his shoulders to brace him from doing something he knew without a doubt he would ultimately regret.

Alec let out a humorless laugh. The hurt so evident in this young man face. "What a wonderful father son moment. How _thrilled_ you must be to have each other." He turned on his heels and walked to join the one man Rose had hoped he wouldn't…Nathan Ivashkov, Adrian's father.

Adrian had not passed more than 24 hours and Nathan Ivashkov had called demanding that his son's body be brought back to Pennsylvania to be buried in the Ivashkov family mausoleum.

Dimitri had taken the call, only from him and Nathan to exchange some very heated words. He couldn't understand how a man can be so ruthless and cold hearted to call a woman in her time of mourning and make such a request. Dimitri refused to let him speak to Rose.

It had to be hard to watch hers and Adrian's only son take a stance of unity with a man who caused them both so much heartache over the years. It had to hurt her tremendously. Ultimately, Rose won out when Abe more or less threatened Nathan Ivashkov. The elder Ivashkov reluctantly

agreed to the conditions put before him, but he really had no choice. Rose, herself had decided to bury Adrian in Pennsylvania on the grounds of a home they had built years earlier. There was no way her husband would share the same hallowed grounds as Tatiana Ivashkov.

She wanted Adrian's soul to be a peace, not unrest.

The whole congregation of mourner's were now witnessed to this tragic event that just unfolded in front of them. It was a horrible situation for everyone involved; so much hurt, some much blame, and no relief in sight. Rose held her face in her hands to only sob as Dimitri wrapped his arms around her.

He wanted to shield her from the intrusive eyes that had fallen upon her due to the spectacle her two sons created. He knew there was no more than a dozen mourners or so who truly cared about Rose and her loss. It was an act. He wanted to scoop her up in his arms and take her far away, away from the

suffering, the pain, and the hopelessness that consumed her. Abe nodded towards the priest to start the service while trying to avert the attention from his very distraught daughter. The priest, who was dressed in the customary all white clothing, started the sermon.

He delivered beautiful scriptures and comforting words for Rose and her children. Many had stood before the assemblage to reminisce with wonderful, funny, and aspiring stories about Adrian. He would have hated every minute of it, rolling his eyes, and commenting that he needed a drink, behind Rose's back

of course. It was gratifying to Rose to know that after hearing their friends speak of his husband that they truly loved him, just as she had. Although a numb sensation spread throughout her limbs, she felt his presence very strongly. As if he were whispering words of comfort over her skin.

She stared straight ahead at his picture that was on display and smiled at the thought of him. Realizing he would always be with her, no matter what. They did share a wonderful life and she was honored to have been called his wife.

Dimitri stood at in the doorway watching Rose sit unmoving in the front pew, with the sounds of her soft crying echoing through the massive cathedral. Everyone had left the service and he waited until Rose was ready to leave. He didn't want her alone.

The priest would finish with a Trisagion Prayers of the Mercy at the wake that would be conclude at the Ivashkov home. Dimitri had motioned the children to follow on home to greet their guests. They would attend the dinner held in remembrance of Adrian and to have a celebration of his life.

He knew that Rose was in no mood to celebrate anything. She didn't see any celebration in the death of her husband. Yet still, it was the way things were always done in the Moroi/Dhampir ways of life and death.

Dimitri looked down at Roza as she sat there with the trembles running through her body. He was heartbroken for her. He felt helpless in his ability to comfort her.

"Roza?" His voice low with so much comfort radiating in one word.

She gazed up at his face, not really sure she was actually seeing him. He slid in the pew beside her and wrapped his arms around her. Rose sobbed harder as she buried her face in his chest. Dimitri stroked her hair and breathed. "What can I do to comfort you, Roza."

She shook her head slowly as she raised her red rimmed, tear filled eyes to meet his. "Nothing can bring me comfort, Dimitri. It's my fault he is dead."

He held her tighter. "Shhh..Roza. It's not. He loved you. He would never want you to blame yourself. Adrian loved you with everything he was. And he was the bravest man I will ever know." Dimitri's voice breaking with emotion.

"Why did he do it?"

Dimitri brushed the hair from her eyes. "Rose, you were in trouble. Do you not think he would sacrifice himself for you? Would you have not done the same thing had the circumstances been reversed? I know you, Rose. You would have jumped in front of anyone you loved to protect them."

She had so much regret suddenly consume her troubled features. She looked like a crestfallen child as she spoke to me. "Dimitri." She choked slightly as she swallowed hard. "Dejan used compulsion on me. I couldn't move. I have never felt so helpless in my life. How can I fall victim to his constraint?

We are meant to withstand anything that tries to coerce any form of control on us. And what frightened me the most was that I still had no real ability to move even after he ran off. I still had residual effects from the mental grasp he held on me. Why?"

I stared at her with a complete understanding. I knew firsthand the powerful persuasions that the Strigoi possessed. And Dejan was far from your average Strigoi. He was immensely powerful since he acquired the help of the dark forces from the otherworld.

He had absorbed evil into his body from the scripture of the Dark Scrolls. Anyone who read from this book and evoked the spirits trapped within it, were 'gifted' with incredible power and... evil.

Unfortunately, I had witnessed such rituals when I was Strigoi. But, now was not the time to divulge that information to Roza. I hated to mislead her, yet she had enough to worry about and frankly, so did I.

"Rose, there is so much to explain but now is truly not the time. We have to take you back home. You need to rest."

Rose finally gazed around the cathedral to see that it was just the two of them still remaining. She had been so despondent, that she hadn't noticed the happenings around her. "Dimitri? Where is everyone?"

He stood up, taking her by the hand to guide her towards the door. "They left hours ago."

"Hours?" She looked puzzled at the idea of that much time sipping around her to not recognize that it had come to pass.

"Yes, Roza. I waited here until you were ready."

"You waited for me…" She didn't mean it as a question but more of a statement. "It's not your job to take care of me, Dimitri. You need to live your life. I can't take everything from you, too!" Nothing made sense to Rose anymore. Nothing ever will again.

He turned to meet her eyes as he gazed down upon her tear stained face. He reached forward to catch the tear now streaming down her blotchy cheeks. "I made a promise, Roza. I will never break it…no matter what. And besides, my caring for you goes much deeper than a promise."

With confusion and now a sudden realization somehow mixed on her expression, she ask. "What promise did you make Adrian, Dimitri?"

He held her fragile hand tighter and once more started to lead her towards the door. "Let's get you home first. We have time to discuss that later. I just want you and your children to be well. And Rose…..they need you now more than ever."

* * *

**Dimitri's POV**

I opened the door for Roza to enter her home. When we stepped in the door she was flooded with hugs, tears, and condolences. She turned to me with pleading eyes and didn't need to speak a word for me to know what she needed. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder as to

protect her from the guests. She knew they were there out of respect and wanted to comfort her, but she wasn't ready for all of this. I escorted her past the crowd of well wishers to her bedroom. "Dimitri, I am not ready to talk to those people..would you mind."

I held up my hand to halt her thoughts. She didn't need to explain because I understood completely. "I will take care of everything." I assured her as I walked out of her bedroom shutting the door behind me.

I entered the large family room where most of the guests were assembled. "Excuse me, everyone. Rose and her family have had a tiring day and if you wouldn't mind, they would like to call it an early evening so that they may have some private time together.

They wish to spend some time alone with one another to reflect in this time of mourning. Rose and her children would like to thank all for your outpouring show of love and support."

After everyone had left, I walked back to knock on Rose's bedroom door. "Rose..it's Dimitri." I said as I slowly opened the door. "I am going to leave for the night. Do you need anything before I go?"

She motioned me farther into her room. "Dimitri..I hope you don't think it strange but could you stay here tonight. I have a guest room. If you don't mind I don't want to be alone." Her face blotchy and her eyes incredibly raw from the torturous days of crying.

"Of course, Roza. I will go inform Ethan and Sophie that they can leave if they wish. I will be right back."

Ethan, Marlena, Sophie, and Chance all stood in the kitchen as I entered. "Does mom need anything?" Ethan inquired with sadness.

"Just time, son. She has asked me to stay here in the guest room. So, if you wish to go it would be fine."

I showed the children to the door after they had wished their good-nights. I reentered the bedroom to find Rose sitting on the bed. I walked over to sit down beside her. "Dimitri..Why can't I see him? When Mason died I was able to see him. Why isn't Adrian visiting my dreams?"

My hand went to the envelope that I had forgotten in my pocket. My mother had given it to him to pass to Rose. Apparently, this letter was written almost 20 years earlier and it was told to my mother that Rose would need it in a time of sudden loss. It was meant to bring her comfort and

answers to the questions that she would eventually have.

"I personally don't know, Roza. But, " I reached in my pocket and handed her the envelope that seemed to have warmed in my hand. It felt as though it were demanding to be read. "Maybe this will help."

She gave him a puzzled glance. "What is it?"

"It is a letter from someone who thought that someday you would need answers."

"Who?" Rose met my eyes.

"Yeva."

"Yeva? How?"

I chuckled. "Well, you knew how Yeva could be." I looked down at my hands feeling the sudden loss of my wonderful grandmother. I missed her. I regretted never having a real chance to say good-bye. But, I owed her so much. For she was the one to guide me when I was Strigoi.

She got the message to me about Rose being pregnant with my son. I knew I had to escape the clutches of Dejan despite the evil that surged me. Even then I knew I had to protect Rose and our unborn child. However, I would save that story for another day.

"Do you need me to leave the room while you read it?"

"No…stay." Rose said as she opened the envelope. She decided to read it out loud feeling that I needed to know it contents too.

_My Dearest Roza,_

_You are probably surprised to receive a letter like this, especially from someone like me. I decided to sit and write this letter the day that you and Ethan had left for home. There were many things that this old woman had seen that day. _

_It was as though your future was laid out clearly for me to see. I felt every emotion, saw every scenario that your future would bring. Some things in your life will be happy and some sad. You will know great joy and tremendous loss._

_If you are reading this letter, it is true to say that your beloved Adrian is longer with you. I knew his destiny the moment I met him. You want answers. You are sad, confused, and lost by what has happened. _

_Remember Roza, when I told you that you will have to face great sadness to recover true happiness? This was the moment I was speaking of. _

_The events in your life were destined for you for my dear, no matter how hard you try to change them. You were meant to meet those people in your life and reach these milestones for a reason. _

_Adrian was a great love, but he was not your true love and Roza, you both have always known this. He loved you with everything he had in him. Adrian was like me, and you never knew. He choose to withhold that from you._

_Adrian never wanted you to worry over the things you had no control over. He knew the day would come that your life would be in terrible danger. He also knew what Ethan would do and the exact day of his own death._

_He accepted everything. And if he could do it all over…. He would've done everything the same way. He knew you loved him. You gave him everything he ever wanted and more. He never have asked for more._

_You were his heart, his life, and you saved him. You saved him in every way a man could possibly be saved. He was grateful for the life you'd made with him. Do not search your dreams for him, my dear. Trust in my words when I say you will see him again._

_He is now with me, resting at his eternal home and you ask why? Why is it that my grandson, your true love, Dimitri, was able to be saved when your faithful Adrian could not? The answer to that question is quite simple. _

_When Dimitri was taken the first time, he was taken by force, against his will. When he turned Strigoi, his soul had been in limbo. A part of his soul lingered here with his son. He was never freed. It was easier to let you believe that he moved on then to hurt you with the truth. _

_I am truly sorry to have deceived you. But, when Ethan came along and the possibly to save his father was evident. I knew he would do anything, risk everything to free his father's soul. _

_Ethan will shelter the blame for not being able to bring Adrian back to you. He can't. Please don't let that guilt consume and drown your son. Your family will heal….Time is all you need. _

_Adrian willing gave himself for you, Rose. That, my dear, is the difference between Dimitri and Adrian. One soul was taken against its will and the other gave his soul willingly to save another….to save you. _

_Although you miss him and he will forever be a part of you, Adrian would want you to be happy. It was his mission in life…Your happiness. Your love meant more to him than anything else….Believe me, I should know._

_Yours truly,_

_Yeva_

_P.S. Roza..it may not mean much now...But, Isabella is a wonderful name._

We said no words as I rested my back on the headboard of the bed, pulling Roza with me to rest her head on my chest. I absentminded stroked her hair as she fell asleep in my arms. It meant nothing more than just comfort; a true friendship between the two of us running deeper

than it ever did. And if that is what she needed from me…that was what she would get for as long as she needed it.

**Let the speculation begin..lol**

**Hope you liked it…Please review..**

**Terri**


	31. Chapter 29

**The song I wrote to…It's to Alec from Rose..And don't ask me why..It motivated me. "SPEEDING CARS." by Imogen Heap**

**I am sorry that some of you don't agree with my story line…But, nothing is ever concrete.**

**My story plots are rarely outlined ..(only some parts) I write as it comes to me while I sit at the computer. **

**Be patient with me. Forgive me for saying..I write it the way I see it.**

****JUST A SHORT POINT TO MAKE… IN MDPBAI..ROSE guessed PAVEL to be 36 years old…He was actually 28/29 which now makes him roughly 48..and Dimitri is technically 44 (but still looks 24)and Rose is 37.****

**So, with that said…..Enjoy!**

**Terri**

**Chapter 29**

**One Month after Adrian's funeral**

**MY POV**

Rose had returned to Court after they brought Adrian's body back to be buried in Pennsylvania. The whole family had decided to stay to finish out summer break. Ethan would be going back to St. George's Elite training Academy in three weeks. Whereas, Sophie and Alec would be headed back to St.

Vladimir's to finish out their senior year. Thankfully with Ethan's perfect grade point average and the persuasion of his grandfather, the school had agreed to let him graduate. He didn't get to walk with his graduating class, but none of that mattered to him at this point. He just wanted some normalcy.

Rose only had one worry where Ethan was concerned. She had hoped he wouldn't change his mind and decide to go to school in Russia. Rose was fully aware that Ethan was deeply in love with Marlena and it worried her. And although she also saw how much Marlena loved him in

return, yet she still wasn't ready to let go of her oldest son. At least it brought some comfort to know that Sophie and Alec had one more year at home. Speaking of Alec, she wanted to stay close to Court a little while longer. Even though he still was distancing himself from his family, she knew where he was.

Alec was staying at the family manor right outside Court. The home in which they had just buried his father.

Rose strolled in the warm, late summer breeze to meet her mother. As she walked to the restaurant her thoughts were not far from her youngest child. She worried for him. She really wished her family would soon find some solace.

"Thank you for meeting me for dinner, Rosemarie." Janine smiled up at her daughter as she took a seat at an outside table.

Rose gazed around The Tavern, a place she and Adrian used to frequent a lot when they were in town. And not too mention that quite a few interesting events took place here. She quickly dismissed the tears that threatened to appear in her eyes and instead replaced them with a smile of remembrance.

She so did enjoy the sound of Caitlin's nose cracking that day. And the look of surprise and fear that surfaced on Adrian's handsome face. Rose had secretly known that he was afraid she would break his nose, too. She had to let out a small chuckle from the memory as her mother observed her with curiosity.

She missed Adrian with a intense sadness that engulfed her frequently. But, she also knew that he would want her to pick herself up, dust off, and carry on with her life. Rose vowed to try to live everyday to the fullest just as he would have wanted her too.

She took a cleansing breath to calm her nerves before she answered. "I am glad you invited me. I needed to get out of the house for some fresh air."

"Have you heard from Alec?" Her mother questioned with a slight edge to voice. Alec had left right after the funeral. The brief contact he had made was to Sophie and only once. He wanted her to make his mother aware that he would be staying at the manor.

He refused to speak to anyone. It pained Rose that her baby boy was hurting so much but refused to reach out to his family. She had no choice but to wait for him to come to her, which she hoped he would soon.

"No, I haven't. Dimitri has Guardians watching his every move. At least I know he is safe. I don't approve of his actions at the moment. Nonetheless, he needs this time to…heal." She took another deep breath. "We all do."

Janine sighed. "Yeah, you're right. How are you holding up?" She reached over the table to rest her hand over her daughters.

Rose desperately wanted to change the subject. She just craved the thought of something else..anything other than the harsh realities in front of her. "So..mom. When are you heading back?"

The petite red head; who was still quite a looker for her age, smiled as her eyes slightly crinkled. Rose noticed there was something different in the way the light caught her mother's eyes. There was a happiness radiating through them. Rose attempted to raise her brow in inquiry. "What?"

Janine's lips twitched before slightly turning up in the corners. "I am not going back. I am giving up my charge."

Rose's eyes widened as she choked on her iced tea. "What?…You.." She sputtered. "Janine Hathaway, give up her charge." Rose leaned across the table and placed her hand on her mother's forehead in a dramatic fashion. "Are you sick, fevered..Have you cracked your head?"

She laughed at her daughter. "Stop it. I am not that bad."

Rose furrowed her brow again and murmured with a smirk. "Really.. Says who?"

"I am retiring. I want different things out of my life. I am getting too old to continue with this way of life and frankly, I want to enjoy my family."

"More like harass." Rose laughed.

"It's good to hear your laughter, Kiz. I've missed it." Abe now walked up to their table to rest his hands on his daughter's shoulders. Rose glanced up to see her dad standing over her but his eyes rested on Janine's. Rose was dazed by witnessing her mother blush like goofy, little school girl.

She rolled her eyes and groaned internally. "Oh for christ's sakes. Are you two going at it _again_?" She whined with repulsion.

Abe and Janine both gasped with shock appearing on their faces. "How did you..?"

Rose rolled her eyes again, but this time making the gesture obvious with severe exaggeration. "Just tell me…I mean, not actual details. Aww hell..you know what I mean."

Her dad shook his head and sat in the seat beside Janine while taking her hand into his. Rose held this sign of affection with great regard. A ping of longing shot through her until her dad's words sprung her right back to the current position. "Kiz, I have ask your mother to marry me."

Rose released a burst of laughter that seemed to make the ambience encompassing them come alive. It was just than Dimitri and Pavel walked up to the table. It was going to be a party.

"What's so funny?" Pavel and Dimitri both ask.

Rose motioned for both of them to have a seat. "Hey guys! Pull up a chair..Janine and Abe were just enlightening me with their plans to get hitched." Rose giggled as she turned her attention back to her parents. "Mom, the thought of you being our Queen.." She laughed again, unable to

suppress the giggle fit that embraced her. "You being Queen is even more absurd than me being a princess."

"_Nothing_ is more absurd than you being a princess, Roza." Dimitri interjected while slanting a laugh at Rose.

She reached over and whacked him..hard. "Owww." He growled while rubbing his arm.

"Shut up, Comrade." She pointed her finger at him and scolded with mock anger. Pavel, Abe, and Janine watched with amusement at the way Rose and Dimitri carried on with such an easy flowing banter. Even though it was highly inappropriate for anyone to comment so early since Adrian's

death; it was considerably obvious that these two would eventually get back together. The atmosphere just vibrated with amazing enchantment when they were within each others company.

Abe cleared his throat to halt the teasing between Rose and Dimitri. "Do you object to us getting married, Kiz?"

"No, I didn't mean to imply that. Hey, if you're happy..I am happy." She stood up and gave both of her parents a congratulatory hug. "When's the big day?"

Janine and Abe glanced at each other briefly before answering. "Next month."

Dimitri phone rang with an urgency, stealing everyones attention. "Belikov." He answered while his russian accent ran thick from the intensity of his voice. "Where? Is he okay?"

Rose stared up at Dimitri as he spoke into the receiver. She had an unnerving feeling he was talking at Alec. She didn't know how or why she knew, but she just knew. Dimitri hung up the phone and Rose nervously quizzed him. "Was that about Alec?"

Dimitri's lips formed into a straight, hard line as he narrowed his eyes. It appeared that he was running the words he wanted to use to answer her in his mind before he spoke them. "Umm..yes. It was. It would seem that Alexsandr is drunk and is reeking havoc in a bar twenty minutes from here."

Rose jumped to her feet. "I am going with you."

Dimitri placed his hands sternly on her shoulders and gazed directly into her brown eyes. "No..you will stay here. Pavel and I will go."

"But.." Rose tried to protest.

"Roza…I will bring him back here…tonight. We need to sit down together and discuss _everything_. I will be back soon." His eyes bore into hers; willing her to obey his request. He laid a gentle kiss on her forehead before walking away.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they pull up in front of a old, run down bar. Dimitri raised his brow and gave Pavel a sidelong glance. "Mamma's place?" The bold neon pink and blue sign read in front of dive. A dive that had at least 25 Harley Davidson's parked out front.

Pavel shrugged with a flash of amusement on his face. "You sure we got the right address."

Dimitri nodded. "Looks like a biker bar to me. What would Alec be doing here?"

Pavel laughed. "I like the kid, I do. But, why the hell would he go to a place like this to pick a fight with the baddest mothers out there? Why couldn't the kid pick a nice, preppy college bar to fight in?... Shit!"

Dimitri took this perfect opportunity to antagonize Pavel. "You scared?"

"Hell no. Bite your tongue, Belikov. You're the one who's rusty."

"Just follow my lead..Some old dogs can learn new tricks." Dimitri eyed him with a sarcastic sneer.."Um, just so we're clear. I meant you to be the old dog."

Pavel snorts at Dimitri. "Just like old times…huh, Belikov."

"What old times are we remembering, old man?…" Dimitri laughs.

"I may older but I recollect being out with you quite a few times, my friend. And if I recall correctly, didn't you start a few bar fights back in Moscow?" He dared Dimitri to deny it.

"Maybe a few." A sheepish grin crossed Dimitri lips. "I wish to continue concealing that part of myself. Roza can never know that." His smile grew wider.

"You still trying to work that old angle, aye?"

Dimitri gave him a sideward glance. "What angle?"

Pavel shook his head in mock disappointment. "You still using that strong silent, type routine to catch the ladies. You do know, Hathaway would see right through that."

Dimitri gave him a puzzled look before he grinned again. "You don't have to tell me anything about Roza. She would never fall for any kind of act. And Pavel? I never had to act where the ladies were concerned. I am not _you_, my friend."

"Haha…Keep telling yourself that, Belikov. Rose is smarter than that and also considering the fact that she could probably kick your ass….old man." Pavel jokingly added insult to injury.

"Speaking of getting your ass kicked.. are you ready to do this?" Dimitri rubbed his hands together in anticipation. This new and improved Dimitri was up for anything. He had been too close to losing everything that mattered to him. He vowed to never hold back anymore. Life was too short.

"Hell yeah.." Pavel cracked his neck as if he were a boxer readying himself to enter the ring for the big fight. They walked in to the biker bar ready for anything.

The bar doors open to expose the two very big, very intimidating Guardians. But, as they glanced around the bar they saw 20 to 30 just as intimidating biker guys staring back at them. "Oh Shit." Pavel murmured to Dimitri.

"Aww..helllll.. no." Alec slurred from this seat at the back card table. He was sitting with four huge, tattooed guys playing cards.

"What the hell, Sergei?" Dimitri turned to the Guardian who called to say Alec was in trouble. "I thought you said he was in trouble."

Sergei shrugged his shoulders. "Sir, he was. But, he started buying them drinks and now…he is instant king of the bar." Dimitri fought hard to hold back the laugh that was desperate to escape. It wasn't appropriate since the situation wasn't funny. This boy was in pain and it was time he brought Alec home.

Dimitri walked back to the table. "It's time to escort you back home, Alec. Your mother is worried about you. We are all worried about you."

"Psst.." Alec threw a dismissive hand at Dimitri. "Fuck off, Belikov." The big guy next to Alec stood up to face Dimitri. He was sizing him up. The guy was fat and sloppy. Honestly, Dimitri wasn't worried until the other three stood up. And he still wasn't worried, just considering his best option to approach.

"Haha..you scared big, bad Guardian, sir." Alec mocked with laughter while he saluted Dimitri.

"Alec, that's enough. It's time to go." He reached for Alec when the man pushed at Dimitri's chest jerking him back.

"The kid stays." The biker growled with his breath reeking of cigarettes and beer.

Pavel walks over beside Dimitri. He brushed back his black trench coat to flash his 50 caliber desert eagle that rested neatly at his side. "Let's be gentlemen, shall we?..We can either do this the easy way or..if you prefer, the hard way."

To their surprise, the man pulled out a Glock, which was no comparison to Pavel's gun, and sat it on the table. "I prefer the hard way. Show me what you got, big boy." He threw his fist at Pavel.

There were punches thrown, chairs tossed, and people flying in all different directions. Pavel, Dimitri, and Sergei knew they were in trouble...30 against 3...the odds weren't good, despite their training.

The doors suddenly flew open to avert everyone's attention. In walked Rose with 10 other Guardians to the rescue. She smugly walked over to a very furious Dimitri. "Thought you boys might need some help."

"Roza, What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to wait at home?" He fiercely growled at her.

She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him with contemplation. "Dimitri..it may appear to be too early to even consider this option..but you need to hear me out so there is no misunderstanding down the road. If you want to eventually consider a future with me, then you need to realize

something very important. I am not some mousy, little woman that sits home, cooks dinner, and takes commands for her man. I am a Guardian. So, either you accept it or don't. Because if you can't ..let's just get it out in the open now. Let's not waste anyone's time. It seems that you have a

decision to make." She held her eyes with his and impatiently tapped her watch. "I don't have all night. My fellow Guardians need my help. So, what's it gonna be, Belikov?"

Dimitri's heart raced wildly in his chest at the option she just put before him. He realized she had given him the answer he longed to hear. Even though she wasn't ready; he knew without a doubt, they would be together again.

He would wait as long as she needed him too and he knew he would agree to anything to have her in his life again.

He pursed his lips with a tight grin and narrowed his eyes as he stared back at her. "Which one of these guys do you want to hurt first?" He waved his hands towards the brawl that was now in full swing. "After you, Guardian Hathaway." He shook his head and laughed at her tenacity.

"That's what I thought you'd say." She flipped her long, dark hair over her shoulder while walking past him to claim her first victim. Rose Hathaway was back.

The Guardians' stood there absorbing the aftermath of the ass-kicking they just delivered to these tough guy wannabes.

"Fucking Idioty."(Fucking idiot). Alec slurred at the Guardians. They all peered at him with a searing resentment. It was one thing to be hurt and lash out, but it was a wholly other to be a complete asshole and he was being just that...An asshole.

"Look at that, Belikov.. your girlfriend had to bring her russian followers with her to help your weak ass out." He stood up to only stagger on his feet.

"That's enough, Alec." Rose angrily snapped at him

"What's wrong..you don't want your boyfriend to be upset? Well..Tough shit. Deal with it, woman."

"Your mother said that's enough, Alec…You _will_ respect her and what she says."

Alec threw a sloppy punch at Dimitri. He grabbed Alec's fist and spun his arm up around his back to subdue him.

"Don't hurt him, Dimitri."

"Roza, I would never and could never hurt him." He throw a thrashing Alec over his shoulder and carried him to the car. "You're going home, son, where you belong. Whether you like it or not."

**Wanted to lighten the mood a little...Hope you liked it..**

**I know some things are happening fast..but that's just the way the story is to happen. **

**No disrespect to Adrian.**

**Please review…Terri :D**


	32. Authors Note

**I do not wish to come across as a whiney person. However, I am what some would consider sensitive. I wanted to briefly mention on a subject I am deeply bothered with.**

**I was under the impression that FANFICTION was established so that people who wanted to share their passion for storytelling could do so in a pleasant environment. **

**It is also meant to be a place where you can share your stories and receive constructive criticism with a positive approach, not with hostility.**

**I have recently been reviewed with what I considered as unnecessary negativeness. Not on one occasion, but two. I am by no means a published author nor do I pretend to hold such esteem. **

**However, I do spend many hours away from my family to write this story, not only for myself, but you guys too. It pains me deeply that some feel it necessary to bash my efforts.**

**I understand some of you are upset with my decisions with the direction that this story has taken. But, it is the way I wanted it to go. It is just a story. I refuse to apologize any further. **

**And since when does a person who writes need to apologize for their imaginative thoughts? **

**So, to those of you who enjoy reading my story and continue to review me in positive ways…I humbly thank you. **

**And for those of you who use this site to be cruel to others. Please don't continue to waste my time or yours by leaving me insults…I have better things to do..like write for those of you who appreciate it.**

**I could NEVER in good conscious be cruel to another author on this site. I understand the hard work that goes into a story and applaud them for even thinking enough of me to share their stories.**

**Thank you for allowing me to express myself on this subject. I hope you all continue to read my story.**

**Terri**


	33. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer…I DO NOT own any of the Original characters of VA..or any parts of it storyline. It belongs to the Wonderful..Richelle Mead. **

**Song for this chapter…"STICKWITU." By The Pussycat Dolls.**

**SHOUT OUT TO ALL YOU GUYS WHO WROTE ME!…I LOVE YOU..THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT…YOU'RE THE ABSOLUTE BEST!**

**I didn't plan on updating tonight…But, you guys inspired me…This chapter is slow..yet, it had to be addressed.**

**Terri**

**P.S. I gave Dimitri the status, Commander not thinking of Captain..But, it's too late to change it..so basically he has Alberta's old job but on a larger scale since there are ****two different schools now on the grounds. (St. Vlad's…St. George's)**

**Chapter 30**

**ETHAN'S POV**

I felt her stir in my arms as I breathed in the wonderful scent of her hair. She smelled of jasmine and vanilla. "Good morning." Marlena gently whispered with her voice full of sleep. She made my heart skip a beat when I gazed into her beautiful face.

She appeared like an angel who had awaked from peaceful slumber. My thoughts were never far from how much I loved this woman. I was amazed that by the grace of god, she loved me in return. I couldn't hold what I was feeling from her any longer.

She needed to be reminded about how I felt about her returning to Russia. There was not possible way I could be separated from her; not even for a day.

Marlena stared at my face to try to decipher the silent deliberation rambling through my mind. "What's wrong, babe?"

I gave her a smile while staring down to meet her gorgeous, ice blue eyes. "I was just thinking…I can't let you go to Russia without me."

She traced my jawline with her soft fingertips. "Ethan, we talked about this. You can't come to Russia with me. It's not that I don't want you to. Believe me. I do, very much. But, your family needs you now more than ever. I can't expect you to leave them."

I blew out an exhausted sigh knowing she was right. There was no mistake about it, my family did need me. My desires would have to be secondary at this juncture. I knew Marlena and I loved each other enough to survive a separation, if it should ever have to come to that.

Yet still, I didn't want to test the old theory; Absence makes the heart grow fonder.

"Maybe." Marlena started to add. "Your dad is my commander." She bite her lip and fixed her eyes at the ceiling with a pensive, faraway look.

"And?" I questioned; not really sure where she was heading with her cogitations.

"He hasn't mentioned anything about a transfer or any other assignments. So, maybe I will be stationed at the Academy for a while. Dimitri seems to be generous in my assignments so far. He has allowed me time to be here with you and your family at Court.

I just hope I don't start to catch criticism from my colleagues for the leniency I've been receiving from your family."

I pulled her tightly into my arms and kissed down her neck. "Tough…they better get used to it. Because one day you will be an official member this family." Her breath hitched in her throat at my sudden admission.

She stuttered slightly. "I… what?" Her shining blue eyes stared into mine.

"Did I throw you off your game, Guardian Svetkova?" I kissed her soft, strawberry flavored lips. "It could be very dangerous in your profession to lose your focus like that." I whispered teasingly against her mouth, causing her to lose her focus even further.

"You don't play a fair game, Ethan Belikov." She pressed her lean, warm body into mine to make her invitation very apparent. I ran my hands slowly down her arm, curving over her backside, wrapping her tone thigh around my waist as I deepened our kiss.

My body was swimming with a incredible fervor, igniting my senses when an urgent rapping came at the door.

"Who the hell would come here this early?" I groaned with my mouth still on her throat.

"Oh god..please don't let it be your mother. She would probably beat me senseless if she knew I spent the night in your room." A petrified look crossed Marlena's face.

I turned to view her as I started to get off the bed. "She would not..Stop it. My mother is not that bad. She likes you."

Marlena sat up against the headboard of the bed, secured the sheet around her body, and blew out a hard breath that made her hair blow off her face. "She may like me but it doesn't change the fact that she scares the hell out of me."

I was laughing at the same time I opened the door to our rudely, interrupting guest. "Alec is home..They brought him home." Sophie rushed out in one, long exhausted breath. She pulled Chance by his hand to follow her into my room.

My laughter stopped and an emotion that contained a mixture of shock and annoyance filled my expression. "Ahh..Come on in, Sophie. Good morning to you, Chance. Can you not see we were busy?" I delivered the obvious with sarcasm.

Sophie glanced over at the bed to finally notice Marlena present in the room. "Hey..Marlena. You guys may want to get dressed. Alec is home." My sister eyed me with a incredulous look as I stood there in my boxers.(see that HOT pic in my profile ;D)

"Okay.." I said; pulling my hair back in a headband. "Where is Alec now? And who went to get him?" I walked back over to the bed to stand beside Marlena.

Sophie rolled her eyes to show her lack of patience with me. "Would you put some damn pants on? I can't have a serious conversation with you half naked in front of us. And where the hell have you been all night?" Sophie glanced suspiciously at my bed again.

"Sex must make your logical thinking impaired or something. I guess it's because of the lack of blood to the brain. Not surprising, since most of it needs to flow straight to your penis." Marlena flushed a bright red. It took everything I had not to laugh at her horrified expression.

Sophie exaggerated her speech as she sarcastically enunciated the words in a slow, drawn out manner. "Alec..our brother…came home.. last night. Your dad and..our mom…brought him back. They..want to.. meet with….us." She acrimoniously waved hers arms to signify the four of us.

My little sister was starting to piss me off by displaying her more than usual smart ass demeanor. She interrupted my _time_ with Marlena..so yeah..I was pissed. So, I took it out on someone that probably didn't deserve it.

"Chance!" I stood with my arms crossed my chest as I shook my head at him with disappointment. "Do you always let her pull you around by the nose ring? Damn guy, grow a set and control that girl."

Chance laughed and threw up his hands in surrender. "Don't be daft, Mate…leave me out of this one. Trust me, I don't need the wrath of Sophie Ivashkov. She can go bloody bonkers if she doesn't get her way." He laughed louder when Sophie wailed his gut.

"Hey…I am never going to give it up to you if your gonna talk like that." She batted her eyelashes with evident flirtation at her british boyfriend.

"Jesus Lord..Soph. I am supposed to protect you from that shit. I really don't want to hear this."

She swept her arm towards my bed. "And I want to see this?" She winked at Marlena to let her know she was joking.

"No one ask you to barge into my room." I spoke with reproach.

Sophie waved her hand to dismiss my fowl attitude. "Just get dressed. We will wait outside." She lowered her eyelids with a glare and wagged her perfectly manicured finger between the two of us. "You two got 5 minutes..Hurry up!" She scolded us like children before walking out the door.

**ALEC'S POV**

I swear to god..I am going to seriously make them pay for doing this to me. Guardian PISS-ME-OFF Belikov and mom dragged me back to this hell hole. I don't want to be here. I want to be back at the manor, close to dad. I closed my eyes and prayed to him. I only hoped he could hear me.

"Dad, I miss you so much…Why? Why did this have to happen? You knew me better than anyone. And you loved me for my faults..you understood them..because you and I were the same. Underneath it all….we are good people. You and I were made of the same stuff.

How am I supposed to live without my best friend? I never told you that, but you were my best friend…and Ethan. I can't even think of Ethan right now. He let you down, me down, our family down. He should have saved you. He barely tried. I don't want to be angry, but I can't help myself.

When I see Ethan with Dimitri, it kills me. How will I ever get used to seeing that and not feel the anger and jealousy rush over me? Send me sign..anything to prove to me that I need to forgive and move forward. Honestly at this point, I don't think I'll ever be able to move on without you."

**MY POV**

Rose stood with her back now sliding down her son's bedroom door in a hopeless mess. Her tears saturated her eyes when she heard his private pleads to his dead father while he cried in between his words of appeal. How can she heal her child?

Ethan and Sophie were sad, yet they were coping. She knew that Ethan hasn't really broken in his emotions yet and she braced for the day. But, Alec was different. He was the most fragile of all three of her children. An outsider looking in would never consider that to be the truth, but it was.

Alec put on a great front, just as Adrian always did. Rose knew it was defense mechanism genetically instilled in both of them. It kept people at bay from the real emotions the two were really feeling. Neither Alec nor Adrian ever really wanted to set themselves up for heartache.

That is why Adrian previously had and Alec now has; countless one-night stands, drinking, and other things Rose didn't want to really admit to knowing. It wasn't the spirit alone that caused the sadness that had often consumed her men, Adrian and Alec.

It was a genuine sense of insecurity. She had to reach Alec..somehow before it was too late.

* * *

Sophie, Chance, Ethan, and Marlena had arrived at their mother's house to try to welcome Alec home. They were not sure if he would accept their company or not.

"Hey, mom..dad." Ethan said as he greeted Rose with a kiss on her cheek. "How are you feeling, mom?" Dimitri watched his child greet his mother with pride swelling in his chest. He had a really good young man for a son. He was lucky.

Sophie broke his concentration from watching Ethan and Rose to speak her sweet baby-doll voice.."Hi..Dimitri. How are you today?"

He gave her a slight bow of his head in acknowledgment. "Hello, Sophie." Chance laughed at his girlfriends apparent little crush on the Guardian Commander.

Alec finally came out of his room to get something in the kitchen when Dimitri caught his attention.

"Alec, would you mind coming in here? Your siblings are here to visit with you. I think maybe it's time we all sit down and have a talk about the present situation that is prohibiting this family from healing."

"Family? You're not my family, Belikov." He was snide in his remark as he entered the family room.

Anger flushed over Ethan as he quickly jumped to his feet. "I am tired of your fucking attitude, Alec."

"Enough." Dimitri said gruffly. "It's time to cut this shit out that's going on between you two. You're brothers. Ethan, sit down and you too, Alec. I am not asking..I am telling you. Sit..NOW!" Dimitri demanded. He was tired of the hostility these two harbored against each other.

Alec glared. "You're not my father. I don't have to listen to you."

"Alec, please.." Rose started to interject.

Dimitri held up his hand to halt her from progressing any further. "You're right, Alec. I am not your father nor do I pretend to be. I will never take the place of your father. But, I did make your dad a promise and I intend to keep it whether you work with me or against me.

I gave my word and I'll be damned if I break it. So, you will sit down and listen to everything I need to say."

He eyed Dimitri knowing that the man was not going to give in. He reluctantly took his seat.

"A lot of what I am about to tell you..you may find hard to believe. You remember the night that I had dinner at your home." Everyone watched Dimitri with curious eyes as they nodded their heads. "Well, Adrian had made me aware that he knew he was going to die."

"What do you mean he knew he was going to die?" Alec ask with his voice stark with skepticism.

"Your dad was psychic. When he went through his transformation..after the attack from Tatiana. He changed a lot. He went through things that he didn't even share with your mother." He locked eyes with Rose to express the sympathy he felt to tell her all of this.

Dimitri knew it probably hurt her to hear things about her husband from someone other then Adrian himself.

"You're full of shit. I don't buy it." Alec sarcastically threw at Dimitri.

"Alec..think about it. Rhonda told us that there would be a violent, sudden loss." Ethan reminded him of that eventful day.

Rose looked at her sons with utter consternation. "She did? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I am sorry, mom. It was when we left for Russia. I didn't have time to share anything she predicted with anyone. I found dad and everything has been chaotic ever sense." Ethan pleaded with sincerity.

Rose blew out a long, breath. "Go on, Dimitri."

"Like I said, Adrian knew he had a decision to make. He knew without a doubt who's life was going to come before his own." Dimitri averted his eyes from Rose's, refusing to let her feel any guilt over the information he was divulging to this family.

"He made me promise that if anything should happen to him that he wanted me to take care of all of you. He wished for me to make sure you were safe."

"Why? Why you?" Alec questioned bluntly.

Dimitri felt honesty was the best route regardless of the outcome of his truths. "Because he knew I loved your mother and I would never let anything happen to her or any of you. He trusted me."

Alec became enraged just like Dimitri expected. "I fucking knew it.." He turned on his mother. "You love him, too. Don't you, mom?"

Rose bowed her head for the briefest moment and then lifted her eyes to meet her son's. It was time she reclaimed the respect that her youngest child seemed to be lacking. "I loved them both."

"Isn't that fucking wonderful." Alec sneered at his mom.

"You know what, Alec? I am your mother and you will not talk to me like that. I understand your pissed..I get it. I do. But, it doesn't mean you have a right to treat your family and others trying to help you like shit. Your father respected my feelings. It pained all three of us to be in that situation.

Yes, I do love Dimitri and I did when you father met me. He accepted that part of me when he agreed to marry me. He knew my feelings for Dimitri never went away. Whether Dimitri and I decide to be together in the future remains to be seen. However, when I am ready; do I wish to be

with him? Yes, Alec. I do." Rose could feel Dimitri's eye watching her with her admission. "So, you may as well take your childish fit now. It will not change my feelings for Dimitri regardless. Understood?"

He now turned his nastiness on Ethan once again. "Well..Well. I guess I can clearly see your motive for letting my dad die."

There was an audible gasp from everyone present in the room. It was a low shot..One that Alec should have never taken. Ethan slowly nodded his head while keeping his lips in a hard, thin line. He thought a moment and then he gazed to fix his eyes on his brothers.

"You're right, Alec. Tell me this. If you had to choose between moms life or dads; who's would you have chosen?" He kept his eyes locked on Alec's.

He swallowed hard not wanting to answer Ethan. "I didn't think you would have an answer. You were kneeling beside me, Alec. You felt the resistance that Adrian was projecting. He knew that mom was going to need me to save her. He resisted my efforts, Alec."

The tears were now flowing down Ethan's cheeks. It was the breakdown Rose was bracing to witness. He started to walk out of the room to save himself from having to show weakness in front of his family. He slightly turned to face Alec.

"For what it's worth, brother. I will live with regret for the rest of my life that I wasn't able to save Adrian. I loved him more than you will ever know. He was a dad to me, too." Ethan apparent with grief walked out of the room with his head hung with despair.

Dimitri couldn't hold back what he knew to be the truth. "Alexsandr, Do you know where you brother was the night your father died?" Alec solemnly shook his head. "I found your brother in the morgue sobbing over your father's deceased body. Ethan was frantically trying to save his life even

when all hopes of survival were gone. He didn't want Adrian to die. Adrian let go..Alec. He choose to end his life in order to save your mother's. Believe this to be the truth." Rose brought her hand to her mouth, suddenly feeling at a loss for both of her sons' pain.

Alec ran to Ethan throwing his arms around him. "Jesus christ, Ethan. I am so sorry. I didn't know. Please forgive me."

Ethan swallowed back the lump in his throat and brushed hastily at his rebellious tears. "There's nothing to forgive. You're my brother. We always have each other's back, remember?" They embraced again, but only this time Sophie joined in too!

After they broke their group hug, Alec turned to Dimitri. "I owe you an apology." He reached his hand to grasp Dimitri's in a shake which he gladly accepted.

"It's fine, Alec. Really." Rose hugged her children and breathed a sigh of relief.

Leave it to Alec to break the tension with what he said next.

"What's with the headband? You look like a fag." Alec rubbed his face with dramatic emphasis to show his disapproval.

Ethan laughed. "Marlena likes it."

Alec shook his head in sad defeat. "What the hell have you done to my brother, woman? Making him a hen pecked pussy.." He threw his hands up. "Jesus, I take a small sabbatical and this family goes to hell in a hand basket. Headbands, crazy Russian Guardians, motorcycle gangs, and

my mother…" He gasped with mock horror. "Fighting in a bar while wearing black leather pants. Do you think I need my friends mentioning I have a MILF…For christ sakes woman, cover that shit up."

Everyone burst out laughing at Alec's typical theatrics. Adrian's son indeed. And just like that, their fight was diffused. They loved each other too much to ever desert one another.

There was a knock at the door. "Anyone expecting company?" Rose looked to the door and back to her family.

"Hell yeah! I am going out with Ellie tonight. She called to say her family was coming to Court for a week or so." Alec's face lit up with something Rose had never seen when he spoke about a girl before…. Maybe Ethan wasn't her only son falling in love.

Alec opened the door to find a very pretty Ellie Rinaldi standing there to greet him with a hug. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep." He answered her as he turned back to look at Dimitri. "Hey, Belikov?"

Dimitri turned his full attention to the young man. "What's that, Alec?" Rose came to stand beside Dimitri, bracing for whatever Alec was going to say.

Alec gave a thoughtful glare and then lightened his expression with a smirk. "If you are going to attempt to be a father like figure to me..you're going to have to lighten up."

Dimitri raised his one brow in question. "In what way?"

He now wore a full fledged smile, his emerald green eyes shining with mischief. "Well…..I am not able to be controlled. I am Alec Ivashkov. Adrian and Rose's son, after all… Being bad is in my genetic make-up. It's kind of a given, wouldn't you agree?

So technically, it's not my fault I can't follow the rules."

He turned to Ellie again. "Babe, I am really stressed…wanna help me release some of it?" Ellie only giggled, and Alec winked just like his father always did at Rose. Alec wrapped his arm around his girlfriend to exit the door. "Don't wait up." He called over his shoulder.

Rose and Dimitri stood in the hallway shaking their heads, astounded by her amazingly bold son. "Are you sure you're up to this challenge?" Rose sheepishly grinned up at Dimitri.

He wrapped his strong arm around her shoulder and gave a small squeeze. "Absolutely."

**Wonder where Dejan went?…Hmmmm..We WILL get dramatic again..I needed at brief breather from sadness.**

**We are going to fast forward a little so..bear with me. I will make you aware of how much times passes…**

**I think the next chapter will be three months since Adrian's death. Abe and Janine's wedding..they moved back the date.**

**A Hint..A drinking game, Drunk Russians, and one hot make out session…HMMM..Who will it be? NO, it's not Dimitri and Pavel making out. lol**


	34. Chapter 31

**Hey Everyone…Sorry.. I haven't updated for like five days..I made a short trip to North Carolina among other things.**

**Shout out to my Friend, Jenn and her mom….Sorry, I missed you guys! Next Time..for sure.**

**My song for getting in the writing mood.(if you care) "Heat of the Moment " by Asia. (Random music..hmm..…I am old school) ;D**

**This chapter is silly and immature..I purposely wrote it that way…The Guardians needed to let loose…**

**Remember….They are drinking and OLDER people are allowed to have fun, too..I should know..;D**

**Enjoy..**

**Love to all…Terri**

**6 Months since Adrian's death (December)**

**CHAPTER 31**

**MY POV**

"Are you serious? What the hell is there to be nervous about?" Rose stood there completely flabbergasted to hear her own mother admit such a thing. Janine Hathaway was nervous about getting married.

Rose couldn't fathom the concept of her mother being nervous about anything. Let alone getting married.

"Mom, you sound ridiculous. You've killed dozens of Strigoi. And worse than that, you fight with _me_ every chance you get. Now, let me get this straight; _you're_ afraid to marry Abe?"

Janine turned to giving her a disproving glance. "He's your father, Rosemarie. Not Abe."

Rose furrowed her brow. She glared at her mom with an I-am-not-stupid grimace. "I know who he is. But, why the nerves? You have known him almost 40 years?" She now outright laughed at her mom with a taunting, sarcastic intonation.

Janine shifted with utter seriousness when she turned to face her only daughter. "Yes, I have known him a long time, Rose. And yes, I am nervous. It has been a long and difficult road to get here to this point. Abe and I have always had a. " She paused, took a deep breath to gather herself.

Rose wasn't convinced that it was just nerves, but more fear encouraging her mom to become such an emotional wreck. "A volatile relationship. Love one another one day..hate each other the next. What if he changes his mind?"

Rose met her mother's eyes with astonishment at her admission. "Mom, he loves you. He always has. The two of you with be fine…I promise. And, if not. I will kick his ass for you…Understood."

Janine tsked at such a preposterous thought that she couldn't handle Abe on her own. "You won't have too. I've got that part covered if need be."

"There's the attitude I want to hear. Now go get your ass out there and claim your man." Rose shook her head and smirked. "I still don't know why you'd want to marry him. But Hey! Too each their own I guess."

"Rosemarie!"

"Okay..Okay. Just grab the damn flowers already and let's do this thing."

**ROSE'S POV**

It was a low key affair, especially for a royal such as my dad. Sophie had started down the aisle first and I was to follow. As I walked down the aisle towards the alter, my vision instantly fell on to Dimitri, who stood beside Pavel.

Pavel was, of course my father's best man and Dimitri served as a groomsman.

It was quite amazing to witness the close relationship Dimitri and Abe had quickly forged. He once held my father with much disdain. However, he never divulged to me why there was discord between them, but whatever the differences were, they are gone now.

Abe stood there with his flashy attire; gold ascot, instead of his trademark scarf, long silver/black hair slicked back, and his golden earring. What a card. If I had to admit he was striking older man.

Actually, all three men were absolutely handsome. Well, with one in particular. I had never seen Dimitri in a tuxedo before and let me say..Wow! He had his dark brown hair hanging loose, tucked behind his ears. His black tuxedo perfectly cut to his lean, fit body. He was devastatingly beautiful.

I reluctantly tore my eyes from his to now watch my two sons escort my mother down the aisle. At this juncture she probably needed both of them to keep her stable and upright. I felt so much pride for my two boys; Ethan, looking just like Dimitri and while Alexsandr looked identical to Adrian.

Not only did they have the physical characteristics of their fathers, but inherited their mannerisms as well. So different, yet equally wonderful. I felt that old familiar ping that was a constant reminder of Adrian. Although I missed him; my life was moving forward. But, he was never far from my thoughts.

I listened intently to my parents plead the standard vows that were normally exchanged.

My dad interrupted the priest. "Yeah..I do. She does. Can I kiss her now?" I sadly moved my head back and fourth, wishing the church floor would open and swallow me whole from embarrassment. I was 37 years old and the man still had the uncanny ability to make me feel like I am 12.

I laughed internally at the thought. I realized I wouldn't have him any other way. I was happy my parents were finally getting their happily ever after. They deserved it. Hell, we all do.

The priest smiled at my dad's eagerness. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." My dad dipped my mom to deliver a sweet, gentle kiss to her lips. As they kissed I looked up to see Dimitri smiling at me. I felt a shiver run through me knowing he was thinking the same thing I was.

His deep, brown eyes said a dozen different things in that one powerful gaze; I love you, I want you, and I wish this were us. He didn't need to say it..I saw it.

* * *

The dinner was served, the toasts were made, and it was now time for the first dance. It was half way through the dance when they introduced the small bridal party. Pavel grabbed Sophie to start the dance. If I didn't know better I would say his motives were deliberate.

Dimitri raised his brow as he walked towards me. He extended his hand to take mine. "Honor me with a dance, Roza."

My heart raced as I placed my hand into his. I had never danced with Dimitri before. It was like we were experiencing everything together for the first time. Actually, we were. He was graceful, holding me at the side of my waist and hand extended to the side in the traditional waltz. But, once the

heat started to generate between us, we quickly changed our positions. He rested his strong hands at the small of my back, guiding me against him. I reached forward to stretch my hands around his neck, running my fingers through his silken hair.

I missed the feel of his hair. I missed lots of things about him.

We held each others stare as we danced. It felt like time had stood still and only he and I existed. I wished the song would last forever.

**MY POV**

Pavel clutched Dimitri shoulder to fracture the dreamscape he and Rose had escaped to. "Let's have a drink and get this party started. We need to unwind tonight. None of us are on duty for the weekend."

They all gathered at the table; Pavel, Dimitri, Rose, Sergei, Meredith, Eddie, and Mia. Lissa and Christian had to leave earlier in the evening to everyone's disappointment.

Rose grabbed several bottles of vodka. "What about a little drinking game ladies and gentlemen?"

Pavel solemnly shakes his head. "No way, Hathaway. I am never playing a drinking game with you ever again."

Dimitri watched the two of them banter back in forth, clearly unaware of what they were talking about. "Why don't you want to challenge Rose to a drinking game?" The curiosity now burning in Dimitri along with maybe a little jealousy mixed in.

Pavel barked a sharp laugh. "Guardian Hathaway here can drink most of us under the table..Can you not, Rose? Besides, It took me two days to recover the last time I played a game with her."

"Jesus christ, Pavel. You make me sound like a drunken lush. I can't help it that most of you boys are light weights." She gave them an animated smile. While Eddie and Sergei furrowed their brows questioning her statement.

"I am no lightweight. And I only meant you are a pro at handling your liquor. Smartass." Pavel snorted in contradiction to the lightweight remark.

Dimitri suddenly realized that there really is a lot of things that he didn't know about Rose. I mean of course, he loved her. She was his other half, soul mate. But, She was no longer that 17 year old young woman that was lost, angry, and confused.

He wanted to take any and every opportunity to learn what he could about her. "I will play." He gazed at Pavel with a daring glance. "Scared of Roza, huh?"

Pavel narrowed his brown eyes at everyone at the table. "Give me the damn bottle. What are we playing? Your call, Hathaway." He snatched it from Rose's hand as they as burst in to laughter.

She gazed at the party sitting around her; Pavel, Sergei, Eddie, Meredith, Mia, and Dimitri, who she saved for last. Rose was thinking of a game that would require them to go head to head while revealing secrets. She smiled with the most obvious choice.

Pavel sadly and slowly moved his head with worry and fright. He was completely aware of her need to be competitive and the chance to humiliate them all in the same stroke. "Truth, Drink, OR Dare." She quipped.

Dimitri gave Rose a look she wasn't used to witnessing from him..nervousness. She was loving the fact she was making him squirm. Dimitri swallowed hard and asked with a slightly hesitant voice. "How do we play it?"

"Oh hell." Pavel said with a run of his hand through his hair.

"Okay.." Rose said rubbing her hands together, ready to show these boys how it's done. "Is it like simple Truth or Dare…If you guys puss out and what to choose truth, you have to down 2 shots of Vodka. However, If you do pick truth..everyone has to answer the same question and drink.

So, not only are you pussing out, but you're also calling out everyone else. Understood? So, let's all have a few shots to ah…break the ice."

Everyone toasted before downing their first two shots. It was pretty lame at first because the whole table was calling truths. But, the upswing was they were all starting to feel a little buzzed as the conversation became more animated.

Alec walks over to the lively bunch. "Can I play?"

All sets of eyes at the table turned to with an amused expression. "NO!" They exclaimed in unison.

"You suck." Alec declared with his usual snarky tone to only once again have the Guardians glare at him.

Rose smirked at him with a cocky presence in her slurring tone. "You can go play games over there at the kiddies table."

Alec double blinked and for once in his life was left speechless, but only briefly. "Belikov" He scolded Dimitri like it was his fault. "My mom is drunk."

"I am not drunk..I am happy. There is a difference." She gave him a cheeky smile.

Alec shook his and laughed at his mom's expense. "Oh..okaayyy! Whatever you say..Have fun, then." He glared at Belikov in a half joking, half serious manner. "Not too much fun. I am right over there…I am watching you guys." He smiled with amusement when he turned walked away.

"Dare"….

"Pavel, I dare you to go kiss Abe..on the lips." The whole table erupted in roars of laughter as Rose called Pavel out on his dare.

"Hell..no. I am not doing it." Pavel adamantly denied the proposed challenge.

Rose directed her finger at him. "You have too!"

"This game is childish…" Pavel huffed; trying to worm his way out of the dare.

Dimitri eyed his friend and grinned. "You weren't saying it was childish when you dared Sergei to give that older Moroi socialite a lap dance."

Pavel glared while pointing at Dimitri. "You've got it coming, my friend. I am remembering this shit." He said as he sulked away in Abe's direction. Everyone at our table turned in their seats to watch this epic moment take place.

He walked up behind Abe tapping his shoulder. "Yeah..Wh…" Before Abe could finish the question Pavel laid a lip lock on his oldest friend. Abe pushed at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Frantically wiping his lips. Everyone burst out in hysterics.

"Is he a good kisser, dad?" Rose taunted.

"Stay the hell away from me, Pavel. I think I felt your tongue." Abe added insult to injury now that he was aware of the joke.

"Hahaha.." Pavel spewed with disgust. "There is hell to be paid back now."

"Truth." Dimitri declared while trying to avoid his payback. He was quite certain that Pavel was willing to bestow something of horrendous consequences upon him.

"Some bad-ass god you are." Pavel jokingly sneered, taking a drink of his beer as he thought of something good. "Okay and remember this question pertains to every one of us. So, after Belikov..we all have to answer."

"Yeah..Yeah, Pavel. I think we've already established the rules." Rose mocked with oozing sarcasm.

"When did you lose your virginity and to whom?" Pavel raised his hands to rest them behind his head and threw off a cocky air, comfortable with the uncomfortable situation he just concocted.

"You already know the answer to this question, Pavel." Dimitri gave him a look that Rose was clearly trying to decipher.

Before Pavel could answer, Rose interjected. "I don't..and I am interesting in knowing the answer to this particular question."

Dimitri's eyes narrowed and held his lips in a tight, straight line as he examined Rose's face. "You don't want to know the answer.."

"Yes, I do!" She challenged.

"Gentlemen don't kiss and tell."

"Drunk ones do." Sergei laughed.

"I am not drunk." Dimitri retorted with hastiness.

"Drunk enough..now spill it, Belikov." Pavel gave that devilish grin knowing he was antagonizing the situation, trying to get Dimitri in trouble with Rose.

Dimitri was actually nervous. He swallowed hard and looked Rose in her eyes. "Age 16 and it was…." He eyed Rose again, trying to will her to stop his answer. "Tasha Ozera."

"WHAT?" Rose shrieked. "That Bitch!" She was seething as Dimitri held his breath waiting for the wrath of Roza. "Oh..Oh really..Comrade. Tasha Ozera. Oh, come play pool with me, Dimka. You have that look, Dimka." She mocked Tasha's voice perfectly.

Dimitri tried to ease the situation with a soothing voice. "Roza, it was twenty years ago that that happened at the resort."

Rose threw her hands on her hips with a haughty attitude. "I don't give a shit if it was 50 years ago. She is lucky I didn't break her god damned hand. We will be discussing this shit later, _Dimka_. You better believe it." The table laughed again.

"I need another shot." Rose grabbed the bottle and poured everyone a cheat round. "To Tasha Ozera…The Bitch." Rose declared with her clearly drunken voice.

"Salute." They all cheered when they toasted their shot glasses.

Dimitri sagged his head in a what-did-I-get-myself-into motion. "Thanks Pavel." He mumbled to only have laughs boom again.

The male guardians were so unguarded and finally get a chance to let loose, which was a rare novelty for any of them. They couldn't resist the chance to take a potshot at their superior knowing it may be the only chance they ever really get at Dimitri.

"It seems as though you've gotten yourself in a little trouble, _Dimka_." Dimitri just shrugged his shoulders at the clear truth of the matter. He was in trouble.

"What about you, Hathaway?" Sergei and Meredith egged her on.

Rose smiled that mischievous smile with a tad bit of revenge coursing over her features. She patted Dimitri on the back and spoke in a sickening, sweet voice. "Why, our very own..Mr. Dimitri Belikov was honored with the privilege of popping my…cherry."

She popped the 'p' and burst of laughing at the embarrassed expression on his face. It was priceless. Dimitri never blushed, at least not until just now.

She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Paybacks a bitch. And sometimes….so am I." She laughed again and kissed his cheek.

He turned to sweep his dazzling, brown eyes over her beautiful face while taking her hand in his to lay a gentle kiss on it. A sign of chivalry. "Am I forgiven, Roza?"

"Nope." She gave him a thoughtful gaze. "You may be too damn sexy for your own good. But, it doesn't mean I will forgive you so easily. I need to make you suffer a bit." She pecked him on the lips in front of everyone to render him speechless. It was a simple little gesture. Yet still, it spoke volumes.

He would take any punishment she gave him if this was the outcome.

* * *

Everyone was feeling really good when the festivities came to an end, especially Rose. She was down right jolly. They all said good night as Dimitri walked Rose home. It was clearly obvious she was drunk as she staggered and stumbled for him to catch her.

When Dimitri caught her arm, Rose gazed up at him with those big, brown eyes. He knew that look.

Without any notice, she quickly pushed his back up against the building. He was once again rendered speechless tonight by the following two things; Rose catching him off guard with her quick movements while in a drunken stupor and her warm, silky lips on his.

The rational part of his mind screamed at him.._"Don't do it, Dimitri. She is drunk. She is not ready."_ He was desperately pleading with the sensible part of his brain to shut up.

Just once, he didn't want to do the right thing. His desire for her practically drove him insane most days. He wanted her so bad. God, it's been so long.

Dimitri's mind argued against itself; the logical versus the illogical side. It was as though he had the devil perched on one shoulder arguing with an angel on the other. How ridiculous the concept he thought.

No longer able to think coherently; he decided to let his irrational side win the conflicting battle.

He greeted her lips with an intense longing. Rose release a low, sultry sigh. Dimitri was done for and he knew it. He wrapped his hand at small of her back to pull her closer.

She slide her hands down his chest while giving him a come-hither smile; coaxing him to play along. "Hey comrade..wanna play another game?" She teased him in a low, seductive voice. Rose spoke like honey dripping to only sweeten his lust for her even further.

The one side of his inviting mouth pulled up into the most sexy smirk. "Roza." His Russian accent so thick with passion as the R in her name purred as it rolled off his tongue.

"If you play nice.." She tilted her head and gave him her trademark, meat-eating smile. "I may let you have a prize." She whispered at his ear while she delivered one kiss after the other. She dealt out one mind tingling sensation after another as the passionate fire surged through both them.

He breathed against her mouth, murmuring with intense charges of electricity vibrating on their hungry lips. "I never knew you were so good at games, Roza."

She let out a warming laugh that floated through the air, engulfing them. "I am good at _lots_ of things. There are some _things_ you don't know of …_yet_!"

"It would seem that there are lots of things we don't know about each other. Maybe there are some _things_ I haven't taught you… _yet_." Dimitri breathed in her hair as she continued to nibble his jaw and neck. Rose was driving him insane with desire from her relentless teasing.

She ran her fingers over his belt causing his breath to come up faster. "I remember _everything_ about you, Comrade. How could I ever forget? Ummm, But, if you're having a _hard_ time remembering things about me….maybe, I can help jog your memory." She snapped off his belt with a fierce jolt.

He begged himself to keep control. Too late. He snaked his long fingers through her hair, roughly pulling it, causing her to gasp out in a shocked pleasure. He directed her mouth to his with a greedy force. He used his tongue to part her lips to meet his. Their tongues touched with a undeniable, urgent need

to only remember the way it felt to be touched by each other, once before. They slowed to allow their tongues to move in circular motions, taunting, and matching one another. It seemed like no time had passed between them at all as though their bodies remembered each other with perfect clarity.

The air heated, sounds of electricity seemed to hiss all around them as these two souls came together once again. Rejoicing.

Dimitri spun her swiftly, reversing their positions. He brought her arms up over her head, pinning her against the wall. He pressed his muscular, lean body against hers, letting her feel how he longed for this moment to pass between them.

She gasped out with excitement; leaning her mouth into his once again.

They delighted in deep, sensual kissing for a few more wonderful, breathless moments when suddenly Rose stopped. Alarm raced through Dimitri, not knowing if she was okay. He gazed down at her to suddenly feel her weight start to shift. She was falling…Rose had passed out.

Dimitri chuckled, shaking his head in part embarrassment and disbelief. He murmured to himself with a slightly amused voice. "This is a first." He scooped Rose up in his arms and carried her home.

**Hope you liked it..It was light and silly. I needed it. Next chapter will be a little sad..I think..lol**

**Review..Terri**


	35. Chapter 32

**This is the last sappy chapter about Adrian..One last letter addressed to Rose.**

**Thanks for standing by my sad, cheesy chapters.**

**It is not super long..But, I hope you like it anyways.**

**Please review..Thanks Terri**

**Chapter 32**

**Rose's POV**

It's been a roller coaster ride of emotions since Adrian was taken from us. And I still miss him immensely, yet things have really changed for our whole family. The kids are doing great..better than I ever expected.

Alec, Sophie, and Ethan have been training relentlessly with Dimitri; absorbing everything and anything they can learn. I can see it developing slowly and soundly with Sophie and Alec.

Although, Dimitri will never take the place of their father in their hearts, they are growing to love and respect him all the same. How could they not, he is keeping the promise he vowed to Adrian.

Dimitri hasn't left our side through this difficult ordeal; listening to their fears, feeling their pain, and sharing in their tears.

Dimitri is not only a man who I love tremendously, but also has become the best friend I have ever had outside of Lissa. He had always been so closed off; stoic. However, since he found our son, it's like there is a whole new side to him that he is openly exploring.

He doesn't hold back any longer; if he feels it, he says it. I don't think he lives his life so guarded or detached any longer, not that he ever completely did, persay. He is starting to become like me, lord help us, living life somewhat adventurous. Which can be a frightening concept.

Dimitri always did have a health respect of life and death, yet somehow he is different. I think witnessing Adrian die brought everything into prospective and shot it to the forefront not only within Dimitri, but all of us!

You don't know when it can all be taken from you. Believe me! That is why I have come to the conclusion to let Dimitri know what I wanted for the two of us. I just needed to find the perfect opportunity to express what I was feeling.

* * *

They had decided to go to the gym early while I stayed behind to just think about what I wanted, needed, and how to approach the subject. Frankly, I needed some time to myself.

My emotions were all over the place; happiness then sadness, sometimes confusion, and guilt still consumed me at the most inconvenient times.

It was mostly my desire to move forward that was wagging the war on my emotional state. I couldn't help to feel, at times, that I was moving too fast and was betraying Adrian's memory. Still, I felt this incredible need to do just that..move forward.

I was in a daze while I searched my closet for something to wear when a shiny metal latch located on the far wall of the closet caught my eye. It was strange to think I could have missed something like that for as long as Adrian and I had lived here.

I kneeled to the floor to open a little door built into our wall. The door wasn't very big but once you opened it, it opened into a much larger space. The contents were not what I was expecting. I pulled out at least 10 brown, leather bound journals.

I remembered vaguely one time I had seen Adrian writing in one of them. I had laughed at him for keeping a journal and he scolded me for it. It was probably his way of dealing with things that were bottled up inside of him. I didn't know then what I know now.

Adrian had dealt with a lot of emotional baggage. Yet still, he managed to handle himself with some much dignity and strength. And looking back on it; he did it all for me and the kids. Everything Adrian did was for us, our happiness. I will forever be grateful to him; for his dedication, and his sacrifices..

I lifted the books in my arms and sat back on our bed, making myself comfortable on my down blanket. I was determined to read every word my late husband had written, but a part of me was frightened to what I may find. I opened the first page to what ripped my heart wide open.

_I opened my door and my heart to this breathtakingly beautiful creature that stood before, telling me yes..yes, she would give me a chance. I can't believe she said yes…Rose has finally agreed to go out with me…I am beyond happy._

_I have loved her the moment I met her..okay, not the moment I met her. Let's be honest, I wanted to get her in bed at that first moment I saw her. But man, did she flip me for a loop. She walked up the deck with a black eye still looking enticingly gorgeous, smelling incredibly sexy, and throwing _

_off the most outrageous attitude. Rose had me pegged from the second she met me, rendering me speechless. No one was ever able to read me so clearly and decisively. Oh yeah, Adrian Ivashkov has finally met his match…Lord help me!_

I smiled at the memory of that day at the ski lodge; lazily perched against the wall, clove cigarette in his gloved hand, and those gorgeous, mesmerizing green eyes that caught your attention from across a room. He was wrapped so sexily in a wool, cashmere trench coat.

He was a heavenly sight even though I couldn't stand him when I first met him. Beyond all reasonable thinking, I still had this incredible urge to stand there and talk to Adrian. I knew he was trouble. Yet still, he was so charismatic. You couldn't help yourself to be drawn to him.

I wanted to laugh, but instead I felt the tears start to well up in my eyes as I pushed myself to move forward into our lives together.

'_Rose told me that she loved me for the first time. They were the most amazing words I had ever heard spoken…I finally knew what it was like to give and receive those words with the truest intentions at heart. Not for deceitful motives, but to honestly feel and mean what you're saying'.._

Adrian really did love me and I knew without a doubt I was the only women who could say that he truly loved them. I continued to read on about so many different things; graduation night, when we made love for the first time, how much he hurt for me when I found out I was pregnant with

Ethan, and many others. I particularly felt bad when he found me near death at the lake by the hands of his own flesh and blood, Tatiana. I never knew that Tatiana used him and held our relationship over his head with such a spiteful, vengeful need for retaliation against my parents.

There were so many things that Adrian endured and he never shared with me. He suffered a great deal more than I ever knew possible. Just to be with me. I couldn't for the life of me understand why he never felt to need to confide in me. He always did put me before himself, just how Dimitri always has.

I encouraged myself forward to read his bittersweet words on how he felt about holding Ethan for the first time. He felt joy cradling my son and then the devastating grief that came with knowing that I may not make it back to them. It escalated his fears of the possibility of raising Ethan by himself.

He touched briefly on his regretful moments such as; Caitlin setting him up and for allowing himself to be manipulated. Also, when he had a lapse of weakness, allowing himself to go home with Ashley Conta, breaking his promise of fidelity.

But, I have known that Adrian had never been unfaithful to me from that point on. I was the one to break that promise. I took a deep breath releasing it with a heavy sigh. The words I read next flooded me overwhelming emotions on so many different levels.

_I watched Rose's aura today, it sent my heart fluttering wildly in result from what I saw. I have __seen it before with other women. Not exactly like Rose's, but similar. And those women were pregnant. I pray I am right. I want nothing more than for Rose and I to have our own child._

_ A little girl who looks just like her mother Or a little boy who looked like her too. As long as he doesn't act __like me. The world does not need another one that acts like me. It's not ready. It can't handle it..HAHAHA._

I laughed aloud at Adrian's thoughts. I can imagine him smiling as he wrote this words; face alight, his beautiful eyes crinkling slightly while pride shone brightly from them. He got his son and a daughter but, he didn't get his wish. Not only does his son look like him but also acts just like him.

And I knew that Adrian wouldn't have wanted Alec any other way. He was proud of his children. They were everything to him. I turned another page to have a folded letter fall out that was personally addressed to me. Why did everyone keep leaving me these damn heart breaking letters?

I took another cleansing breath to prepare myself for the emotional journey I was about to embark upon.

_"Aww..My Little Dhampir…..I knew you would find this eventually. I never could keep anything from you...for long anyways. Listen to me…Stop those tears. You have nothing to be crying about.. We had a great life together. I wouldn't change a thing. I foresaw this such a long time ago. I knew my destiny. _

_I knew that it would be my life or yours and babe, let's be honest, you would have done the same thing for me. There would be no way I could let someone ever hurt you. Had you known what I've known all along, well, regardless, I was prepared. I am so thankful for the time I had with you and our family. _

_I loved you so much. You gave me three beautiful children. I lived everyday knowing you loved me too. I was blessed in every possible way. You gave me everything I've ever wanted and more. Now it's your turn, I want you to be happy again….Yes, you will be happy..Allow it to happen for you. _

_Baby, I want you to carry on, live life. I would never deny you anything while I was alive and I certainly don't went to deny you anything now that I am gone. So, lift up your chin in the defiant Rosemarie Hathaway manner, wipe your eyes, and start living your life the way it was intended for you to live._

_All My Love,_

_Adrian_

I was surprised that his letter stirred a totally different reaction from me than I expected. Adrian had made my decision more resolute, just how Dimitri's had so many years earlier.

All the emotional upheaval, relationship uncertainties, and unresolved issues now appeared to me, answered more clearly and with clarity as to which direction my life was to go. It was there all along. I guess I just needed Adrian's blessing, just as I had needed Dimitri's at one time.

I put my late husbands journals back where I had found them. I would save them for days when I needed to look back and reflect on the happy times that we had shared together. I now knew it was time to make new memories and to begin to forgive myself for things that I had no control over.

I remember words that were spoken to me so many years ago and only now for their truths to be self evident.

Yeva had told me. "Y_ou_ will have to face great sadness to recover with _true _happiness. Trust in your heart…it will never lead you wrong."

And then the words Rhonda had shared with me years ago still entered my mind, especially more so now than ever. "Rose, trust me when I say that you will face many hardships in your life, but you will have joy. What you have now is not close to what is to come."

I didn't realize at the time that they, both Rhonda and Yeva knew that Ethan would bring Dimitri back to me and that we would one day be together again. No matter how hard we were to try to fight it, it's always remained there. From the first time we saw each other, it was there.

When I was his student and he was my mentor, it was there, and when we reached out to other people to try to seek comfort, to only be denied that comfort we sought. It couldn't be substituted or replaced. It was always there, just between the two of us. Dimitri and I were destined for each other.

I opened the door to start on my way to find my destiny, my other half that could never be denied.

**MY POV**

"Dad? Can I have a minute of your time? I have something I really need your advice on." Ethan stood in the doorway of his father's office with the most serious of expressions gracing his face. His reflection was one that wore a cross between worry and excitement.

It was hard for Dimitri to distinguish what he was feeling. "Of course. What's wrong?" Dimitri's words now laced with a small amount of suspense. Ethan had fully entered the room to take a seat in front of Dimitri's desk.

As Ethan started to speak Rose entered the room undetected, which was highly unusual. However, she wouldn't be inconspicuous for long.

Ethan drew a shaky breath before he began his speech. "Well, as you know, Christmas is next week and I was wondering what you thought about..my..umm..my asking Marlena to marry me?"

Dimitri's face gave way to an appearance of undeniable shock. "Ahh son, it is not up to me with what choices you make concerning your love life. But, do you think that maybe you are rushing things..maybe a little too young for that kind of lifelong commitment?"

The room grew eerily silence for about a full second before Rose exploded; jerking both of the mens' attention in her direction. "There is absolutely no way he is getting married. He is too young." Rose had spoke to Dimitri as if their son wasn't even present in the same room with them.

Ethan stood to his feet. "Mom. When did you come in here?"

"It doesn't matter, Ethan. You have too much to still accomplish before you get married. You've only known Marlena for what 9-10 months at the most."

"Mom, who are you to lecture me? You and dad almost immediately fell in love with one another. You would have been married before you were even 19 years old..if he hadn't been." He stopped and turned to his dad. "Dad, were you not going to propose to mom on graduation night?"

Rose and Dimitri had locked eyes when he answered his son. "Yes, I was."

"And mom, would you not have said yes?"

She placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at her son. A son who was seriously pissing her off to no end. He was ruining her purpose for coming here. "Yes, I would have said yes. Is that what you want me to admit?"

"I am not asking for your permission. I was asking my father's opinion and now that we have it out in the open…What do you have against Marlena, mom?"

Rose suddenly appeared appalled at his sudden attack of hostility towards her. "Ethan..What are you talking about? I have nothing against Marlena. I like her very much. I don't want you to make a mistake. "

Ethan gave an exasperated sigh in her direction as Dimitri ran his fingers through his hair and wore a grimace. "Roza..Listen to me, babe." Dimitri had never called her that before. She snapped her attention to him, fearing what words of reason he was going to direct at her.

"Ethan is a grown man. Yes, he is young. But, you were too. If we would have been married so many years ago..would we still be here today... together?"

Rose seriously contemplated his question. But, she choose to answer with a slightly untruthful response and Dimitri knew it. "I don't know. How would I know where we would be today?" Her tone clipped and haughty.

He smiled and gave her a scolding look as if she were a small child caught telling a white lie. "Roza…Honestly, just answer the question."

She threw her hands up in defeat. "Fine..yeah. We would have probably spent our whole lives together. Until death. What? Is that good enough for you?"

Dimitri stood up and walked towards Rose wrapping his strong arm around her shoulder. "What's this really about, Rose?"

She sighed with disconcertion as she rested her eyes on her eldest son. "I don't want you to move to Russia, Ethan. I am not ready to lose you yet."

Ethan stood before his mom and gave her a big squeeze. "Mom…you could never lose me. I am going to stay here for a while. Hell, she may say no."

Rose embraced him back. "I sincerely doubt she would say no. The girl may be blonde, and beautiful. But, she definitely is NOT dumb."

"Roza..it's time you let our son grow up. What is wrong with him moving to Russia anyways?"

Rose turned her death glare onto Dimitri. Ethan instantly felt the freeze swirl in the atmosphere of the room. "I think I will be going now. I will talk to you later." He smacked his dad's arm. "Ahh..Good luck, old man. I am getting the hell out of here."

Dimitri throw his hands out to his sides to only let them fall. "What? What did I say wrong?"

"Dimitri, you don't know what it's like to lose something you hold dear to you. I have raised him. I know what's best for him." Instantaneously, she wanted to take her words back when she saw Dimitri visibly flinch at her unfair accusation.

He sadly shook his head and met her eyes with a hurt that she had never seen on his face before. "You're right, Rose. I didn't raise him. I guess you would know better than I. I have to get back to work. I have things I need to take care of. And Rose, I did lose the most important things in my life for a long

period of time. So, I think I do understand that part perfectly well." Dimitri spun on his heels and started to walk away.

"Dimitri..I..I didn't mean it that way." Rose pleaded to him with a shaky voice full of remorse.

He turned and gave her a small smile only for the sake of trying to soothe her guilt. "Don't worry about it, Rose." He walked towards his desk, not looking back this time.

Rose stepped outside the Guardians headquarters to gaze up towards the sky that was now darkening with the evening shadows. She so desperately wanted to run after Dimitri and apologize, make him understand what she meant. Oh god, she couldn't stand it if she hurt him.

But, her classes would be starting soon. This was not how she wanted this conversation to go between them and now it would have too wait until later. She just hoped he would be willing to forgive her.

**I hoped you liked it..Please review.**

**My birthday is tomorrow..So I don't know if I will post or not. I will try..The next chapter is a"GOOD ONE"...WOOHOO!"**


	36. Chapter 33

**Woohoo…I am dedicating this chapter to the song…" I'LL BE " By Edwin McCain. SO perfect…..**

**I wanted this chapter to be just for Dimitri and Rose..A celebration of sorts.**

**This is a long sex scene and AWKWARD to write!….(I was blushing)**

**BE WARNED.. it does contain more detail from my normal love scenes. **

****ALERT** Almost soft porn..…..lol**

**I hope you guys don't think me…..perverted…It's DIMITRI…HELLO!….**blushes**! LOL**

**Happy Belated Birthday Sissy..Hope you had fun at homecoming. **

**Rose's POV**

I hated to fight with Dimitri. I felt horrible and wretched inside knowing I hurt his feelings. He didn't deserve to hear those words I spewed at him. They were harsh, unfounded, and very untrue. Dimitri had lost everything for a long period of time, things that could never be reclaimed.

He lost his grandmother, without ever having a chance to say good-bye, time with me and his family, and mostly he robbed of the joys of witnessing his only child be born, holding him, and just watching him grow. I had to apologize.

Immediately following my classes, I quickly ran to Dimitri's office to only be told that he had already gone for the day. I had tried to call his cell phone but he didn't pick up. Either he was busy or he is really pissed at me.

I continued on my way home to grab a quick shower and then call Ethan. I knew that if anyone would know where to find Dimitri, it would be Ethan.

"Hello."

"Eth. Have you seen your father?"

"Yeah…Why? By the way, what have you done to him now?" He asked with a sarcastic disposition.

That little shit. The nerve of him. "What do you mean?" I demanded in return, with a matching attitude. One to show how insulted I was once again by my son's critical judgment of me.

Ethan back-peddled slightly as he lowered his defensive tone. "Nothing. I mean he just seemed a little out of sorts during our training session. And the bond between us told me it was something personal. So, I figured it had to do with something between the two of you."

Remorse flooded me even more so now knowing that I had been such a bitch to him. "Where is he now?"

"He went home I guess. He left the gym about, I don't know..20 minutes, maybe." He sighed into the receiver. "Can you take it easy on him. Dad may not show it, but whatever you said or did..really upset him. I felt it through our bond even though he would never admit it.

Mom? You know he loves you. I see your auras..just..I don't know...quit fighting it."

I laughed this time at his straightforwardness. "Love advice from my son..Are you now an expert or something?"

"Hell no..but, someone needs to try to put you in your place. Especially since dad is too afraid to try." He joined me in my laughter. The thought of Dimitri being afraid of me is absurd. Well, he is afraid of my irrational, emotional outbursts. Now, that I can believe.

"Don't worry, Ethan. I will talk to him. He will be in a better mood. I promise." Rose's mind was setting a plan into motion. And it had little to do with talking she thought to herself.

"God have mercy on my poor dad's soul. Should I call him and warn him of your impending visit? Maybe he could hide now if I gave him enough notice."

"HAHA…Good bye, Ethan." Rose giggled at her son's teasing comment. Where the hell he got that snitty attitude from, I will never know.

"Bye, mom."

* * *

I knocked on his door with no avail. He couldn't be that upset, could he? No way, I knew that he was home. Ethan told me that Dimitri had left the gym not more than 20 minutes ago.

Hell with it, I wasn't going to wait out here in the cold for him to open the door. He had given me a key to his apartment months ago. So, I decided to let myself in. Once I entered his apartment I heard the shower running and immediately knew the reason to why he hadn't answered the door.

There was no way I was leaving. I had it in my mind that I was going to stay here until he heard me out. Therefore, I concluded I would wait for him until he was done.

While walking into his bedroom for the first time, I stopped to take in the surroundings. It was exactly how I would expect it to be; shelves full of books, simply decorated, basic, yet immaculately clean, and it smelled just like him. It permeated my nose with his sharp, clean scent. I loved the smell of him.

It naturally stirred something deep within the pit of my stomach. It swirled with that old familiar aching desire for him and being here only increased my need.

Dimitri had come out of the shower, wearing no surprise of his face to see me sitting there. He stood before me radiating unbelievable sex appeal. He leaned in the threshold; wrapped with only a towel around his waist, tan, muscular arms crossed over his chest, while casting a desirous glance in my direction.

He was strikingly gorgeous; not in a pretty boy sort of way, but more like otherworldly beautiful. The most amazing thing about him was that he didn't realize just how sexy he really was. It made his appeal even more alluring.

My heart felt like a trapped hummingbird flapping his wings within my chest. He left me breathless whereas all I could do was to stare at his half naked body. My skin instantly felt heated and flushed while I tried to maintain my composure.

Dimitri tilted his head to examine my face with perfect, white teeth gleaming as a sly smile graced his ever inviting mouth. He poised his brow in a questioning position, sensing my appreciation for him. "You see something you like, Guardian Hathaway?"

"Are you stealing my lines now, Comrade?" I smirked in return; while an obvious flirtation oozed from my words.

"Gotta have material for my jokes." He answered matter of factually. Recalling my words and our conversation from many years ago with perfect clarity, allowing that flirty smile to appear on his glorious face once more.

Clever boy, I thought to myself. "Really... that's enough."

"What's enough?" He laughed with a rich, smooth silkiness that caressed my skin like a whispered breath.

"I am sorry that I yelled at you. You didn't deserve to be treated like that. I would never want to hurt you." I knew my eyes reflected the remorse that I felt as I gazed into his dark, brown ones.

He studied me with utter seriousness for a half a second and then a mischievous grin crossed his lips, arching one brow at me again. "I know you wouldn't…But."

"But.. what?" I crossed my arms and shifted my hips to quickly assume my usual snarky stance. I tried to exude as much bravado that I could muster. I couldn't let him see how nervous his closeness was making me.

My body was overwhelmed with an unimaginable craving. Dimitri was that one weakness that I desired so intently.

He laughed at my defiant filled attitude. But, he couldn't fool me and I couldn't fool him. I knew he secretly loved it when I was difficult. Just as he knew that I was actually shaking internally. My attitude was an act and he loved having that kind of effect on me.

"You can make it up to me. However, it's only fair that I should to forewarn you, Roza. It will take_ a lot _of persuading for me to accept your apology, since you hurt my feelings so deeply."

He ran his tongue over his lips to moisten them. My eyes were mesmerized by the movement of his tongue. I couldn't remove my stare from his mouth.

I definitely wasn't expecting to hear him say those words to me. Dimitri was daring me to take the next step. He didn't have to tell me twice because it was all the encouragement I needed for this moment to happen between us. I wasn't waiting any longer.

I said no words when I walked over to stand in front of him, lacing my fingers in his soft, brown hair, running them delicately from roots to tips. It was as soft as I remembered.

He lowered his gaze to meet my eyes. His long hair hung ever so slightly in his handsome, chiseled face; dark brown eyes, adorned with thick, long lashes, and perfect, full lips. There was no way I could resist him any longer.

Our desire for one another was too strong to be denied any further. I needed him, wanted him with every fiber of my being. My body ached for Dimitri with a quivering need. A deep yearning that could only be satisfied by him and him alone.

It took only one gaze into those intense eyes, eyes that saw through to my very soul to know he felt the same way for me, too! We no longer needed to vocally express our hunger. One touch was enough to convey it's intensity.

Dimitri extended his strong, warm hand forward, intertwining his fingers in my hair to pull my lips to his; taking my bottom in lip in his mouth, sucking, and gently nibbling me. I shivered when he deepened our kiss.

Our tongues came together, caressing, exploring each other mouths. He velvet tongue moved along with mine like a slow tango, brushing, circling, and teasing.

His taste was incredible, like the most delectable dessert. I wanted more of him, so I kissed him harder. I savored his sweetness as it was tantalizing my taste buds. He tasted the way I remembered; like peppermint.

I inhaled the scent of his cologne, mixed with his own essence. It intoxicated me. My body was pleading for him and inviting him to touch me anywhere..everywhere.

I've missed him so much. I didn't want to suffer another minute of waiting. I wanted every part of him. It seemed as though he had sensed my desires when he snaked his other hand around my waist to pull my body tightly against his; allowing me to feel every contour,

every strong, lean muscle in his hard frame. I could feel how badly he wanted me when our bodies touched. How his body reacted when it was so close to mine.

We reluctantly tore our mouths from one another, chests heaving breathlessly while holding on to each others stare. The air was thick as desire and a impassioned energy erupted around us, engulfing our embrace.

The room was filled with a palpable force, gravitating us towards each other, clinging us together. Our bodies needing to touch, come together.

Gone was the inexperienced 17 year old girl who lost her virginity to him so many years ago. Standing before him now was a 37 year old woman with confidence. One who knows what she likes and what she wants.

It was time I explained to Dimitri exactly what I wanted from him and that I wasn't going to wait any longer. I stretched my fingers forward, slowly tracing the beads of water that were running down his strong, defined chest.

My fingers playfully ran along the towel that was securely wrapped around his waist. We never broke eye contact. The intensity of his stare alone was so sensual. It aroused me. His beautiful, deep brown eyes crinkled as a grin graced his features.

He licked his lips again while he appeared playful in his desire for me. He reached forward once more grabbing the hem of my shirt to remove it over my head; throwing it across the room.

"I am really glad you wore a skirt, Roza." He whispered seductively against my lips. His voice was thick, husky with desire.

He then slid his strong hands under my skirt and slowly up my thighs. His fingertips softly caressed my skin, leaving a trail of pleasurable, electric jolts where he touched. The effects from the graze of his silky fingers made me feel as though I had stood too close to embers of a fire.

A tingling heat radiated throughout my veins. I felt the warmth spread through my body while the passion erupted inside me. I was aching, a deep throbbing need, and desperation for him to relieve my agony by touching me.

He slid his strong, warm hands up my back side, firmly grasping my ass; jerking me, forcing me upward, wrapping my thighs around his waist. While keeping one hand securely underneath me, he snaked his other hand up into my hair, resting it at the nape of my neck.

He kissed along my jaw and down my neck with a greedy need. We were both panting in between hard shaky breathes.

I placed my hands on each side of his face, leaning down to him, guiding our lips together once more as I whispered against them. "Please make love to me."

"You're not going to pass out on me this time are you?" He teased with a smirk.

"Not if you keep my interests peaked." I seductively challenged against his mouth.

I felt his face turn up in a smile, to only crash our lips together again, forcing my mouth open to meet his. He kissed me with a fierce hunger, a longing, and such a desperation that took my breath away.

His kiss let me know that I was his and he was mine, as though we were trying reclaim our love for one other. For what was taken from us so unfairly many years ago, it was never lost, only misplaced.

This kiss only reaffirmed our love for one another, that no matter what happened or how much time passed between us; it could never be denied. We were meant for each other. Our souls forever joined as one.

I felt how much he missed me, needed me in that kiss. Dimitri tore at the remaining clothing I had on, trying to remove them in a desperate frenzy. We couldn't reach each other fast enough, as he pulled me down on top of him.

There was nothing between us; no clothing, nothing, but our bare skin touching. We slowed our pace, wanting to savor this moment that we have been given once again after such a long time apart.

"You're so beautiful, Roza." He whispered to me. "I've missed you so much…so much that it was hard to breathe without you."

I stared at him with my heart filled with so much love that it could burst. The emotions swirling through my mind were making me dizzy. Dimitri brought his fingers to my cheeks, brushing away the tear that had fallen. "Roza, we don't have…."

"Shhh….I do want you..more than anything." I suddenly felt nervous at was to happen between us.

He gazed at my face, studying me, as if to commit it to his memory. "I love you." There was so much adoration and contentment in the words he whispered.

I smiled at him, thankful for those three words. After all that we've been through, he still loved me. I lived to hear him say that to me. "I love you, too, Dimitri..more than you could ever possibly know."

He pecked my lips, once, twice, and a third time, slidding his warm, soft lips up my cheek and nipped at my ear. I released his name in a breathy whimper. Dimitri rolled us over so he was now hovering on top of me. He continued to slide his tongue and lips down my neck, collarbone, and then

finding my breast. I arched my back allowing him to take my nipple in his mouth, his tongue went in a circular motion, sucking so gently and to occasionally flick his tongue over my hardness, teasing me. His mouth and tongue were so warm against my sensitive skin.

I moaned as my body shook with pleasure wanting more of him. "Dimitri, please I can't …I just want to feel you in me." I pleaded; sounding so whiny, but I couldn't help myself.

I knew he wasn't going to give in so quickly. He was savoring me, making up for our lost time. I felt him chuckle, hot breath on my stomach to only make me quiver.

Dimitri continued downward, taunting me with his warm, soft lips. He grazed over my moist folds, allowing his fingers to explore me as his tongue licked, teeth lightly grazing me, and sucking at my bud lightly, causing me to thrust my hips toward him. I ached for release.

I breathed heavily, between my panting for breath. His tongue rolled over and over and suddenly darted inside of me, causing me to lose all control. "Oh yes…please god..please..Dimitri." It was as though my body exploded from orgasms that rocked my body.

He held my hips tightly, controlling me so I did stop us both from finishing. Dimitri held on to me until the last of my orgasm flooded all my senses, the sweet release rolling over me again and again. I screamed out his name to the point of being hoarse. I couldn't take it anymore.

My body shivered over and over as waves of complete bliss tumbled inside of me, making my insides feel as though my bones had melted.

He now hovered his strong, taut body against me allowing me to feel his hardness. I took comfort in his weight as he rested in between my legs. "I love it when you scream my name, Roza." He crushed our lips together while allowing me to taste myself on his tongue.

He was driving me completely insane. I pulled back and decided it was time for me to assume control.

I gave him a seductive smile letting him know that I was taking over the situation for now. I playfully rolled Dimitri over so I were on top of him. His beautiful, dark eyes fixed on me with a raw animalistic, most sexually charged, hungry look. The stare alone was the single most exotic

thing I had ever experienced. I have never had someone look at me that way before, like he could have devoured every inch of my body. But, he wasn't going to be the one devouring, I was. I began to kiss down his toned, sculpted chest to only stop momentarily to take his nipple in my mouth.

I knew it was driving him crazy. If I remembered anything about making love to Dimitri, it was that he seemed a tad reserved vocally when we first start out, but he finished with earth shattering results. I felt him stir ever so slightly with excitement.

I continued to trace my tongue down his stomach to occasionally gaze up at him with a consuming desire.

He gave me a breathless smile while groaning out my name. "Roza." His russian accent so thick in his throes of untamed lust. His dark, soulful eyes sparkled with the need for me to touch him. I kissed every so slightly on his flesh to feel him jerk with a delicious thrill.

I ran my tongue along him to only tease him with what was to come. I took him in my mouth to have his long, graceful finger to grasp my hair at the nape of my neck, pulling it. It was rough, sensual as I worked my mouth to satisfy him even more.

A low growl started to vibrate deep within his chest while it moved up his throat. "Roza, please…come up here. " He grasped my shoulders, forcefully pulling me up to his chest. We kissed fiercely, now enjoying the frabjous flavor on our tongues.

I straddled myself across his hips with an intense aching and only one need. A need to feel him deep within my body. I guided him inside me. I released a slow moan while my body shuttered with a flood of intense tingling, mixed with a rush of heat.

While I straddled across him; we moved together in a slow, rhythmic motion. He then reached forward resting his large, warm hands on either side of my hips guiding us into deep, satisfying thrusts. We fit together perfectly, exactly the way I remembered.

As I moved downward, he would thrust upward in perfect synchronization. Our breath was coming up faster as the sweet, pleasurable tension built up within both of us, awakening every one of our senses.

I ran my hands up his firm, rippled abs to rest them on his firm chest, trying to brace myself for the for the rush of pleasure I was about to experience. "Dimitri." I breathed out his name as we came together.

Ecstasy crashed over my body, wave after wave of pleasure washed over me as I stayed in place, not wanting to move or disrupt this delightful sensation that was surging through me.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing, just staring at each other, Dimitri snaked his hands in my hair again, pulling my face to his, melting our lips together again. My lips burned from his lingering kiss, just how I remembered it did when we first succumbed to that fateful lust spell.

He pulled me from my thoughts when his silky, smooth voice whispered against my trembling lips. "God, I missed you." I kissed him again letting him know I felt the same exact way. I was wrapped in his embrace; replaying the last two hours that we had lavished in the throes our incredible love making.

My muscles were sore and I ached, but in the most amazing ways. I could get used to this, I thought as I lay adorned in Dimitri's arms. I took comfort in resting my head on his chest. He ran his fingers from the roots of my hair, running it's entire length.

He laid a gentle kiss on my forehead. "You know, Roza….I never wanted to leave you. I hated to hear you scream for me outside that cave."

I lifted my chin to meet his gaze. "You remember that?" I quietly asked; hating to relive that horrible day.

"Of course I do. I heard your agonizing screams, your painful sobs in my mind over and over. It broke my heart to know you were in that kind of pain. Knowing there was nothing I could do as I felt my life slipping away from me." Dimitri ran his soft fingertips along my cheek and then ran the pad of his

thumb across my bottom lip that was swollen for our fierce kissing.

"I am sorry I left you….I..I would have died in that cave with you. They wouldn't let …." He put his fingers under my chin, lifting it upward, forcing me to meet his stare. "We're together now...that is all that matters…all that will ever matter. I love you, Roza."

* * *

I had to add the words to the song in this chapter…It is so fitting..

**I'LL BE**

THE STRANDS IN YOUR EYES THAT COLOR THEM WONDERFUL

STOP ME AND STEAL MY BREATH

AND EMERALDS FROM MOUNTAINS THRUST TOWARD THE SKY

NEVER REVEALING THEIR DEPTH.

AND TELL ME THAT WE BELONG TOGETHER,

DRESS IT UP WITH THE TRAPPINGS OF LOVE.

I'LL BE CAPTIVATED,

I'LL HANG FROM YOUR LIPS,

INSTEAD OF THE GALLOWS OF HEARTACHE THAT HANG FROM ABOVE.

[CHORUS]

I'LL BE YOUR CRYING SHOULDER,

I'LL BE LOVE'S SUICIDE

I'LL BE BETTER WHEN I'M OLDER,

I'LL BE THE GREATEST FAN OF YOUR LIFE.

AND RAIN FALLS ANGRY ON THE TIN ROOF

AS WE LIE AWAKE IN MY BED.

YOU'RE MY SURVIVAL, YOU'RE MY LIVING PROOF.

MY LOVE IS ALIVE-NOT DEAD.

TELL ME THAT WE BELONG TOGETHER.

DRESS IT UP WITH THE TRAPPINGS OF LOVE.

I'LL BE CAPTIVATED,

I'LL HANG FROM YOUR LIPS,

INSTEAD OF THE GALLOWS OF HEARTACHE THAT HANG FROM ABOVE.

[CHORUS]

AND I'VE DROPPED OUT, I'VE BURNED UP, I'VE FOUGHT MY WAY BACK FROM THE DEAD.

I'VE TUNED IN, I'VE TURNED ON, REMEMBERED THE THINGS THAT YOU SAID.

[CHORUS]

THE GREATEST FAN OF YOUR LIFE.

…..GREATEST FAN OF YOUR LIFE.

**OH HELL!….WHY CAN'T THIS MAN BE REAL?..DAMN YOU, RICHELLE MEAD..TAUNTING US WITH ALL THIS INCREDIBLE HOTNESS.**

**DOES ANYONE ELSE NEED A COLD SHOWER?…LMAO**

**Where can I find me a 6' 7" long haired, sultry, brown eyed, bad ass Russian for myself?…Hey Russian Girls..know that I am very jelly of you. ;D**

**Jennifer..You know you need to come on over to our side..A hot Russian could do you some good..Oh and isn't Adrian technically of Russian descent? HMMM…lol**

**Please review...**


	37. Chapter 34

**Posted some new pictures..Rose and Dimitri..Dimitri and Alec, and one of Dimitri in a …towel. ;)**

**I didn't receive many reviews for my last chapter..Either, (1)..You didn't like it or (2)..you liked it too much, grabbed the nearest guy or girl, and was too busy to review..**

**So, come on my friends..You really need to review my story…It motivates me. Without your encouragement..Why even write?**

**Your reviews will play a big deciding factor on whether I continue on with Rose and Dimitri's story…If not, I will epilogue this one and be done.**

**A couple readers pointed out my mistake. I missed it that Adrian is Romanian. Thanks for the correction…Russian or Romanian..He's still adorable..Right? :D**

**USUAL DISCLAIMER….I OWN NONE OF THE ORIGINAL VA CHARACTERS OR STORYLINE….THE FAB RICHELLE MEAD DOES..**

**I DO HOWEVER OWN ETHAN, SOPHIE, ALEC, MARLENA, CHANCE..and THE NEW BREED OF VAMPIRES.**

**Thanks...**

**Terri**

**Chapter 34**

**Dimitri's POV**

This is the first time I have ever gotten to do something like this with Rose. Something that felt so wonderful; having her wake up in my arms after spending the night together. It was a simple action that a lot of people took for granted everyday.

However, after everything Rose and I had been through, all those years we lost together, this basic gesture carried a lot of meaning for me. I would never take a single moment I had with Rose for granted again. Especially one such as this. It has been a long, difficult journey to finally reach this destination.

Yet still, I couldn't help to worry if maybe we moved too fast with the wondrous moment we shared last night. I didn't feel remorseful by any means. Actually, I was beyond elated at the fact we finally were able to come together.

However, I also knew she was still emotionally on edge since Adrian's death and rightfully so. And the last thing I wanted to do was to confuse her even further.

I watched her sleeping. The peaceful look that graced her beautiful face. I Listened to her gentle breaths as she breathed in and out.

When I watched her sleep, all I could feel was an overwhelming need to protect her; protect her from harm, protect her from feeling any hurt. I instinctively stroked her soft hair while my thoughts stirred over all the dangerous things that we faced in our ways of existing.

I wished we could just leave here, leave everything, and start over new. But, knowing Rose, she would never do it.

"Having regrets, Comrade?" My thoughts were immediately diverted to sound of her sleepy voice. I gazed down to see those amazing brown eyes staring up at me.

I gathered her more tightly in my arms while kissing her forehead. "I could never regret a single moment I've spent with you, Roza." I pecked her forehead again "I was just thinking…I am worried about you."

"Me? I feel fine, but." She gave me a wickedly, sexy smile." I could be feeling a whole lot better." She stated with a slightly, teasing implication. I lifted my brow in a questioning manner, not wanting to assume anything. But, I was hoping, while my body stirred with anticipation.

Rose didn't give me a chance to respond when she grabbed me, forcefully colliding our lips together. After a few minutes of intense, arousing kissing, we withdrew our mouths for one another. The laughter that escaped her took on a seductive purr only titillating my desires even further.

"Dimitri, I sincerely hope I don't always have to make the first move every time we are to make love. You know that could give a girl a real complex. I may begin to feel you're not interested, or that I don't entice you." She teased; while pouting those perfect lips.

"That's NOT possible." I growled.

I flipped our positions with a blinding speed and kissed her fiercely. My body instantly ignited with arousing need for a repeat of last night. My hungry mouth smothered her playful giggles.

I couldn't seem to keep my hands from touching, my lips from kissing, and my tongue from tasting her glorious body. I poised myself above her; holding her hands down, controlling the position, while pinning Rose to the bed to only start over where we finished last night.

* * *

We laid with our limbs entwined for a few minutes before Rose had to speak her mind. "You know, after having your way with me last night and this morning...you would think a guy could at least feed a girl."

"You didn't give me a chance to feed you. You attacked me, remember? And it didn't seem as though food was on your mind last night or this morning."

I had to chuckle at her. My Roza was the most audacious woman I have ever met. But, I wouldn't have her any other way. She complimented me perfectly. We were so different, yet the same. She began where I ended, completing us as a whole. Remarkable, where I held back, she let loose.

I never completely knew what she was thinking or what she was going to say. So, I figured I better do as she wants. I got up from my bed, took her by the hand to pull up to me. "Come on, Roza. I will make you breakfast."

"You can cook?" She giggled with that sweet, sounding laughter.

I let out an exasperated sigh, rolling my eyes. Always a smart ass comment from my girl. "Just come on, Rose."

**MY POV**

Dimitri and Rose sat at the kitchen table enjoying breakfast; talking about everything and anything. It was so different from the trials and tribulations they had to endure before. Their being together now was as easy as breathing.

It was comforting to know that there was nothing to stand in their way of being together; no student-teacher roles, and their once controversial age difference was now insignificant.

"Hot chocolate?" Rose smirked while gazing over the top of her mug.

"Do you…" Before Dimitri could finish his question; they heard the sound of keys jiggling in the door lock; to only steal their attention from one another.

Rose gazed at Dimitri with an look of surprise. "Are you expecting someone? Should I go.." She motioned her thumb over her shoulder to signify that maybe she should leave or hide.

Dimitri was just a stumped by his unexpected visitor, but only momentarily, and then he chuckled. "No, Roza. I am not expecting anyone. And NO..you don't have to hide. We are adults.."

"I am telling you, man. I saw him the other…" Ethan said to Alec as they walked in the door of Dimitri's apartment. Ethan stopped talking when he saw the expression cross over his younger brothers face. He averted his gaze to follow the projected path of Alec's widened eyes. He couldn't believe the sight.

Their mother was sitting at the table eating breakfast with his dad. In one of his fathers shirts, no less. Oh shit!

All four of them either stood or sat frozen while they all scrambled internally for some sort of explanation. "What the hell? Please tell me you're just having breakfast. That you spilled something on your clothes and you are wearing Belikov's shirt because your waiting for yours to dry." Alec was

talking a million miles a minute. His mind trying to coherently absorb the scene in front of him.

"Alec…" Rose nervously tried to explain. She was afraid that one wrong word may set him off. Maybe he wasn't ready for his mom to move forward in a new relationship.

He held his hand up to halt her justification to why she sat half-dressed in Dimitri's apartment. "Mom! It's cool. I mean, if you are going to move on I am glad it's with Belikov. Besides, I am sick of all the hot girls at this place drooling over him. Shit, if they are going to drool over anyone, it should be over

me, not him." Dimitri and Rose both gushed out a deep sigh of relief. "HAHA..And to think that two of the most bad ass guardians out there are afraid of my reaction." Alec cockily boasted.

"Alec, it has _nothing_ to do with fear and everything to do with being respectful of your feelings. BIG difference." Dimitri quickly corrected with an amused expression while also deflating Alec's over-inflated ego in the process.

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever. We better get going." Alec said with a dramatic roll of his sparkling, green eyes.

Rose stood up from the table to stand in front of her sons with her palm extended out, wiggling her fingers. "What?" Ethan asked; staring at her hand and shrugging his shoulders.

"Hand them over.." She moved her fingers faster to hurry along her request.

"Hand what over?"

"The keys...you can not be rushing in here whenever you feel like it. We could be occupied.." Rose smiled at at very stupefied Dimitri. "..with work." She quickly added.

"Ah hell no..! It's bad enough I have to see this." Alec pointed at his mother. "I so don't want to hear the damn details..That shit is just…gross." He rapidly shook his head as if to exterminate any thoughts of his mother with a man.

Alec gave Dimitri a glance with what could only be classified as a mixture of being appalled and amusement. "Belikov, are you coming to the gym or not?" He asked with his patience wearing extremely thin.

Dimitri laughed at both of the boys' discomfort. "No, I have to be at the office early. I will meet you after work."

Rose quickly chimed in. "Naah! You are taking me to dinner tonight."

"Jesus christ and so it begins. Another henpecked pussy in the family. Have you two no shame? Like Son, Like father. You two got this shit backwards." Alec throw his hand up in disbelief.

"Language, Alec." Dimitri and Rose scolded; simultaneously.

"I am definitely out of here before this shit starts to rub off on me. Come on, Ethan." Alec demanded while pulling his brothers arm.

Ethan had only said a few words the whole time he had been standing there. All he could do was stare at his parents, eyes shining with approval. He pulled from Alec's grip to walk over to their mom. "I am happy for you." Ethan whispered in her ear before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"See you later, dad." He slapped Dimitri's arm with a congratulatory note to the gesture.

After the door closed behind the boys; Dimitri turned to Rose with an inquiring slant. "We could be occupied?" He laughed at her playful, naughty smile. "You know I do have to go to work sometime today."

Rose wrapped her arms around his waist, embracing him as she rested her head on his chest. He returned the sentiment, running his fingers down her silken hair. "I know. I have to run home to get ready for class anyways." She exhaled a whine and hugged him tighter.

Dimitri kept her tightly secure in his strong arms. "Can I call you later?" His breath saturated her hair to cause her to shiver.

"Of course. Don't all men call their girlfriends from work? I don't remember how this works. It's been a long time." Rose tilted her head back to stare up at him with an amused smirk.

"You're asking me? And I think you are much more than a girlfriend." Dimitri pecked her lips softly.

"Really? How so?" Her brown eyes twinkled with a teasing light, unprepared for what he said next.

"Hopefully you'll find out someday..soon." He murmured so lightly against her lips that Rose wasn't quite sure if she were meant to hear him.

* * *

"Are you okay with all of that?" Ethan gave Alec a sideward glance as they walked to the gym for their workout.

"Yeah, fine. I mean if mom is happy so am I." Alec started laughing and nudged Ethan. "I don't need to ask how you feel about it."

"What do you mean?" Ethan furrowed his brow with confusion.

"Dude, you were fucking cheesing like it was christmas morning." Ethan kept his lips in a straight line trying to suppress his grin. "It's okay, Ethan. I mean if mom can't be with my dad..well, I would want her with Belikov. I mean your dad. He's a good dude."

"Thanks, Alec. That means a lot to me."

"Okay..okay! Cut out this mushy brotherly bonding shit and let's get to the gym. I foresee an ass whooping coming your way..big guy." Alec sucker punched Ethan's gut. He took off running out of Ethan's reach before he had a chance for retaliation.

* * *

**DIMITRI'S POV**

"You do know, Belikov, that we will be opening our new headquarters in Russia soon." Abe said; walking into my office.

"Yes, I am aware, Abe. Is there any particular reason to why you are bringing it to my attention...again?" I was nervous, due to the fact that I knew what was coming. I was bracing myself for his request.

"I need you to fly to Russia to organize the staff. Train them." And there it was...Hell!

"No..I can't. I will not leave Rose and the kids." Without any hesitation, I stared Abe straight in the eye and denied him. I knew this was something that he was not used to, but it didn't matter to me. My family mattered to me.

He raised his forehead with a what-are-you-saying expression. "What do you mean you not going? Dimitri, you are the only one I trust with this. Besides, when I am gone, who else is going to help Rose with all of these pressing matters?"

I raked my hands roughly through my hair. He was a real 'syn suka' (son of a bitch). Abe always threw Rose in the mix of things, knowing damned well he would get his way if she were involved in the smallest of details. I couldn't resist and he knew it.

But, I couldn't leave Rose, especially now, with everything finally coming together for us. And unfortunately, I couldn't have her come with me. She will be teaching her mid-term classes after the holiday break and we certainly couldn't remove the twins during their senior year at St. Vlad's.

I was beyond pissed at Abe for asking this of me. "When am I to leave, Abe?" I asked in disappointed tone.

"Two weeks."

I shook my head and heaved a deep sigh of defeat. I pointed at Abe this time to convey the seriousness of the words I directed at him. "If I do this, and something happens to Rose or those children..I swear to you, Abe, I am holding you personally accountable."

He raised his brow again in surprise at my boldness. "You have some 'sharov'..Belikov."

I shrugged with indifference. "Call it what you want. I don't want to leave them. Like I said, if harm comes to any of them; it's your fault."

"What is going to happen to them? They live at the most heavily guarded, warded premises known to our society. It would take an even ballsier prick than you to attempt harm to my daughter or her children on my own territory."

I glared at him, not feeling the need to join in his humorless attempt to lighten my mood. "Take Ethan and Alec with you, Belikov. Rose and Sophie will be safe here with Pavel and myself. I will have them stay with me. Does that help?"

"Somewhat..Why take the boys'?"

"It's a good learning experience for them. You leave January 4th. I will have everything arranged." Abe left without another word. I turned my attention to the view of the mountains outside my window. My only thought was that he better keep Rose and Sophie safe.

Because if he didn't, I would hate to have to kill him. I was only half joking myself at the idea.

* * *

**ROSE'S POV**

"Guardian Hathaway, there is an urgent call for you on line 1." The secretary had announced over my classroom intercom.

"Thank you, Elizabeth." I turned to the curious faces of my students. "I will be right back. Ethan, could you and Jennifer demonstrate the advantages and disadvantages of having an opponent who is taller and stronger than you. Stronger doesn't always mean better." I pointed to Jennifer as I started to exit

my classroom. I saw nervousness cross her now, scarlet face at the idea of sparring with Ethan. Poor girl.

"Guardian Hathaway." I said, answering the phone.

"Roza..." I knew of only a few people who called me that, and the voice on the other end of the phone was not one I recognized.

"Dimitri?"

"HAHA..Sorry, no. However, I am much better than he." The man spoke with a silken voice; enticing, and alluring.

"Who is this?"

"Oh Roza, you will soon find out. I didn't get a chance to achieve my main objective the last time I saw you. I miss you. Soon you and I will need to visit and finish where we left off. How is Adrian?" There was a cruel sounding chuckle on the phone.

I swallowed hard. My body started to shake violently with anger. I knew in an instant who this was. "Go to hell, you son of a bitch." I menacing spewed through gritted teeth.

"Now, Roza...Be nice. I could have killed you instead of him. But, no. Your knight in shining armor always seems to arrive at the most inopportune times, inopportune for me at least." Dejan sneered with an sinister laugh. "Alas, do not fret my love, our time to meet is quickly approaching. Now, I must be

going, but do remember, I am close..very, very close. See you soon, Roza."

I hung up the receiver with my hands visibly shaking, nerves raw, and a desire to kill that son of a bitch with my bare hands.

* * *

Later that evening, Dimitri had met me for dinner. "I have something to tell you." Ironically, we both said at the same time.

I reached across the table to take Dimitri's hand in mine. "You go first." I smiled at him.

He took a deep breath and released it slowly. "I have to leave for Russia in two weeks to help set up the new Guardian headquarters."

"Okay..How long with you be gone?" My insides instantly started to flutter at the thought of him leaving me, but hopefully it would only be for a few weeks at the most. I could handle a few weeks, if I had too!

He eyed me with a saddened glance. "Three to six months."

"What? Why so long?"

"You will need to discuss that with Abe. I promise I will get in and out of there as quick as possible. But, that's not all." He laced his finger through mine. My skin tingled where he touched me. God, I was going to miss him.

"What else could there be? As if your leaving me for 6 months isn't bad enough." I looked at him knowing I appeared just as devastated as I felt.

"Abe thinks it best that I take Alec and Ethan with me."

My mind immediately recalled the phone conversation I had earlier with Dejan. It brought me some comfort to know that at least the boys would be safe with Dimitri. Sophie and I would be safe, too. It was only temporary. Anyways, Pavel, dad, and my mom were here with us.

"It might be good for them."

"I need you and Sophie to stay with your parents while I am gone. Can you do that for me?"

I let out a humorless laugh. "I guess."

Dimitri squeezed my hand. "Roza, you're shaking. What's going on?"

"Nothing..I am fine."

"Roza?" Dimitri questioned again, not accepting my answer.

"Really, Dimitri. I am fine." Although I knew I should tell him about Dejan calling me, I couldn't. I can't imagine Dimitri going after him and possibly being killed. And I knew without a doubt if I told Dimitri, he would indeed go looking for Dejan. I couldn't lose him, not when I just got him back.

I couldn't survive the lose. I told myself that as long as I stayed here at the Academy, I would be safe.

It's just me that he is after anyways, right?

**I hope you liked this chapter..nothing real exciting..just setting up future ..things..:D**

**PLEASE REVIEW..**

**Terri**


	38. Chapter 35

**A special thanks to those that I couldn't PM. So, thank you for your kind words. :D**

**Sorry I took me a while to update..I have been dealing with some personal stuff and I can't write**

**happy when I am not..So..Sorry..It will get better. Hang with me, my friends.**

**I appreciate your support.**

**Guys..Who should become King..Dimitri(by marriage);D, Ethan, Or Alec? Serious question…needs serious answer!**

**CHRISTMAS MORNING**

**Chapter 35**

**ETHAN'S POV**

"Guardian Belikov."

"S Rozhdestvom, papa. (Merry Christmas, dad) Do you have a minute?"

"S Rozhdestvom Hristovym, synok. (Merry Christmas, son)I always have a minute for you, Ethan. What's bothering you?"

I laughed with total amazement that my dad knew me so well in such a short amount of time together. "How do you know something is wrong..Oh, right. Never mind." It finally occurred to me, of course he could feel it. Although I was a little slow today; I always seemed to forget about the bond he and

I shared. It just felt natural as if he were always a part of me. I breathed heavily with a nervous sigh into the receiver. "I am going to ask Marlena to marry me today. AND..I was wondering."

Dimitri chuckled through the line. "AND, you were wondering if you should propose in front of your mother or do it in private."

"Jesus..Am I that transparent?" I joined in with his laughter.

"No..I just know your mother." He laughed again. "I say you propose in front of her. I want to see her face." We both chuckled again at the thought of my mom's expression..it would be priceless. "In all seriousness, I think you should include her. It would make her happy."

The laughter diminished after a few moments and the line settled with a few seconds of silence before anyone spoke again. "You think I am too young, don't you, dad?"

"No, I don't. Your situation is more unusual than most. And you've clearly chosen your path."

I interrupted his thoughts, not really sure what he meant. "What do you mean, my path?"

"Well Ethan, you were born a prince. You're in line for the throne and yet, you choose to become an Elite guardian. Yes, you have more flexibility for your life decisions and it makes things much easier for you and Marlena to have a life together. Whereas, with most guardians that situation would be

scrutinized and highly impropable. I am just saying, if this is what you want…you should do what your heart desires. You are lucky enough to love what you do and are able to be with the one you love, at the same time. No are no real restrictions for the two of you. You're very fortunate."

"What the hell did I just hear you saying? You're going to propose? What the fuck!"

I spun around; shocked to see Alec standing behind me. "Ah..dad. I will see you over at the house. Thanks for everything." I hurried the words into the phone before I received Alec's wrath of anger, and/or disappointment? I couldn't tell. It was probably both.

"Okay." Dimitri briefly laughed and then spoke with a completely serious revelation. "Take it easy on Alec. He sees this as losing you. Remember that."

I hung up the phone to face my only brother. A brother who had a death glare affixed to his face. "Alec, I didn't even hear you come in?" How the hell is that even possible to not feel or hear him!

He disconnected my thoughts with his next words. "Ethan, please tell me you're joking. You're not getting…" He studied my with an intense stare and swallowed hard. "Married?"

I threw my hands out to my side, shrugged, and dropped my hands back to my side. "Yeah, I mean…Why wouldn't I?"

"Dude, you're fucking 19..What's the hurry?"

"Alec..What does age have to do with it? There will never be anyone other than Marlena for me. I know this." I held his scrutinizing stare.

He walked over to me to place his hand on my shoulder. I couldn't help my need to flinch, not really sure what I could expect from Alec. "I guess you're right.I really don't have a choice in this subject anyways. If you're happy that is all that should matter to me or anything else. Besides, Marlena is

smoking hot. I'd bang her.." A sly smirk crossed his mouth as a thought just occurred to him. A thought I wasn't sure I wanted to hear, but I knew he would share it anyways. "I mean, if you'd let me. Didn't mom always say we should share?"

I slapped him in the gut causing him to double over. "_That_ will never happen..and honestly, there is something seriously wrong with you."

Alec gave a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. "Whatever..I had to try, right?"

"I will see you at mom's in a little while. I have to go pick up Marlena. And, keep your perverse daydreams to yourself, especially where my girlfriend is concerned." I warned with a mock stern look as I walked away from him.

I was completely nervous to do this. What if she says no? What if she thinks we're too young? Was my mom right? Are we too young? It really shouldn't matter to me what others thought, should it? This was Marlena. I loved her and I knew without a doubt this was more then some fleeting romance.

She was the one, no question. Besides, there was no way I could let her leave for Russia without me. And lord knows that's a wholly other issue, especially where my mother was concerned. I couldn't let the woman I loved leave without me. However, I knew my mother's heart would be broken if I left.

Everything was about to suddenly get very complicated, or not. I took a deep, purifying breath and knocked on the door.

* * *

**MY POV**

Everyone gathered into the family room after dinner to exchange their gifts. "I was hoping I could give Marlena her gift first. If you don't mind." Ethan suggested as Rose gazed at a knowing Dimitri with a questioning look. He locked his eyes with Rose's while giving her a heart melting smile.

Ethan kneeled down on one knee in front of Marlena as Rose took in a sharp breath and Sophie tried to conceal an excited squeal. Marlena stared at him, begging for an explanation; when her eyes widened with the sudden realization of what was happening. Ethan was proposing, in front of his family,

making this so much more nerve-wracking for her. He took her hands into his and fixed his chocolate brown eyes with her icy, blue ones. "Marlena," He smiled that gorgeous smile that made her heart race. "The moment I met you, I knew. I knew without a doubt that you were the one for me.

You're amazing beautiful, smart, and have the most wonderful heart. A heart that I always want to belong to only me. I want to spend the rest of our lives making you happy, showing you how much your loved everyday, and making every single one of dreams come true. We can do this together, but only

if you first make my dream come true. Marlena Svetkova, will you make my dream come true by becoming my wife?"

Marlena could only nod as the tears streamed down her cheeks. "Is that a yes?" Ethan ducked his head down and angled himself so he could look up at her face to meet her eyes.

"Yes, Ethan..Yes..." She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him.

"Thank you." He whispered in her hair. Marlena pulled back and crushed her lips to his as the whole family clapped for them. It was a truly loving moment.

Rose wiped her eyes and sobbed loudly. "He gets that romantic side from me." She sobbed again. Everyone started laughing at her outburst. "What? It's true." She questioned as they laughed harder.

Alec pointed at Marlena. "Hey, pretty little chickie..I will only agree to this union under one condition."

Everyone stared at him with mouths agape. Who knew what was going to come out of Alec's mouth. They braced themselves for the worst, especially Ethan, he visibly tensed up. "I get to throw him a bachelor party. AND..I am getting Strippers…HOT ones. Can you handle that, chica? 'Cause if not,

there is no deal."

"Alec, I don't think we will be having a bachelor party anytime soon. We aren't going to get married right away." Ethan immediately tried to interject with a rebuttal.

Alec threw up his hand to silence his brother. "BZZZZ! I'm not talking to you." He turned his full attention back to Marlena while smiling at her. "What's it gonna be?"

Marlena pursed her lips and lowered in brow in defiance. "That's okay..because Sophie and Rose will just have to get me even HOTTER strippers for my bachelorette party."

Alec nodded his head in approval. "Touche…I think I fucking love you. You're alright!"

They all laughed except Rose. "Alec, can you not swear on Christmas!"

Alec gave her a look of pure Are-you-crazy-woman. He waved his over his entire body as a sign of presentation. "Mother..really? God created all this perfection. He could never get mad at it. It's like going against his greatest masterpiece. Geez, woman."

"Shut up, Alec..I am his greatest masterpiece. You were all the left over crap." Sophie chimed in with an eye roll.

"Mom, tell them how special I am." Alec whined to Rose.

"Yes, Alec. You're special alright." Ethan and Sophie said at the same time.

"Whatever..Where are my damn presents? I need something to cheer me up." Alec walked to the tree, sulking.

* * *

Later that evening in bed...Rose turned to Dimitri with an questioning look on her face. "What?" A cute, sly smile spread across his lips. He knew that there was trouble brewing just from the expression that graced her beautiful face.

"It's time for some answers?" She matched his smile, but only hers was mischievous.

"Answers?" Dimitri raised his brow with curiosity.

"Yes, answers..Don't play innocent, Comrade. You knew this was coming. Tasha..spill it..NOW!"

"Roza..It's Christmas. Let's not ruin a perfect day."

Rose sat straight up in the bed, throwing her hands on her hips while giving him a death glare. "Are you saying it's that bad that it will ruin my day..or worse yet, my night?"

He cradled her face in his strong hands. "No, Roza..it's just. It was nothing. I was young. It was awkward and nothing..really. There is no comparison to what you and I share. No one has ever touched me the way you have..and no one ever will."

"I want to know…everything."

Dimitri swallowed hard, not really wanting to go over any details with Rose. "What do you want to know?" He finally resigned to her demand.

"When? Where? And how was it?"

Dimitri choked on his laugh. "Really? You aren't serious?"

She folded her arms over her chest and gave him an-I-am-waiting-glare. "Rose…I told you. I was sixteen. We weren't really dating or anything. It was just something that happened."

"Was it any good? How many times? Did you love her?"

Dimitri rubbed his face while thinking of his most appropriate response. He knew damn well no matter what he said, she was going to be pissed. "No..and No!"

Rose scrunched her brow as she pursed her lips. The look itself was comical, but Dimitri valued his life too much to laugh at her. "No? Well, how many times?"

Dimitri gave her astounded glance. "Ahh..Three times, maybe. Roza, it meant nothing to me. I love you. It was sooo long ago."

Rose gave him a dumbfounded look. "Umm hmm..Well, you're stuck with me. Or unless Tasha comes back in town. Who knows maybe you'll miss that old loving feeling and want it again."

Dimitri grabbed her waist and twisted her body to fit under his. "Jealous looks so good on you. Besides, only you get to _feel_ my loving feeling." A slow, sly grin slid across his delicious mouth as he pressed his strong body against hers.

Rose squealed with laughter. "Maybe you better start letting me _feel_ it then." She guided his lips to hers.

"I don't know if I can help you feel my love since I am not a romantic. Isn't that what you said earlier?" Dimitri teased against her lips.

"Well, shut up and convince me of your romantic maneuvers."

"I would love too! But, wouldn't you like to open your christmas present first?"

Rose perked straight up on the bed in a sitting position. "Present? Hell yeah. Give it to me." She held out her hand, laughing.

Dimitri handed her a small velvet box. Rose's heart started to race. Was she ready for this? Maybe she was jumping the gun, maybe it wasn't what she thought it was. Dimitri studied her face. "Is there something wrong?"

She gathered her wits. "Ah, no." She opened the box the reveal a necklace. It was a beautiful blue and white stone with smaller circles of different colors enclosed. Rose stroked it with her finger. "It's beautiful. What kind of stone is it?"

"It's a Siberian tear. It represents who I am. Where I am from. Where a part of our son is from." Dimitri smiled at her while stroking her hair.

"I love it..It's perfect. You're perfect." She breathed as he cradled her cheeks to bring their lips together once again.

* * *

**Guys..I am really sorry it's so short. I will make it up to you all...I promise.**

**I didn't want to wait any longer to update...Thanks for your understanding..:D**

**Terri**

**The Siberian Tears necklace is a real necklace through Richelle Mead and I believe, Cemetery Catz jewelry. I have no affiliation with them. Nor, do I own anything pertaining to it.**

**Please don't review me telling me I am wrong on the name..it's on her website..It will correct me if I am wrong...Thanks.**


	39. Sorry Another Authors Note

**Hey Everyone…**

**I wanted to take a moment to let you all know that I will be updating in a day or so..**

**Although some may think it TMI..My husband and I decided to separate and my mind has been restless. And I have been focusing on our two small children.**

**I have recently started a new chapter and hope to update real soon.**

**I am not giving up on the story..I DO NOT give permission for anyone to use my characters or this story line.**

**Thanks so much for your understanding and I will post soon…**

**Much Love,**

**Terri**


	40. Chapter 36

**I am finally back...Thank you for sticking with me.**

**This is not an exciting or long chapter..BUT..it's a start..I am a work in progress...Thanks again for your patience.**

**On a complete Maroon 5 kick….Wrote to.. "Makes Me Wonder."(dirty version ;D) "She Will Be Loved." "This Love."**

**Thank you to everyone who sent me many wonderful wishes and encouraging words...You guys are wonderful!**

**Chapter 36**

**January 3**

**Dimitri's POV**

"Rose, I have already said it a million times. And yes, I am going to say it once more. I hate to leave you here while the boys and I are in Russia. Maybe there is some way for you and Sophie to join us?" I took a deep breath and squinted my face in concentration.

I was trying to think of any way I may be able to persuade her in to coming with me. But, if I knew anything about my Rose, it was that when she had made a decision, she stuck to it; regardless the outcome.

If I had to be completely honest, I have a very bad feeling about leaving the two of them here without me. Yet, I knew I wouldn't be able to get her to compromise. But still, I had to try.

"Roza, something is not settling right with me. I really think you should reconsider and come with me."

She gazed up at me from her desk. "Dimitri..And I have told you a million times that I cannot leave during mid term to come to Russia with you. As much as I will miss you, I just can't up and leave. Nothing is going to happen to me or Sophie. There is nothing to worry about. Do you have no

faith in my abilities or what? Besides, I will be over during spring break." She laughed and got up from her desk to walk towards me. I couldn't help to smile at her. Every time she looked at me like that my body stirred with a frenzied anticipation, igniting the passion within me that only she could control.

She touched me like no other woman ever has or ever will. Her silky voice broke my thoughts. "I understand how difficult it will be for you to be without me for 6 weeks, comrade. But, it is only six weeks." She breathed against my lips to only tease me with a faint whisper of a kiss.

I could feel the low growl building as it vibrated in my chest. I pulled her close to me; molding her wonderful body against mine. "Don't try to convince me that 6 weeks isn't a difficult task for you also. Because I don't buy it, my love. Admit it." I teased her lips with the same manipulation.

She attempted to raise her brow. "Ummm." She purred with that seductive edge that came so easily to her. "I will never admit to anything. If you give a man too much..it only leads to control." She cocked the one side of her perfect lips into a smirk. "I will give no man complete control. Not

even you, Mr. Belikov."

"Oh! I see. It only means you women are allowed to control us men, right?"

"You're learning, comrade." I laughed at her honest statement before we crashed our lips together while never breaking eye contact.

"Oh for god's sake. I will be so glad when you board that damn plane tomorrow, Belikov. I am so sick of always seeing your lips on one another."

Rose turned with a vicious glare. "No one is asking you to watch, old man." Abe's eyes widened with disbelief. She playfully exploded with laughter after seeing the astonished expression cross on her fathers face. Abe was never one to take sarcasm from others. He was always the one to deliver it.

"Can't help it when that is all you two get done doing." He turned his attention from Rose right to me, which was no surprise. "Belikov? How the hell are you going to get any work done if you are always chasing after my Kiz? Answer me that." He stood there with that smug smirk affixed to his aristocratic

features; the sneering expression that was no denying where his daughter got it from. Lord help us all. Two of them together in one room throwing off their matching attitudes. If Janine were to enter at this moment it would indeed be a party…of extreme agony. For me, that is.

I shook my head in a mixture of surrender and amusement. "I don't know how to tell you this. Abe…I am sorry. But, I am going to forgo the trip to Russia."

Rose and Abe partically shouted at me in unison. "You have too!"

"Why do I have too? I don't feel comfortable with leaving Rose and Sophie alone. Dejan has not been heard from in months and frankly, it would be his style to attack while I am gone." I flickered my glance briefly at Rose to catch her diverting her eyes to the floor. I could tell she was hiding something from

me. I would have to remind myself to ask her later when we were alone. I turned my attention back to Abe to only spy him giving me another smirk. So help me god..I want to smack it off his face.

"Belikov..How the hell would Dejan know you're in Russia? Do you honestly believe he is tracking your moves? I, for one sincerely doubt it. He has moved on. I think you should do the same. Forget him."

I shook my head in disagreement. "I don't know, Abe. I have a nagging feeling."

Abe held up his hand to halt any other words from exiting my mouth. "Dimitri. I have told you that Rose and Sophie will be fine. I am here. Janine is here. And Pavel is here."

Rose raised her hand. "I am right here. I think I am quite capable of taking care of my daughter and myself. Besides, my daughter is pretty kick ass herself. So, if you Neanderthals are finished, I am starving and Dimitri owes me dinner."

"Woman. I swear you never listen to me." I growled at her.

Rose spun on heels while placing her hands on her hips. "Woman? You're joking, right? You've been hanging around Alec too much lately. Please don't let him rub off on you. Lord help us! An Alec clone this world does not need."

"I vote for him to be neutered then. Boy, does not need to reproduce." Abe whispered under his breath.

"I heard that! And shut up, old man." Rose grabbed my hand pulling me towards the restaurant where we were to meet the kids for dinner.

Abe shrugged his shoulders and jutted out his bottom lip. "What? What did I say wrong? Don't tell me you were thinking about it."

"Bye, dad. Dimitri and I will see you tomorrow evening before take off."

**MY POV**

"Holy hell, mom. Is that all you do is stuff your face? You're getting fat." The table that consisted of; Rose, Dimitri, Ethan, Marlena, Sophie, Chance, and Alec sat motionless. They watched, anticipating the exact moment Rose would choke the life from Alec's body.

"What?" Alec asked nonchalantly like it was everyday occurrence that he called his mother fat. "You know you all were thinking it too. You just too damn chicken shit to admit it." He pushed a chocolate croissant towards his mother.

"Here mom…you look like you might want this. I wouldn't want to lose a limb if I tried to eat it myself." He laughed out loud at his own obnoxious joke.

Rose grabbed the pastry from his hand and gave him a condescending smile before taking a huge bite. "I am not getting fat. I gained like 5 pounds, Alec. Regardless, I can still take your ass in a fight…remember that, son."

"5 pounds..whatever. Maybe its the middle aged spread. Isn't what they call it, Belikov?" He smirked at the thought of pulling Dimitri into this debate.

Dimitri instantly choked on his sip of wine. "Alec, please for the love of all that is holy….Leave me out of this." Dimitri turned his attention to a now seething Rose. "I mean..Alec. Apologize to your mother. She is NOT middle aged…She only 38 and beautiful." Rose waved her hand to only

encourage a few more compliments from a scrambling Dimitri. "And she is not fat..she is…" He gave her another nervous glance before he gave her a full on sexy smile. "She's perfect." Rose leaned over to place a gentle kiss on his lips as Marlena and Sophie swooned at the romantic gesture.

But, to only have Alec ruin it once again. "Henpecked..I seriously need to find new guys to hang with. Look at you three. A total disappointment. I am going to go pack. So, what time should we meet at the airport tomorrow?"

"We leave at 7:00 pm. Also, we are traveling in our full guardian attire." Dimitri added.

"Why?" Ethan chimed in.

"We are on a business trip. When we arrive we will be going straight to work. We need to appear professional, do we?"

"What? Shit…I wanted to hang. Take in some sights." Alec whined. "You mean this trip is all about work? Shit..shit!"

"Sorry to disappoint you boys. But, I am working and you're in training. And Alec, you are studying your Senior term aboard with me. Did you honestly think this was a vacation?"

"Hell yeah! I did." Alec exclaimed while Rose sat there with a smug expression gracing her face. "Whatever, mom." Alec got up from the table. "See you guys at the airport tomorrow."

"Good luck with that one there." Sophie teased. "I am so glad that me, mom, and Chance get to stay home. I would much rather finish out my Senior year here." She shook her head sadly at Dimitri. "Poor guy..you will definitely need a vacation after spending 6 months with these two." She nudged Ethan

on the arm with a loving, sisterly gesture. Her bond was just as strong with Ethan as it was Alec. However, Sophie and Ethan always connected more so on an emotional and intellectual level than her and Alec ever did. It was strange, given the fact they were twins.

Chance squeezed her hand. "Guardian Belikov? Is there a possibility I will be transferred any time soon."

"No, I need you to stay here to keep a watchful eye on Sophie and Rose while I am gone." Dimitri reassured him while Rose released a heavy sigh. Dimitri laced his strong, lean fingers with hers. "Roza, I will not say another word about it. I promise."

* * *

**January 4th**

There they stood dressed in black head to toe; trench coats, cargo pants, t-shirt, and combat boots. Any girls dream, times three. Dimitri, Ethan, and Alec were waiting at the airport for Rose and Marlena to arrive when Ellie approached Alec. His demeanor changed in an instant as Dimitri and

Ethan snickered at the fact that Alec was so smitten. It just hasn't become apparent to him yet. He could deny it all he wanted, but it was so very obvious that the girl meant something to him. Ellie doesn't stop as she walked straight up to Alec, roughly grabbing him by his trench coat lapel.

She crashed her lips to his to only deliver to him a mind-blowing, deliriously sweet kiss. Dimitri raised his brow at Ethan and gave him a approving smirk at the way this pretty girl was man handling Alec.

It was quite a sight to behold, since he was always the one preaching how he couldn't be controlled by a woman. But, with gazing upon his current plight, it couldn't be further from the truth.

"You can't sneak away without saying good-bye, Alexsandr Ivashkov."

He bite his perfectly sculpted lip as he lazily glanced over his shoulder at Ethan and Dimitri. "What can I say…She wants me."

She laughed and grabbed his lapel tighter. She then leaned in close to whisper in his ear. "Not really…it's the uniform."

Alec dramatically grabbed his heart. "Oh god….I love you."

Ethan couldn't resist, when he reached forward to deliver a blow to the back of his brother's head. "Owww..damn, dude."

The pretty Ellie stole his attention once more. "Have a safe trip, Alec." She wished him before she turned to walk away.

"I think I am going to marry that girl someday." Alec professed to Dimitri and Ethan. The both glanced at each other and laughed at the awe-struck expression on Alec's face as he watched the gorgeous Moroi walk away.

Ethan placed a hand on his brothers shoulder. "Alec, I don't think you will ever be capable of commitment." He teased with a slightly serious edge mixed in his tone.

"We'll see. I'll prove it to you." Alec challenged.

Rose and Marlena approached to only stop in front of their boys. Rose hugged Ethan first. "I want you to look after your brother..." She glanced at Dimitri and smiled. "And your dad too! I will miss you."

Ethan squeezed his mom with a tight hug. "I will miss you too! We will see each other soon. I love you."

"I love you, too." Rose kissed his cheek.

She turned to Alec. "And you..."

Alec's eyes widened as he laughed. "What?"

Rose grabbed him and embraced him. "Be good..Be careful. I love you!"

"Don't get all mushy, woman. I love you too! And" He pulled back and looked his mother in the eye. "I can't promise the 'be good' part." He laughed with her.

"Okay...then just be careful and try not to break too many hearts in Russia."

Dimitri broke in the conversation. "Oh, don't worry. He claims to be in love and my soon be getting married."

Rose stared at Alec. "He misunderstood." He twisted his finger at his head to gesture that Dimitri were crazy.

Dimitri dismissed it as he grabbed Rose by her waist, pulling her close. "Miss me?"

"Of course." Rose smiled.

They kissed each other softly. "I love you, Roza. I will call you tonight when we arrive. Please be careful."

"I love you, too! And we will be fine." She reassured before they kissed once more. Rose watched as the four of them boarded the plane. She had a ping in her gut that it could be the last time she may ever see them. She quickly scolded herself, dismissing the ridiculous thought.

* * *

The three guys and Marlena took their seats on the plane as the airline stewardess came to take their drink orders. She was tall, blonde, maybe 21, and outrageously gorgeous. She approached Alec. "What would you like to drink, Mr. Ivashkov?"

"Call me Alec." He gave her that trademark Ivashkov wink. The one only he and his father, Adrian had mastered so well. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

She gave him a smile and then briefly giggled before she answered. "Cassandra."

He took her hand in his before his pressed his lips softly to it. "It wonderful to meet you, Cassandra. I think I may get lonely on this flight..you should join me."

"I may do that." She grinned before walking to get their drinks.

Ethan had to take the shot. It was the perfect time to remind Alec of his ludicrous future marriage plans. "Hey Alec..I thought you were in love and going to marry Ellie."

He turned his attention to his smart ass brother to deliver him a grimace of disbelief. "Obviously you weren't listening when I said all that shit. I said, 'I think'….I am going to marry that girl someday. I thought about it and…" He shrugged his shoulders. "I changed my mind."

**Hope you guys liked it..Please review..I can use some cheer and your kindness does the trick!**

**I will write a longer chapter next time..:D**

**Much Love, **

**Terri**


	41. Chapter 37

**Hey Everyone..Hope all is well….The timeline in this chapter is going to move quite quickly….**

**I will not be going in to any real details of the Russian trip right now…So, bear with my madness!**

**Thanks Guys…Please review..This chapter will catch you off guard..EnjoY! ;D**

**Plus, I may have screwed up my font format..sorry! Too many smirnoff's tonight..JUST JOKING! or am I? ;D**

**Terri **

**January 4th**

**Chapter 37**

**MY POV**

They had been in the air a little over an hour; Ethan and Marlena were nestled together reading a book, Alec was, well, hitting on the stewardess, making progress if he must say, and Dimitri had just finished reading his itinerary for the plans to operate the new academy.

Damn it! He thought. There was something troubling him and he couldn't place this feeling of dread that was soaring like venom through his veins. Lisus Hristos! (Jesus Christ) It suddenly hit him. He had never asked Rose what she was hiding from him yesterday when they were with Abe.

He knew she was hiding something. Rose never could lie to Dimitri without him sensing it. The idea to question her slipped his mind. They had spent a wonderful night together and the memory to ask was completely replaced with more pleasant thoughts.

Dimitri put the guidebook down and felt that familiar ping in his gut for the second time in two days. It was then, it slammed into him with an undeniable force. The realization that Roza was in trouble, her acting strangely yesterday when Dejan's name was mentioned only solidified his suspicions.

Dimitri grabbed the phone and frantically dialed Rose's number. He waited impatiently as it rang straight to her voice mail. He remembered she was giving a demonstration in class today and she would be angry to be interrupted. But, this was too important to worry about that now.

Dimitri couldn't let this go. He called the school operator to have her page Rose to the telephone.

"Guardian Hathaway?" The secretary called over the intercom, halting Rose's defensive class.

"Yes?" Rose answered with a very obvious annoyance in her tone, unjustly resenting the poor woman for interrupting her in mid spar.

"You have an urgent call on line 1."

Without any hesitation, Rose ran out of the gym to the nearest extension. But, before she picked up the line, a strong sense of deja vu flooded through her memory. A memory when, not long ago Dejan had called to torment her.

However, her intuition told her it was someone else. "Dimitri..What's wrong?" She quickly inquired.

"Roza…How did you..never mind. You need to tell me now what you were hiding from me the yesterday. And don't say it's nothing because I know when you're lying. So, let's hear it."

Rose released a huge sign into the receiver. "You interrupted my class demonstration for this?"

"Stop it, Rose. Stop trying to divert the question. Just answer me." Dimitri growled with authority, not in the mood to take this lightly. Rose heard the fear and anxiety shaking in his voice. It took a lot to unnerve Dimitri in this way, and she also knew if she told him the truth, he would

immediately come back home. Her father and the academy needed him too much. The opening of the school was too important for him to be a part of. They were depending on him. Rose knew what she was about to do was wrong, but she had no other alternative. So, she lied.

"Dimitri, when we were talking about Dejan…I..I was thinking, why would he want to bother with us anymore. He had succeeded in changing our lives forever when he took Adrian from us." She hesitated when the other end of the line became completely still. "Dimitri? Are you still there?"

"Yes, Roza…I am here." His voice instantly sounded a little smaller, even a little sad.

"I am sorry. I thought maybe you were hiding something from me. Something of importance. But, if you say that is your reason, then I have no choice but to believe you. I will let you get back to class. YA lyublyu tebya, moya Roza ".(I love you, my Roza)

"YA lyublyu tebya, tovarishch".(I love you too, comrade)..She spoke slowly while totally mutilating the beautiful Russian language. Dimitri released a soft chuckle. "Was it that bad?" Rose inquired as she nervously bit her bottom lip.

"No, it was perfect, Roza. I will talk to you later tonight. Be careful. Bye, my love."

"Bye." Rose hung up the phone feeling completely wretched for having lied to the man she loved. Yet still, she knew without a doubt he would be pissed if he found out about Dejan.

She got that ping again in her gut, alerting her to the fact that Dimitri didn't completely believe her. What was she going to do she thought to herself as she made her way back to the gymnasium.

Dimitri raked his fingers through his hair while he leaned his head against the headrest. "She's not telling me the truth." He silently said to himself.

**Three Weeks Later**

**Rose's POV**

I sat at my desk counting the days over and over in my head. A weak chuckle escaped my lips without any trace of humor meant to be in it.. "No..No..it can't be."

I grabbed my calendar and quickly counted again. How can I be 23 days late and not realize until now? Oh jesus! What if I am pregnant? Pregnant. The weight gain, the moodiness, and constantly eating..okay, not the eating. I am always eating regardless, but definitely always peeing.

Pregnant….Oh God! Dimitri..What will Dimitri say? It's so sudden. We've only been together sexually for almost two months. I laughed again while nervousness raced through me.

It was one of those crazy things that if I were pregnant, it had to have happened the first night we were together…December 17th. How could I forget. We had had that argument over how cruel I was…I threw it in his face how he wasn't here to help raise Ethan..

How ironic should I have conceived a child with him that night.

Suddenly, a warm feeling radiated throughout my body. I realized in that moment that I had hoped it were true. My hands instinctively cradled my stomach. Dimitri's baby growing within me. If it were so..I wanted this baby like I needed air to breathe.

I couldn't wait another moment to know the answer. I cancelled my remaining classes so I was able to go out to purchase a pregnancy test.

* * *

I left the little stick on the bathroom counter as I walked into the kitchen to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Mom..Chance and I are going to go to dinner. I wanted to call and let you know that I would be a little late." Sophie cheerfully spoke into the phone. I smiled at the thought of my daughter being in love.

Although she is young, it didn't matter. Chance was a great guy. I knew without a doubt he would always look out for Sophie. Chance was to Sophie what Dimitri was to me...totally unforgettable and the love of my life.

I never feared for her safety when Sophie was with him. "Okay. What time will you be home?"

"Maybe…5 or 6." She laughed with nervousness.

"Okay..Be careful. I will see you then." I paused for a moment. I felt the need to be close to my daughter in that moment. "Soph?"

"Yeah, mom?"

"I love you…very much!"

"I love you, too! Good night." The receiver went dead with silence as she hung up.

I couldn't wait a minute longer as I ran to the bathroom. I held my breath, closed my eyes, and counted to ten before I looked at the results on the little stick now feeling like a hot poker in my hands. I opened my eyes and couldn't believe it.

I grabbed my cell phone and quickly dialed Dimitri's number. "Hello, my Roza." His silky voice breathed as my breath caught in my throat at the sound of him.

"Dimitri..Can you get on video chat with me?"

He belted out a genuinely naughty laugh. "Why? What are you up to?"

"Just do it." I scolded him for having his mind in the gutter.

I watched him on the screen looking as gorgeous as ever. "You look beautiful, Roza."

"Thank you. You're looking quite appetizing yourself, Mr. Belikov."

He smiled that smile then licked his lips. "It's not fair to tease me, Roza. I am on the other side of the world." He looked at me with a curious look. "What are you hiding from me? You are excited about something."

I could stand it any longer. I simply held the stick up at the mounted camera. "What is that?" Dimitri asked with a bewildered look.

"Read the damn stick, Comrade."

He squinted and then his eyes widened. "Is that?"

I bit my lip and then laughed. "We are having a baby."

"We're having a baby…" He stared at me. Even though we were staring into a computer screen the intensity could be felt between us as our eyes locked.

"Yes, we are having a baby. What do you think?"

"I think you are the most amazing, most beautiful creature who has made me the happiest man alive. You're giving me another child. A child I can watch grow within you, be born, cradle and kiss. God Roza, I love you." The tears welled in his gorgeous, brown eyes.

I felt the tears build up and fall upon my cheeks. "So, you're happy?"

"Happy? Baby, happy doesn't began to describe it. I am beyond happy. You need to get on the next plane to Russia. You can't give me the most wonderful news of my life and not be here with me."

"I will be there in a few days..How about that?"

"Okay…You know I am going to become unbearably protective of you now?" Dimitri laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh..like I didn't already know that. I love you, daddy. See you in a few days."

"I love the sound of that. I will see you soon. I love you. Roza? Please be careful."

I hung up the phone feeling wonderful. I was carrying Dimitri's child and he would be here to watch it grow. He would be here with me every step of the way. We both got our second chance. I went to bed feeling as though nothing could change the incredible joy I was feeling.

**MY POV**

Sophie and Chance were enjoying their dinner when she gazed up at him with her amazing sexy, trademark Ivashkov green eyes sparkling with excitement. "What is it, my luv?"

Her face slightly flushed. He reached across the table to take her soft hand into his. "Sophie, luv? You are driving me mad. What is it?" His british accent thick with concern.

"I..I have decided that I want to give myself to you...tonight." She lifted her eyes to meet his through her thick, dark lashes.

"Sophie, I have not pressured you. Have I?"

"No, you haven't. Chance, you have been nothing but a perfect gentleman. But," She gazed at him again. "I would love to go back to your room." She gave him a smile that he couldn't resist as he asked for the check.

* * *

They arrived at Chances's room as Sophie nervously gazed around. "Are you okay, luv?"

She turned and slowly walked towards him. "Yes, I am just a little nervous."

He wrapped his hands around the small of her back, pulling her to him. "I would never hurt you, you know that, right?"

"Yes." She said before he gently put his lips to her soft, full ones. He took her hand and slowly led her to his bed. Chance stopped her right before they reach it. He kissed her again, but only this time he increased the tempo of their kiss as he darted his tongue in her mouth. Her bubblegum tongue danced

wildly with his. They were breathless as her quivering hands reached forward to undo the buttons on his shirt. "Are you sure, my Sophie?"

"Yes." Her eyes ablaze with an undeniable passion.

"Take a deep breath, my luv. Calm down. I will not hurt you. I promise." Chance smiled while he brushed her soft hair from her face. She did as he asked when her hands stopped shaking. She continued with unbuttoning his oxford shirt, letting it fall to the floor.

Chance wrapped his fingers into her long mane, pulling her lips to his once again. He gently eased her back on his bed, removing her clothing; slowly and deliberately. Sophie's breath was heavy as he kissed every inch of her body. He left her feeling sensations she had never felt before, but leaving the need

to feel it again. Her body aching for release that was foreign to her. Chance poised her strong, muscular body above hers, resting himself between her thighs. "Sophie..Are you sure?" His voice full with a husky lust she had never heard before. The sound of his tone excited her. She could hear the

longing, the desire to take her consume him. He longed for this moment just as much as she had.

"Yes, I have never been more sure. I love you, Chance."

"And I love you, Sophie Ivashkov." He said before he gently entered himself into her. She gasped ever so slightly. Chance knew she was trying to be brave, yet he also knew the first time would be painful. "Are you okay? I can stop."

She pressed her lips to his to smother any further doubt he may be feeling. Time seemed to have stood still as they shared this amazingly, intense moment. They could feel the love they shared move between them. Sophie was so glad she waited for this moment. It couldn't have been more perfect for

them. She wanted to cry from the intensity of this momentous occasion. They spent an hour or so enjoying their time together, and she was sad to have this wonderfully, delightful feeling end. However, her sore body was protesting wildly to pursue it once again.

They laid in silence as Chance lovingly stroked her back. "Are you comfortable, my luv?"

She lifted her chin so she was able to meet his eyes. "I feel wonderful. I love you, Chance."

He kissed her forehead. "Oh Sophie...And I am so deeply in love with you."

They laid in each other's arms with what seem like hours when Sophie finally broke their peaceful silence. "Chance, I hate to leave you, but can you walk me home? I promised my mom I would be home before 6."

"Of course. Come on, let's get dressed." He laid a gentle kiss on her forehead once again.

* * *

They walked along the dimly light walk way when Sophie turned to Chance with an alarmed look on her face. "Chance..there are strigoi." But, it was too late when they were completely surrounded.

Chance threw himself to cover Sophie before he was struck on the head violently from behind. Sophie screamed with no avail. Her senses and strengths were dulled for reasons she couldn't explain. A voice rang out in her ears. A voice that made her blood boil, and the need for revenge course through her

veins. She watched the love of her life, wrangle in pain at her feet, when the man she hated most in the universe appear before her. "Sophie Ivashkov...How's your father?" A venomous sneer escaped his cruel lips.

"Go to hell, you bastard." Sophie screamed as he grabbed her face in his strong grip.

"Hahaha..Oh Sophie, dear. I walk within the bounds of hell everyday. I shall only have salvation once I have obtained my revenge..." He tilted his head and smirked at her with his red eyes glowing with a frenzied excitement. "And you my dearest, are going to help me achieve my salvation."

"I will never help you." She spat.

Dejan nodded to a strigoi close to him as if to summon some command. He reached forward to grab Chance by his hair. Chance screamed out in pain. "Don't listen to them, Sophie. Let them kill me."

The tears now streamed down her cheeks. "What do you want you son of a bitch?" She screamed in Dejan's face.

Dejan laughed that maniacal laugh. "It's very simple, young Sophie...I want your mother."

**Let me know if you liked it..Please review...**

**Terri**


	42. Chapter 38

**Hey everyone..I thought if I hurried and updated you guys would love me again. But, I hardly got any reviews.**

**What happened? Come on..make me happy. A happy Terri means faster writing..**

**Thanks Everyone!**

**Chapter 38**

**Ethan's POV**

_'Ethan.'_ The girl's voice cried out in his dream. _ 'Ethan. Help me..Help us.' _ She cried with a loud wail. It was no dream he realized when he shot straight up in his bed, awakened from his deep sleep.

The girl crying was Sophie. Panic raced throughout him. He closed his eyes and channeled all his energy into communicating with his sister. _'Sophie, honey. Calm down. Talk to me. What's going on?'_

_'Ethan..' _She cried. _'Dejan is here. He has captured me, mom, and Chance. He says he wants mom for his salvation. He made me do something horrible. Ethan…please.' _Her thoughts were slurred into what sounded like a breathless rush, even though it was through our mental communication,

I could hear the fear consuming my sister.

I was trembling with anger, dread, and a sense of hopelessness._ 'Sophie, where are you? What did that bastard make you do? What about mom and salvation? Are you and Chance okay?'_

_'I don't know where I am. It's dark . I am chained to a wall and I can't fight him. He has put some sort of spell over me. My powers are nullified, except my ability to speak to you. He must not know of our connection. Ethan, I am so scared. I think Chance may be dead.' _She sobbed loudly, each

cry vibrated through Ethan heart with a searing agony to know his little sister was in so much pain._ 'Help mom, Ethan. Dejan used me to lure her to him. I lied to her. He made me set a trap for her…Ethan.. don't let mom get killed because of me…please forgive me.' _

She sobbed uncontrollably through the bond.

_'What do you mean lured in mom..Sophie? Where were you when he took you? How did it happen?' _I pleaded for her to give me any information that may help me find her, mom, and Chance. I jumped out of bed to run to my dad.

I tried to keep my thoughts in tune with Sophie's as words scurried through the other parts of my mind; Dejan, Mom, killed, trap….Oh my god!

I didn't even bother to knock when I barged into my dad's bedroom. He was turning on his light before I even had a chance to say a word. "What's wrong, Ethan?" he asked as he darted himself from his bed, grabbing the stake that was now prominently displayed in his grasp.

"Dad..Mom and Sophie are in grave danger." I screamed out with a heated, worried urgency. I was completely unaware that Marlena had been at my side this entire time, watching in horror as the events played out before us.

"What do you mean..in grave danger?" Dimitri growled with fervent, blazing rage.

**EARLIER IN THE EVENING…..5 am**

**MY POV**

Rose was pleasantly dreaming when she was awoken by a ringing phone. Instantly, she thought of Sophie when she went to answer it. "Hello?" She greeted with her voice full of sleep.

"Mom? It's me, Sophie." Her daughter's voice sounded a tad strange to her. "I am scared, mom." Sophie's voice quivered with what sounded like her being on the verge of tears.

"Scared? Scared of what, baby? Soph, where are you? What's wrong?" Rose sat up in bed to help awaken her mind so she could concentrate on what Sophie was saying.

Abruptly, the phone line became muffled. "Sophie? Sophie…Answer me." Rose demanded with worry laced in her commanding words.

"Hold on, mom."

Sophie turned to Dejan as she held her hand over the mouth piece to conceal their conversation from her mother. The tears were pooled in her brilliant green eyes and then slowly streamed down her blotchy, red cheeks. "What am I to say to her?"

Dejan smiled. "You are to tell her that your love, Chance, was called to the a meeting and that your afraid to walk home on your own. Tell her to come to his apartment to retrieve you. That you wish for her to escort you home."

"She won't believe that I am frightened to walk home myself, or let alone the fact that Chance was called to a meeting at this hour. She is in charge while Dimitri is away. She would know of any such meeting."

Dejan grabbed her roughly by her chin, forcing her emerald eyes to meet his red, hate filled ones. "You _make_ her believe it or I will kill your boyfriend."

"You're a sick bastard." Sophie's voice broke. "How can you expect me to choose between my mother or my boyfriend?"

He narrowed his blazing eyes now engulfed with a loathing that alarmed her."Do I look as though I am concerned of your silly, worthless romance or your annoying mother, for that matter?"

He bought his face a mere inch from hers, breathing his hot, stale breath in her face. "You either convince your mother to come to you this instant or I will not only kill Chance. But also, you, and your brothers. So, you have a choice to make, Sophie Ivashkov. I suggest you act wise in your

decisions. Now, get back on that line before your mother begins to grow suspicious." He smirked to expose his dangerous fangs that glistened in what was left of the moon's glow.

It suddenly occurred to her that he meant every threat he had made. He would kill Chance and her brothers' if she didn't comply to his demand. But, she also knew her mother had years of Guardian training behind her and if it came down between Rose or Chance against Strigoi; her mother

would win, hands down. Sophie had to give Chance that fighting opportunity to try to survive. So, with a heavy heart, she baited her mother in a trap that would lead her straight into the lions den.

"Mom, Chance was called to a meeting and I was hoping you could come here and walk me home."

"A meeting? What kind of meeting?" Rose suspiciously asked.

"I don't know, mom. He didn't say. I am at his apartment. Can you come?"

Rose released a small giggle. "Are you suddenly afraid of the bogey man, Soph? Wasn't that always Alec's fear?" Rose laughed as a small, sad sob threatened to leave Sophie's lips.

"Yeah, something like that, mom."

"Are you okay, honey?"

"Um hmm, I am held captivate by my fears tonight." She cryptically tried to forewarn her mother.

Rose laughed again, not aware of the subtle hint her daughter tried to relay to her. "Alright…I will be there in 10 minutes or so. Hang tight."

"Ahh, mom?"

"Yeah, Sophie?"

"I am sorry to drag you into this." Dejan grabbed her arm with fierce squeeze, warning her not to say too much.

"I am only walking you home. It's quite alright. Besides, I have really great news to share with you. It will give us a chance to talk as we walk home." Rose suddenly sounded cheerful.

"Okay, mom. I love you."

"Oh, Soph. I love you, too, baby girl."

* * *

Rose made her way to Chance's apartment. She felt nausea suddenly sweep over her. She poised her silver stake in her hand as a precaution. But, she quickly dismissed the feeling of possible lurking strigoi. Rose told herself the upset stomach was probably due to the pregnancy.

She had had relentless morning sickness with her other pregnancies, why would this one be any different. Besides, the wards were so much more powerful since the last time they were breached. It was highly unlikely to ever happen again.

She knocked on the door of the apartment to have Sophie open it. "I am so sorry, Mom…Forgive me." She cried.

"Sophie, What are you tal….." Before Rose had a chance to think or move; two large strigoi were on her flanks. They both grabbed each arm to secure a very struggling Rose. The strigoi escorted her further into the apartment and hastily taped her mouth.

"Rosemarie Hathaway. How are you?" Dejan leaned into her face as if he were examining her. "If I take the gag off; do you promise to be a good girl? If you aren't…you will watch your daughter die, understood?"

Rose quickly nodded her head in agreement. Her eyes darted in the direction of her now sobbing daughter. The strigoi ripped the tape from her face without any remorse for the pain it had caused her. "What do you want, Dejan?"

"I want three things actually; The Book, Ethan and Dimitri Belikov."

"I know nothing of a book. But, I can tell you this..You will have to kill me before I turn Ethan or Dimitri over to you." Rose defiantly glared at him.

He put his nose to her neck and inhaled deeply. He pulled back and released a sharp, cruel cackle. "Oh really? You would kill your unborn child? You would sacrifice the one that is growing in your womb right now?"

Rose's face went pale with worry. "How..?" She questioned Dejan.

He clapped his hands and barked another laugh. "This is incredible. You and Belikov conceived another spawn. What a couple of little bunnies you are. You are one fertile woman, Rosemarie. How wonderful and powerful…I guess if I kill you..it will eliminate the need to kill_ it_ later. The breeds you

tend to carry and bring to life are not allowed to exist in a world in which me and my minions live. We cannot co-exist in the same world." He glanced to Sophie. "And since there are so many of us." He spread his arms in a dramatic show. "And so little of your kind. It is only logical to eradicate your

breed now. Hell, with the way you reproduce, Roza." He laughed gain. "You may overpopulate us in no time."

"What are you talking about? We should exist. You're the unnatural ones. You don't deserve to exist in our world."

He slammed Rose against the wall with a deafening thud. She gasped in pain as he grabbed her long hair, baring her neck. He spoke slowly and menacing, flashing his lethal fangs while skimming his nose along her now exposed throat. He was taunting; trying to instill fear in her.

"Your world? I will own this world. Your daughters must never be able to carry on the gene of those who can harm my race." He breathed in her face with his lips whispering against hers. "I will kill your children..and I will save Dimitri lastly for you to watch die ..or will I kill you and his baby last for him to

watch?" He scratched his chin in a diplomatic fashion. "Hmm..what to do? I will think on it."

"Your race? You really should see a therapist about you self-asteem issues." Rose sneered with disgust.

He ignored her jab and turned to his followers to bark a command. This guy loved power. It was so blatantly obvious. It would lead to his downfall, Rose thought to herself as she watched his theatrics. "Blindfold them and let's retire to our temporary quarters for the evening. We are heading to

Russia tomorrow night, ladies. The two Mr. Belikovs' and I have a date…with their impending deaths." He exited the room to leave Sophie and Rose with his bloodsucking, undead goons.

Before they lead Sophie and Rose away, she turned to her mom. "Mom, you're pregnant?"

Rose allowed a single tear to betray her eyes as it fell on her face. "Yes."

"Mom, I am so sorry."

"Shut up!" The Strigoi demanded. He covered their heads with a hood and lead them into an awaiting vehicle.

* * *

Dimitri was dressed and ready for action within a moments notice. "What are you talking about, Ethan?" He grabbed his son's shoulders in a deadly grip and shook him. "God damn it! Answer me!" He screamed without an ounce of control left within him.

Ethan stared at his dad with a combination of fear and shock. "I… I was sleeping and Sophie came to me through our bond. She said Dejan used her to lure mom in a trap. He has captured the three of them."

"Three of them?" Dimitri gave him a confused look of question.

"He also got Chance."

Alec came rushing into Dimitri's room just then. "What the hell are you guys screaming about?"

Dimitri punched the wall, exposing a hole in it. He roughly ran his fingers through his hair as though he were going to pull it out. "Oh, Roza!" He sighed and numbly collapsed to his bed.

Alec gave a puzzled look to Ethan. "What the hell happened? What's he talking about? What happened to mom?"

Ethan was explaining everything to his younger brother when he was interrupted by Dimitri frantically dialing his cell phone. "Abe? What the hell? You were to be protecting Rose..What did I tell you?" He yelled at the man.

"Calm down, Belikov. What are you talking about? Kiz is fine. She is asleep in her bed. She has been here all evening with Janine and I."

Dimitri allowed himself to finally take a deep breath of relief. "Can you please go and check on her?"

Abe got up from his bed to walk towards the guest bedroom the Rose was staying in. "What is this all about, Dimitri?"

"Ethan said Sophie came to him tonight through their bond saying she and Rose were in grave danger. That they were accosted by Dejan." The phone became completely silent. "Abe? Is she there? Let me speak to her?"

Dimitri heard Abe hitch his breath. "She's not in her bed. It looks as though she were awaken from her sleep. Her bed was slept in, but she is not here."

Dimitri exploded with anger. "Fuck …What did I tell you? I swear to you, Abe..If something happens to Rose or our unborn baby, I swear I will kill you."

"Watch your threats, boy. You do know who I am?" The words that Dimitri spoke finally sunk in to Abe. "Did you say unborn baby?"

"Yes, our unborn child. Rose and I just found out we are expecting a baby. And I know who you are..The man who let my reasons for existence be lead into harms way..I knew this would happen. You better pray, Abe..Pray that she is still alive."

Dimitri threw his cell phone against the wall, shattering it in pieces.

_'Ethan, are you there?' _Alec's face displayed a unexpected look of surprise as his eyes connected with Ethan's.

"Can you hear her too, Alec?" He solemnly nodded his head at his older brother to signify that he also had indeed heard Sophie.

"Are you hearing Sophie again?" Dimitri turned towards the boys with a blinding speed, desperate for any bit of news he could get. The boys both nodded their heads, not speaking while trying to keep their concentration on Sophie.

_'Sophie, Alec and I are both here.' _Ethan confirmed.

_'Hey sis, how's my better half?' _Alec said in a comforting voice.

Sophie started to cry. _'Jesus Alec..you think I am going to die.'_

_'Shh..Soph, no I don't. Why would you say that?' _Alec said in a soothing voice, trying to calm his distraught sister.

Her sobs grew louder in their minds. _'You're being nice to me.' _ She desperately tried to make the load lighter by joking, but they all knew their situation was dire. There was no way Dejan would let them live if the guys didn't find out their location and soon.

_'Has he told you anything to help us find you, Soph?'_ Ethan questioned, while trying to maintain an optimistic view of things.

_'He threatened mom and the baby. Dejan wants some book and he wants her to turn you and Dimitri over to him. Mom refused him. He hurt her, Ethan.'_

_'Did he say where you are?'_ Alec asked with the anger coursing through him. He wanted to kill this son of a bitch.

_'They blindfolded mom and I. We drove for 20 minutes or so. But, we are leaving for Russia tomorrow night. Dejan made mom and I aware of his plans. Please help us.'_

The brothers stood in a stunned silence when they heard their sister scream in their minds. The three of them were now connected in a way they never were before. It was like the two could see through Sophie's eyes. They couldn't explain what was happening to them.

Alec and Ethan watched helplessly as Dejan grabbed their sister's hair, throwing back her head, and sank his fangs into her neck. They saw this fiend drink deeply from Sophie, then drop her to the ground like she were trash. He was treating her as his blood whore.

Alec went ballistic when he started throwing furniture, lamps, or anything he could destroy. Dimitri wrestled him to the ground to halt the rage engulfing the young man. While Ethan stood shaking as the need to do something, anything exploded within him.

The lights dimmed and the room shook violently until Marlena was able to divert Ethan's anger. "Calm down, babe."

Ethan's chest heaved with deep breathes as he desperately tried to gain control. Marlena rested her hands on his chest. "Baby, look at me." Ethan's eyes locked with hers. She smiled at him. "Breathe…Just breathe with me."

He turned from her to his dad. "Dispatch the Guardians, Dad. They drove mom and Sophie twenty minutes from the academy. We only have a small window of time. Dejan is leaving with them tomorrow night."

Dimitri lifted a visibly upset Alec from the floor. "Leaving? Where are they heading? Did she say?"

"Russia."

"Russia?..He wants the book." Dimitri said as though he were speaking to himself.

"Sophie did mention a book? What book is he talking about?"

"We don't have time for that now. Did she say anything else?"

Ethan looked at the ground, not wanting to answer his dad. "Ethan, answer me." Dimitri demanded with authority.

"He hurt mom. He threatened her and the baby if she doesn't turn you and I over to him." Ethan stared into his father's brown eyes. "Mom's pregnant?"

Dimitri took a deep breath while rubbing his forehead. "Yes…Ethan?" His son looked at him. "Are you ready for this fight?"

"Dad, I am with you every step of the way." Marlena stood shaking her head in fear of losing the man she loved.

Dimitri lowered his head. "I can't let her die…Ethan."

**Hope you liked it! PLease..Please guys..I need some reviews..**

**Terri**

**P.S. Dejan is a bast*d! Right?**


	43. Chapter 39

**Hey Everyone..How are you? Hope well…**

**I will be switching POV's quite often in this chapter..so, please bear with my insanity.**

**Hope you like it…**

**Quick question…Since Rose and Dimitri are having a baby..Should I finish this story up and then write their story? Or just add it into this one? Technically, this started out as Ethan's story but I have swerved off course…lol.**

**I really need the feedback…**

**Thanks,**

**Terri**

**Chapter 39**

**MY POV**

Many plans were put into action within the first few hours of Rose, Sophie, and Chance's abduction; Abe and Janine were immediately on a plane heading to Russia, Pavel and the elite guardian forces at St. George's and St. Vladimir's were already scanning Chance's apartment for any signs of

of where their captors may have taken them, and lastly, Dimitri was preparing not only himself, but also his son for a battle that could quite possibly end both of their lives. There was so much that needed to be planned; not only finding Rose and Sophie, but also the unavoidable showdown with

Dejan. It had come to the point where it would be either him or Dimitri to die. Dimitri knew this day was coming and all his demons that possessed his past would have to make themselves known. He also knew the life he lived as Strigoi and the things in which he had dabbled in would inevitably

need to be dealt with. Could Rose handle the truth? Would she turn away from him? And worse yet, can Rose survive this horrible battle for power? Power that Dejan hoped to claim. Rose was the pawn in a very powerful struggle for the greatest evil ever known. Dejan wanted to evoke it into

himself, to claim dominance. Whereas, Dimitri wanted to destroy it, forsaking any others from manipulating the scripture. He not only needed to gather The Scripture of the Dark Scrolls into his possession, but also, eventually he would need to require, The Scripture of Righteousness.

The consequences for not finding it could be devastating to life as he knows it. Dimitri was completely at his breaking point with worry; worry for Sophie and Chance, worry for his unborn child, and mostly, worry for Rose's safety.

"I don't care what you have to do." He yelled with his face a bright scarlet from the anger surging his body. "I don't care if we have to leave every damned Moroi unguarded. Rosemarie Hathaway and Sophie Ivashkov are first. NO ONE is to come before them, understood?" He barked at the

clearly shaken guardian, who was the unfortunate one to suffer from Dimitri's wrath.

"Sir, where should we begin to look? We have no leads."

"Start with the countryside near Novosibirsk. There were many Strigoi covens hidden in that vicinity at one time. And since Strigoi tend to be creatures of habit, I would be willing to bet that not too much has changed. Ethan and myself will be traveling to Osmk, and then onto the Ural mountains." He

turned to his son, but only briefly before turning his attention back to Guardian Macavay. "I want to made aware of any and all new information that is retrieved no matter how insignificant you may feel it to be. We will be gone for a total of three days. I will allow you 10 groups of five to dispatch at

your discretion. Choose their locations with the best chance to encounter the Strigoi hideaways."

Without another word spoken, Dimitri left the room and walked onto the outside balcony in the cold, night air. He tilted back his head to allow himself to gaze at the stars, yet he saw no beauty in them tonight. All he felt was fear.

_'God, please let them be safe. This can't be happening to us…please don't take __them from me..I can't survive it.'_ He sent his silent prayer to the heavens with a heavy heart.

* * *

"I know he blames me and he has every right too! This is all my fault." Abe said as he rubbed his tired eyes with shaking fingers. Janine had never seen him so distraught, not even when Rose was face to face with Tatiana. Or worse yet, when their only daughter had laid in a coma.

She raised her hand to stroke her husbands hair. "Tatlim. (Sweetheart) Please don't say that. It's not your fault. Dimitri is worried and scared. He didn't mean to be so harsh with you. It's not in his nature to be cruel."

Abe shook his head while he patted her knee. "Thanks." He said with a wary smile. "But, we both know he's right." He gazed up to meet his wife's eyes. "Janine, did you know Rosemarie was pregnant?"

She gave a small, sad grin. "No Abe, I didn't. I just pray to god they are all safe…including the baby. Rose could never forgive herself if she lost Dimitri's child."

Abe blew out a deep breath as he wrapped his arms around Janine, pulling her close to his side. "I hope to god we find them soon. I will never forgive myself if something should happen to any of them."

Janine had him tightly. "We will find them."

**CHANCE'S POV**

I gazed around the cool, dimly lit, damp room. It shouldn't be so hard to see in such low light with my Dhampir eyes sight, but it was then I realized that my eye was almost completely swollen shut. My mind was so focused on Sophie that I tried to dull myself to the pain I was in. I had never

been beaten with such viciousness and anger before. I had been in combat with a few strigoi , but nothing of this magnitude. And what surprised me the most was their unbelievable control over their urges. It was as though they had a single minded thought with only one unified goal, beating me.

Yet, I couldn't understand why they had left me alive. While I was in mid thought about if they were planning to come back, a Strigoi entered the room.

"Where is Sophie, you son of a bitch?" I cursed at him as I struggled against my handcuffs, causing my wrist to now slice open. The room seemed to have filled with the rusty smell of my own blood as it dripped from my wounds, pooling behind me. I saw the exact moment it penetrated the males nose.

The fear raced my senses when I saw the expression slightly change on the Strigoi's cruel features. His red eyes burned with a bloodlust filled intensity. He shook his head with a blinding speed as to shake away an unwanted thought. It was clear that he was trying to reason with himself.

After a few intense moments, he finally broke the tension that swirled around us with cruelty. "Ah, the beautiful Sophie. So, so sweet. Yummy. We've all tasted her. I think she may have the potential of becoming a delicious little bloodwhore." He taunted with a sinister laugh.

"Go to hell." I yelled with a hatred that even scared me. I never wanted to kill something as much as I wanted to kill this unnatural fiend in front of me.

The male ignored me when he continued to speak with a contemptuous tone. "The master has taken her away with the other one. You don't need to concern yourself with that since you will be dying soon."

"Where did he take her? What other one are you talking about?" I spat at him, not really expecting him to comply.

He crouched down slow and deliberate in front of me, grabbing my chin with great twist to force my eyes to meet with his. I knew this was the moment…he was going to kill me. My last thoughts ran to Sophie; the first time I saw her, when we first kissed, professed our love for each other, and

making love to her for the first time. I closed my eyes and drank in all the divine moments that would carry me into the next life. A life that I hoped would lead us back to each other again. "Just kill me." I whispered.

He laughed again. "I will not be the one killing you. As much as I would like too…I cannot. I am to leave you here and let you rot. What a waste..I so would have loved to drain your worthless body of its sweet nectar, but…well, I do have my orders regardless of how ridiculous I may feel them to be. Good luck

with your impending doom. I hear starving to death can be quite painful." He flashed his fangs and laughed again as he exited the room.

I wildly struggled against my handcuffs once again with no avail. What other? I thought to myself trying to keep my mind off of my dire predicament. It suddenly occurred to me..Rose. They got Rose too! Instantly relief flushed throughout my body.

Sophie may still have a chance, especially with her mother..maybe, just maybe they would be spared. I knew Rose would never let any harm come to her daughter.

**MY POV**

Ethan and Alec were sitting on the couch, not really wanting to move from one another in case they were able to contact Sophie. They were not sure if their being in a close vicinity would help them to communicate with her more easily. Yet, they weren't taking any chances.

Alec had his head rested against the couch with his eyes closed when suddenly they flew open to see Ethan with a look of alarm on his face. Alec had no idea why Ethan was so quick to pick up on Sophie when he was her twin. However, now was not the time to worry about

that as he closed his eyes and opened his mind to wander with his brothers. Once again, the boys' were thrust into a foreign situation. They were seeing through Sophie's eyes as though they were in the room with her. But, she wasn't speaking to them. It was like they were invisible to her.

_ 'Please, where is my mother?' _Sophie cried with a slurred voice to the Strigoi posted in the room with her. She was trying to reason with a creature who had no concept of the notion.

_'I have told you to shut up.' _ The Strigoi grabbed her arm to yank her upwards. He escorted her through a door that lead into another room.

_'Mom..' _ Sophie sobbed at the sight of her mother as she tried to run to Rose. The male violently grabbed a handhold of Sophie's long hair, causing her to cry out in pain.

Rose yelled to him. _'Don't you touch her or I swear to god when I get out of this..I will fucking kill you.' _Her voice oozed with venom.

He smiled a ruthless smile while walking towards her. He stopped in front of Rose, raised his hand to deliver a vicious blow across her cheek. The force of the hit threw her head with a violent jerk. Within seconds her face was swollen and red.

_'Please leave her alone…She's pregnant.' _ Sophie pleaded.

The Strigoi took advantage of this weak moment to become even more evil. He raised his hand and hit Rose once again. Ethan gasped out. "You son of a bitch."

While Alec kicked the coffee table over. "…I am going to fucking destroy every one of them."

Dimitri's head jerked upward. 'What is it, Ethan? Alec, what are you seeing?"

Ethan gazed up at his dad with regret filled eyes. "They are beating mom."

"I am going to kill those bastards." Alec growled. "Where the fuck are they hiding them? We have to do something..We can't sit around here while those assholes beat on my mother."

Rage, fear, and anxiety emerged on Dimitri's face. He seemed to have aged 10 years in a matter of hours. His voice was merely a whisper with a pleading edge to it. "What? What did they do to her?" His knees buckled as he fell to the floor beside his son.

"A..male struck her face…several times."

"Wait.." Alec yelled out. "They are moving..Oh my god..they are outside that abandoned warehouse near Missoula. That is where they must have been hiding. Why are they not blindfolding them? It makes no sense."

Dimitri's rational training kicked into gear. "We are being lead to them. Dejan want us to find them. I know what he wants. It is why we are going to the Ural mountains. I need to trade with him." He stated while dialing Pavel's cell phone giving him the information Alec had just retrieved.

He had only hoped the Guardians could get there in time.

"Trade what?" Ethan and Alec questioned Dimitri.

"He wants to trade The Scripture of Dark Scrolls for Rose and Sophie." Alec and Ethan gazed at each other and back to Dimitri. They had no idea what he was speaking of and with the look that now graced Dimitri's face, they weren't getting an explanation anytime soon.

**CHANCE'S POV**

I had no idea how long I have been chained to this wall. It had felt like days, but it couldn't have been that long. I was tired, hungry, and my thirst was almost unbearable. I closed my eyes desperate for sleep to find me when I heard a noise of feet shuffling. I braced myself for the worst; maybe they

were coming back to finish me off after all. Strigoi usually fought with each other, so maybe that male thought it would be worth the fight if he drained me. At least he would have a full stomach. I rolled my eyes at my own humorless joke.

The door to the room I was being held in, slowly opened. "Chance Kinlan…Do you need a little help?"

I blew out my held breath. "Pavel..so glad to see you, chap."

Pavel turned to the other Guardians that now surrounded him. "Search the premises for any sign of Rose or Sophie…now."

I tried to swallow the huge lump that had suddenly formed in my throat. "So, it's true. The have also kidnapped Guardian Hathaway? Where is Sophie?"

"Yes, unfortunately the still have them both. Now, let's just get you out of here."

We were making our way out of the warehouse when Guardian Stevens quickly approached Pavel with a sheet of parchment in his hand. "Sir, I thought you should have this. It is addressed to Guardian Belikov."

I watched Pavel's expression turned from one of determination to utter distress. "What is it? Is it about Sophie?" My breath hitched in my throat breaking off the sob that wanted to escape me.

Pavel slowly shook his head as he read the letter. He turned to his group of Guardians. "Everyone evacuate the building. It's secure."

**MY POV**

"Dimitri..we have retrieved Guardian Kinlan. But, unfortunately you were right about one thing." Pavel spoke in a disgusted tone.

The exhaustion was evident in his voice. "What's that?" Dimitri questioned.

"Dejan left something behind for you…a letter, of sorts."

"Read it to me." Dimitri growled with his once defeated sound that now turned into impassioned determination.

_My Dearest Dimitri,_

_The time has come for us to stop playing games. Time is up or at least it will be soon. You know what I want and only you can deliver it to me. You had taken two things from my life. One will never be returned, but the other can be._

_If you want to spare Sophie, Rose, and your unborn child..you will bring me the book..The Dark Scrolls. I will give you one week to acquire my property. Besides, a week is long enough to teach your beloved Roza a few hard lessons on life._

_You will meet me at Galina's mansion. Yes, it's still there waiting for me to reclaim what was once mine. Be prepared to not only hand over the book, but also your life. One of us will have to die for the other to continue on….And I shall be_

_victorious. One week..if not, I will kill them._

_With warms regards,_

_Dejan_

"Dimitri?" Pavel questioned as the line became completely still.

"Uh hmm." Dimitri barely responded.

The fiery explosion was building in his friend and he could feel it. "I am going to assign someone else in charge here. I will leave for Russia within the hour."

"Stay where you are. I don't want anyone else possibly hurt in this situation." Dimitri stated with defiance.

"Well, its seems as though you have no real choice in the matter. I have been involved in this situation with you for 20 years. I even helped when you were Strigoi…do you not remember, my dear friend."

"I am grateful for all you've done, all the secrets you've harbored. Yet still, I can't risk both of us possibly dying. If I am gone.." He sighed into the receiver. "You have to look after Rose…and our children..all of them."

"Okay..cut the shit, Belikov. Stop acting as though he has won. If you don't get your head straight, he will win. They are going to die if you don't get it together. So, snap out of it. I will be in Russia within the next 24 hours. We have a week to get a plan into action. Now, get some goddamned sleep because

you're grumpy. And frankly, I don't want to deal with your shit. I want to see result..not self pity. Got me?"

Dimitri let out a gush of air. "I will see you soon….And Pavel? Thank you."

Pavel laughed to try to lighten the grim atmosphere. "Oh, I am getting so much more than a thank you. You owe me..BIG!"

**OKAY GUYS..before you start asking about Pavel and Dimitri..please don't because I have no idea where I am heading with it.**

**Again, I write as I go..not set direction...It will all come together..eventually..lol**

**I hope you liked it..Please review.**

**Much Love,**

**Terri**


	44. Chapter 44

Hey Everyone…Hope you all enjoyed your holidays..

I have received a lot of messages from you guys asking where I have been..

I am going to get real personal because thats how I am..LOL

I am currently going through a NASTY divorce and I promise once I straighten my thoughts..I will update..I hope within the next week.

Thank you for caring enough to ask about me and the progression of this story.

I will return soon..HAVE A WONDERFUL NEW YEAR…

MUCH LOVE,

Terri


End file.
